Se souvenir des belles choses
by Darklily87
Summary: Sa septième année, Lily Parker s'imaginait la passer entourée de ses meilleurs amis. Au lieu de cela, elle va se retrouver confrontée à la plus grande menace de toute son existence. Entre l'assassinat de sa meilleure amie et le danger représenté par Voldemort, les ASPICS seront le cadet de ses soucis.
1. Prologue

**Prologue : Et après…**

Adossée contre un arbre, je contemple la noirceur du lac. Avec un peu de concentration, je pourrais presque entendre les cris fantomatiques de mes camarades et sentir la chaleur des flammes sur ma peau. Finalement, je préfère ne pas y penser. J'ai déjà bien assez de matière à réflexion avec ce que je viens d'apprendre. Je n'ai toujours pas résolu le problème, mais qui sait ? Un miracle peut arriver. Je regarde ma montre et m'aperçois qu'il ne me reste plus que dix minutes. Il a alors intérêt à arriver rapidement, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. Je me lève et commence à me diriger vers la Forêt interdite. Je sais qu'il y sera, il ne peut en être autrement.

Je marche depuis quelques minutes quand je perçois une présence derrière moi. Esquissant un sourire, je me retourne. Ainsi que je l'avais prévu, il se tient devant moi, sa cape d'invisibilité dans la main gauche et sa baguette dans la droite. Je lui lance :

\- Surpris de me voir Potter?

\- Pas vraiment, je te cherchais.

\- C'est une première dis donc ! Et puis-je savoir en quel honneur ?

\- Parce que j'ai promis à Neville de te ramener au château.

J'éclate de rire à ses propos.

\- Oh par Merlin ! Et Neville t'as cru ? Évidemment…le précieux Harry Potter est incapable de mentir ! Sauf que toi et moi savons pertinemment que tu n'as pas l'intention de me ramener au château.

Potter me regarde fixement, et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il a compris ce que je voulais dire.

\- Tu es donc au courant…Comment ? Oh ! Je suppose que cela n'a plus d'importance.

\- Non, effectivement…En revanche ce qui a de l'importance, c'est qui de toi ou de moi va aller tuer le grand méchant qui se trouve dans la Forêt Interdite et sauver le monde.

\- La question ne se pose pas, me répond-il avec son sourire arrogant. Je suis l'Élu, et j'ai les Reliques...

\- Ne me fais pas rire, tu n'as qu'une des Reliques...

Je souris intérieurement en lui disant cela. J'étais bien placée pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas toutes les Reliques. Mais qu'il en ait une ou deux ne changeait rien pour moi. Je comptais sur son arrogance pour le prendre à son propre piège. La suite n'a fait que démontrer la justesse de mon raisonnement. Voulant à tout prix me prouver qu'il a raison, je le vois abaisser légèrement sa baguette. J'en profite aussitôt pour l'attaquer.

 _\- Stupefix_!

Mais Potter contre mon sortilège très rapidement. Foutu réflexe d'Attrapeur !

\- Arrête tes idioties Elisabeth, ce n'est pas le moment, me jette-t-il.

\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te faciliter la tâche. Arrêtons de nous voiler la face, nous savons pertinemment tous les deux comment l'histoire va se terminer. Et, à propos, c'est Parker pour toi, abruti de Survivant.

\- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème? Si je ne suis pas face à lui d'ici les prochaines minutes, il tuera tout le monde! Alors, pour une fois dans ta vie, rends-toi utile et…

\- Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase et le propulse à nouveau contre le même arbre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a raison que je vais le laisser m'insulter comme ça.

\- Va te faire voir Potter! Tu crois que parce que tu es le Survivant, ça te donne le droit de l'affronter ? Pourquoi serait-ce à toi de jouer les justiciers ? Parce que c'est ton destin ? Ne me fais pas rire. Mes chances de m'en sortir face à lui sont les mêmes que les tiennes…Oh, attends voir, je crois même qu'elles sont supérieures…

Je pioche l'autre baguette de ma poche. Je le vois blêmir quand il réalise ce que j'ai entre les mains.

\- Comment…non, c'est impossible…

\- Tu la veux Potter ? Viens la chercher, si tu l'oses.

Il me prend au mot et me balance un _Stupefix_ que je contre avec un _Protego_ très efficace puisqu'il a failli se le prendre en pleine poire. Nous échangeons des sorts et contre-sorts pendant ce qui me paraît être une éternité. J'avais oublié à quel point il est doué en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Aucune importance, c'est aussi mon cas. Alors pourquoi cette faiblesse d'un coup ? Je vois, plus que je ne sens, mes baguettes tomber par terre. _Tiens mais c'est du sang…_ Comment est-ce possible ? Et puis la vérité me frappe brutalement.

\- Sortilège informulé…Espère de salopard. Quel sort m'as-tu jeté ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit important, dit-il en s'agenouillant près de moi.

\- Même pas le cran de te servir de _l'Avada_...M'étonne pas de toi.

J'éprouve de plus en plus de difficulté à parler… _Potter, je te hais_. Je le vois se pencher vers moi, et l'entends me murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Mon cerveau refuse de comprendre les mots qui sortent de sa bouche. Je le vois se relever et pointer sa baguette vers moi…Finalement, je vais y avoir le droit à mon Avada.

Je pense à ma famille, à mes amis, aux moments passés ensemble. Sont-ils toujours en vie ? Je l'espère…Oh, par Merlin je l'espère de tout mon cœur. Ma dernière pensée est pour Drago. _Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée_.

Je vois l'éclair de lumière verte...Et après…


	2. Chapter 1 : L'année de tous les dangers

_**Bonjour à vous! Je suis toute nouvelle sur ce site, qui m'a été conseillée par ma soeur de coeur Lealyn. Pour ma première publication, j'ai voulu vous faire partager cette histoire qui a mis presque quatre ans à émerger de mon cerveau. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire et que vous ne serez pas rebutés par le côté OOC de vos personnages préférés.**_

 ** _Cette histoire est composée de vingt-neufs chapitres, sans compter le prologue et l'épilogue. Je publierai un chapitre toutes les semaines._**

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, vos critiques, vos questions, j'y répondrais toujours.**_

 _ **Et pour finir, un très grand merci à Lealyn qui a accepté d'être ma bêta.**_

 **Chapitre 1 : L'année de tous les dangers**

 _Sept mois plus tôt…_

\- Élisabeth Victoria Morgane Parker ! Si tu continues de marcher à ce rythme-là, le train partira sans nous ! Bouge-toi un peu !

\- C'est bon Peter, ne me prends pas la tête, il reste quinze minutes et nous sommes à cent mètres de la voie 9 ¾, rouspéta la sorcière.

\- Oui, mais le temps d'arriver, de trouver une place, d'installer les bagages…

\- Peter, ta sœur à raison, ce n'est pas la peine de se presser.

\- Mais maman…tenta de se justifier Peter

\- Pas de mais qui tienne, laisse ta sœur tranquille. Regarde, nous sommes arrivés, conclut leur mère.

Cette charmante petite discussion avait lieu sur le quai de la gare de Londres, un lundi matin, aux alentours de 9 heures et 47 minutes…À quelques secondes près. Les participants étaient au nombre de trois : la mère, Éléonore, et ses deux enfants, Peter et Élisabeth, âgés de seize ans tous les deux pour la bonne et simple raison qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de se chamailler sans arrêt à propos de tout et de rien...Surtout de rien, d'ailleurs.

\- Je passe en premier, déclara Peter d'un ton catégorique.

\- Quoi ? L'année dernière, tu étais déjà passé en premier, et on avait dit chacun son tour.

\- Déjà, il n'y a pas de on qui tienne, vu que tu avais décidé cela toute seule, et par ailleurs, de nous deux, je suis l'aîné. Donc, je passe en premier.

\- L'aîné de quoi ? On est jumeaux, patate !

\- Je suis né avant toi, donc je suis l'aîné, crétine.

\- Et si vous traversiez tous les deux, en même temps ? Tenta leur mère.

\- Certainement pas ! répliquèrent les jumeaux en chœur.

\- Au moins, vous êtes d'accord sur une chose, soupira-t-elle.

Quelques minutes de discussions houleuses plus tard, la progéniture d'Éléonore Parker, née Weasley, était confortablement installée dans le Poudlard Express. Élisabeth, qui ne se trouvait pas dans le même compartiment que son frère, devisait tranquillement avec sa cousine Ginny Weasley et son meilleur ami Neville Londubat, en attendant le départ imminent du train écarlate.

\- J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais tuer mon abruti de frère ! Lui et sa manie de vouloir traverser en premier…

\- Bizarrement, j'ai une impression de déjà-vu, dit Ginny. Laisse-moi réfléchir…Ah oui, tu avais dis la même chose l'année dernière.

\- Et l'année d'avant, ajouta Neville.

\- Et l'année d'avant aussi…

\- Et…

\- Stop vous deux ! s'exclama en riant Élisabeth. Je crois que j'ai compris le message. Il n'empêche qu'il est vraiment exaspérant !

\- Et sinon, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Neville.

Élisabeth cessa aussitôt de rire tandis que Ginny foudroya Neville du regard. Ce dernier comprit aussitôt sa bévue, mais un peu tard.

\- Oh Élisabeth, je suis vraiment désolé !

\- Ce n'est pas grave Neville, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit Élisabeth en esquissant un petit sourire triste.

Car Élisabeth n'avait pas du tout passé de bonnes vacances, et pour cause : sa meilleure amie, Catherine Larry avait été assassinée à la fin du mois de juin, par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Elle-même avait bien failli mourir ce jour-là. Elle n'avait dû son salut qu'à la cachette que son amie lui avait trouvée, juste avant qu'une équipe de Mangemorts, Vous-Savez-Qui à sa tête, ne débarque dans le manoir familial des Larry. Depuis, toute la famille Parker avait été transportée dans un lieu sûr, connu uniquement de Dumbledore et d'Arthur Weasley, Gardien du Secret.

Le fait que Vous-Savez-Qui avait tué Catherine de sa propre main tenait à ce que celle-ci refusait de s'acquitter de la mission que son père, un des plus fervents partisans à la cause Mangemort, lui avait confiée, à savoir tuer un des membres de la famille Parker. La raison de cette volonté tenait à ce que William et Éléonore Parker étaient, et sont toujours, les plus farouches ennemis de Vous-Savez-Qui, tout comme l'était le couple Potter en son temps. Catherine avait été choisie pour cette mission du fait de sa très longue amitié avec Élisabeth. Ainsi, elle faisait partie des rares privilégiés à bénéficier de l'entière confiance de la famille Parker, qualité idéale au plan diabolique de Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais il se trouve que l'héritière de Jake et Arabella Larry avait catégoriquement refusé de remplir sa mission, et ce, malgré les menaces de mort de ses parents et de l'entière communauté Mangemort.

Depuis ce jour maudit de juin, Élisabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à sa meilleure amie, qui avait eu la possibilité de fuir ses parents, étant majeure, en demandant la protection de Dumbledore, et qui, par orgueil ou excès de confiance, avait préféré rester dans la demeure familiale.

\- Ma mère ne voulait pas que nous revenions, dit Élisabeth en rompant le silence.

Neville et Ginny regardèrent leur amie, étonnés. Celle-ci continua de parler, regardant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux.

\- Maintenant qu'elle connait les intentions de Vous-Savez-Qui à notre égard, elle souhaitait que Pete et moi terminions notre scolarité à la maison.

\- C'est possible de faire ça ? Demanda Neville.

\- Oui, lui répondit Ginny, mais il faut une raison suffisamment valable pour le faire…Du moins tant que tu es mineur.

\- Je pense qu'une menace de mort provenant de Face-de-Serpent lui-même est une raison suffisante, mais quoiqu'il en soit, papa a refusé. Pour lui, Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde.

\- Et du coup, ton père a fini par convaincre ta mère ? Demanda Neville.

\- Non, c'est moi qui l'ai convaincu, répondit Élisabeth, qui ajouta, comme pour se justifier, il avait raison de toute manière. Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde, tant que Dumbledore est à sa tête.

\- Oui, tant qu'il est là…

\- C'est amusant, c'est exactement ce que ma mère lui a répondu. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai réussi, avec l'aide de Pete, à convaincre ma mère du bien-fondé du raisonnement de mon père…Et me voilà.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas eu peur de vous faire agresser par des Mangemorts ? demanda Neville inquiet.

\- Si quelqu'un devrait avoir peur de se faire agresser ce n'est pas nous mais plutôt les Mangemorts ! Nous avons passé toutes les vacances scolaires avec cinq membres de la BASE, et ils nous ont escortés ce matin jusqu'à la voie 9 ¾. Discrètement, cela va de soi.

\- La vache ! La BASE rien que pour vous ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi mon père nous répétait sans cesse de ne pas nous inquiéter pour vous ! S'exclama Ginny impressionnée.

La BASE, acronyme de Brigade d'Aurors Spéciale d'Élite, était une division à part, composée des meilleurs Aurors de Grande-Bretagne, ainsi que le spécifiait son titre. Sa mission concernait essentiellement l'escorte et la défense de personnalités très importantes, comme le Ministre de la Magie, ou, dans le cas des Parker, des personnes menacées de mort par Voldemort en personne. Arthur Weasley avait eu raison d'être serein. En trois cents ans d'existence, la BASE n'a connu aucun échec.

\- C'était soit la BASE soit les cours à domicile, lui répondit Elisabeth en se détournant de la vitre. Heureusement que mon père a encore quelques contacts parmi leurs membres.

Le père d'Elisabeth, William Parker, avait été le chef de la quatrième escouade de la BASE, composée de ses amis de toujours, Peter Pettigrew, Alice Summers et Franck Londubat, et de James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, et Rémus Lupin, les plus proches amis de sa future femme. Lorsqu'Éléonore était tombée enceinte, il avait démissionné de son poste au profit de Sirius Black. Puis est venue la tragédie du 31 octobre 1981. Les Parker avaient invité tous leurs amis pour fêter le premier anniversaire d'Élisabeth et de Peter. Mais cet évènement avait été endeuillé par les meurtres de James et de Lily Potter, tués par Voldemort. Quelques semaines plus tard, les restes de Peter Pettigrew avaient été retrouvés par une brigade d'Aurors. Sirius Black, accusé du meurtre, avait été envoyé à Azkaban. Dans le même temps, trois Mangemorts, parmi les plus dangereux des fidèles de Voldemort, avaient passé toute une soirée à torturer les Londubat.

Éléonore et William avaient été plus que choqués en apprenant le destin de leurs amis, d'autant qu'ils avaient nommés leurs enfants d'après deux d'entre eux, Lily Potter née Evans (dont le prénom était en réalité Élisabeth) et Peter Pettigrew. Mais celui-ci, qui avait été considéré comme un héros s'était, en réalité, révélé être à la solde de Voldemort. Pendant treize ans, le monde entier avait considéré Sirius Black comme un traître, ayant conduit Voldemort à la cachette des Potter, et un meurtrier, pour avoir tué Peter. Mais il n'en était rien. Peter avait passé toutes ces années sous la forme d'un rat, qui n'était autre que l'animal de compagnie de Ron Weasley.

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde connaît la vérité. William et Eléonore s'en étaient voulus d'avoir considéré Sirius, le meilleur ami de James Potter, comme un traître. Les amis d'autrefois s'étaient récemment retrouvés, mais pour peu de temps, Sirius ayant trouvé la mort deux ans auparavant, tué par Bellatrix Lestrange.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Peter, interrompant nos trois amis dans leur conversation.

\- Hey Peter, le salua Neville. Où étais-tu passé ?

\- Je me trouvais avec Dean et Seamus quand Luna est arrivée, suivi de son futur mari, répondit Peter en désignant Ginny de la tête. Par égards pour ma sœur adorée, j'ai décidé de déguerpir.

\- Mon futur mari ! S'étrangla Ginny, tandis qu'Élisabeth et Neville éclatèrent de rire. Mais Harry n'est pas mon futur époux !

\- Mais je n'ai pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'Harry, répondit tranquillement Peter

\- Mais…je…enfin, tu as dis…

\- Là il t'a eu ma petite Ginger, dit Élisabeth en ébouriffant affectueusement la longue chevelure de sa cousine, d'une couleur identique à la sienne.

\- Par ailleurs, ton futur-mari-qui-n'est-pas-ton-futur-mari voudrait te voir.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Elisabeth.

\- Probablement parce qu'avant que je ne parte, il m'a dit un truc du genre « Si tu croises Ginny, tu peux lui dire que je voudrais la voir ? »

\- Ron et Hermione ne sont pas avec lui ? S'étonna Neville.

\- Ils sont dans le compartiment des Préfets.

\- Et il n'a pas dit ce qu'il me voulait ?

\- Ginny, je t'adore tu sais, mais moins je parle à Monsieur Je-Sauve-Le-Monde, mieux je me porte. Mais, eu égard à ma très longue expérience, je dirais qu'il s'apprête à te demander de sortir avec lui.

Ginny devint rouge comme une tomate en entendant ces propos. Balbutiant des excuses, elle quitta rapidement le compartiment sous l'œil amusé de Neville et de Peter.

\- Elle aurait mieux fait de rester avec Dean, dit Elisabeth quand la porte du compartiment se referma sur sa cousine.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'Harry Potter est le grand amour de Ginny depuis toujours, dit Peter en ouvrant le _Chicaneur._

\- Luna a réussi à te refiler son journal ? demanda Neville amusé.

\- Allons bon ! soupira Élisabeth. Alors, des nouvelles du Ronflak Cornu ?

\- Eh bien, il se trouverait actuellement en Norvège, si j'en crois les gros titres, répondit Peter en feuilletant le journal avant de s'arrêter sur une page précise. Oh par Merlin…Ça pour une nouvelle…Tiens soeurette, ça va t'intéresser.

Elisabeth prit le journal que lui tendait son frère et poussa un hoquet de stupeur en découvrant le sujet : **La mort d'un professeur de Poudlard tué par une indigestion d'ananas confits.**

\- C'est une blague ? Demanda Neville, venu s'installer à côté de son amie, pour lire l'article.

\- Le _Chicaneur_ est une vaste blague si tu veux mon avis, dit Peter. Il n'empêche, depuis que Saint Potter a donné son interview sur les circonstances de la réapparition de Vous-Savez-Qui, chose que la _Gazette du Sorcier_ voulait à tout prix éviter, beaucoup de personnes prennent le _Chicaneur_ très au sérieux.

 _Horace Slughorn, nommé l'année dernière professeur de Potions à Poudlard, a été retrouvé mort dans sa demeure du Devonshire_ , lut à voix haute Élisabeth. _D'après les premières constatations, il semblerait que le vénérable potionniste ait été victime d'une indigestion d'ananas confits, sa friandise préférée. Le professeur Slughorn était titulaire d'un diplôme en…_ Une indigestion d'ananas confits ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

\- Et pourquoi non ? Tout le monde sait qu'il aimait beaucoup les sucreries. Il a du trop en manger.

\- Très amusant Peter.

\- Et puis, il n'y a aucune marque sur son corps laissant penser qu'il aurait pu être agressé, ajouta Neville, qui avait continué de lire l'article.

\- Neville…L'Avada Kedavra ça te dit quelque chose ? Je sais que nous n'avons pas vraiment eu d'excellents professeurs en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, à part le professeur Lupin, mais…

\- Pas besoin d'être aussi sarcastique Élisabeth, lui répondit Neville avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Mais si tu lis bien l'article, tu verras qu'à aucun moment on ne parle de Marque des Ténèbres flottant au-dessus de la maison du professeur Slughorn. Tu-Sais-Qui n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire.

\- Tiens mais c'est vrai ça, murmura Élisabeth en se replongeant dans l'article. « _aucune trace d'intrusion », « pas de Marque des Ténèbres », « une apparence calme et paisible dans la mort »_ …Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Le professeur Slughorn a succombé à une indigestion d'ananas confits, répondit Peter. Ou plus exactement, il a été empoisonné.

\- Empoisonné ! s'exclamèrent Élisabeth et Neville.

\- Et comment en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ?

\- Rien de plus facile ma très chère sœur, lui répondit Peter. Je suis un génie !

\- Merlin, aide-moi à garder ma patience…soupira sa sœur.

\- Un génie des Potions bien sûr !

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! explosa Élisabeth malgré ses prières. Je suis le génie des Potions !

\- Et depuis quand ?

\- Depuis toujours !

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, soupira Peter.

\- Dites le duo de choc, ça vous ennuierait d'arrêter vos chamailleries deux secondes. Moi aussi j'aimerais savoir comment Peter a réussi l'exploit de déduire de cet article que le professeur Slughorn avait été empoisonné.

Cette requête venait de Ginny, dont l'arrivée était passée inaperçue.

\- Toi aussi tu as lu l'article ? lui demanda Neville.

\- Non, mais Harry oui. Et il pense que c'est du sérieux.

\- On parle d'Harry ton béguin ou d'Harry ton petit copain ? demanda narquoisement Peter.

\- Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire, dit Ginny en rougissant de nouveau.

\- Tu ferais mieux de mettre fin au suspens, il ne va pas te lâcher de sitôt, dit Elisabeth en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Eh bien…Oui, Harry et moi sortons officiellement ensemble.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que les félicitations soit de rigueur, dit Elisabeth.

\- Je sais qu'il existe un contentieux entre vous trois mais…Enfin, je l'aime vraiment et…

\- …Et tu voudrais que nous fassions un effort pour nous supporter, termina sa cousine. Je ne te promets rien mais je vais faire un effort, rien que pour toi.

\- Si on pouvait en revenir à la mort de Slughorn, suggéra Neville que les litiges entre membres de sa maison mettaient toujours mal à l'aise.

\- Donc, Potter pense qu'il faut prendre cet article au sérieux. Qu'en pense notre intello de service ? Demanda Élisabeth.

\- Elle pense que c'est du pipeau. Elle a dit, je cite « Il est hors de question de perdre du temps avec ces sottises dignes d'un enfant de quatre ans ».

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi Peter, il a été empoisonné et tu es le roi des Potions, s'empressa de dire Élisabeth.

Il était de notoriété publique qu'Élisabeth détestait trois choses sur cette terre : les choux de Bruxelles, les marionnettes, et Hermione Granger.

\- Merci de ton soutien sœurette, même si je sais qu'il n'est pas du tout objectif. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'absence de Marque des Ténèbres m'incite à penser que Slughorn a bel et bien été empoisonné. Vous-Savez-Qui a dû vouloir rester discret.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas son genre la discrétion, dit Ginny, profitant que Neville était retourné s'assoir auprès de Peter pour s'installer à côté de sa cousine.

\- Je me demande surtout pourquoi il l'a tué, dit Élisabeth songeuse. Après tout, Slughorn lui était certainement plus utile vivant que mort. Pourquoi le tuer alors qu'il aurait pu l'enlever comme Ollivander ?

\- Tu pense qu'Ollivander a été enlevé par Tu-Sais-Qui ?

\- C'est évident Neville, répondit Élisabeth en levant les yeux au ciel. Ollivander est le meilleur spécialiste des baguettes de toute la Grande-Bretagne ! Tu-Sais-Qui n'est pas du genre à se contenter du bas de gamme.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule raison à la mort de Slughorn : il n'a pas voulu suivre Vous-Savez-Qui et celui-ci l'a tué.

\- Non Peter, tu te trompes, dit Ginny. Harry m'a dit que le professeur Slughorn ne voulait pas revenir à Poudlard parce qu'il avait une peur bleue de Vous-Savez-Qui…

\- C'est très compréhensible, dit Neville en frissonnant.

\- Dans ce cas, il devait bien se douter que tôt en tard, il le retrouverait, continua Ginny. Alors pourquoi ne s'est-il pas enfui ?

\- J'ai mieux comme question, dit Élisabeth. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas combattu ? Certes, je l'ai toujours considéré comme un parfait trouillard, mais quand bien même, il a été professeur de Magie noire pendant de nombreuses années. Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore lui aurait donné ce poste si Slughorn n'était pas un minimum compétent.

\- Magie noire ? demanda Ginny.

\- Oui, c'est un cours spécifique donné à certains élèves qui en font la demande après avoir obtenu leurs ASPIC. J'en sais quelque chose parce que notre père l'a étudié dans sa scolarité.

\- Oncle William ? Étudier la magie noire ?

\- Oui, pour devenir Auror. Il s'agit d'une matière hautement recommandée, expliqua Peter. Mais les élus ayant la chance d'assister à son cours sont extrêmement rares. Papa nous avait expliqué qu'en plus d'obtenir les notes adéquates, les dossiers des candidats passaient entre les mains d'un jury présidé par Dumbledore en personne.

\- Et ce cours existe toujours ? Demanda Ginny. Enfin…Non pas que je veuille y assister. Et puis, je ne vois pas en quoi la magie noire me servirait pour devenir Journaliste.

\- Oui ! Mais comme je te l'ai dit, l'accès au cours est vraiment restreint. Il faut obtenir un Optimal en Sortilèges et en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…Entre autres.

\- Je trouve cela dommage que Slughorn soit mort, dit Neville. Je l'aimais bien.

\- Dis plutôt que tu le préférais à Rogue, le taquina Peter, ce en quoi je ne peux pas te donner tort.

\- Arrêtez, Rogue est un super prof de Potions, dit Élisabeth, scandalisée.

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais ce que tu peux lui trouver, soupira Neville.

\- Tout ceci est très bien mais pourquoi est-ce le _Chicaneur_ qui parle de la mort de Slughorn ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ginny, qui tenait le journal dans ses mains. La benjamine des Weasley, ravie d'avoir attiré l'attention de ses amis, continua sur sa lancée.

\- C'est vrai quoi, le _Chicaneur_ n'est pas réputé pour être un journal sérieux, donc…

\- Donc, c'est que le Ministère a quelque chose à cacher, poursuivit sa cousine. Tout le monde sait depuis la cinquième année que la _Gazette_ n'est plus crédible, et ce même si cet abruti de Fudge a démissionné.

\- Et si le Ministère a quelque chose à cacher…Commença Ginny.

\- …C'est que ce quelque chose est forcement véridique, termina Neville.

Les quatre amis étaient arrivés en même temps à une conclusion identique, aussi affreuse soit-elle : le professeur Slughorn était bel et bien mort, probablement assassiné par Voldemort.

\- De toute façon, Dumbledore va forcément en parler, dit Peter.

\- Oh chouette, on va encore avoir le droit à un discours sur la coopération et la solidarité entre les Maisons.

\- Pitié ne parle pas de malheur Lily, dit Ginny.

\- Oh mais je suis d'accord pour coopérer avec les autres Maisons, tant que c'est pour mener la vie dure à Serpentard, rétorqua Neville d'un air sombre.

\- Une chose est certaine en tout cas, dit Élisabeth. Cette année sera celle de tous les dangers, et il faut s'y préparer.


	3. Chapter 2 : Stupeur et tremblements

_**Je vous souhaite un bonjour très très glacial. Il n'y a pas à dire, Winter is here! Voici donc le tout nouveau chapitre, toujours corrigée par Lealyn. Il est vrai que l'action se met lentement en place mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le rythme va très sensiblement bouger dans les prochains chapitres.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

 **Chapitre 2 : Stupeur et tremblement**

\- Les première année par ici s'il vous plaît, allez dépêchons !

\- Élisabeth sourit en entendant la voix tonitruante d'Hagrid alors qu'elle descendait du train. Elle se remémorait sa propre première année, où elle s'était retrouvée séparée de son frère jumeau lors de la montée dans les barques. Perdue, elle l'avait cherché du regard quand elle avait entendu une voix hautaine lui dire :

\- Eh la rouquine ! Tu comptes prendre racine ?

Surprise, Élisabeth s'était tournée vers la propriétaire de la voix, une jolie blonde, accompagnée d'un garçon tout aussi blond. Devant son air ébahi, ce dernier avait ajouté :

\- Par la culotte de la fée Clochette, cette fille a l'air profondément idiot !

\- Lucas Carter, surveille ton langage !

\- Elisabeth, surprise dans un premier temps par l'expression employée, avait très vite reprit ses esprits face à l'insulte proférée. Elle, idiote ? C'est ce qu'il allait voir ! Elle avait pointé sa baguette vers son adversaire, et prononcé le seul sort humiliant qu'elle connaissait :

 _\- Color vestitus roseus_!

À peine avait-elle fini que la robe dudit Lucas s'était colorée en rose bonbon ! La compagne de ce dernier avait explosé de rire, sous l'œil scandalisé de son ami.

\- Arrête de rire ce n'est pas drôle ! Eh la rouquine, je te préviens si…

\- Appelle-moi encore une fois la rouquine, et je te jette un sort si puissant que tu passeras le reste de l'année à te prendre pour une gamine de six ans, l'avait menacé Élisabeth.

\- Sérieux ? lui avait demandé Lucas interloqué.

\- Je demanderais à ta copine de te faire des couettes !

Lucas n'avait rien trouvé à répondre, et c'est son amie qui avait parlé pour lui.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? lui avait-elle demandé

\- Élisabeth Parker

\- Eh bien Élisabeth Parker, je suis extrêmement ravie de faire ta connaissance. Si tu veux bien pardonner la très grande discourtoisie de mon ami et te joindre à nous…

\- Avec plaisir.

Élisabeth avait grimpé dans l'embarcation à côté de la jeune fille, dont elle ignorait toujours le nom.

\- Ça s'enlève au moins ton truc ? lui avait demandé Lucas.

\- Excuse-toi d'abord et ensuite j'envisagerais de te l'enlever.

\- Ok, je m'excuse…ça te va ?

Parfait, dit Élisabeth, qui sans plus se préoccuper du garçon s'était adressée à la jeune fille : Et toi comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Eh ! Je me suis excusé je te signale, l'avait interrompu Lucas.

\- Oh, je sais, mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais rompre le sort…j'ai dit que j'envisagerais de le faire, nuance.

\- Toi je t'aime bien, lui avait alors dit la jeune fille alors que Lucas la regardait d'un air horrifié, je sens que tu auras parfaitement ta place à Serpentard, avec nous.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, lui avait répondu Elisabeth. Je suis issue d'une longue lignée de Gryffondor du côté maternel.

\- Génial, tu collectionne les tares on dirait, lui avait dit méchamment Lucas.

Pour toute réponse, Élisabeth avait pointé nonchalamment sa baguette vers lui, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de le faire taire immédiatement.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de lui, c'est un fieffé menteur. En réalité, son rêve le plus cher serait d'être à Gryffondor, pas vrai mon grand ?

\- N'importe quoi ! pesta Lucas.

\- Et ton père ? Il était aussi à Gryffondor ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Non, Serdaigle. Mais ne perds pas ton temps, aucun membre de ma famille n'est jamais allé à Serpentard. Je doute que mon frère et moi brisions la tradition.

\- Oh, tu as un frère ?

\- Oui, Peter. C'est mon jumeau. Mais ça t'intéresse tant que ça de savoir à quelle maison je vais appartenir ?

\- Moi…je m'en moque. Mes parents en revanche…Enfin, c'est une autre histoire. Au fait, je ne t'ai pas répondu tout à l'heure. Je m'appelle Catherine Larry, mais mes amis m'appellent Cathy. Et voici Lucas Carter, mon meilleur ami.

\- Enchantée Cathy, les miens m'appelle Lily.

\- Eh bien Lily, je sens que nous allons être d'excellentes amies, peu importe dans quelle Maison tu atterriras.

\- Je suis prêt à devenir moi aussi ton ami, si tu pouvais m'enlever cette fichue couleur.

Élisabeth, revenue à la réalité, cligna des paupières à toute vitesse pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa meilleure amie. Ainsi que celle-ci l'avait prévue, Lucas et elle s'étaient retrouvés à Serpentard, tandis qu'elle-même était envoyée à Gryffondor. Mais la différence de Maisons ne les avait pas empêchées d'être amies. Par contre, elle avait empêché la jolie rousse de se faire des amis au sein de sa propre Maison….du moins jusqu'au printemps 1992, où elle avait aidé un garçon rondouillard en cours de Potions.

Élisabeth sursauta en sentant quelqu'un taper sur son épaule, mais ce n'était que son frère.

\- Ça va sœurette ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

\- Non t'inquiète ça va…Bon si on se mettait à la recherche d'une calèche ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez…ben où sont-ils passés ?

\- Pendant que tu…allais bien, lui répondit Peter en ponctuant sa phrase d'entre-guillemets imaginaires, Ginny est allée rejoindre son cher et tendre tandis que Neville est parti en quête d'une calèche. Quant à ton fidèle serviteur, il n'attend plus que le bon vouloir de Mademoiselle pour se mettre en route.

\- Oh la ferme ! Répondit Elisabeth en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Arrête, tu es en train de bousiller mon capital séduction !

\- Ton capital séduction ? Faut que tu arrêtes le Livèche, ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour ta santé !

\- Élisabeth ! Peter ! J'en ai trouvé une !

Les appels provenaient de Neville, qui se trouvait devant une calèche, à quelques mètres d'eux. Élisabeth monta à l'intérieur pour découvrir trois septièmes années, une fille et deux garçons, des Poufsouffle, à en juger par leurs uniformes.

\- Oh…Désolée. Cela ne vous dérange pas que nous nous installions avec vous ?

Les trois occupants ayant fait signe que leur présence ne les dérangeaient pas le moins du monde, Élisabeth s'installa à l'extrême bord gauche de la calèche, suivie par son frère puis Neville. Quand ce dernier claqua la porte, la calèche se mit en route. Élisabeth profita du trajet pour détailler ses vis-à-vis. Les deux garçons lui disaient vaguement quelque chose, en particulier le plus grand des deux. Celui-ci, se voyant l'objet de l'attention de la Gryffondor, lui sourit, ses yeux marrons pétillants de malice :

\- Mais où ai-je bien pu le rencontrer celui-là ?

\- Pardon ? Lui demanda Elisabeth

\- C'est ce que tu es en train de te demander, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Sam Barrow, répondit Peter la place de sa jumelle. Je me disais bien que ta tête m'était familière. Tu es le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Et toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'autre garçon, tu es Nick Turner, qui a mené la vie dure à Dubois.

\- C'est plutôt lui qui m'a mené la vie dure, répondit le dénommé Nick en souriant. C'était un sacré Gardien. Tout comme Weasley d'ailleurs.

\- Il faut dire que les Weasley ont le Quidditch dans le sang, dit Sam.

\- On le sait bien, ce sont nos cousins, dit Peter en se présentant. Je m'appelle Peter Parker, lui c'est Neville Londubat, et elle ma sœur jumelle, Élisabeth.

\- Oui, je sais qui vous êtes, dit Sam, enfin surtout lui. Neville Londubat, la star du cours de Botanique.

Neville rougit et balbutia des remerciements.

\- Vous nous connaissez déjà, ajouta Nick, mais permettez-moi de vous présenter Laura Cartwright, ma petite amie.

Les passagers échangèrent des politesses et profitèrent du reste du trajet pour faire plus ample connaissance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Un peu de silence je vous prie.

Cette requête venait du Professeur de Métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall. Le silence se fit automatiquement et le Directeur de Poudlard, l'honorable Albus Dumbledore, prit alors la parole.

\- Mes chers élèves, je suis ravi de vous accueillir à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. Avant toute chose je tiens à vous rappeler que nous vivons des temps très sombres, et que plus que jamais la plus grande prudence s'impose. Nous devons rester unis, face à l'adversité, même si pour cela nous devrons faire d'étranges alliances.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse, marmonna Élisabeth

\- S'il croit que je vais m'allier aux Serpentard, il peut toujours rêver, dit Neville d'un air sombre. Que je sois transformé en Bandimon si c'est le cas. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance à ces vils, fourbes, cruels…oh non ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai encore recommencé. Désolé Lily.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, les Serpentard n'ont pas été très tendres avec toi…Mais si je peux me permettre une remarque, ils ne sont pas tous à mettre dans le même panier. Certains Serpentard valent même la peine d'être connus.

Neville et Peter regardèrent leur amie, un air de doute se peignant sur leurs visages.

\- ….Et pour finir, je suppose que vous avez remarqué l'absence de notre vénérable Professeur Slughorn.

À ces mots, Élisabeth fit signe à ses amis de se taire. Dumbledore allait-il leur révéler la vérité au sujet de l'ancien Professeur de Potions ?

\- Certaines personnes souhaitaient que je vous cache la triste vérité, mais nous sommes en temps de guerre, et j'estime que vous êtes suffisamment aguerris en la matière pour encaisser les coups de l'adversaire.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Chuchota Peter.

\- Horace Slughorn a été assassiné…Oui assassiné.

Le dernier mot du directeur se perdit dans le brouhaha qui venait de s'élever dans la Grande Salle.

\- J'y crois pas, il a osé, dit Neville admiratif

\- Il n'aurait pas dû, dit Peter, vous avez vu la tête de McGo ?

\- Elle nous materne trop, rétorqua Élisabeth. Dumbledore a bien fait de nous le dire. À quoi penses-tu frangin ?

\- Regarde Malefoy, répondit son frère

\- Ben quoi Malefoy ?

\- Il n'a pas l'air surpris par la nouvelle.

Élisabeth tourna la tête vers le Prince des Serpentard et constata que son frère avait effectivement raison.

Dans le même temps, l'injonction de la directrice de la Maison Gryffondor avait fait son effet, et la Grande Salle replongea automatiquement dans le silence. Dumbledore la remercia avant de reprendre la parole.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle le Professeur Rogue reprendra son poste de Professeur des Potions cette année…

\- Oh non ce n'est pas vrai ! Gémit Neville, à l'instar de ses compagnons de tablée.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Lui demanda Elisabeth. Les Professeurs de Potions de qualité sont devenus une denrée rare.

\- En tout cas, certains sont ravis de la nouvelle, dit Peter en montrant la table des Serpentard, dont la plupart s'était levé pour applaudir leur Directeur.

\- On se demande bien pourquoi, marmonna Neville.

\- En ce qui concerne le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, reprit Dumbledore nous n'avons pas encore trouvé de candidat approprié. Toutefois…

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, un petit bruit de gorge se fit entendre du côté de la porte d'entrée de la Grande Salle. Tous les regards se portèrent vers la source de ce bruit et aussitôt un brouhaha, encore plus gigantesque que celui ayant eu lieu lors de l'annonce de la mort de Slughorn, s'éleva de toutes les tables. Après un moment de stupéfaction, le professeur Dumbledore s'exclama :

\- Par la barbe de Merlin mais que faites-vous donc là?

\- Mais c'est très simple, répondit une voix haut perché de petite fille, je suis votre nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, enfin nouveau n'est pas vraiment le terme adéquat en l'occurrence.

À ces mots, Élisabeth regarda ses amis, paniquée. Peter lui prit la main pour la rassurer, mais il avait l'air tout aussi terrifié qu'elle. Et il n'était pas le seul. À la table des Rouge et Or, la plupart se mirent à trembler de tous leurs membres, tandis que Ginny, Neville, Harry et d'autres contemplaient la porte avec stupeur. Seuls les Vert et Argent manifestaient leur joie, d'une manière relativement indécente du point de vue d'Élisabeth.

\- C'est le jackpot pour eux, d'abord Rogue et maintenant _ça_ , dit Neville en montrant de la tête la femme habillée de rose qui avait été leur pire cauchemar durant leur cinquième année.

Stupeur et tremblement, telles furent les réactions que suscita le retour à Poudlard de Dolores Ombrage.


	4. Chapter 3 : L'effet papillon

_**Bonjour à vous. J'espère que vous allez bien. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me lire. Cela me fait très plaisir. Ce chapitre marque enfin l'apparition de l'arc narratif principal de mon histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 **Chapitre 3 : L'effet papillon**

Lorsqu'Élisabeth descendit de sa chambre le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fût l'énorme attroupement devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Intriguée, elle chercha du regard une tête connue afin de demander des explications. Ne voyant personne, elle se résigna à se frayer un chemin à travers la masse relativement excitée de ses camarades. Arrivée aux premières loges, elle était en train de se tordre le cou pour essayer de voir ce qui suscitait tant de curiosité, quand elle sentit quelqu'un mettre ses mains autour de sa taille pour la soulever.

\- Repose-moi par terre espèce d'abruti ! s'exclama-t-elle en gigotant

\- C'est quand même infiniment plus pratique que ta méthode, répondit ledit abruti. Tu vas finir par attraper un torticolis

\- Merci de ta sollicitude mon cher frère, mais je crois que c'est déjà le cas. Toi qui es plus grand, tu peux me lire ce qui écrit, s'il te plaît ?

\- C'est un message de Dumbledore apparemment, répondit Peter en plissant ses yeux. Il souhaite que tous les élèves de septième année se rendent dans leur Salle Commune, une fois leur petit-déjeuner pris pour…pour y attendre leur Directeur de Maison.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? lui demanda Élisabeth

\- Je n'en sais trop rien, mais il vaut mieux ne pas rester là sinon nous risquons de mourir étouffés par la masse..

Peter prit la main de sa sœur, et tous deux traversèrent, en sens inverse, avec difficulté, la foule de plus en plus compacte des étudiants.

\- Ça m'a coupé l'appétit, je remonte, dit Élisabeth une fois parvenue en bas des escaliers. Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je viens avec toi, j'ai déjà déjeuné.

Arrivés dans la Salle Commune, Élisabeth constata que beaucoup de ses camarades les avaient imités, la curiosité l'emportant visiblement sur la faim. Elle salua de la main Ron affalé par terre, comme à son habitude, à côté de ses meilleurs amis, puis voyant son frère rejoindre ses amis Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, elle préféra s'asseoir à proximité de son cousin, sous l'œil noir d'Hermione Granger. Élisabeth n'avait rien contre Dean, c'était plutôt Seamus qu'elle cherchait à éviter. En effet, elle était sortie avec lui au bal de Noël, lors de la quatrième année, mais si pour elle il ne s'agissait que d'une amourette sans conséquence, ce n'était pas le cas de Seamus, qui avait passé tout son temps depuis ce jour là, à la poursuivre de ses assiduités. Et vu le regard qu'il venait de lui lancer à son arrivée, il n'avait toujours pas renoncé à la faire changer d'avis. Élisabeth ne resta pas seule bien longtemps, et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle accueillit Neville, qui venait d'arriver.

\- Étrange cette histoire n'est-ce-pas ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Ouais, c'est clair. La dernière fois qu'on nous a demandé de nous retrouver dans la Salle Commune, c'était en deuxième année, à cause de cet horrible serpent. J'espère que la nouvelle va être plus joyeuse cette fois.

\- Plus joyeuse ? À moins que McGonagall nous annonce que la venue d'Ombrage hier n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar…

L'arrivée du Professeur de Métamorphose empêcha les deux jeunes gens de continuer leur conversation.

\- Je sais que vous vous interrogez sur la raison de votre présence à tous ici, à une heure aussi inhabituelle. Les récents évènements de ces dernières semaines nous ont conduits, les autres Directeurs et moi-même, à remettre en place un partenariat, qui n'avait plus eu lieu d'être depuis de nombreuses années.

Élisabeth regarda Neville, qui avait l'air tout aussi interloqué qu'elle.

\- Il y a plusieurs années, Poudlard était en partenariat avec la prestigieuse université de Salem, dont certains d'entre vous en ont sans doute entendu parler…

\- …Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis sûre que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout va se faire un plaisir d'éclairer votre lanterne, murmura Élisabeth d'un air sombre, voyant Hermione en train de se trémousser en parlant à voix basse à ses voisins, avec son horrible air supérieur.

\- Salem est la seule université qui accueille exclusivement les sorciers du monde entier, alors autant dire que les places y sont très prisées. Durant des années, Poudlard était l'école la plus représentée à Salem, notamment en 1953, où douze étudiants poudlariens ont été inscrits à l'université, et je tiens à préciser que sur les douze, neuf étaient de Gryffondor. Mais suite à un…disons un malentendu entre , le directeur de Salem, et le professeur Dumbledore, notre partenariat a brutalement cessé en 1989. Toutefois, à la suite de diverses négociations, je suis heureuse de vous dire que notre qu'il est officiellement d'actualité, bien que les termes du contrat soit relativement sévère à notre égard.

Après une courte pause pendant laquelle le professeur de Métamorphoses regarda sévèrement chaque élève de sa Maison, elle reprit la parole.

\- Seuls quatre élèves de Poudlard auront la chance d'aller étudier à Salem.

La Salle Commune s'emplit aussitôt de murmures rapidement étouffés dans l'œuf par le regard glacial du Professeur McGonagall.

\- Il est évident que je souhaite que ces quatre élèves appartiennent à cette Maison, tout comme il est évident que les Professeurs Rogue, Flitwick et Chourave vont également vouloir la victoire de leur propre Maison. C'est la raison pour laquelle je serais intransigeante à votre encontre. Toute distraction sera interdite pour les participants, à commencer par le Quidditch…

La Directrice de Gryffondor ne put continuer sa phrase, interrompue par des exclamations, venant surtout des garçons.

\- Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas interdire le Quidditch, s'écria Harry. C'est impensable !

\- Monsieur Potter, je vous prierais de baisser d'un ton. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde tout de même. Il y a des choses plus importantes que le Quidditch dans la vie.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Monsieur Weasley, et si vous continuez comme cela, je me verrais contrainte d'enlever des points à Gryffondor. C'est ce que vous voulez ?

\- Non Professeur, désolé, répondit Ron d'une voix contrite.

Bien, alors je reprends. Le concours est évidemment ouvert à tous les élèves de septième année. Je vous préviens, la compétition sera extrêmement rude. Vous serez soumis à quatre épreuves, en plus des devoirs habituels que vous devrez préparer pour vos ASPIC. Et non, ce n'est pas parce que vous participerez au concours que vous serez dispensés de travailler, avec tout le sérieux et la rigueur que j'attends de votre part, vos ASPICS. Voici ces épreuves….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Donc si j'ai bien suivi, vous avez jusqu'à fin octobre pour inventer un sortilège. Ensuite jusqu'à fin février pour maîtriser la polymétamorphose, jusqu'à fin avril pour inventer une potion ou améliorer une potion déjà existante, et enfin, il faudra attendre le bon vouloir d'Ombrage pour connaître l'épreuve de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

\- C'est bien ça Ginny, sans oublier bien sûr, les devoirs quotidiens en vue de la préparation des ASPIC, répondit Peter affalé de tout son long sur l'un des canapés moelleux de la Salle Commune.

\- Et tu peux être sûre que Rogue va chercher à avantager sa maison, ajouta Neville d'un air sombre.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Il va demander à ses chers Serpentard d'améliorer une potion, ultra simple, alors que pour nous, ça va être l'invention, dit Peter. Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire…Vous avez vu ce qu'on doit faire pour McGo ?

\- La polymétamorphose…De quoi s'agit-il exactement ? demanda Ginny.

\- En gros, il s'agit fabriquer un clone…

\- Fabriquer un clone ? Tu veux dire qu'il faut que vous transformiez un objet en clone de vous-même ?

\- Non, dit Élisabeth. Il s'agit bel et bien de le fabriquer à partir de nous-mêmes. C'est quelque chose que l'on apprend durant toute la septième année.

\- Mais c'est horrible, dit Ginny. Et en plus vous devez préparer vos ASPIC…mes pauvres je vous plains.

\- Ouais, mais l'université de Salem est réservée à l'élite de l'élite tu comprends. Et seuls quatre personnes pourront y prétendre.

\- Et tu peux être sûre que Granger fait déjà travailler ses méninges pour faire partie des quatre, dit Élisabeth

\- Mais Salem n'est pas la seule université qui existe au monde ! s'exclama Ginny. Il en existe surement d'autres dont les critères de sélection sont beaucoup moins stricts.

\- Non, mais c'est la seule qui n'accepte que les sorciers, fit remarquer Elisabeth. Il y a bien sûr les écoles spécialisées pour ceux qui veulent devenir Médicomage ou Auror, et oui, n'importe quel sorcier peut effectuer ses études dans une université moldue du moment qu'il n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs. Seulement, il existe certaines matières spécifiques qui ne sont dispensées qu'à Salem.

\- Dis donc, tu en connais un rayon pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de Salem jusqu'ici, observa Ginny.

\- On dirait que notre petite Lizzie a écouté avec la plus grande attention ce qu'Hermione a raconté à Harry et Ron, la taquina Peter.

\- Combien de fois t'ai-je répété de ne pas m'appeler comme cela ! s'exclama Elisabeth en balançant un coussin sur son frère, hilare. Et de toute façon, elle parlait tellement fort…

\- Et vous comptez y participer ? demanda Ginny.

\- Il faudrait être fou ou s'appeler Hermione Granger pour réussir l'exploit de combiner les ASPIC et le concours d'entrée à Salem, fit Neville en secouant la tête. Mon rêve c'est de devenir botaniste pas d'appartenir à l'élite des sorciers.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire d'ici une heure, dit Peter en faisant voleter les coussins du fauteuil à grands coups de _Wingardium Leviosa._ La fin d'année est beaucoup trop loin pour que je songe à mon avenir professionnel.

\- Je vais y participer, dit Élisabeth d'une voix ferme.

Les deux garçons regardèrent la jeune fille avec étonnement. Ginny, qui connaissait sa cousine mieux que personne, esquissa un léger sourire

\- Tu n'y arriveras jamais ! s'exclama Neville. Non pas que je mette en doute tes capacités, mais tu vas finir par devenir complètement cinglée et tu termineras l'année à l'infirmerie pour dépression nerveuse.

\- Neville, ma sœur est déjà complètement cinglée je te signale, répondit Peter avec un grand sourire. Aouch !

\- Vous n'avez rien compris les gars, dit Ginny dont le sourire s'était élargi en voyant Peter se prendre tous les coussins dans la figure tandis qu'Elisabeth rengainait sa baguette. La seule et unique raison pour laquelle Lily veut participer au concours, c'est pour embêter Hermione, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu me connais tellement bien Ginny, répondit Elisabeth en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Faire partie de l'élite mondiale de la sorcellerie ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Ce que je veux, c'est être Auror comme papa. Mais si avant je peux faire ravaler son caquet à Granger, je ne vais pas me gêner.

\- Mais si jamais tu réussis à être parmi les quatre premiers ? demanda ingénument Neville. Tu ne vas tout de même pas renoncer à la chance qui t'es offerte d'intégrer Salem ?

Elisabeth allait répondre par l'affirmative avant d'avoir un instant d'hésitation. Tout comme son frère, elle n'avait jamais réellement réfléchi à son avenir professionnel, non pas par flemmardise ou dilettantisme mais simplement parce que pour elle, il n'y avait qu'un seul avenir possible : devenir Auror comme son père. C'est pourquoi elle ne s'était jamais intéressée aux multiples autres professions que le monde de la magie avaient à offrir, au grand désarroi de ses parents, qui, elle le savait très bien, auraient préféré qu'elle opte pour un métier beaucoup moins dangereux.

La jeune sorcière ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Elle connaissait ses forces et ses faiblesses. Elle n'avait aucun rival en Potions, étant la seule Gryffondor à n'avoir jamais fait perdre de points à sa Maison dans cette matière, un exploit que même Hermione Granger ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir accompli. Elle était très douée en Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'étant surclassée dans cette matière que par Harry Potter. Quant aux autres matières dispensées à Poudlard, sans être parmi les tous premiers, s'en sortait suffisamment bien pour obtenir un Effort Exceptionnel à chacune d'entre elles depuis le début de sa scolarité, à l'exception de sa bête noire, la Métamorphose. La jeune sorcière ignorait pour quelle raison cette matière lui paraissait tellement obscure quand son propre frère, qui ne brillait généralement pas par son attention en cours, obtenait de meilleurs résultats qu'elle.

 _Participer au concours alors même que la charge de travail en septième année est triplée par rapport aux autres années ? Aurais-tu oubliée l'état nerveux dans lequel tu t'es retrouvée lors des BUSE ?_

Elisabeth frissonna intérieurement en repensant à sa cinquième année. La pire année de toute sa vie. _Non, pas la pire._ Elle se secoua pour échapper au chagrin qui menaçait de la submerger comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Cathy, et se concentra sur la question de Neville.

\- Oh, je ne serais jamais dans les quatre premiers, finit-elle par lui répondre. Pas avec mon niveau en Métamorphoses. Vous savez tous les trois comment j'ai réussi à obtenir un Effort Exceptionnel en cinquième année dans cette matière, puisque vous y avez contribué, chacun à votre manière. Mais cette fois, je dois y arriver par moi-même, sinon je ne serais pas digne de devenir un Auror.

\- Donc, si je résume, tu ne veux pas aller à Salem mais tu veux quand même participer au concours, sachant que les épreuves vont être toutes plus compliquées les unes que les autres, tout en travaillant d'arrache-pied pour obtenir tes ASPIC, résuma Ginny. Et tout ça, juste pour embêter Hermione. Tu sais que je t'adore, mais là je suis au regret de te dire que tu relèves de Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Forcément, présenter comme cela…

\- J'en suis ! s'exclama Peter qui interrompit sa sœur avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer sa phrase.

Les trois Gryffondor se retournèrent d'un même ensemble vers lui.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, fit Neville en esquissant un timide sourire. Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que tu étais sérieux.

\- Mais je le suis, Neville. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie.

\- Peter, tu es conscient que participer au concours implique une notion très spéciale, celle du travail, ironisa sa sœur. Je suis la première à admettre, bien qu'il m'en coûte, que tu disposes d'une excellente mémoire et d'un certain talent qui t'ont permis d'arriver jusqu'ici, mais là c'est tout à fait autre chose.

\- Je rêve ou tu viens de reconnaître en public que j'avais du talent ?

\- Et puis pour quelle raison tu voudrais participer au concours ? Depuis quand faire partie de l'élite de la sorcellerie t'intéresse ? reprit Elisabeth sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

\- Il est hors de question que je rate la joute intellectuelle qui va se jouer entre Hermione et toi. Je pourrais même tenir un stand de paris. Mais oui, plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que c'est une excellente idée.

\- C'est ridicule, fit Elisabeth en secouant furieusement ses boucles rousses.

\- Parce que participer au concours juste pour faire enrager ta rivale de toujours est l'idée du siècle peut être ? rétorqua Peter, sarcastique.

Elisabeth ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant de la refermer aussitôt.

\- Vous êtes cinglés, dit Ginny en souriant de toutes ses dents. Je suis bien contente d'être encore en sixième année.

\- En plus, tous les trois, on pourra s'entraider ! s'enthousiasma Peter. Et si la bibliothèque est bondée, on pourra toujours travailler à l'infirmerie. Quelque chose me fit qu'on ira souvent faire un tour pour cause de dépression nerveuse.

\- Comment ça tous les trois ? s'étrangla Neville. Je n'ai jamais dit que je participais au concours !

\- Allez quoi, Nev' ! Tu es un Gryffondor ou un de ces vils Serpentard qui se cachent au fond de leur trou ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à perdre franchement ? Pense à ta grand-mère et à sa fierté quand elle apprendra que tu vas peut-être faire partie de l'élite de la sorcellerie mondiale !

\- Je pense surtout à sa colère quand elle apprendra que j'ai lamentablement échoué, fit Neville d'une toute petite voix.

Elisabeth savait que Neville, encore récalcitrant, ne résisterait pas aux arguments de son frère. Mais si elle avait su, que par cette simple décision de participer au concours, elle allait déclencher un effet papillon qui allait tous les impacter, elle s'en serait abstenue.


	5. Chapter 4 : N'oublie jamais

**Bon dimanche ensoleillé à vous! J'espère que vous vous portez bien! Bien que j'adorerais vous voir lire tout de suite ce chapitre, je vous encourage à sortir. C'est si rare qu'on ait du soleil à cette période de l'année. Et encore plus rare qu'il fasse à peu près doux.**

 **Chapitre 4 : N'oublie jamais**

Le mois d'Octobre était déjà bien entamé, comme en témoignait la couleur, proche du soleil couchant, des feuilles encore restantes sur les arbres. Toutefois, c'était un Octobre anormalement doux, sans une seule goutte de pluie durant les deux premières semaines, et la troisième semaine qui s'amorçait, s'annonçait tout aussi ensoleillée que les précédentes. Les plus jeunes étudiants de l'école en profitaient donc pour se prélasser au bord du lac, pendant que leurs aînés hantaient la bibliothèque, et ce, à leur grand désespoir.

En effet, à la grande surprise des Directeurs de Maison, pratiquement tous les étudiants de dernière année avaient souhaité participé au concours, malgré la surcharge de travail qui allait en résulter. Harry, Ron et bien entendu Hermione étaient de ceux-là, mais aussi Élisabeth, Peter et Neville. Les trois amis se trouvaient d'ailleurs à la Bibliothèque, devenue leur lieu de rendez-vous de prédilection. Ils y passaient toutes leurs heures de libre à essayer de trouver, parmi les innombrables livres poussiéreux dont elle regorgeait, une inspiration pour réussir l'examen que le professeur Flitwick leur avait donné lors de la première semaine de septembre.

\- Heureusement qu'il est sympa le vieux Flitwick, dit Peter à moitié allongé sur la table, sa tête reposant sur un énorme livre, il ne nous a pas donné de sorts trop compliqués à apprendre à côté du concours.

\- Flitwick est toujours sympa, marmonna Élisabeth, le nez plongé dans un livre encore plus volumineux que celui emprunté par son frère, mais je doute que les autres professeurs fassent preuve de la même mansuétude.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous passons notre temps à chercher des idées dans les livres, soupira Neville. Ne sommes-nous pas censés inventer ce sortilège ?

\- Si, répondit Elisabeth, mais il faut bien vérifier que le sortilège en question n'ait pas déjà été inventé.

\- Mais ça fait des semaines que nous vérifions, et encore nous n'avons pas fait la moitié des ouvrages présents dans cette fichue Bibliothèque ! s'exclama Peter. À ce rythme-là nous ne seront jamais prêts à temps.

\- Et puis, même si par miracle nous trouvions le temps d'inventer un sortilège, il faudrait renouveler l'exploit par deux fois. C'est impossible !

\- Haut les cœurs les garçons, utilisons le peu de temps qu'il nous reste pour trouver ce fichu sortilège, au lieu de le perdre à râler !

Lesdits garçons poussèrent un énorme soupir à fendre le cœur, mais, sous le regard noir de la jeune fille, replongèrent instamment dans leurs livres. Mais il était dit qu'aujourd'hui, aucun des trois Gryffondors n'allaient travailler, car ils furent de nouveau interrompus par deux autres membres de leur groupe de travail

\- Salut vous deux ! les interpella Peter. Alors, ce cours de Divination ?

\- Une véritable horreur, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai choisi de garder cette matière, répondit Sam en s'installant à côté d'Élisabeth

\- Parce que tu adores inventer des prédictions qui font tourner le professeur Trelawney en bourrique, répondit Alicia en prenant place à côté de Neville.

Sam, à l'instar de Nick et Laura, avait rapidement fraternisé avec les jumeaux et Neville depuis le jour de la rentrée. Sa bonne humeur perpétuelle et son air malicieux en avaient fait un allié de choix pour les garçons, et il avait acquis Élisabeth à sa cause le jour où il avait avoué la raison principale qui le poussait à participer au concours : embêter la forte tête de Poufsouffle, Zéphyr Smith, le frère aîné de Zachary Smith, aussi détestable et imbu de sa personne que ce dernier. Élisabeth, forte de son expérience avec Hermione Granger, n'avait pas pu résister, et il n'était pas rare de les voir s'échanger des conseils pour mener la vie dure à leur Némésis.

C'était grâce à Sam que les trois Gryffondor avaient fait la connaissance d'Alicia Johnson, la petite sœur d'Angelina, l'ancienne capitaine de Quidditch des Gryffondor. Alicia était très différente de sa sœur : d'une part, elle appartenait à la maison des Serdaigle, et d'autre part, elle était aussi discrète et réservée qu'Angelina était extravertie et exubérante. Sam avait sympathisé avec elle dès la première année, en cours de Potions, et au fil du temps, ils sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. C'est ainsi que tout naturellement, le jour où Élisabeth avait proposé aux Poufsouffle de travailler en commun, Sam leur avait présenté Alicia, qu'il considérait comme la meilleure élève de l'école.

\- Et où se trouve Laura ?

\- Le cours de Divination ne lui réussit jamais, répondit Sam. Nick l'a emmené faire une petite balade, aussi, je ne pense pas que nous les reverrons de sitôt.

\- Vous avancez dans vos recherches ? demanda Neville aux nouveaux arrivants

\- Oui, c'est justement pour cela que nous sommes venus, dit Alicia. Je viens de terminer le classement de tous les sortilèges existants au monde…

\- Quoi, déjà ? s'étonna Elisabeth. Mais comment tu as fait ?

\- Et bien comme vous, j'ai compulsé tous les ouvrages existants, et comme j'ai une excellente mémoire, cela a été relativement rapide, répondit Alicia. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Non Alicia, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Peter. C'est juste…Cela fait des semaines que nous faisons cette liste, et toi, avec ton génie, tu as été plus rapide que nous…Encore.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée…Je pensais bien faire. Je m'étais dit que si je faisais cette liste, le travail serait plus facile pour nous tous.

\- Comment ça plus facile ? demanda Neville.

\- Eh bien, nous gagnerions du temps pour inventer un sortilège.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que cette liste est aussi pour nous ?

\- Evidemment Peter, répondit Alicia d'un air surpris. Tu pensais qu'elle était pour qui ?

Élisabeth n'en revenait pas de la générosité de la jeune fille. Puisqu'elle participait au concours, elle aurait très bien pu garder le résultat de son labeur pour elle. Au lieu de cela, elle le partageait avec eux.

\- Sacré Ali, dit Sam en souriant, toujours aussi pleine de surprises ! Allez, fais nous voir ça.

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin ! s'exclama Peter, il y en au moins plusieurs centaines !

\- Sept cent-soixante-dix-sept précisément, dit Alicia. Je vous ai fait des copies pour chacun d'entre vous, ajouta-t-elle en tendant d'autres feuillets.

Élisabeth contempla avec désarroi le paquet que son amie lui tendait et pensa avec regret à son petit lit bien douillet qu'elle n'allait pas revoir avant très, très longtemps. Poussant le même soupir que celui de ses amis quelques minutes plus tôt, elle commença à lire la première page.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Élisabeth eût enfin achevé de lire la liste. Elle regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était plus de trois heures du matin. _Eh merde_ , pensa-t-elle, _faut que je me dépêche où sinon je vais me faire tuer par Rusard_. Elle fit craquer ses vertèbres en s'étirant, puis après avoir glissé la feuille dans son sac, se leva et sortit, avec la plus grande prudence, de la Bibliothèque.

Élisabeth scruta le couloir vide et silencieux. Elle se demandait si cela valait la peine de risquer une punition encore plus importante seulement pour assouvir son désir, ou s'il valait mieux retourner sagement se coucher. Le grognement de son ventre trancha son dilemme. A pas de loups, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit dont elle avait si souvent rêvé pendant ses révisions : les Cuisines. Arrivée devant le tableau qui en masquait l'entrée, elle en chatouilla la poire familière qui y était représentée. La porte camouflée s'ouvrit, laissant place à une immense pièce, où s'affairaient quelques elfes de maison, dont Gipsy, l'ancienne elfe de la famille Larry, qui avait été libérée il y a trois ans de cela par Cathy, à la demande d'Élisabeth. Le petit être couina de bonheur en apercevant la meilleure amie de la fille de ses anciens maîtres.

\- Miss Elisabeth, c'est une joie de vous voir!

\- Merci Gipsy, je suis heureuse de te voir également. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien Miss, merci beaucoup. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

\- J'aimerais bien manger un petit quelque chose s'il te plait. Une petite tarte aux pommes par exemple, ajouta la jeune sorcière après un instant de réflexion, ne pouvant jamais résister à son dessert préféré.

\- Bien sûr Miss, installez-vous, je vous apporte cela tout de suite !

Élisabeth sourit en voyant l'elfe de maison se précipiter en couinant vers ses camarades pour leur donner des instructions. À peine moins d'une minute plus tard, elle vit Gipsy revenir vers elle portant un plateau comportant, non seulement le dessert tant souhaité mais également une assiette remplie à ras bord de poulet rôti et de frites – très certainement le repas qu'elle avait raté, ainsi qu'un pichet de citrouille

\- Et voilà, bon appétit Miss ! N'hésitez pas à demander à Gipsy s'il vous faut autre chose !

\- Merci Gipsy, répondit Elisabeth en souriant.

Sans faire plus de manière, elle s'attaqua goulûment à son plat.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, cette vieille Gipsy est toujours aussi efficace.

La Gryffondor toussa violemment, ayant avalé son jus de citrouille de travers, à l'entente de cette voix douloureusement familière. _Bon sang, j'ai des hallucinations_! _C'est la dernière fois que je révise sans manger_.

\- Cathy…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle bêtement.

\- Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de venir rendre visite à ma meilleure amie ? A moins que tu ne m'ais déjà oublié.

\- C'est impossible…Tu es…enfin…

\- Morte ? Décédée ? En train de manger les pissenlits par la racine ? répondit nonchalamment Cathy en s'installant en face d'Elisabeth. Oh par pitié, ferme la bouche, tu ressemble à cette idiote de Pansy bavant devant son cher Drago.

Elisabeth obéit mais elle continua à dévisager sa meilleure amie avec stupeur. Elle était exactement telle qu'elle était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle ferma les yeux à ce souvenir, crispant ses mains sur ses couverts en entendant le rire cristallin de sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu n'es pas une hallucination, murmura-t-elle en soulignant l'évidence. Es-tu un fantôme ?

\- J'ai l'air d'un fantôme selon toi ? répondit Cathy en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Elisabeth poussa une exclamation de surprise à ce contact. La main de sa meilleure amie était tout ce qu'il y a de plus tangible, comme le reste de sa personne. Des fantômes, Elisabeth en avaient déjà vu. Mais ils étaient translucides. Ils traversaient les murs, quand ce n'était pas les malheureux élèves qui se trouvaient sur leur passage. Tout le contraire de Cathy, qui semblait tellement réelle.

\- Tu es vraiment là ? demanda-t-elle avec émerveillement, en prenant la main de Cathy dans la sienne.

Cathy esquissa un bref sourire, d'une tristesse à faire pleurer une pierre tombale, avant de retirer sa main.

\- Mange, finit-elle par lui ordonner. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.

Elisabeth obéit, machinalement.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois vraiment là ! Comment est-ce possible ? Je suis en train de rêver, c'est ça ?

\- Et si tel était vraiment le cas, qu'en déduirais-tu ?

\- Que tu me manques, répondit Elisabeth sans une once d'hésitation. Revenir à Poudlard, tout en sachant que je ne te verrais plus jamais, a été la chose la plus dure que j'ai jamais faite.

\- Non, ce n'est pas le cas, répondit Cathy.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Elisabeth en reposant ses couverts.

Cathy resta silencieuse, observant le ballet des elfes de maison, qui s'affairaient tout autour d'eux, sans s'étonner de l'apparition d'une élève censée être morte dans leur cuisine.

\- Ce n'est pas réel, murmura-t-elle, n'est-ce-pas ? Je me suis endormie à la Bibliothèque et…

\- Et tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de rêver d'un en-cas nocturne en ma compagnie, termina Cathy. Il y a mieux comme rêve, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Non ! s'exclama Elisabeth avec véhémence. Je préfère rêver de toi ici que…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase mais cela n'était pas nécessaire. Cathy et elle se comprenaient toujours à demi-mot.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Désolée de quoi ? De ne pas m'avoir écoutée ? De t'être obstinée ? De nous avoir abandonnés, Lucas et moi ? D'être la raison pour laquelle il refuse obstinément de m'adresser la parole depuis ton enterrement ? Tu n'as qu'à faire ton choix.

\- Je suis désolée pour les épreuves que tu vas bientôt affronter.

Elisabeth en resta sans voix.

\- Je suis une Serpentard, reprit Cathy. C'est une bien piètre excuse pour ce que je t'ai fait subir mais c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Tu as raison sur toute la ligne. J'aurais pu m'enfuir mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Pas par courage mais par orgueil. Mon plus grand défaut, sans le moindre doute.

\- C'est faux ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie !

Cathy éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- Merci de me rappeler cette erreur. J'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion.

L'amertume dans la voix de Cathy fit trembler Elisabeth des pieds à la tête. Elle voulut se lever mais elle se trouva incapable de bouger.

\- Arrête, tu me fais peur !

\- Je suis une Serpentard. Je suis cruelle, sans pitié, égoïste et orgueilleuse. Mais j'ai failli à ma Maison. J'ai eu un instant de faiblesse et j'ai aggravé les choses. Mais toi, tu es une Gryffondor. Une véritable Gryffondor. N'en doute pas une seule seconde, peu importe ce que tout le monde pense de toi.

\- Je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller, murmura Elisabeth en fermant les yeux. Aïe, tu me fais mal !

\- Promet-le moi ! dit Cathy d'une voix presque suppliante en agrippant avec force le bras d'Elisabeth. N'oublie jamais que tu es une Gryffondor !

\- D'accord, d'accord ! hurla Elisabeth. Je te le promets ! Arrête de me secouer le bras comme un prunier !

\- J'arrêterais quand tu te seras réveillée

 _De mieux en mieux. D'abord je rêve de Cathy puis celle-ci se transforme en véritable harpie et maintenant elle parle avec la voix de Parvati._

\- Allez bouge-toi ou Rogue va te tuer…et moi aussi par la même occasion.

Élisabeth ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans son lit, ce même lit sur lequel Parvati était assise, en train de lui secouer le bras.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Toi quand tu dors, tu ne fais pas semblant !

\- Il est quelle heure ? demanda Elisabeth d'une voix pâteuse.

Huit heures cinquante, répondit Parvati, habillée de sa robe de sorcière

 _Huit heures cinquante !_ Cette révélation eut le mérite de la réveiller totalement.

\- Eh merde !

Elle jaillit de son lit et s'empara de sa robe posée sur sa chaise. _Evidemment, il faut que je sois en retard le jour du cours de Potions. Qui se déroule dans les cachots du château soit le lieu le plus éloigné du dortoir. Merde ! Merde ! Merde !_

\- Je vais préparer ton sac pendant que tu te prépares, fit Parvati.

\- Merci, tu es géniale !

Tout en fonçant vers la salle-de-bain, Elisabeth remercia Merlin d'être aussi chanceuse d'avoir des amis sur lesquels elle pouvait compter. Parvati était l'une des rares Gryffondor à ne l'avoir jamais traité comme une pestiférée. _C'est sûr, ce n'est pas Lavande ou Granger qui aurait eu la présence d'esprit de me réveiller_.

Tout en faisant une toilette rapide, Elisabeth repensa à son cauchemar. Car il s'agissait forcément d'un cauchemar. De son vivant, jamais Cathy ne lui avait parlé de la sorte. _Arrête d'y penser et dépêche-toi,_ se morigéna-t-elle. Si elle arrivait en retard, Rogue n'hésiterait pas à retirer des points à Gryffondor – son hobby préféré mais qui ne l'avait jamais concerné jusqu'à présent – ce qui serait catastrophique pour la Coupe.

Mais malgré ses bonnes résolutions, la voix de Cathy continua de la hanter alors qu'avec Parvati elle dévalait les escaliers. _N'oublie jamais_.


	6. Chapter 5 : L'invraisemblable vérité

**Bonjour tout le monde! Tout d'abord mes plus sincères excuses pour n'avoir rien publié la semaine dernière. J'ai été totalement submergée par mes occupations et je n'ai littéralement pas eu le temps de publier. En ce moment, j'aurais bien besoin d'un Retourneur de Temps.**

 **Voici un tout nouveau chapitre, un peu plus léger que les précédents où on va laisser de côté les devoirs, le concours, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous!**

 **Chapitre 5 : L'invraisemblable vérité**

\- J'ai dit non Peter, ne m'oblige pas à me répéter.

\- Allez, s'il te plait, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! supplia Peter.

\- Mais non ! Ce que tu peux être têtu bon sang ! s'exclama Élisabeth.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi refuses-tu ? C'est aussi mon anniversaire, je te signale.

\- Tu peux faire une fête à tout casser si ça te chante, mais moi je ne fêterais pas mon anniversaire, un point c'est tout. Maintenant pousses-toi de là, il faut que j'envoie la lettre à nos parents.

Peter s'écarta du chemin de sa sœur mais continua de la suivre en ronchonnant.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais faire de fête pour notre anniversaire ? À chaque fois, on se contente de passer la soirée avec nos parents. Je trouvais ça sympa à huit ans, mais là ce n'est pas la même chose. Par le caleçon de Merlin, Lily, nous sommes majeurs !

\- D'une part nous ne seront majeurs que demain, et d'autre part...En dix-sept ans d'existence, tu n'as toujours pas remarqué que j'ai une sainte horreur des anniversaires et fêtes en tout genre ?

\- Je pensais que c'était ton petit côté asocial qui remontait à la surface.

Pour toute réponse, Élisabeth referma violemment la porte de la volière à la figure de son frère. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle passait son temps seule dans son coin, tandis que son frère s'amusait comme un petit fou avec ses amis, qu'elle était asociale. Elle préférait tout simplement la compagnie d'un livre à la compagnie des autres…Quel mal y avait-il ?

Chassant ses souvenirs, Élisabeth sifflota doucement pour appeler Archimède, la chouette de son frère, qui vint immédiatement se poser sur son bras tendu. La jeune fille caressa délicatement l'animal tout en lui donnant ses instructions.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas achetée une chouette en première année ? J'en ai marre que tu emprunte la mienne, bougonna Peter en regardant sa chouette s'en aller.

\- Peter…soupira Élisabeth, sachant pertinemment où son jumeau allait en venir.

\- Et puis, ça t'aurais évité de te balader avec cette espèce d'horreur ambulante que tu appelles un chat

 _Nous y voilà._

\- Salem est un chat ! protesta vigoureusement la jeune fille.

\- Ne dis pas de sottises ! Un chat c'est petit, c'est mignon et ça ronronne quand tu le caresses. Salem est grand, moche et il mord quand on essaie de le caresser.

\- Parce que tu t'y prends mal, crétin !

\- Encore en train de vous disputer ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire comme Fred et Georges et passer tout votre temps à comploter ?

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée, devant laquelle se tenait Ron, qui, étonnamment, était seul.

\- Salut cousin, dit Peter en lui donnant une accolade. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je cherchais un coin tranquille pour échapper…Je veux dire, pour laisser Hermione exulter toute seule.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, elle est encore en train de se vanter ! pesta Élisabeth en secouant la tête. Cette fille n'a décidément aucun sens de la dignité.

\- Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends dans ta voix ? la taquina Peter.

\- Tu n'y es pas du tout frangin, je suis extrêmement heureuse d'avoir terminé troisième, puisque je suis devant toi.

\- Très drôle. Donc, je suppose que nous devrions éviter la Salle Commune pendant quelque temps ?

\- Tu as tout compris Pete, répondit Ron en se grattant la tête. J'ai donc décidé d'en profiter pour aller prévenir mes parents des résultats. Au fait, j'y pense mec, tu vas inviter qui demain ?

\- Comment ça ? Qu'il y a-t-il demain ?

\- Ben…le bal d'Halloween bien sûr ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié ? demanda Ron incrédule, mais voyant le regard paniqué échangés par ses cousins, il soupira…Apparemment si.

Élisabeth regarda avec effroi son frère. Avec le concours, elle en avait oublié son pire cauchemar : le bal. Le seul et unique bal auquel elle avait participé l'avait vaccinée à vie concernant ce genre d'évènement. Sa popularité n'étant pas au maximum au sein de l'école, elle n'avait pas croulé sous les sollicitations de ses condisciples, contrairement à Cathy ou même Ginny. Celle-ci, à sa grande surprise, avait choisi d'aller au bal avec Neville, ce qui l'avait quelque peu contrariée, puisqu'elle avait eu la même idée.

Elisabeth s'était donc mentalement préparée à être la seule élève de Gryffondor et probablement de tout le château à ne pas avoir de cavalier quand Seamus était venu à sa rescousse. Soulagée, elle avait immédiatement acceptée sa proposition, une décision hâtive qu'elle avait passé le reste de la soirée à regretter. Seamus était certes très gentil mais il était surtout très pot de colle et, comme Peter le lui avait appris le lendemain, très amoureux d'elle. Au début, elle avait cru que son frère la faisait tourner en bourrique avant de réaliser, à sa grande stupeur, que tel n'était pas le cas. Le problème était que les sentiments de l'irlandais le plus maladroit de la Grande-Bretagne à son égard n'étaient absolument pas réciproques et qu'elle commençait à être à court de solutions pour le repousser sans passer pour la méchante sorcière de l'histoire.

Et voilà que son pire cauchemar recommençait. Un bal. Encore.

\- Ah non, c'est bon, j'ai déjà donné ! Je refuse de subir cette épreuve une nouvelle fois, dit Élisabeth en croisant les bras.

\- Et moi donc, soupira Ron. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de renouveler l'expérience du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Rusard vient d'afficher une note de Dumbledore dans le Hall. Il y est indiqué que la présence de tous les élèves au bal est obligatoire.

\- Pitié, achevez-moi, gémit Élisabeth en baissant la tête.

\- Et toi, tu y vas avec qui ? demanda Peter à Ron.

Élisabeth n'entendit pas la réponse de son cousin, concentrée sur ses propres pensées. Qui dit bal dit robe, cavalier et danser en souriant toute la nuit. À côté de cela, le concours était une vraie partie de plaisir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En cette veille de la nuit la plus horrifique de l'année, tout le château était en plein effervescence. Toutes les filles passaient leur temps à piailler pour savoir quelle robe elles allaient porter, avec qui elles comptaient y aller, tandis que les garçons se réunissaient en bande afin de se donner du courage avant d'inviter l'une de ses demoiselles – en espérant ne pas se prendre le râteau du siècle. Seul un groupe d'irréductibles sorciers faisait de la résistance.

\- De toute façon les bals ne servent à rien, chuchota Alicia à ses compagnons. On passe son temps assise sur une chaise à espérer que quelqu'un de pas trop nigaud nous invite, et au final, on est toujours déçue

\- Sans compter que si tu fais le mauvais de choix de cavalier, tu passes le reste de la soirée à le regretter, ajouta Élisabeth.

\- En plus, il faut faire attention à la personne que tu invites ou ta cote de popularité risque de dégringoler

\- Peter ! s'exclamèrent les deux filles.

\- Jeunes gens, la bibliothèque n'est pas un lieu de discussion !

\- Désolé Madame Pince, soufflèrent les trois fautifs en cœur.

Élisabeth surveilla les allées et venues de la revêche bibliothécaire, et lorsqu'elle la vit s'éloigner d'eux, elle reprit.

\- Le problème, c'est qu'on ne peut pas y couper…Quelqu'un veut bien me dire comment on trouve une personne saine d'esprit, pas trop collante et divertissante en même pas un jour ?

\- Sans parler de la robe, répondit Sam. J'ai trois sœurs ainées qui sont absolument folles de bals, ajouta-t-il sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis, croyez-moi j'ai de l'expérience en considérations féminines inutiles.

\- Moi j'avais beaucoup aimé le bal de Noël, dit Neville.

-Neville, ta cavalière était super, dit Élisabeth, pas étonnant que tu ais aimé.

\- Ne fais pas attention Neville, ma sœur est encore traumatisée…

\- Je ne suis pas traumatisée ! s'exclama Élisabeth

Élisabeth ne put continuer sa phrase, Mme Pince se dirigeant dans leur direction. Après un moment de répit, Sam relança la conversation.

\- Au fond, personne ne se pose la bonne question – devant le regard interloqué de ses camarades, il ajouta – que fait-on à la bibliothèque ? Il n'y a pas un Fléreux !

\- C'est justement pour cela que nous sommes là Sam, dit Alicia, nous prenons de l'avance sur les autres.

\- Mais le concours ne recommence véritablement que dans trois jours. On ne peut pas s'accorder un jour de repos, s'il te plaît ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tes yeux de chien battu ne fonctionnaient pas avec moi, dit la brunette imperturbable. Écoutez, nous avons tous obtenu de très bonnes places lors de la première étape. Élisabeth est troisième, Laura, quatrième, Peter cinquième, Sam septième, Neville onzième, et Nick seizième. Ce n'est pas le moment de se relâcher, d'autant que la polymétamorphose est vraiment quelque chose de très compliquée.

\- Même pour celle qui a fini première ex-æquo avec Hermione ? Demanda Neville.

\- Surtout pour cette raison. De toute façon Sam, dit Alicia en se tournant vers l'intéressé, tu auras tout le temps de te reposer et faire le joli cœur demain.

\- Tu parles, je ne sais même pas avec qui y aller…Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi Lily ?

\- Comment ? Et moi alors ? demanda Alicia d'un air faussement vexé.

\- Vu la tête que tu faisais au bal du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, je ne préfère pas renouveler l'expérience. J'avais eu l'impression de t'inviter à ton propre enterrement.

Les trois Gryffondor explosèrent de rire en voyant l'air scandalisé se peindre sur le visage de la Serdaigle. Ils riaient toujours lorsque Madame Pince, ulcérée, les renvoya de la Bibliothèque.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, Élisabeth fut réveillée, non par la douce mélodie de son réveil, mais par les hurlements extatiques de Lavande Brown.

\- Ce soir c'est le bal, ce soir c'est le bal…

Après trois ou quatre ritournelles identiques, elle fut heureusement interrompue par un oreiller, jetée par Katie Bell.

\- Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête ! s'indigna la blonde écervelée.

\- Lavande, il est sept heures du matin, un des rares jours où il n'y a pas cours, et tu es en train de hurler comme une possédée, alors non, ça ne va pas. Tu es heureuse soit, mais va partager ta joie ailleurs !

Outrée, Lavande tourna les talons et descendit dans la Salle Commune. Parvati esquissa un sourire d'excuse à l'adresse de ses camarades de chambre et partit la rejoindre. Élisabeth partagea un regard de connivence avec Katie avant de replonger sa tête dans l'oreiller.

\- En voilà au moins une qui est heureuse d'aller au bal, remarqua Katie.

\- Oui, plus qu'heureuse même. Tu sais avec qui elle y va ?

\- Avec Ron.

\- Ron ! Non, tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Il l'a invitée après tout ce qui s'est passée l'année dernière ?

\- Apparemment. C'est Harry qui me l'a dit.

Katie fut interrompue par la porte de la salle-de-bain qui venait de s'ouvrir violemment, laissant place à une Hermione furibonde. Sans un regard pour les deux jeunes filles encore présentes dans la pièce, elle prit ses affaires de cours et quitta à son tour la chambre.

\- Apparemment, Hermione n'a pas bien pris la nouvelle, constata Élisabeth. Elle est tellement furax qu'elle a prit ses affaires de cours.

\- Peut-être qu'elle va travailler à la Bibliothèque pour ne pas y penser, dit Katie. Et toi, tu y vas avec qui ?

\- Sam Barrow

\- Ah oui, l'Attrapeur de Poufsouffle

\- Oui, c'est bien lui. Et toi ?

\- Terry Boot.

\- Terry Boot ?

\- C'est un Serdaigle de notre année. Il a cours de Soins aux créatures magiques avec nous. Ginny est sorti avec un de ses meilleurs amis, Mickaël Corner.

\- Ah oui, bien sûr ! Mickaël c'est le brun, Terry est donc l'un des deux blonds qui l'accompagnent.

\- Oui, le plus petit. L'autre c'est Anthony Goldstein.

La conversation des deux jeunes filles fut une nouvelle fois interrompue, cette fois par l'arrivée d'une tornade rousse, qui se précipita sur Élisabeth.

\- Tu es encore au lit ? Par les clochettes de Morgane, tu devrais déjà être habillée, coiffée et en train de prendre ton petit-déjeuner.

\- Ginny, il n'est que sept heures…Passés de dix minutes. Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?

\- Le shopping bien sûr ! Maintenant que tu t'es trouvée un cavalier, il te faut une robe ! Allez presse toi un peu, je t'attends en bas. Eh au fait…Joyeux anniversaire ma vieille !

Ginny ressortit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée, prenant une seconde tout de même pour saluer Katie. Élisabeth regarda la porte dépitée.

\- J'adore ma cousine, mais il y a des moments où je regrette vraiment que tante Molly ne se soit pas arrêtée à six garçons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il n'était pas loin de dix-huit heures lorsqu'Élisabeth et Ginny rentrèrent de Pré-au-Lard, les bras chargés de paquets.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais réussi à me convaincre de te laisser me payer tout ça, dit Élisabeth en désignant les paquets qu'elle tenait. Franchement tu n'aurais pas dû, cette robe coûte une fortune !

\- Mais elle te va si bien, répondit la benjamine des Weasley. Et puis, je voulais te faire un super cadeau pour tes dix-sept ans ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on devient majeure !

\- Oui mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Tu n'auras qu'à te surpasser pour le mien l'année prochaine.

\- Je ne vois pas comment…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

Les deux jeunes filles venaient de pénétrer dans la Salle Commune où Parvati tentait de consoler une Lavande en larmes.

\- Par la culotte de Merlin, elle se met dans un état pareil pour un ongle cassé ? demanda Élisabeth incrédule, après avoir tenté de déchiffrer les mots sortants de la bouche de la blonde.

\- Non...Ron a cassé avec elle pour aller au bal avec Hermione, répondit Ginny. J'ai de l'expérience en matière de filles ayant un chagrin d'amour, ajouta-t-elle en guise d'explications.

Élisabeth ne répondit rien, mais intérieurement elle se posait beaucoup de questions. Non pas que la vie sentimentale de Lavande Brown l'intéressait au plus haut point, mais il était étrange qu'en l'espace de quelques heures, son cousin ait changé d'avis, alors qu'il avait fallu les efforts combinés de Ginny, Peter, des jumeaux et d'elle-même – ainsi que d'Harry bien entendu – pour arriver à lui faire larguer l'année dernière l'hystérique de service. C'est la raison pour laquelle, Élisabeth fit ce qu'elle s'était promis de ne jamais faire. Elle s'intéressa aux histoires de cœur de Lavande.

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement Lavande ? lui demanda-t-elle tout doucement.

\- Il…Il a dit quilavaitdécidéd'yalleraveccettegrossetruied'Hermione, répondit d'une traite Lavande.

Élisabeth regarda sa cousine pour avoir la traduction.

\- Il a dit qu'il avait décidé d'y aller avec Hermione, dit Ginny, préférant garder l'insulte envers la meilleure amie de son petit ami pour elle.

\- C'est ce qu'il a dit au mot près ? insista Elisabeth.

\- Non, répondit Parvati à la place de sa meilleure amie. Il a précisément dit qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Lavande, qu'elle était trop bête pour avoir imaginé qu'il y aurait quelque chose entre eux, et qu'il préférait y aller avec Hermione, qui au moins, est une vraie fille.

Lavande se mit soudainement à hurler et elle se précipita dans l'escalier sans arrêter de pleurer, suivie d'une Parvati visiblement déboussolée. Élisabeth s'assit à la place qu'occupait l'inconsolable Lavande Brown, et se mit à réfléchir. Ron avait beau parfois être méchant, ce n'était jamais intentionnel. Il ne se rendait juste pas compte du mal qu'il faisait. Mais avec Lavande c'était autre chose…Il avait été réellement cruel. En regardant Ginny, Élisabeth sut qu'elle pensait la même chose qu'elle.

\- Elle n'aurait pas osé…Non pas elle, murmura Ginny.

\- Tu vois une autre explication ? demanda Élisabeth. Parce qu'en étant la plus objective possible, et en faisant abstraction du mépris que j'ai pour elle, je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix…

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Peter, qui venait de pénétrer dans la Salle Commune avec Neville.

Hermione a utilisé un philtre d'amour sur Ron pour l'obliger à venir au bal avec elle, dit Élisabeth.

\- Puis, sous le regard ahuri de ses amis, elle partit dans sa chambre se préparer pour la soirée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Bon c'est quand tu veux Ginny.

\- Attends, j'ai suis presque…Voilà c'est bon tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Élisabeth obéit. En se découvrant dans le miroir, elle ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux

\- Non mais qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? On dirait…Enfin on dirait tout sauf moi !

En effet, la jeune fille ne se reconnaissait absolument pas. La coiffure que venait de lui faire sa cousine changeait considérablement son apparence. Élisabeth tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour admirer l'œuvre de Ginny, avant de se retourner vers cette dernière en souriant.

\- J'adore ! C'est si…Sophistiqué et en même temps si simple. Tu devrais songer à une reconversion !

\- J'y penserais, répondit la jeune fille en souriant. Allez zou, on file sinon on va être en retard ! J'ai hâte de voir la tête des garçons quand ils te verront !

Bras dessus bras dessous, les deux cousines quittèrent la chambre de Ginny, où Élisabeth était venue se préparer, l'ambiance dans sa propre chambre, entre une Hermione rayonnante et une Lavande ressemblant à une loque humaine, étant tout simplement intolérable.

Élisabeth retrouva son cavalier qui l'attendait, avec Peter et Neville, en bas du Grand Escalier (appelé ainsi depuis toujours par les élèves car il menait à la fois au Grand Hall et à la Grande Salle). Les trois garçons restèrent sans voix à la vue des deux cousines. Il faut dire qu'elles étaient particulièrement resplendissantes, Ginny avec sa robe rouge, dont le ton ne jurait pas du tout avec sa couleur de cheveux, et Élisabeth, qui, pour ne pas changer, avait joué la carte de la provocation en choisissant de porter une robe verte et argent…Rappelant ainsi les couleurs d'une certaine Maison. Peter fut le premier à retrouver la parole.

\- Eh bien que vois-je ? Deux ravissantes jeunes filles en quête de cavaliers ? Dites-moi charmantes demoiselles, je suis à la recherche de ma sœur et de ma cousine, deux jeunes filles absolument quelconques et…D'accord, d'accord j'arrête ! Sérieusement, vous êtes ravissantes !

\- Et plus que ravissantes, rajouta Sam en offrant le bras à Élisabeth qui le prit en souriant. Je parie que vos cavalières ne seront pas à la hauteur de la mienne.

\- Pari tenu, répondit Ginny. Ah…Excusez-moi les amis, je viens d'apercevoir mon cavalier qui m'attend. À toute à l'heure ! Puis, se tournant vers Élisabeth, elle ajouta : Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus, je te tiens au courant.

Tandis que la benjamine des Weasley se dirigeait vers son petit ami et son frère, les trois garçons se tournèrent vers Élisabeth.

\- En savoir plus sur quoi ? demanda Neville.

\- Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que nous suspections Hermione d'avoir drogué Ron. Ginny va tenter de tirer les vers du nez de son frère sans qu'Hermione ne s'en rende compte.

\- Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il autant ? demanda Sam. Que Ron y aille avec Hermione ou Lavande, peu importe, l'important c'est qu'il y aille avec quelqu'un.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes mon cher Sam, le plus important est le choix de la cavalière.

Mais Elisabeth fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'Alicia, Luna et Laura. La joyeuse petite bande, presque au complet, se saluèrent joyeusement, et attendirent l'arrivée de Nick – qui, fidèle à sa réputation, était une fois de plus en retard – avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il était pratiquement minuit, et Élisabeth commençait à reconnaître que les bals n'étaient ni aussi terribles ni aussi ennuyeux qu'elle l'avait imaginée. Elle venait de passer ces dernières heures à s'amuser comme une folle – il faut dire qu'avec un partenaire comme Sam, le contraire aurait été étonnant – à discuter de tout et de rien avec Laura et Alicia, à danser avec un nombre considérable de partenaires – parmi lesquels son frère, Nick, Dean, Neville ou encore Mickael Corner, qui n'était pas aussi rasoir que Ginny le lui avait laissé entendre – à éviter Seamus – qui dansait en ce moment même avec…Lavande Brown – et à tenter de résoudre le grand mystère de la soirée – à savoir bien évidemment comment son abruti de cousin avait pu aller au bal avec Hermione. C'était d'ailleurs de ce sujet, ô combien brûlant, qu'elle était en train de discuter avec Ginny – qui avait finalement réussi à se séparer de son petit ami, qui dansait avec Hermione – Alicia – non pas que les considérations amoureuses de ses condisciples l'intéressaient, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de potions, elle ne pouvait résister à la tentation – et Laura – qui n'était jamais contre des potins biens croustillant.

\- Je me suis donc renseignée…Discrètement cela va de soi, et je pense que notre théorie est la bonne, dit Ginny.

\- En tout cas, les symptômes sont présents, remarqua Alicia, dont le sens de l'observation était aussi aigu que celui de Dumbledore. Il a passé toute la soirée à la contempler avec un regard idiot et un sourire niais.

\- C'est normal, dit Élisabeth, c'est son expression quand il est amoureux. Il avait la même au début de son histoire avec Lavande.

\- Mais comment aurait-elle réussi à fabriquer l'Amortentia sans se faire prendre ? C'est quand même illégal !

\- Laura, on parle d'Hermione Granger, dit Ginny. Celle qui a fabriqué du Polynectar en deuxième année à la barbe des professeurs. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait fabriqué, elle n'a eu qu'à demander aux personnes adéquates.

\- De qui parles-tu ? demanda Laura

\- De Fred et Georges bien sûr ! s'exclama Élisabeth. Ils en vendent dans leur magasin.

\- Tes cousins vendent des philtres d'amour ? s'étonna Alicia.

\- Quoi, tu n'as jamais fait un tour dans leur boutique ? demanda Laura, étonnée.

\- Non, j'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps à contempler des débilités…Sans vouloir vous vexer les filles.

\- Tu as tort, dit Ginny, il n'y a pas que des débilités

Et pendant que sa cousine vantait les mérites de la boutique de ses frères à la seule personne de Poudlard à n'avoir encore jamais mis les pieds à _Farces pour sorciers facétieux,_ Élisabeth laissa son regard vagabonder parmi les couples qui dansaient au rythme de _Love is magic_ , le slow le plus connu des Bizarr' Sisters, jusqu'à tomber sur un couple qui la fit pâlir. Ébahie, elle contempla Drago Malefoy serrer dans ses bras Daphnée Greengrass – et à voir la manière dont elle le regardait, on ne pouvait douter de ses sentiments envers son condisciple.

\- Élisabeth, tu te sens bien ? Lui demanda Ginny

\- Hein…De quoi ? Tu m'as parlé Gin' ?

\- Oui…Je te demandais si tu avais un plan pour faire reprendre ses esprits à Ron…Mais tu avais l'air complètement catastrophée. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

\- Hermione en train de danser, répondit aussitôt Élisabeth, avant que sa cousine n'ait pu suivre la direction de son regard, et c'est vraiment atroce.

\- On ne peut pas exceller en tout, dit Laura en souriant.

Grâce à son sens de la répartie légendaire, Élisabeth put ainsi recouvrer sa dignité, et c'est avec bonne humeur et légèreté qu'elle concocta à l'aide de ses amis au grand complet un plan pour aider son cousin à retrouver ses esprits. Et ce n'est que tard dans la nuit – tellement tard qu'en réalité il était plutôt le matin – après qu'Alicia ait réussi à fabriquer un antidote à l'Amortentia à la rapidité de l'éclair, que Ginny, Neville et Luna ait réussi à détourner l'attention d'Hermione et d'Harry – disons que Luna, à grand renfort de Joncheruine et Ronflak Cornu, faisait le plus gros du travail – que Nick, Peter et Sam distrayait Ron – en abordant le seul sujet qui unissait toutes les Maisons…Le Quidditch (ah les hommes et le sport !) – et qu'elle-même ait pu incorporer l'antidote à la boisson de Ron – avant de regretter de ne pas avoir pris son appareil photo avant, rien que pour immortaliser la tête d'Hermione, lorsque Ron avait repris ses esprits – qu'Élisabeth pu enfin mettre un nom sur le sentiment qui l'avait envahi à la vue de Drago et Daphnée : la jalousie.

Oui, Élisabeth Parker, Gryffondor de son état, était jalouse d'une Serpentard pour une bonne raison. Une invraisemblable vérité qu'elle gardait jalousement cachée depuis la quatrième année et qui l'avait contrainte à refuser les avances de Seamus : elle était amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.


	7. Chapter 6 : Une nuit particulière

**Bonjour tout le monde. Cette fois, je suis pile dans les temps. Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 6 : Une nuit particulière**

Les premiers flocons tombaient drus en ce premier jour du mois de Décembre. Un mois venait de s'écouler depuis le début de la deuxième étape du concours – trouver un moyen de se « polymétamorphoser » - et déjà la moitié des élèves se trouvait à l'infirmerie pour cause de « macgonagalisme » (surnom trouvé par Ginny pour décrire l'état d'épuisement et de dépression dans lequel se trouvait tous les participants au concours), tandis que l'autre moitié passait tout leur temps libre à la Bibliothèque. C'est justement à cet endroit précis que se rendaient Élisabeth, Alicia et Laura, qui venaient de terminer leur journée de cours par deux heures de Défense contre la Force du Mal…La Force en question étant bien entendu Ombrage qui, tout comme en cinquième année, obligeait ses élèves à lire le livre de Quentin Fearman _La Défense contre les Forces du mal à l'usage des septièmes années_ , dans le silence le plus complet.

Pour les personnes qui se trouvaient à Sainte Mangouste pour cause de totale amnésie de 1995 à 1996, un bref petit rappel s'impose : Dolores Ombrage, appartenant au Ministère de la Magie, avait remplacé le professeur Maugrey Fol Œil au poste de Défenseur contre les Forces du Mal. L'ensemble de l'année fût consacrée à la théorie du cours et non à la pratique, ponctué des retenues fréquentes d'Harry Potter, qui tentait par tous les moyens de changer les choses (et c'est d'ailleurs la seule et unique fois où Élisabeth fût d'accord avec lui). La côte de popularité du cours ayant chuté dans les profondeurs abyssales, ce fut aux jumeaux diaboliques, Fred et Georges Weasley, que revinrent la tâche de sauver la situation…Ce qu'ils firent grâce à l'invention des Boîtes à Flemme (invention géniale permettant de sécher les cours en faisant croire à l'existence d'une maladie… « l'ombragite »), qui remportèrent un succès phénoménal, tant et si bien que plus personne n'allait en cours.

Mais malheureusement pour les élèves de Poudlard, en cette fin d'année 1997, Dolores Ombrage, était toujours aussi sadique et ennuyeuse, mais son intelligence s'était considérablement accrue, puisque son premier ordre fut d'interdire la commande de tout produit venant du magasin _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_. Évidemment, cet ordre était assorti d'une sanction : quiconque contrevenait à ces ordres, se retrouverait exclu sans sommation du concours. Et malheureusement, cet ordre était rédigé d'une telle manière que même le Professeur Dumbledore n'avait pu trouver de faille. C'est la raison pour laquelle il n'y avait aucun absent aux cours d'Ombrage depuis le début d'année, au grand désappointement des élèves qui auraient adoré utilisé les deux heures de ce cours à faire autre chose. Mais dire qu'il n'y avait aucune faille à l'ordre d'Ombrage serait en fait mentir, car il y en avait une, et de taille. Le vilain crapaud rose était tellement occupé à trouver la formulation parfaite pour pourrir la vie des septièmes années, qu'elle en avait oublié l'essentiel : tout le monde ne participait pas au concours. Et c'est ainsi que si tous les participants au concours étaient assidus, ce n'était pas le cas des autres étudiants, ce qui rendait Ombrage folle de rage.

\- Par les clochettes de Morgane, dit Élisabeth en s'affalant à leur table habituelle, il y a des jours où je regrette vraiment de participer au concours.

\- Il y a un point positif dans l'histoire, dit Alicia, nous ne sommes pas obligées de lire le livre vu que nous le connaissons par cœur.

\- Parle pour toi…Je te parie tous les Chocogrenouilles que tu veux qu'on ne doit pas être beaucoup à avoir lu l'ouvrage de Fearman, dit Laura en comptant sur ses doigts. Il y a nous trois, Hermione…

\- Smith, le Granger au masculin, ajouta Élisabeth.

\- Nott et Zabini…

\- Comment ça, Nott et Zabini ? Tu es tombée sur la tête Alicia ! Pourquoi pas Malefoy tant que tu y es ! s'exclama Laura, sans remarquer la brusque rougeur des joues d'Élisabeth à la mention du Prince des Serpentard.

\- Nott et Zabini sont d'excellents élèves Laura, répondit Alicia, les meilleurs de leur promotion.

\- Alicia a raison, dit Elisabeth qui avait repris ses esprits. Tu peux également rajouter Daphnée et Gwen...Du moins si elles sont toujours aussi douées qu'à l'époque…

Alicia et Laura eurent assez de tact pour éviter de demander plus de précisions. De toute façon, c'était inutile, elles savaient très bien de quelle époque leur amie parlait…L'époque où tout allait pour le mieux pour elle, l'époque où sa meilleure amie était encore en vie.

\- De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi on perd notre temps pour des futilités pareilles, dit Alicia. Nous avons mieux à faire. Comment se présente notre affaire ?

\- Très mal, répondit aussitôt Élisabeth. Peter et moi n'avons trouvé aucun indice concernant la polymétamorphose dans la rangée allant de A à G.

\- Et Nick et moi n'avons rien trouvé non plus dans celle allant de H à N.

\- Génial…Tout simplement génial, ironisa Alicia. Sam et moi n'avons également rien trouvé dans celle allant de O à V. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que Neville ait trouvé quelque chose dans la fin de l'alphabet…D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

\- Je crois qu'il est parti vomir…Encore, soupira Élisabeth. Le cours d'Ombrage ne lui réussit jamais.

Dès que McGonagall avait lancé le top départ de la deuxième étape, Alicia avait pris les choses en main. Elle avait commencé par séparer l'équipe en duos afin d'effectuer plus rapidement les recherches dans tous les ouvrages de Métamorphoses disponibles à la Réserve. Alicia espérait ainsi compléter les informations présentes dans leur propre ouvrage, mais qui étaient complètement incompréhensibles (et comme l'avait dit Élisabeth à Peter… « _Ce qui est incompréhensible pour Alicia n'est pas près d'être compréhensible pour nous_ »). Le problème était que jusqu'à présent, tout le monde avait fait chou blanc – et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché.

\- Désolé les filles pour mon retard, dit Neville en s'asseyant lourdement à la place que lui avait gardé Laura.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous étions juste en train de comparer nos recherches…Je t'en prie dis-nous que tu as trouvé quelque chose dans la Réserve !

\- Malheureusement non, répondit le jeune homme d'un air dépité.

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Alicia. Il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose !

\- Peut-être qu'en fin de compte il faut utiliser le livre de cours, dit Laura.

\- Et comment ? Pour moi, cela n'a ni queue ni tête…T'en penses quoi Elisabeth ?

\- À la base, la Métamorphose n'a ni queue ni tête.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour.

\- Mais elle n'en fait pas Alicia, dit Neville. Élisabeth…Enfin…Comment dire…

\- Notre chère Lily est aussi nulle en Métamorphose que Neville l'est en Potions.

\- Merci Peter…marmonna Neville.

Alicia et Laura regardèrent alternativement Élisabeth et son frère jumeau, qui venait de les rejoindre accompagné de Sam et de Nick.

\- Neville n'est pas nul en Potions Pete, dit Élisabeth en tapotant le bras de son ami, il manque cruellement de confiance en lui c'est tout…Alors que moi je suis vraiment nulle.

\- Par nulle, tu veux dire que tu es moins douée en Métamorphose que dans les autres matières…

\- Non Alicia…Par nulle je veux dire nulle, tout simplement.

\- Mais, tu suis les cours de McGo, dit Laura, ça veut dire que tu as au moins eu un Effort Exceptionnel.

\- Oui, grâce aux efforts de votre serviteur, combinés avec ceux…Enfin combinés avec d'autres personnes.

\- D'autres personnes ? Qui ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, dit Élisabeth. Alicia, je t'assure que je suis vraiment nulle, et si j'ai réussi à avoir un Effort Exceptionnel, c'est uniquement grâce à l'épreuve théorique, parce qu'à l'épreuve pratique…

À ce moment là, Peter et Neville se mirent à pouffer de rire, et même Elisabeth esquissa un sourire.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Nick

\- Vous n'en avez pas entendu parler ? s'étonna Neville. Oh les amis, tout le monde ne parlait que de ça pendant des semaines !

\- Le seul évènement ayant trait à l'examen de Métamorphose dont je me souvienne est qu'un abruti avait transmuté une table en tigre au lieu d'un chat, dit Alicia, mais à part ça…Attends une minute, ne me dit pas que…

\- Et ben si…L'abrutie, c'était moi.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama Sam. J'étais persuadé que c'était un Serpentard qui avait fait le coup !

\- Mais comment as-tu pu rater la Transmutation d'une table ? C'est la base de la Métamorphose, le truc le plus simple qui puisse exister ! On l'apprend en première année !

\- Alicia, au risque de me répéter… Je suis nulle.

\- Alors là…On a du boulot, paniqua Alicia. Si tu n'arrives pas à maîtriser un simple sort de Transmutation, comment peux-tu réussir à maîtriser la polymétamorphose ? Il nous faut un plan.

\- Là c'est plus un plan qu'il nous faudrait, c'est un miracle ! fit Peter en roulant des yeux.

\- Ecoutez-moi, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Vous tous, vous allez ouvrir vos yeux et vos oreilles. Le Professeur McGonagall ne nous aurait jamais donné un devoir impossible à faire. Il y a forcément un indice qui nous a échappé. Reprenez le livre de cours et décortiquez-le.

\- On peut essayer d'espionner Granger, ça irait plus vite, remarqua Laura.

\- Excellente idée…Peter, Neville…

\- Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas m'en charger ? demanda Élisabeth. Nous partageons la même chambre. Je pourrais fouiller plus facilement dans ses affaires.

\- Parce que toi et moi nous allons faire une session de rattrapage en Métamorphose, dit Alicia. Il faut vraiment que tu maîtrise les bases en pratique et pas seulement en théorie.

\- Mais pourquoi, puisque je me souviens de toute la théorie…À force d'essayer, je finirais bien par arriver à un résultat non ?

\- Parce que ce serait comme si tu essayais de fabriquer du Veritaserum alors que tu ne sais même pas préparer la potion d'Amnésie.

\- Mais ce serait catastrophique ! s'exclama Élisabeth

\- Exactement.

\- Dans ce cas…Il faut mettre Ginny dans la confidence.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Peter. Non pas que je n'ai pas confiance en notre cousine, mais Neville et moi nous pouvons parfaitement gérer la situation.

\- Ah oui…Et comment vous comptez pénétrer dans sa chambre, gros bêta ?

\- Zut, j'avais oublié le sort « anti-mec ».

\- Le sort anti-mec ? Demanda Nick.

\- C'est un sortilège qui empêche les garçons de pénétrer dans le dortoir des filles. Si l'un d'entre nous venait à emprunter l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles, ledit escalier se transforme immédiatement en toboggan, expliqua Neville.

\- C'est bien la première fois que j'entends parler d'un tel sortilège dit Nick.

\- Par la culotte de Merlin, pourquoi me suis-je retrouvé à Gryffondor ? se lamenta Peter.

\- En plus d'être courageux et téméraire, voilà que maintenant nous sommes considérés comme des pervers, soupira Neville.

\- Si tous les garçons d'autrefois ressemblaient à mon frère, rien d'étonnant à cela, dit Élisabeth en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Alicia s'éclaircit la gorge en foudroyant ses amis du regard. Aussitôt tout le monde cessa de rire pour écouter le plan de la surdouée de Serdaigle.

\- Bien, nous mettrons Ginny dans la confidence. Elle se chargera de fouiller dans les affaires d'Hermione, pendant que les garçons monteront la garde. Ce qui nous laisse vous trois, dit-elle en désignant Sam, Nick et Laura, pour tenter de trouver un indice dans le livre. Vous pensez y arriver ?

\- Absolument pas, dit Sam. Si toi tu n'y es pas arrivée, je ne vois pas comment nous le pourrions.

Avec cette seule phrase, Sam venait de résumer la pensée de l'ensemble du groupe : ils étaient très mal partis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les jours passèrent à une vitesse folle. Le mois de décembre était déjà bien entamé, et personne n'avait encore trouvé le moindre indice sur la polymétamorphose. Ni Hermione – surveillée étroitement à son insu par Ginny, Peter et Neville – ni Alicia – trop occupée à aider Élisabeth à rattraper son retard – et encore moins le reste du commun des mortels. C'est la raison pour laquelle, une semaine avant les vacances de Noël, en plein cours de Métamorphose…

\- Professeur McGonagall ?

\- Oui, Monsieur Potter ?

\- Votre épreuve est tout bonnement impossible à réaliser !

Élisabeth, comme l'ensemble de la classe, se tourna vers Harry assis entre Ron et Hermione, assis à une rangée derrière elle. Cette dernière avait l'air scandalisée qu'Harry ose dire tout haut ce que tout le monde, sauf elle, pensait tout bas.

\- Développez! lui ordonna sèchement le professeur de Métamorphose.

\- Ce n'est pas par manque de volonté professeur, nous avons passé tout notre temps à chercher dans le livre un moyen de réaliser la formule…Même Hermione n'a pas réussi.

\- Harry ! s'exclama la meilleure amie du Survivant, peu heureuse que tout le monde apprenne qu'elle-même avait échoué.

Élisabeth – en accord pour la seconde fois de son existence avec Harry Potter – décida de le soutenir, quitte à supporter les railleries de son frère pendant des semaines.

\- Il a raison professeur, dit Élisabeth en se levant. Nous avons essayé de comprendre les indications du professeur Livingstone sans succès…Nous avons même été jusqu'à lire les livres présents dans la Réserve.

\- Par ailleurs, il semblerait que le seul livre ayant trait à la polymétamorphose soit celui du professeur Livingstone, notre propre livre de cours, ajouta Blaise Zabini, ce qui paraît tout simplement impossible !

 _Blaise marque un point,_ pensa Elisabeth. _Ce qui ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose. Non...Elle n'aura pas osé._

\- Professeur, avez-vous fait disparaître l'ensemble des livres contenant des indications sur la formule de polymétamorphose de la Bibliothèque ? finit-elle par demander

Un silence de mort accueillit ses paroles. L'ensemble de la classe, Serpentard compris, était estomaqué par le culot d'Élisabeth, qui venait de faire la seule chose que même les jumeaux Weasley n'avaient jamais osé faire : remettre en question l'intégrité du professeur McGonagall.

\- Félicitations Miss Parker, vous venez de faire perdre dix points à Gryffondor pour votre insubordination…

À ces mots, les Serpentard applaudirent Élisabeth en souriant, tandis qu'Hermione foudroya sa condisciple du regard.

\- …Et gagner trente points pour la pertinence de votre question, termina McGonagall en esquissant un petit sourire

Les Serpentard arrêtèrent immédiatement d'applaudir. Surprise, Hermione intervint :

\- Comment ça, la pertinence de sa question ?

\- Eh oui Miss Granger, je suis étonnée que vous ne vous en soyez pas aperçue…Vous me décevez quelque peu.

Dépitée, Hermione baissa la tête. Élisabeth décida d'enfoncer le clou et ajouta :

\- En réalité professeur, c'est grâce à Alicia Johnson de Serdaigle, si cette idée m'est venue. Elle m'a mis la puce à l'oreille en ne cessant de me répéter qu'il était impossible de ne trouver aucune information nulle part sur la polymétamorphose. C'est une fille très intelligente.

Peter et Neville, assis de part et d'autre d'Elisabeth, dévisagèrent la jeune fille comme s'il lui avait subitement poussé des ailes de dragon. Pour toute réponse, elle leur adressa un clin d'œil accompagné d'un signe de tête en direction de la rangée où se trouvait le Trio d'Or. Un geste qui n'échappa pas aux yeux perçants du professeur de Métamorphose.

\- Miss Granger, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de la prodige de Poudlard dont le visage blême était constellé de tâches d'encre.

La question méritait d'être posée car Hermione Granger venait d'accomplir un véritable exploit : casser la pointe de sa plume, un acte réputé impossible étant donné la très grande qualité des plumes vendues par Scribenpenne, à Pré-au-Lard. Elisabeth en savait quelque chose. En quatrième année, elle y avait acheté une plume d'aigle pour son frère, responsable de la disparition tragique de dix pauvres petites plumes d'écriture depuis sa première année. Et malgré tous ses efforts plus créatifs les uns que les autres, Peter n'avait jamais réussi à briser la plume que sa sœur lui avait offert.

De là où elle était assise, Elisabeth pouvait voir le visage extrêmement pâle de sa condisciple, hormis deux tâches d'un rose virant au rouge qui ornaient ses joues, mais c'est son bureau qui attira son attention, ou plutôt le parchemin qui y était posé dessus. La jeune rousse écarquilla les yeux en découvrant un trou de la taille d'une Mornille en plein milieu. _Par la barbe de Merlin, elle doit vraiment être en colère._ C'est pourtant d'une voix très calme qu'Hermione répondit à McGonagall.

\- Je vais très bien, Professeur.

Elisabeth vit Ron se pencher vers Hermione pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, certainement pour s'enquérir lui aussi de son état, mais elle resta silencieuse, les yeux baissés sur son parchemin. Puis, elle se pencha en direction de son sac pour repêcher une plume de rechange qu'elle trempa dans l'encrier posé en face d'elle. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle leva la tête pour planter son regard dans celui d'Elisabeth, qui fit aussitôt volte-face. _En fait, elle n'est pas en colère. Elle est folle de rage._ La jeune fille se promit d'éviter de croiser la route d'Hermione dans les prochains jours. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qui était arrivé à Ron l'année dernière quand il avait annoncé à ses amis qu'il sortait avec Lavande. Si Peter avait beaucoup ri en entendant son cousin raconter sa mésaventure avec les oiseaux invoqués par Hermione pour l'attaquer sans répit, Elisabeth avait été beaucoup plus inquiète en voyant le visage couvert de sang de Ron, quand bien même il s'agissait de blessures superficielles.

L'attitude d'Hermione n'avait pas échappé au reste de la classe et il fallut un long regard appuyé du Professeur McGonagall pour que le calme revienne dans la classe.

\- Comme Miss Parker l'a si judicieusement fait remarquer, j'ai effectivement retiré de la Réserve tous les ouvrages concernant la Polymétamorphose. Il est étonnant que la seule personne à s'en être rendue compte soit celle ayant le plus faible niveau de cette classe.

Elisabeth se mit à rougir violemment suite à la tirade de son professeur. Même s'il s'agissait d'un compliment déguisé, elle ne supportait pas que tout le monde sache à quel point elle était nulle en Métamorphose. La tête baissée, elle s'attendait à une salve de commentaires moqueurs de la part des Vert et Argent, mais si elle leur avait prêtée attention, elle se serait rendu compte qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre envie de se moquer d'elle. Certains, à l'instar de Blaise, Gwen et Daphnée, étaient même impressionnés.

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui Monsieur Parker ?

\- Si Lily ne vous avait pas interpellée en plein cours, vous nous auriez laissé patauger dans notre ignorance…Nous, vos élèves préférés ?

Toute la classe explosa de rire à la vue de Peter, battant misérablement des cils pour attendrir le professeur. Élisabeth remercia intérieurement son frère de faire le pitre pour détourner l'attention des élèves de sa personne.

\- Eh bien Monsieur Parker, comme votre sœur a réussi à sauver l'honneur de la Maison Gryffondor, je ne pense pas qu'une réponse à votre question s'impose, répondit le Professeur McGonagall, imperturbable. Il existe deux livres vous permettant de réussir l'examen. Le premier vous permettra de vous passer totalement du livre du professeur Livingstone et le second vous permettra de comprendre ce livre. Si vous faites preuve de jugeote et d'un brin de bon sens, je suis certaine que vous réussirez à vous en sortir. Allez…Au travail !

L'Animagus regarda attentivement ses élèves quitter la salle de cours un par un et sourit intérieurement devant leurs visages dépités.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Intéressante ton intervention Parker.

Élisabeth leva les yeux du livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Devant elle – à sa grande surprise – se tenaient Blaise Zabini.

\- Un compliment de la part d'un Serpentard…C'est ton cadeau de Noël à l'avance Zabini ?

\- Tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour, répondit le jeune homme en s'asseyant à sa table.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais exactement ? demanda Élisabeth d'un ton acéré.

\- Je m'installe pour réviser.

\- Et tu ne peux pas réviser dans ta Salle Commune ?

\- Tu veux rire ? Pansy et Drago sont encore en train de se disputer, parce qu'il a préféré aller au bal de Halloween avec Daphnée qu'avec elle.

\- Quoi, elle en est encore là ? Mais ça fait plus d'un mois que le bal a eu lieu !

\- Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas Pansy. Depuis toujours, ses parents lui prennent la tête pour qu'elle épouse Drago. Ils sont quasiment fiancés depuis leur enfance. C'est dans ses moments-là où je me dis que mes parents sont des êtres géniaux.

\- Tu m'étonnes…Bon, j'accepte ta présence, mais je te préviens, ça n'ira pas plus loin. Je préfère t'avertir, je ne suis pas une fille facile, j'ai une réputation à tenir.

\- J'en prends bonne note, répondit Blaise en souriant.

Elisabeth s'étonnait toujours de la facilité qu'elle avait à plaisanter avec Blaise. Du temps où Cathy était en vie, elle avait toujours apprécié discuter avec lui. Blaise était quelqu'un de tolérant, qui avait le rire facile, et qui était toujours partant pour faire la fête. Elle se rappelait les moments passés en sa compagnie, ainsi qu'avec Cathy, Gwen, Daphnée et Lucas. À la pensée de ce dernier, Élisabeth eût un petit pincement au cœur. Lucas lui avait violemment reproché la mort de Cathy, sa petite amie. Il avait fallu l'intervention de Blaise et Peter pour éviter qu'il ne lui jette un sort. Élisabeth ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, elle savait très bien qu'il avait raison…Après tout, elle était présente lors de la mort de sa meilleure amie, et elle n'avait rien fait pour empêcher que cela arrive. Par la suite, Lucas ne lui avait plus adressé la parole, l'ignorant totalement, et c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus de peine.

La jeune fille stoppa volontairement la remontée de ses souvenirs et revint à l'activité qui l'occupait avant l'arrivée de Blaise. Elle avait réussi à obtenir de Madame Pince, l'ouvrage recensant la liste complète de tous les livres présents à la Bibliothèque. Cette idée lui était venue juste après le cours de McGonagall. Cette dernière leur avait dit qu'il existait deux ouvrages pouvant les aider, et qu'il fallait faire preuve de bon sens pour les trouver. Elle s'était donc dit, qu'il ne fallait probablement pas rechercher spécifiquement un livre de Métamorphose, et c'est la raison pour laquelle, en regardant simplement les titres, elle faisait une liste de tous les ouvrages ayant un lien avec la Métamorphose, sans pour autant la concerner pleinement. La voix de Blaise la tira une fois de plus de ses recherches.

\- Sans vouloir être indiscret…je peux savoir ce que tu fais exactement ?

\- Après avoir réfléchi un instant, Élisabeth décida de le mettre dans la confidence.

\- Je cherche un indice permettant de trouver l'un des deux ouvrages permettant de pratiquer la Polymétamorphose. Et toi ?

\- J'essaie de trouver l'articulation permettant de compléter le bouquin de Livingstone.

\- Euh…Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, McGo a dit qu'il existait un ouvrage qui complétait celui de Livingstone…donc si j'arrive à lire le bouquin comme une moitié de conseils, j'arriverais à trouver l'autre moitié contenu dans l'autre livre…Tu comprends ?

\- Absolument pas, mais ayant un esprit purement Gryffondorien, je ne m'attends pas à comprendre grand-chose de la part d'un raisonnement aussi tordu.

\- Je me disais bien que je finirais pas te trouver ici, vieux !

Élisabeth blêmit en reconnaissant la voix qui venait d'interpeller Blaise. Il fallait croire qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper à ses souvenirs ce soir. Lucas, car c'était bien lui, stoppa net lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Regardant alternativement les deux ex-amis, Blaise décida de mettre fin au silence pesant. Il commença à ranger ses affaires, dans l'intention de partir avec Lucas, quand il fût interrompu par Élisabeth.

\- Non reste, de toute façon je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Je vais aller me coucher.

La jeune fille rangea précipitamment ses affaires, toujours sans lever les yeux, et partit brusquement, sans dire au revoir. Elle n'avait qu'un seul but : retourner dans sa chambre et se rouler en boule dans son lit, en priant pour pouvoir oublier tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Mais elle n'avait pas atteint le bout du couloir qu'elle entendit la voix de Lucas l'appeler. Après avoir un instant songé à fuir, elle se ressaisit. _Tu es une Gryffondor bon sang de bois, tu ne fuis pas devant l'adversité. Alors tu te retournes, tu glisses nonchalamment ta main dans ta poche, juste au cas où, et tu pars au combat._ Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle se retourna donc, pour découvrir Lucas marchant d'un pas décidé vers elle, jusqu'à s'arrêter à moins d'un mètre de la jeune fille.

\- Lucas…J'ai vraiment pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi…

\- Rassure-toi, moi non plus. Ceci dit, il est grand temps que nous ayons une discussion sur ce qui s'est passé en l'été dernier.

Connaissant Lucas, Élisabeth était consciente que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Aussi, elle s'adossa contre le mur et attendit que son ex meilleur ami débute les hostilités pour qu'elle puisse mettre fin à cette nuit particulière.


	8. Chapter 7 Quelques minutes après minuit

**Bonjour et mille fois désolée pour le retard. J'ai eu une semaine très chargée et pas mal d'heures de sommeil à rattraper. Qui plus est, ce chapitre m'a vraiment donné du fil à retordre et n'ayant plus de bêta, cela m'a pris beaucoup de temps d'écrire quelque chose qui me plaise vraiment. Ce chapitre est en apparence tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, mais il est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y parait et assez important pour la suite des aventures d'Elisabeth.**

 **Chapitre 7 : Quelques minutes après minuit.**

 _Décembre 1997_

\- Donc, tout est pardonné ? Il a menacé de te tuer, il t'a traité, et je ne fais que le citer, de « garce sans cœur », et il suffit d'une conversation à dix jours de Noël pour que tu effaces son ardoise !

\- Je ne lui ais pas tout pardonné Peter….Disons simplement que nous avons eu une discussion à cœur ouvert. Enfin, lui a plus parlé que moi…

\- Enfin Lily, c'est de Lucas qu'on parle ! Ton soi-disant meilleur ami ! Il t'a tourné le dos au moment où tu avais le plus besoin de lui, pour l'amour de Morgane !

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! Tu crois que je suis idiote à ce point là ! Mais Peter, tu ne sais pas, et tu ne sauras jamais combien il a souffert ! Il n'a pas eu l'occasion de lui dire adieu. Il n'a pas pu pleurer la mort de l'amour de sa vie parce qu'elle était considérée comme une traîtresse ! Il n'avait personne à qui se confier ! Moi je t'avais toi, les parents, Ginny, Neville…Mais lui, il n'avait personne !

\- Et cela justifie ses actes peut-être ? Cela justifie ces propos ? Tu n'as donc aucune mémoire !

\- BIEN SÛR que je m'en souviens ! Tu crois que je pourrais oublier l'enterrement de ma meilleure amie ?

Peter arrêta instantanément de crier sur sa sœur. Bien sûr, cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Élisabeth et lui se chamaillaient quotidiennement, mais ce n'était qu'un jeu, rien de sérieux. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de grosses disputes. Jamais Peter n'avait reproché à sa sœur ses fréquentations. Mais la mort de Cathy a tout changé.

\- Je me souviens de chacune de ses paroles, reprit Élisabeth, coupant Peter du fil de ses souvenirs. Et comme je te l'ai dit, je ne lui ai pas pardonné…Simplement…Je le comprends. Et puis…C'est mon meilleur ami…Je ne peux pas oublier tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble depuis notre première année parce que…

\- Parce qu'il a menacé de te tuer ? Comment peux-tu être aussi naïve ? explosa Peter.

\- Peter…

\- J'ai toujours pris ta défense, continua-t-il sans lui laisser la possibilité de s'expliquer. Tu te souviens quand papa t'a interdit de fréquenter Cathy et Lucas ? Quand il était prêt à te retirer de Poudlard afin que tu suives des cours par correspondance ? Je l'ai convaincu de changer d'avis. Je lui ai dit que de toute la famille, tu étais la plus intelligente et que si tu avais choisi de te lier d'amitié avec des Serpentard plus que des élèves de ta propre maison, c'est que tu avais une bonne raison de le faire. Oh, et quand Ron t'as fait la tête pendant presque un an, en quatrième année, à cause de toute cette histoire avec cette idiote de journaliste dont j'ai oublié le nom…

\- Rita Skeeter, marmonna Elisabeth, rougissant, non pas de colère mais de honte. Elle avait peut-être été un peu loin cette fois-ci mais par les clochettes de Morgane, Hermione l'avait vraiment mérité.

\- Quand il a appris que Cathy et toi étiez à l'origine de la rumeur, il était fou de rage. Et s'il a accepté de t'adresser de nouveau la parole, c'est uniquement grâce à moi ! Bon sang, Lily, comment as-tu pu faire passer Cathy avant ta famille ?

\- Mais ce n'était pas du tout ça ! Ce n'était qu'une simple blague ! Comment aurais-je pu deviner que toute l'école allait tomber dans le panneau ? Harry et Hermione ensemble, franchement…

\- Mais tout le monde y a cru, y compris tante Molly. Et maman. Toute la famille en fait. Tu as fait beaucoup de mal à Ron et Ginny et tu n'en as même pas conscience ! Tu t'es conduite comme une vraie Serpentard ce jour-là.

\- Ginny ? s'étonna Elisabeth. Mais elle n'a jamais cru à cette histoire ! Elle me l'a dit, après coup.

\- Elle a dit cela uniquement pour ne pas te faire de la peine, pour ne pas que tu te sentes coupable. Franchement Lily, si t'avais été à sa place, tu aurais réagi comment ? Si tu avais appris dans un vulgaire torchon que le garçon dont tu étais éperdument amoureuse depuis toute petite était amoureux d'une autre, tu ne te serais pas effondrée ? Parce que c'est ce qui est arrivé à Ginny. Et si tu n'en as jamais rien su c'est parce que notre cousine a beaucoup trop de fierté pour se laisser aller en public !

Alors qu'Elisabeth ouvrit la bouche pour protester, le souvenir de Drago enlaçant étroitement Daphnée tandis qu'ils dansaient apparut devant elle. Elle se serait coupée la langue plutôt que de reconnaître à quel point cette vision l'avait ébranlée. Aujourd'hui encore, alors que deux mois s'étaient passés depuis cette soirée, elle se torturait les méninges afin de savoir si oui ou non Drago et Daphnée sortaient ensemble. Et elle n'était même pas amoureuse de lui.

 _Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu éprouves un pincement au cœur chaque fois que tu vois Daphnée assise à côté de lui en classe ou à table ?_

Elisabeth secoua la tête pour chasser cette voix si familière de sa tête mais Peter se méprit sur la signification de ce geste.

\- Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant de la rencontrer. A cause d'elle, tu es devenue quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'insensible aux malheurs des autres.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Et le pire, c'est que tu ne t'en rends pas compte.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend tout d'un coup ? demanda Elisabeth, fatiguée du comportement de son frère.

\- Il me prend que j'en ai plus que marre de prendre systématiquement ta défense face aux autres. Tu es tellement dans ton monde que tu n'as jamais réalisé à quel point la situation aurait pu être bien pire pour toi si je n'avais pas fait tampon pour que tu évites de prendre des coups. Mais c'est terminé. Cathy est morte. Arrête de vivre dans son souvenir. Pour une fois dans ta vie, fais passer les autres avant ta petite personne.

Sonnée, Elisabeth regarda son frère s'engouffrer dans Salle Commune, après avoir donné le mot de passe.

\- Eh bien, il y a de la tension dans l'air. Je peux la sentir jusqu'ici. Tant de mauvaises ondes nuisent à ma concentration.

\- Oh, fermez-là, dit rageusement Elisabeth à l'adresse de la Grosse Dame avant de pénétrer à son tour dans le quartier général des Gryffondor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elisabeth avait prié avec la plus grande ferveur que sa conversation avec Lucas couplée avec la dispute avec Peter ne la fassent pas rêver de Cathy. En vain.

\- Qui l'aurait cru ? Les inséparables jumeaux Parker ne sont plus si inséparables que ça, à ce qu'il semblerait.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, murmura Elisabeth les yeux fermés. Va-t-en.

\- Tu es l'instigatrice de ton propre chagrin. Si je suis là, c'est parce que tu refuses de me laisser partir.

\- C'est n'importe quoi.

\- Alors ouvre les yeux. Regarde-moi en face.

Bien malgré elle, Elisabeth obtempéra. Et sursauta aussitôt en découvrant ce qui se tenait devant elle. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Cathy, le dos collé à la penderie. La chambre de son rêve était en tout point identique à celle où Cathy et elle se trouvaient ce jour funeste. La seule différence était qu'elle se trouvait dans la penderie et non à l'extérieur. Elle n'avait donc pas pu voir ce qu'elle avait devant ses yeux. Le corps de sa meilleure amie, gisant sur le sol, à quelques centimètres du lit, la tête tournée vers elle, ses yeux bleus grand ouverts. Autre différence, la Cathy de son rêve était habillée de sa robe d'écolière et non du chemisier blanc et de la jupe noire qu'elle portait lors du dernier jour de sa vie.

Elisabeth ferma de nouveau les yeux. _Je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, rien de plus._

\- Tu vois ? Tu es incapable d'affronter la réalité en face. C'est à croire que le Choixpeau s'est trompé dans la Répartition. Tu n'as rien à faire chez les Gryffondor. Tu es lâche et faible.

\- Arrête, je t'en prie, fit Elisabeth la voix tremblante de peur.

\- Arrête, je t'en prie, singea Cathy. Pathétique, vraiment. Cela n'a rien d'étonnant venant de la part de la fille qui a abandonné sa meilleure amie à une mort certaine.

\- C'est totalement faux ! s'exclama Elisabeth en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Vraiment ? rétorqua Cathy d'un ton moqueur. Tu es restée cachée, sans bouger le moindre petit doigt. Tu aurais pu me sauver. Mais tu n'as rien fait.

Le souffle coupé, Elisabeth cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux, cherchant à donner un sens à ce qu'elle était en train de vivre. La bouche de Cathy était entrouverte mais elle ne proférait aucun son.

\- Je suis dans ta tête, idiote.

La voix provenait de partout et de nulle part à la fois. Et Elisabeth comprit. La solution était si simple qu'elle s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir deviné plus tôt.

\- Tu es ma conscience. Toute cette scène, toutes tes apparitions ne sont que le reflet de ma culpabilité. Je suis en vie et tu es morte.

\- Quelle brillante déduction. Tu en as d'autres du même acabit ?

\- Je suis en vie et tu es morte, répété Elisabeth avec plus de conviction. Rien n'y personne ne peut changer cet état de fait, pas même moi. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Mais je peux avancer.

La voix resta silencieuse et Elisabeth sut qu'elle était sur la bonne voie.

\- Cathy…Ma Cathy s'est sacrifiée pour moi. Elle a volontairement et en pleine connaissance de cause choisie de me protéger. Je n'ai pas le droit de gâcher ça.

En un battement de cil, Elisabeth se retrouva transporté ailleurs. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

 _Dans les rêves, l'environnement et toujours décousu. Parce que c'est moi qui le façonne._

Cette fois, elle se trouvait à Poudlard, très précisément près de l'extrémité nord du lac. Il faisait sombre et pourtant elle y voyait comme en plein jour, grâce aux flammes qui…

 _Aux flammes ?_

Elisabeth se retourna et poussa un cri d'horreur. Le château était en proie en flammes. Instinctivement elle voulut s'élancer dans sa direction mais à la place, elle partit dans la direction opposée. Tout droit vers la Forêt Interdite.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne veux pas y aller ! Je veux retourner au château ! Peter !

\- N'oublie pas, murmura la voix de Cathy. N'oublie pas.

Un grand éclat de rire couvrit rapidement la voix de sa meilleure amie. C'était un rire sans joie qui glaça le sang d'Elisabeth. Elle sut à cet instant précis que tout espoir était perdu.

Elisabeth se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elle était en sécurité, dans son lit. Elle faillit hurler de peur en sentant quelque chose bouger dans son lit avant de réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait que de Salem.

\- Je suis désolée, mon chaton, s'excusa-t-elle tout en le prenant dans ses bras. Mais ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un simple cauchemar.

Les respirations endormies de ses camarades de chambre lui confirmèrent qu'elle était bel et bien sortie de ce cauchemar. Elle était à Poudlard, le lieu le plus sécurisé au monde. Rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver.

Calant Salem du mieux qu'elle le pouvait contre elle – action rendue de plus en plus difficile en vue de sa taille et de son poids – elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Grâce à lumière de la lune qui éclairait la chambre, elle réussit à l'atteindre sans se cogner contre le lit de Katie qui était le plus proche du sien.

La Salle Commune des Gryffondor se trouvant au sixième étage, elle disposait d'un point de vue idéal – que seule la Tour d'Astronomie pouvait battre. Elle avait beau être pleinement réveillée, elle ne put se départir d'un sentiment d'irréalité à la vision du parc recouvert d'un épais manteau de neige. La cabane d'Hagrid était totalement masquée par le Saule Cogneur, parfaitement immobile, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé depuis qu'Elisabeth étudiait à Poudlard. _En même temps, c'est la première fois que j'observe le parc en pleine nuit. Si ça se trouve, lui aussi dort la nuit._

Il pouvait paraître étrange de parler du sommeil d'un arbre mais le Saule Cogneur n'était pas un arbre ordinaire. Quiconque s'en approchait à moins de cinq mètres avait de fortes chances d'en ressortir avec, au mieux quelques égratignures, au pire des os cassés. Elisabeth fut détournée de ses pensées par Salem, qui se mit à gigoter entre ses bras.

\- Tu es incapable de rester sans bouger plus d'une minute, pas vrai mon chat ? soupira Elisabeth, amusée malgré elle. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur le Saule Cogneur. Il lui arrive de rester tranquille.

Après un dernier regard, Elisabeth se détourna de la fenêtre et regagna son lit. Allongée sur le dos, elle attendit que Salem revienne se pelotonner sur son ventre pour se rendormir. En l'entendant ronronner, la jeune sorcière s'endormit en souriant.

Il n'était que quelques minutes après minuit, après tout. Sa nuit ne faisait que commencer.


	9. Chapter 8 Des révélations pour Noël

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien! On se rapproche tout doucement du premier grand événement de l'histoire. Je n'en dis pas plus, pour ne pas vous spoiler, mais attendez vous à être très fortement surpris, d'ici un chapitre ou deux.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 8 : Des révélations pour Noël**

 _Décembre 1997_

Lorsqu'Élisabeth sortit de la Salle Commune pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle eut la surprise de voir son frère qui l'attendait, deux sacs en papier dans les mains. Il lui en tendit un :

\- Trêve de Noël ? Alicia a du nouveau, elle veut nous voir sous le grand chêne après le petit-déjeuner.

Elisabeth sourit timidement en acceptant le petit-déjeuner que son frère avait préparé pour elle. Peter n'était pas sans doute pas doué pour dire « Je suis désolé » mais ce simple geste valait à ses yeux toutes les excuses du monde.

\- J'abandonne…Je vais dire au professeur Chourave que je quitte le concours

\- Reviens ici, sombre idiot. Hors de question d'abandonner maintenant. Tu m'as entraîné dans cette histoire, alors tu vas y rester !

\- Mais à quoi bon Nick ! J'ai beaucoup de respect pour le Professeur McGonagall mais là je crois qu'elle s'est fichue de nous.

 _\- « Il existe deux livres vous permettant de réussir l'examen. Le premier vous permettra de vous passer totalement du livre du professeur Livingstone et le second vous permettra de comprendre ce livre. Si vous faites preuve de jugeote et d'un brin de bon sens, je suis certaine que vous réussirez à vous en sortir »._

\- Merci Laura, mais je doute que répéter pour la centième fois cette phrase va nous aider à régler le problème. Et nous étions vraiment obligés de tenir ce palabre dans ce froid glacial ?

\- Alicia nous a donné rendez-vous ici après le petit-déjeuner. Pour une fois qu'elle sort de la bibliothèque, on ne va pas s'en plaindre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ! Je me les gèle, pesta Sam en faisant des allées retour pour se réchauffer.

\- Elle n'est pas la seule absente, remarqua Nick. Il nous manque nos amis de Gryffondor. À tous les coups, ils sont en train de savourer leur petit-déjeuner blottis devant la cheminée.

\- Mais quelle mauvaise langue, cela m'étonne de la part d'un Poufsouffle. Vous n'êtes pas censés être amicaux, gentils et serviables ?

\- Si c'est ce que tu recherches, va voir un elfe de maison, rétorqua Nick.

\- Ouh, mais c'est qu'il mordrait, le blaireau, fit Peter en souriant à pleines dents.

\- Comment oses-tu utiliser l'emblème de notre maison contre nous ? s'offusqua Sam. Petit sournois.

Cette petite discussion se déroulait au pied du grand chêne où Sam, Nick et Laura attendaient impatiemment et frileusement leurs camarades depuis bientôt dix minutes.

\- L'un de vous sait-il pourquoi Alicia nous a donné rendez-vous ici ? demanda Peter.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Sam. Depuis six ans que je la connais, c'est la première fois que je la vois être aussi secrète. Cela ne lui ressemble vraiment pas.

\- Le suspense va enfin arriver à son terme, remarqua Élisabeth en apercevant la jeune Serdaigle marcher précipitamment vers eux.

\- Vous avez tous eu mon message, parfait…Où est Neville ?

\- Je crois qu'il est encore dans la Grande Salle, je vais aller le chercher, proposa Peter.

\- Non, on n'a pas le temps, répondit Alicia, les cours commencent dans moins de dix minutes. Vous n'aurez qu'à lui raconter ce que je vais vous dire.

Après s'être tue quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre son souffle, Alicia expliqua à ses amis la raison de ce rendez-vous impromptu.

\- Bon, j'ai réfléchi à ce que McGonagall vous a dit lundi dernier, et je pense avoir trouvé le premier livre dont elle vous a parlé.

\- Attends…T'es sérieuse ?

\- Comment tu as fait ? C'est impossible !

\- Comment tu peux savoir que c'est ce livre ?

\- Où est-il ?

Tout le monde s'était mis à parler en même temps, si bien que la pauvre Serdaigle ne pouvait plus se faire entendre. Heureusement, Élisabeth s'en rendit rapidement compte.

\- Tout doux les jeunes, sinon notre intello préférée va finir à l'infirmerie.

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant, sauf bien sûr toi, Sam, mais mon père travaille aux Archives du Ministère de la Magie. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais c'est un secteur particulier, à l'écart des autres Départements. Il se trouve dans les profondeurs du Ministère. Autant dire que mon père n'a pas souvent l'occasion de voir la lumière du jour quand il travaille. Un jour, je devais avoir six ou sept ans, il m'a parlé d'un livre magique écrit par Merlin en personne

\- Mais Merlin n'a jamais existé ! s'exclama Nick.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répondit vertement Sam.

S'ensuivit un vif débat entre les partisans de l'existence de Merlin, Sam, Laura et Elisabeth et Nick et Peter, persuadés que le magicien n'était rien de moins qu'un personnage fictif.

\- Qu'il ait ou non existé n'a pas la moindre importance, reprit Alicia. Ce qui compte, c'est que le livre existe bel et bien. Mon père l'a eu entre les mains. Je présume que le _Septimus Codex_ ne vous dit absolument rien ?

\- Oh par tous les…Il existe vraiment ? s'exclama Élisabeth en joignant ses mains devant sa bouche.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ? s'étonna Peter.

\- Bien sûr, et toi aussi Peter ! Maman nous en a parlé !

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Je m'en souviendrais. Un nom aussi étrange, cela ne s'oublie pas. Et quel est le rapport avec Merlin d'ailleurs ?

\- C'est Merlin qui a écrit le Septimus Codex, patate ! s'exclama Elisabeth en tapant sur le crâne de son frère du plat de sa main.

\- Dans ce cas, il devrait s'appeler le Merlin Codex, non ? demanda Sam avait un grand sourire, signe que lui non plus ne prenait pas cette discussion au sérieux.

Elisabeth croisa le regard d'Alicia, qui semblait aussi désespérée qu'elle par le comportement des garçons.

\- Septimus veut dire septième, expliqua Laura. Le _Septimus Codex_ est le dernier des sept livres qui auraient écrit par Merlin en personne. Et, le dernier qui existe encore à ce jour. Tous les autres ont soit été détruit soit ont disparu dans la nature. D'après certaines rumeurs, si Grindelwald était aussi puissant c'est justement parce qu'il avait trouvé un des codex de Merlin.

Le reste du groupe regarda Laura avec un mélange d'ébahissement et d'admiration. Gênée d'être le centre de l'attention, la Poufsouffle fit glisser ses courts cheveux blonds derrière les oreilles avant de baisser la tête.

\- Je suis soulagée de ne pas être la seule à écouter les cours du professeur Binns, dit Alicia en souriant.

\- Binns a parlé de Grindelwald ? demanda Elisabeth étonnée. Mais à quel moment ?

\- En quatrième année, répondit Alicia.

Elisabeth regarda les trois garçons qui avaient l'air aussi perdu qu'elle. Il était de notoriété publique que les cours du professeur Binns étaient extrêmement soporifiques, mais s'il avait parlé de Grindelwald, elle s'en serait souvenue. N'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, quand la jeune Gryffondor tentait d'associer Grindelwald, Septimus Codex, Merlin et Binns, aucun souvenir ne venait affleurer son esprit. Pour être totalement honnête, elle ne gardait aucun souvenir des cours de Binns.

\- Je vous passe les détails de tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête depuis qu'Elisabeth m'a rapporté ce qui s'est passé en cours de Métamorphoses, reprit Alicia après avoir laissé à ses amis une minute ou deux, le temps de se remettre, mais alors que j'étais sur le point de sombrer dans le plus grand désespoir à l'idée d'échouer si près du but, Mr Fancy **1** m'a sauvé la mise sans même sans rendre compte.

\- Mr Fancy ? demanda Laura, interloquée.

\- Mr Fancy…répéta Sam avant s'exploser de rire sous le regard malicieux d'Alicia. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu t'en sois souvenu, ajouta-t-il quelques instants plus tard, en essuyant les larmes qui lui coulaient des yeux.

\- J'ai une excellente mémoire, tu le sais mieux que personne, répondit Alicia, souriant toujours, avant de se tourner vers le reste du groupe pour leur expliquer. Lors du bal de quatrième année, Sam s'était amusé à trouver des surnoms à tous les couples qui passaient devant nous.

\- Mais attends, j'étais où moi ? demanda Nick, étonné, avant de réaliser. Non, tu n'as pas osé…

\- Tu veux rire ? Tu étais le premier sur la liste, confirma Alicia.

\- Espèce de…s'indigna Nick en donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- C'était pour rire, tenta de se défendre Sam. Il fallait bien que je m'occupe puisqu'Alicia ne voulait pas danser.

\- Je t'ai dit que cela ne me dérangeait pas que tu ailles danser avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je suis un gentlemen, très chère, rétorqua Sam d'un air compassé.

\- Ce qui m'intéresse surtout, c'est de savoir à qui correspond le surnom de Mr Fancy, dit Elisabeth.

\- Le premier nom qui me vient à l'esprit c'est celui de Malefoy, songea Peter.

Non, j'ai octroyé à Malefoy un surnom beaucoup plus drôle, sourit Sam d'un air si machiavélique qu'Elisabeth se demanda si le Choixpeau était vraiment compétent dans la Répartition.

\- C'est Mickaël Corner répondit Alicia.

Elisabeth esquissa un sourire. Maintenant qu'Alicia l'avait dit, cela paraissait tellement évident. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien l'ex petit ami de Ginny mais il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte à quel point il aimait prendre soin de son apparence.C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Ginny avait choisi de rompre avec lui. _J'en étais venue à me demander s'il ne préférait pas sortir avec lui-même vu le temps qu'il passait devant le miroir,_ lui avait-elle expliqué. Avec un temps de retard, la jolie rouquine capta la fin des explications de sa consoeur Serdaigle et comprit qu'elle avait raté le meilleur moment, à savoir comment Corner avait pu mettre Alicia sur la piste du Septimus Codex.

\- …j'ai donc écrit à mon père ce matin pour lui poser la question. C'est pour cela que j'étais un peu en retard.

Avant qu'Elisabeth ou que qui que ce soit d'autre ait pu continuer la conversation, un son lointain de cloche retentit, faisant pâlir tout le petit groupe.

\- Par Merlin, je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'il était aussi tard ! s'exclama Alicia avec horreur, avant de faire demi-tour à toute vitesse, suivie de près par ses camarades.

Tout en galopant à toute vitesse, Elisabeth eut une petite pensée de remerciement pour la personne qui avait conçu le système des cloches de Poudlard. Si ce dernier avait choisi un autre système que celui de prévenir les étudiants cinq minutes avant le début des cours, son groupe aurait fait perdre un grand nombre de points à leurs Maisons respectives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'après-midi était bien entamé quand le groupe pu enfin souffler…à la Bibliothèque.

\- Double cours de DCFM et double cours de Potions…S'il vous plaît achevez-moi ! s'exclama Nick en s'effondrant sur une chaise.

\- Cela pourrait être pire, remarqua Neville, on aurait pu enchaîner avec la Divination…

\- Parlons pas de malheur…soupira Élisabeth.

\- En parlant de malheur, très chère sœur…Tu n'avais pas une nouvelle à nous annoncer ?

\- Je pense qu'on pourrait d'abord écouter ce que Neville voulait nous dire tout à l'heure, rétorqua Élisabeth en fusillant son frère du regard.

\- Je pense que ta nouvelle est quand même mille fois mieux…Oh tiens quelle surprise, là voilà qui se trouve justement à quelques tables de nous.

Élisabeth n'eût pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui son abruti de frère parlait, mais Neville et Nick ne purent s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Je ne vois personne à part une bande de Serpentard, dit Nick d'un ton peu amène.

\- Il n'y aurait pas un rapport avec Lucas ? demanda Neville au même moment.

 _Peter je te hais_ , pensa Élisabeth. Il était évident que Neville allait faire le rapprochement, il n'était pas idiot, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pouvait penser.

\- Lucas Carter ? Qui jouait au poste de Poursuiveur ? demanda Nick. Quel est le rapport ?

Élisabeth regarda Nick, le cœur serré d'apréhension, mais le ton du Poufsouffle n'était pas agressif, juste curieux. Elle répondit doucement :

\- Tu te rappelles quand Dumbledore a demandé à tous les élèves de revenir à Poudlard, le dernier jour du mois de juin, alors que les cours étaient finis depuis deux semaines ?

\- Tu penses bien que je m'en rappelle. Revenir à Poudlard alors qu'on était en vacances, tout ça pour entendre un discours à propos de la mort d'une Serpentard.

\- La Serpentard en question était ma meilleure amie.

\- Oh merde…Enfin je veux dire…Je l'ignorais. Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Lucas était son petit ami et aussi mon meilleur ami, continua la jeune Gryffondor. Je sais que le château est grand et que nous sommes très nombreux, mais tu n'as jamais entendu parler de notre amitié ?

\- C'est vrai, j'ai entendu certains de mes camarades parler d'une Gryffondor qui faisait honte à sa Maison en fraternisant avec l'ennemi, mais je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention.

\- Et maintenant ? Cela te pose-t-il un problème ? demanda Élisabeth, en retenant son souffle.

\- Je ne porte pas les Serpentard dans mon cœur, c'est vrai. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'être le genre de fille qui crache dans la soupe ou qui poignarde les gens dans le dos. Si tu fréquentais des Serpentard c'est que tu devais leur trouver des qualités.

\- Bien cachées alors, murmura Peter.

Merci beaucoup, soupira Elisabeth. C'est déjà difficile pour moi de me faire des amis alors les perdre simplement…

\- Je comprends. Cela n'a pas dû être évident pour toi.

\- C'est un euphémisme, répondit Neville à sa place.

\- Je n'ai jamais critiqué tes choix particuliers d'amis, que je sache, dit vivement Peter. Je tenais juste à prévenir notre groupe de l'éventualité d'un nouvel arrivant.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Elisabeth avant de comprendre où son frère voulait en venir. Attends, tu croyais que j'allais demander à Lucas de rejoindre notre groupe ? Mais tu es tombé sur la tête ?

\- Je _sais_ que tu vas le lui demander. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, ni demain. Mais cela finira par arriver. Autant que tout le monde soit prêt.

\- Je ne ferais jamais ça au groupe ! s'exclama Elisabeth. Je sais que…Enfin, tout ce que je veux c'est…Si d'aventure, il venait me parler et que vous êtes là, j'aimerais que vous évitiez de mettre de l'huile sur le feu…de garder vos commentaires pour vous quoi…Enfin…Zut, je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer.

\- Et on est censé commencer quand ? demanda Neville en écarquillant les yeux. Si je demande cela, c'est parce qu'il vient vers nous.

Élisabeth ne pût s'empêcher de se retourner. Effectivement Lucas venait de quitter la table où il se trouvait en compagnie de Blaise, Théo, Millicent, Daphnée, Gwen Hunter (la meilleure amie de Daphnée) et - le cœur de la jeune fille rata un battement - Drago, pour venir dans sa direction. Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle, puis, après un bref échange de regard noir avec Peter, lui adressa la parole.

\- Salut.

\- Salut, répondit Elisabeth d'une toute petite voix.

Après avoir regardé le quatuor, Lucas soupira et fit quelque chose qui surprit tout le monde, à commencer par Elisabeth.

\- Écoute Peter, commença-t-il en baissant la voix, je sais que je me suis conduit comme un parfait crétin, et tu as tout à fait le droit de me lancer un sort pour tout ce que j'ai fait subir à ta sœur ces derniers mois et surtout ce que je lui ai dit la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés. Pour ce que ça vaut, le chagrin m'a fait perdre les pédales et même si on n'a jamais été potes, je n'aurais pas vous parler comme je l'ai fait. Ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. J'ai déjà présenté mes excuses à ta sœur, si cela peut te rassurer. Ou éviter que tu me sautes à la gorge.

Tout le groupe avait le regard tourné vers le jeune Gryffondor, qui lui fixait sa jumelle. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Peter finit par détourner le retard et leva les yeux vers le Serpentard.

\- Dis voir Carter, tu l'as fait exprès de me présenter tes excuses dans le seul endroit dans tout Poudlard où je ne peux pas te jeter un sort sans faire perdre des points à ma Maison ?

Bien que le ton fût un peu agressif, Élisabeth sut que son frère avait accepté les excuses de Lucas. Et qu'il l'avait fait pour elle. _Je te déteste vraiment Peter, mais pas autant que je t'adore_.

\- Je suis un Serpentard, les coups tordus, ça me connaît, répondit Lucas d'un ton neutre, avant de retourner à sa place.

\- Ok, que quelqu'un m'explique ce qui vient de se passer, dit Neville. Parce que mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

\- Je crois qu'on peut dire que tout est bien qui finit bien, n'est-ce pas Peter ? demanda Elisabeth, sa voix trahissant encore une légère incertitude.

\- Oui, répondit fermement son frère. Tout est bien qui finit bien.

\- Alors, Carter est l'un des nôtres maintenant ? demanda Nick d'un ton dubitatif.

On ne va pas aller jusque là non plus, répondit Elisabeth tandis que Peter prenait un air horrifié.

\- Ce ne serait pas si terrible que cela, dit Neville d'une voix douce. Contrairement à Malefoy et compagnie, il ne s'est jamais moqué de moi. C'est le comportement que je préfère venant d'un Serpentard.

\- Carter est…différent, finit par dire Peter en grimaçant comme si prendre la défense d'un Serpentard était aussi agréable que manger une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue à la crotte de nez. Je déteste les Serpentard mais Carter n'est pas comme Malefoy. Il est condescendant, méprisant et prétentieux mais cruel…non, il ne l'a jamais été. Tout comme Cathy d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il un ton plus bas.

\- Ok, va pour Carter alors, dit Nick en soupirant. Mais pas d'autres Serpentard dans notre groupe, d'accord ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas Nick, dit Elisabeth d'une voix triste. Je n'ai eu que deux Serpentard comme véritables amis.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, dit Nick en s'excusant.

\- Revenons-en à l'essentiel, fit Elisabeth en levant la main, signalant que le sujet étais clos pour elle. Neville, que voulais-tu nous dire quand on est arrivé en cours ce matin.

Neville déglutit rapidement. Il n'aimait pas être le centre d'intérêt, cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Mais il était avec des amis. Personne n'allait se moquer de lui. Alors il se lança :

\- J'ai eu le message d'Alicia par le biais de Sam, alors que je me rendais dans la Grande Salle. J'étais parti pour prendre un morceau rapidement et vous rejoindre, quand Ginny a débarqué de nulle part et m'a traîné dehors.

\- Tiens, on ne vous a pas vu pourtant, s'étonna Nick.

\- Nous sommes restés près du château. Ginny avait l'air très excitée, mais elle ne voulait pas que quiconque entende ce qu'elle voulait me dire, et surtout pas Harry, Ron ou Hermione.

\- Attends, répète ? Ginny fait des cachotteries à son petit copain si parfait ? Alors là, c'est _vraiment_ une bonne journée.

\- Lily…

\- Ben quoi ? Ok, j'arrête. Continue, Neville.

\- Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle tenait tant à jouer les conspirateurs, et là, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait surpris une conversation entre Harry et Hermione, à propos d'Horcruxes…

\- Horcruxe ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Nick.

\- Aucune idée, répondirent les jumeaux en coeur. Mais Alicia doit forcément le savoir.

\- Oh oui ! On n'aura qu'à lui demander quand elle sortira de Divination.

\- Et c'est tout ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda Peter

\- Non, d'après l'attitude d'Harry et d'Hermione, il s'agit de quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux. Et attendez, vous ne savez pas le pire…Ils sont dans le château !

\- Quoi ?

\- Attendez un peu, il y a quelque chose qui me gêne, dit Élisabeth. Comment le précieux Potter a-t-il eu vent d'un truc dont nous n'avons jamais entendu parler ?

Les garçons regardèrent la rouquine, surpris de ne pas y avoir pensé.

\- Toi, tu penses à un truc, dit Peter.

\- Pas à un truc, mais à une personne. Mais d'abord, j'ai besoin que tu répondes franchement à ma question Neville, et sois vraiment honnête. Est-ce que, d'après Ginny, Granger savait précisément ce qu'est un Horcruxe ?

\- Euh…. Non…Pas vraiment. Enfin, je veux dire, d'après Ginny, c'est Harry qui lui a parlé des Horcruxes. Hermione avait l'air perdu. Mais elle n'a pas pu en savoir plus. Pourquoi, c'est important ?

\- Important ? Oh que oui ! Réfléchissez…Si Miss Je-Sais-Tout ignore ce qu'est un Horcruxe, qui a bien pu en parler à Potter ?

Nick et Neville secouèrent la tête, montrant leur ignorance mais Peter regarda sa sœur avec un grand sourire, et c'est ensemble qu'ils soufflèrent la réponse :

\- Dumbledore !

\- Oh mais bien sûr, dit Neville, c'est évident…Euh…Enfin…C'est évident que le professeur Dumbledore doit savoir ça, mais pourquoi en parler à Harry ?

\- En dehors du fait que c'est son chouchou ? fit remarquer Elisabeth.

\- Parce que c'est le Survivant ou l'Elu ou je ne sais pas quel est le terme à la mode en ce moment! s'exclama Peter. Par conséquent, c'est un truc qui permettrait de vaincre Face-de-Serpent.

\- Mais quoi ? Une potion, un sort ?

\- Je dirais plutôt un objet ou plutôt plusieurs objets, puisque d'après Ginny, Harry et Hermione ont dit qu'ils se trouvaient dans le château. Ils, au pluriel.

\- Euh…Elle a aussi dit qu'ils étaient très dangereux, fit remarquer Nick.

\- Oui, mais si en les trouvant on peut sauver le monde ? demanda Peter.

\- Un point pour Peter, dit Neville.

\- Ok, je veux bien, mais on ne va pas pouvoir partir à la fois à la chasse à l'Horcruxe et à la chasse du Septimus Codex, dit Élisabeth. Et de mon point de vue, le Septimus Codex est plus important. D'autant plus que partir à la recherche d'un ou de plusieurs objets dont on ne sait rien risquerait de nous faire perdre du temps.

\- Mais Ginny avait vraiment l'air de penser que c'était important pour Harry et Hermione, insista Neville.

\- Mais que peut-on y faire ? soupira Elisabeth, légèrement énervée. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons que des hypothèses.

\- Et si on avait tout faux ? demanda Nick. Si en fait, cela concerne le Concours ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Réfléchissez…Ce n'est un secret pour personne que Potter est le chouchou de Dumbledore, expliqua Peter. Quoiqu'il fasse, peu importe le nombre de règlement qu'il viole, il s'en sort toujours.

\- Comme en première année où les Gryffondor avaient honteusement été récompensés parce qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient transgressé toutes les règles établies par Dumbledore lui-même en début d'année, fit remarquer vertement Nick.

\- Eh, protesta Neville, je les ai mérité ces dix points !

\- Bien sûr que tu les as mérités, dit Elisabeth en prenant le bras de son ami. Tu t'es courageusement battu pour sauver l'honneur de notre Maison et tu t'es fait attaqué par Granger. Et après on dit que je suis une traîtresse parce que je fréquente des Serpentard. Moi, au moins, je ne m'attaque pas aux personnes de ma propre Maison.

\- Chaque année, Potter nous montre à quel point il s'en moque du règlement. Vous vous rappelez son entrée fracassante en deuxième année ?

\- Comment l'oublier, fit Elisabeth en levant les yeux au ciel. Tante Molly était vraiment furax. Sans oublier, en troisième année, quand il a décidé de passer outre les directives de McGonagall et de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Exactement !

\- Je commence à voir où tu veux en venir, dit lentement Neville. Mais là, on est sur un concours ! Vous croyez vraiment que Dumbledore irait favoriser trois élèves, juste parce qu'il a un faible pour Harry ?

\- Pourquoi trois…Mais au fait, où était ce cher cousin Ron ?

\- Toujours dans la Grande Salle, je pense.

\- En voilà une surprise, remarqua Elisabeth. Chaque fois que Potter prépare quelque chose, Ron et Granger ne pas loin. Que Potter et Granger discutent d'un truc apparemment important sans lui m'étonne beaucoup.

\- Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite, murmura Peter.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Il faut qu'on en sache plus.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, soeurette de mon cœur ? La curiosité tue les chats. Ce serait dommage qu'il arrive quelque chose à la monstruosité ambulante que tu tentes par tous les moyens de faire passer pour un chat.

Une réconciliation inattendue et une étrange révélation pour Noël. Ou tout du moins à l'approche de Noël. Tandis qu'Elisabeth regardait d'un air satisfait son frère se prendre son propre livre dans la figure grâce à son _Wingardium Leviosa_ informulé, elle espérait que Noël ne lui réservait pas d'autres surprises. Si seulement elle avait su…

 ** _1 Fancy signifie raffiné, chic. Mr Fancy est une façon sarcastique d'appeler un homme qui aime prendre soin de lui_**


	10. Chapter 9 : Souviens toil'été dernier

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire. C'est toujours gratifiant pour mon tout petit minuscule égo :)**

 **Sinon, quelques brèves annonces.**

 **1) J'ai décidé de faire du vendredi, le jour de la publication de mon histoire.**

 **2) Je suis très nulle pou écrire de la romance. J'ai plus de facilités à tuer mes personnages qu'à les faire s'embrasser. Mais pour vous, je vais faire un effort. Ou tout du moins essayer.**

 **3) Encore une semaine de patience et on arrivera au chapitre qui sert de pilier à mon histoire. C'est à partir de cet instant que l'engrenage va se mettre en marche.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 9 : Souviens-toi …L'été dernier**

 _Décembre 1997_

Il était bientôt quatre heures de l'après-midi quand la petite bande quitta temporairement la Bibliothèque. Elisabeth était restée en arrière pour prévenir Lucas. Deux possibilités s'offraient à elle : ou elle retournait à l'intérieur de la Bibliothèque pour demander à Lucas de venir avec elle, ou elle attendait qu'il sorte. Aucune des deux solutions ne lui convenait puisque dans les deux cas, son ex-puis-re-ami serait accompagné par ses amis…

 _Mais arrête de te voiler la face ! Tu sais très bien que ses amis ne sont pas un problème.. Non le véritable problème c'est que tu refuses de te retrouver face à Drago Malefoy, petite idiote. Allons, ressaisis-toi ! Il n'a pas changé d'un pouce. Il reste toujours celui qui a mené la vie dure à Ron, celui qui te regardait d'un air condescendant chaque fois que tu étais avec Cathy et Lucas. Tu ne peux pas éprouver autre chose pour lui que du dégoût._

Elisabeth secoua furieusement la tête pour faire taire la petite voix désagréable dans sa tête. Surtout qu'elle avait tort. Il avait changé. Il était plus réservé, moins flamboyant. Maintenant que la Gryffondor y songeait, il avait soigneusement évité tout contact avec Harry, Ron et Hermione depuis le début d'année. Et, contrairement aux années précédentes, il ne paradait plus en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle, privilégiant la compagnie de Serpentard moins baraqués et plus intelligents.

La porte de la Bibliothèque s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter Elisabeth. Elle remercia intérieurement les deux Serpentard qui s'étaient arrêtés devant elle de l'avoir coupé dans ses pensées, même si aucun n'était celui qu'elle attendait. Ni celui dont elle rêvait. _Rêvait ? Et puis quoi encore ?_

\- Bonjour Élisabeth, la salua poliment Théodore Nott en lui tenant la porte, pensant qu'elle voulait rentrer.

\- Salut Théodore, Millicent…

\- Tu ne souhaite pas retourner à la Bibliothèque ? demanda Millicent d'une voix très douce, contrastant avec sa très forte carrure.

\- Non…Oui…Euh…En fait je n'en sais rien. C'est complètement idiot. Je suis complètement idiote.

\- Nous pouvons peut-être t'aider, proposa Théodore en souriant.

Elisabeth regarda le Serpentard d'un air circonspect. Certes, elle n'avait jamais rien eu contre lui mais ils n'étaient pas non plus les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils n'étaient même pas amis du tout.

\- Pour ensuite vous vanter de la supériorité des Serpentard sur Gryffondor ?

 _Bon sang, Peter déteint sur moi,_ pesta-t-elle intérieurement. Millicent écarquilla les yeux de stupeur mais Théodore resta parfaitement calme.

\- N-o-o-n, commença à bégayer Millicent, ce n'est pas…

Millicent Bulstrode…Une nouvelle preuve de l'absence de jugeote du Choixpeau Magique. S'il y avait bien une personne à Poudlard qui n'avait pas sa place à Serpentard, c'était bien elle. Les mauvaises langues disaient qu'elle avait l'apparence d'un Troll des Cavernes. Les très mauvaises langues (Hermione Granger en tête), qu'elle en avait aussi le cerveau. En réalité, Millicent était une personne d'une timidité maladive, souffrant d'un très grave complexe due à son apparence. Elle essayait toujours de se fondre dans le décor mais avec un physique comme le sien, c'était tout simplement impossible. La pauvre avait alors tenté de s'adapter à sa situation en se liant d'amitié avec les Serpentard les plus populaires et en se comportant comme eux.

 _C'est totalement idiot, si tu veux mon avis,_ lui avait dit Cathy. _Elle n'obtiendra jamais leur amitié et encore moins leur respect._

Elisabeth avait été on ne peut plus d'accord avec elle et elle l'était toujours. Millicent Bulstrode n'était pas comme Pansy Parkison et ses amies. Ces dernières la toléraient tout juste parce que ses parents étaient des fidèles partisans de Voldemort, mais il n'y avait rien de plus. Il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à ce que Millicent avait fini par préférer à leur compagnie celle de l'autre paria de Serpentard, Théodore Nott.

L'histoire de Théodore était à la fois semblable et différente de celle de Millicent. Contrairement à la jeune fille – et à bon nombre de ses compatriotes Vert et Argent – le jeune homme était un Sang-Mêlé. Et pour le malheur de son père, fidèle à la cause de Face-de-Serpent, Théodore tenait plus de sa Moldue de mère, que ce soit au niveau du caractère ou du physique. D'après Lucas, Nott Senior était très loin du père idéal, passant tout son temps à sermonner son fils et à l'endurcir – et en voyant la crispation des lèvres de son ami, Elisabeth n'avait pas eu besoin de lui demander des explications. C'est surement la raison pour laquelle, malgré son tempérament réservé, Nott Junior avait intégré la bande de Drago, même s'il n'avait jamais fait parti du cercle restreint du Prince de Serpentard.

Elisabeth soupira. Il n'y avait pas une once de malveillance dans la proposition d'aide de Théodore. Qu'elle soit une Gryffondor lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il était l'un des rares Serpentard pour qui l'appartenance aux Maisons n'avait pas la moindre importance.

\- En fait, oui, vous pouvez m'aider, finit-elle par dire. J'aimerais parler à Lucas en privé et, je ne sais pas comment le lui faire comprendre sans que tout le monde à sa table ne soit au courant.

\- Tu veux lui demander de sortir avec toi ? demanda Millicent, surprise.

\- Quoi ? Non, non, non ! s'exclama Elisabeth horrifiée, en comprenant le double sens de sa phrase. Je veux juste…

Elisabeth s'arrêta. Dans sa tête, tout était clair mais elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Et puis surtout, elle ne voulait pas mettre leur mettre la puce à l'oreille.

\- Reste ici dans ce cas, dit Théodore. Quand nous sommes partis, Drago et lui ont dit qu'ils nous rejoindraient dans quelques minutes.

Elisabeth pâlit brusquement. _Ce n'est rien,_ fit la petite voix dans sa tête. _Il n'est qu'un Serpentard parmi d'autres. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être embarrassée en sa présence, pas vrai ?_ Elisabeth n'aimait pas le sous-entendu de cette phrase. Pas du tout.

\- À moins que tu ne sois pressée, continua Théodore en l'observant attentivement. Si tu as un message à lui transmettre, je peux m'en charger. Si cela n'heurte pas trop ta sensibilité gryffondorienne, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Elisabeth savait qu'elle devait prendre une décision rapide. Et qu'elle devait échapper au regard trop perspicace du Serpentard avant qu'il ne devine la moindre de ses pensées.

\- Je veux bien, merci, finit-elle par dire, vaincue. Tu peux lui dire de me rejoindre à la Bibliothèque ce soir, s'il te plait ?

\- Ouh là là, un rendez-vous à la Bibliothèque ? Si ce n'est pas mignon tout plein ! Tu ne serais pas en train de te grangeriser ?

 _Génial, il ne manquait plus que lui._ Toute à sa conversation avec Théodore, elle n'avait pas entendu la porte de la Bibliothèque s'ouvrir. Fort heureusement pour elle, elle pouvait gérer le Serpentard qui venait de parler.

\- Ah ah ah, hilarant Zabini.

\- Je sais, je suis un vrai comique dans l'âme. Alors, vous faites quoi tous les trois ? Vous complotez ? Non, impossible, je me trouve en présence des seuls Serpentard incapables de comploter.

\- Ouais, ouais, la probité est le maître mot des Serpentard, c'est bien connu, rétorqua Élisabeth. Tu feras passer le message, Théodore ?

\- Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Très bien, merci.

Elisabeth commençait à partir, quand, prise d'une idée subite - qu'elle était certaine de regretter par la suite - elle revint sur ses pas.

\- En fait, je crois que vous feriez mieux de venir tous les trois…Mais pas un mot à qui que ce soit, d'accord ?

Millicent et Théodore hésitèrent un peu puis acceptèrent la proposition. Élisabeth les salua, puis partit en direction de la Salle Commune.

\- Ok…L'un de vous peut me dire ce qui vient de se passer là ?

 _Oh trois fois rien Blaise, j'ai simplement signé mon arrêt de mort. Quand l'équipe va apprendre que j'ai invité quatre Serpentard à se joindre à nous, Voldemort sera le moindre de mes soucis, sans parler du concours. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Tu as fait quoi ?

Comme Élisabeth l'avait prédit, Peter n'avait pas très bien prit la nouvelle.

\- Doucement Peter, tu ne veux quand même pas que tout le monde sache de quoi on parle, chuchota Neville.

Ils se trouvaient en effet dans la Grande Salle, où plusieurs personnes, dont Harry, Ron, et Hermione, les regardaient bizarrement.

\- Tu as raison, c'est juste…On avait dit que tu n'en parlerais qu'à Lucas. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'inviter trois autres Serpents à notre sauterie ?

\- Techniquement, je n'ai pas parlé à Lucas…Et puis, ces trois Serpents comme tu dis sont probablement les plus dignes de confiance de la maisonnée.

\- Vraiment, lâcha Peter, l'air narquois. Définit « digne de confiance ».

\- Écoutez, je sais que vous n'aimez pas les Serpentard, je ne les porte pas dans mon cœur non plus, contrairement à ce que tout le monde semble penser. Mais, ils ne sont pas tous arrogants, sûrs d'eux et totalement obsédés par la pureté de leur sang. J'ai passé près de six ans à les fréquenter, je sais de quoi je parle. Le père de Théodore est un Mangemort, c'est vrai, mais Théo est tout son contraire. C'est quelqu'un de très intelligent, de très observateur et surtout, il déteste tout ce qui a trait à Face-de-Serpent. Répondez-moi franchement…Vous trouvez qu'il fait Serpentard ?

Neville et Peter se regardèrent avant de répondre par la négative.

\- C'est vrai, Nott est du genre discret. C'est à peine si on l'entend respirer en cours. Bulstrode aussi, maintenant que j'y pense, est plutôt discrète…Enfin pour autant que son physique puisse le lui permettre.

Neville pouffa, mais un regard noir d'Élisabeth les réduisirent au silence.

\- S'attaquer au physique, c'est vraiment mesquin, dit Élisabeth d'un ton glacial.

\- Oh chais bon, che plaisantais, s'excusa Peter la bouche pleine de pommes de terre.

\- Millicent fait plus Poufsouffle que Serpentard, si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Poufsouffle ! Attends, les Poufsouffle sont loyaux, intègres et gentils. Ce qui s'est passé entre Hermione et Bulstrode en deuxième année ne relevait pas de la gentillesse, rappela Neville.

\- C'est Granger qui a commencé ! protesta Elisabeth en se resservant du jus de citrouille.

\- Oh oui, Millicent Bulstrode ne pouvait pas être en tort, pas face à la Gryffondor que tu détestes le plus au monde, n'est-ce pas ? demanda sarcastiquement Peter.

Elisabeth leva les yeux au ciel et changea de sujet de conversation.

\- J'ai demandé à Théodore, Blaise et Millicent de venir ce soir parce que je pense qu'ils pourraient nous être utiles si jamais, comme nous le pensions au départ, les H ont un lien avec Face-de-Serpent.

Pour le coup, elle avait réussi à couper le sifflet à son frère. C'est avec un très grand sourire qu'elle continua.

\- Et si, comme tu le pense, tout ceci a un lien avec le Concours…et bien, l'union fait la force. Après tout, n'est-ce pas Dumbledore lui-même qui nous a recommandé de…attends, c'était quoi déjà ? Ah oui « de rester unis face à l'adversité, même si pour cela, nous devions faire d'étranges alliances » ?

La jolie rousse sut qu'elle avait gagné la partie quand elle vit son frère devenir aussi rouge que le Rappeltout de Neville, et baisser le nez vers le contenu de son assiette. Depuis toute petite, elle avait toujours eu le dernier mot face à son jumeau, mais jamais victoire ne lui avait paru plus belle que celle qu'elle venait de remporter.

Espérons que tu sois aussi convaincante face aux autres, fit remarquer Neville. Surtout Nick.

 _Oh merde, Nick. Je l'avais oublié._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une heure plus tard, les trois Gryffondor se trouvaient à la Bibliothèque. Ils s'étaient installés dans le coin le plus sombre, à proximité de la Réserve, sachant pertinemment que personne ne viendrait les déranger à cet endroit, surtout à cette heure-ci. De là où elle se trouvait, Elisabeth ne voyait que les hauts rayonnages, les abritant des regards indiscrets. Tentant de calmer ses nerfs, elle se répéta mentalement qu'elle avait fait le bon choix ou tout du moins le choix le plus raisonnable. Quand elle aura fini de leur expliquer pourquoi elle avait cru bon d'inviter non pas un mais quatre Serpentard, ils comprendraient la justesse de son argumentation.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle réalisa à quel point elle s'était trompée. Ses années passées à côtoyer les Serpentard lui avaient fait oublier à quel point les rancunes pouvaient être tenaces. Dire que Nick était en colère était très en dessous de la vérité. Sam n'était pas en reste non plus et il avait fallu toute la douceur de Laura et la logique imparable d'Alicia pour calmer les esprits. _Pourquoi faut-il que les filles soient plus raisonnables que les garçons ?_ soupira Elisabeth.

\- Quelqu'un devrait peut-être se poster près de la porte d'entrée, au cas où ils ne nous trouveraient pas, suggéra Peter.

\- T'inquiète Parker, l'odeur du Gryffondor est facilement reconnaissable.

Élisabeth poussa un long soupir en entendant la voix de Blaise. Lucas, Théodore et Millicent le suivaient de près.

\- Zabini, toujours un déplaisir, rétorqua Peter.

\- Tu veux qu'on règle ça dehors Parker ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ici, dit Peter en commençant à se lever, baguette en main.

\- Ne commencez pas à vous comporter comme des idiots ! Vous voulez qu'on se fasse choper par Madame Pince ?

Les deux protagonistes tournèrent leur regard vers Élisabeth qui s'était levée en même temps que son frère.

\- Élisabeth a raison. Nous sommes ici pour la même chose, et ce n'est certainement pas provoquer un duel. Nous avons un concours à gagner, et la coopération entre maisons va nous faire gagner un temps précieux, dit Alicia.

Ne pas parler des Horcruxes d'entrée de jeu avait été le seul point sur lequel tout le monde était d'accord.

\- Ah oui, et d'où on coopérerait dans un concours ? demanda Sam d'un ton peu amène. Il n'y a que quatre places et nous sommes…Douze ici.

\- C'est bon Sam, ne la ramène pas maintenant, s'interposa Alicia. Cela ne te dérangeait pas trop qu'on coopère jusque là.

\- Quoi, je dis juste que…

\- Non mais vous êtes sérieux ? Vous vous entendez parler ? C'est peut-être un concours, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous comporter de la sorte. Nous sommes avant tout une École, en concours avec d'autres Écoles. Nous sommes tous élèves de Poudlard, peu importe nos couleurs.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Laura, qui venait à son tour de se lever, les joues rouges de colère. Son intervention eut le mérite de clouer le bec à tout le monde. Honteux, Sam baissa la tête et resta tranquille, à l'instar des autres garçons du groupe, quand les quatre Serpentard prirent place autour de la table.

\- Donc, quel est le plan ? On pénètre dans la Salle des Archives du Ministère pour voler le Septimus Codex ? demanda Blaise, après avoir été mis au courant de l'hypothèse d'Alicia.

\- Non, ce serait de la folie, dit Laura. Déjà, il faudrait trouver un moyen de quitter Poudlard sans se faire remarquer, et…Oh attends…C'est du sarcasme, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, chérie, c'est du sarcasme, lui répondit Nick.

\- Oh, désolée…J'ai encore un peu de mal à distinguer le sarcasme.

\- Mais tu t'améliores, dit gentiment Sam pour l'encourager. Dix-neuf sarcasmes sur cent depuis le début de l'année !

\- Nous nous écartons du sujet, les rappela à l'ordre Alicia. Comme je le disais ce matin, j'ai envoyé un hibou à mon père. Je préfère attendre sa réponse avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Nous devrons donc nous concentrer sur le second ouvrage.

\- Là, je pense pouvoir vous aider, dit Blaise.

\- Ah oui ? Les Serpentard peuvent réfléchir, première nouvelle, dit Peter.

\- Et oui Parker, il y a un cerveau sous cette belle gueule, comme ta sœur l'a déjà remarqué.

\- C'est ça Zabini, comme si ma sœur pouvait s'intéresser à toi...

\- On peut passer à autre chose là ? demanda Élisabeth en baissant la tête pour éviter que ses amis ne la voient rougir.

\- Non mais…Attends…T'es sortie avec lui ? s'indigna Peter.

\- Je n'appellerais pas ça sortir, marmonna sa sœur.

\- Et comment tu appellerais ce que nous avons vécu toi et moi ? demanda Blaise, faussement indigné.

\- Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Et plus important, comment ai-je pu ne pas être au courant ? demanda Peter, en regardant tour à tour Blaise et Élisabeth d'un air dégoûté.

\- Probablement parce que tu étais beaucoup trop occupée à vérifier le fond de la gorge de Lavande Brown avec ta langue. D'accord, je suis sortie avec un Serpentard mais au moins, il n'a pas le QI d'une huître !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Peter qui regardait sa sœur, scandalisé.

\- C'était une erreur de jeunesse ! protesta Peter. Et ça n'a duré que deux mois.

\- Donc tu reconnais que nous sommes sortis ensemble.

\- Oui et bien moi aussi ! continua Elisabeth sans se préoccuper de Blaise.

\- Quoi ? Je suis une erreur de jeunesse ?

\- La ferme Zabini ! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix les jumeaux.

\- On s'éloigne vraiment du sujet, soupira Alicia. Zab…Blaise, comment penses-tu pouvoir aider ?

Blaise retrouva rapidement son sérieux.

\- Il se trouve que mon beau-père est copiste…

\- Ton beau-père…Ah oui, et lequel ? demanda Nick d'un air narquois, avant d'ajouter à l'adresse de Laura, et non ce n'est pas un sarcasme.

Il était en effet de notoriété publique que la mère de Blaise Zabini avait épousé un nombre…Disons relativement élevé de sorciers, certains ayant d'ailleurs trouvé la mort dans des circonstances suspectes.

\- Mon beau-père actuel, crétin, répondit Blaise avec, pour la première fois, une lueur féroce dans le regard.

\- En quoi consiste le travail d'un copiste ? demanda Neville, sa curiosité prenant le pas sur sa peur légendaire de tout ce qui porte un uniforme vert et argent.

\- Mon père copie des documents anciens afin de perpétuer leur préservation, au cas où un accident arriverait à l'original. Il m'a un jour dit que son plus beau travail avait été la copie d'un livre très ancien, encore plus ancien que Poudlard lui-même…

\- Et tu penses qu'il parlait du Septimus Codex, termina Alicia.

\- Mais c'est génial ! s'enthousiasma Sam, au point d'oublier les contentieux existants entre les deux Maisons. Et tu crois que ton beau-père pourrait nous envoyer la copie qu'il a rédigée ?

\- Non, toutes ses copies sont soigneusement conservées dans une pièce spéciale au sein du Ministère de la Magie. Mais, je peux lui demander de nous envoyer ses notes.

\- Ses notes ? Quelles notes ?

\- Mon beau-père commence toujours par prendre des notes pour chaque ouvrage qu'il copie. Il dit qu'il est incapable de copier l'ouvrage s'il ne le comprend pas.

\- Ce qui veut dire que ton beau-père doit avoir des indices sur la compréhension du Septimus Codex, dit Élisabeth.

\- Exactement. Je peux lui envoyer un hibou demain matin, si vous voulez.

Et la question n'était pas anodine. Si l'idée de Blaise était acceptée, cela voudrait dire que Blaise lui-même serait accepté dans le groupe, ce qui impliquerait l'acceptation des trois autres Serpentard, qui n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot. Les membres originels du groupe de travail se regardèrent. Ils savaient tous qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de finir la deuxième étape du concours.

\- Oui, on veut bien, dit Élisabeth, voyant que personne d'autre ne souhaitait prendre la parole.

\- Dans ce cas, je propose que nous attendions la rentrée prochaine pour nous replonger dans le concours, nous aurons plus d'éléments nous permettant de travailler, dit Alicia, qui ajouta, voyant les regards interloqués de ses camarades…J'aimerais profiter des vacances pour aider Élisabeth à remonter son niveau en Métamorphose.

Le groupe continua de discuter encore quelques dizaines de minutes avant de partir les uns après les autres. Ce n'est qu'en franchissant la porte qu'Elisabeth réalisa que le sujet des Horcruxes n'avait pas été abordé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Élisabeth, je peux te parler une minute en privé, s'il te plaît ?

La jeune Gryffondor se tourna vers Lucas qui venait de l'interpeller en sortant de la Bibliothèque. Elle hésitait car elle voulait parler à Alicia de la question des Horcruxes…Mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas refuser de parler à Lucas, de peur de briser le fragile lien qui s'était rétabli entre eux. Elle chercha alors son frère du regard et lui fit comprendre- en désignant Alicia de la tête - qu'il devait lui parler. Heureusement, Peter- qui n'avait eu de cesse de la contrarier depuis ce matin - comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire, lui permettant d'accepter la proposition de Lucas. Ce dernier entraîna la jeune fille dans une salle vide. Puis, ayant fermé la porte, il s'y adossa, contemplant son amie.

\- Ok, Lucas…Là tu m'inquiètes un peu. Je pourrais penser que tu viens de me tendre un piège…Ou alors que tu vas m'avouer quelque chose de pas très…

\- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ? l'interrompit le jeune homme.

\- Que…Quoi ? Mais pour participer au groupe de travail !

\- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Tu as demandé à Théo de me passer le message, comme quoi tu voulais me parler en privé…Et je suis certain que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le concours.

\- Oh...Bon sang…Très bien, tu as gagné. Mais avant, je veux que tu me promettes de ne révéler à personne ce que je m'apprête à te dire. Je risquerais de ne jamais arriver à Noël en un seul morceau dans le cas contraire.

\- Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, répondit Lucas. Je t'ai fait défaut une fois, et je ne recommencerais plus jamais. Tu as ma parole.

Élisabeth dévisagea son ami et, voyant qu'il était sérieux, lui révéla ce que ses amis et elle, avaient découvert, le matin, au sujet des Horcruxes.

\- J'aurais voulu savoir si tu avais entendu tes parents en parler…

\- …Vu qu'ils sont de fidèles partisans de Voldemort. Pour tout te dire, non, je n'en ai pas entendu parler, et je n'ai jamais entendu mes parents en parler. En même temps, mes parents parlent rarement de ces choses en ma présence, encore moins depuis…Enfin tu vois. Et puis, ils n'ont jamais été réellement proches de Voldemort, pas autant que ne l'était…

\- …pas autant que ne l'était Jake Larry, termina Élisabeth. Oui, c'est logique. Le père de Cathy est probablement le plus fidèle partisan de Voldemort avec cette tarée de Bellatrix Lestrange. Et je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de poser la question à Millicent ou Théo, pas vrai ?

\- Effectivement, mais pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il autant ? Après tout, tout cette histoire ne concerne que Potter, ton cousin et Miss J'ai-réponse-à-tout.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit sincèrement Elisabeth. C'est juste que je n'arrête pas de me dire que l'hypothèse de Peter tient peut-être la route. Il n'est pas aussi abruti que tout le monde semble le croire.

\- C'est totalement absurde ! On parle du mage noir le plus puissant depuis Grindelwald et même lui n'a pu être vaincu que par Dumbledore ! Non, je pense que ton frère fait fausse route. Ce ne sont pas de simples objets, si magiquement puissants soient-ils, qui pourront le vaincre.

\- Tout comme un simple bébé n'était pas censé contrer l'Avada Kedavra.

Elisabeth plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle venait de prononcer ces mots. Comme si elle prenait la défense d'Harry Potter. Et à voir la tête de Lucas, il n'arrivait pas à y croire non plus. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour…s'excuser ? Retirer ce qu'elle avait dit ? quand Lucas lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Tu as entendu ?

\- Oui, on dirait des bruits de pas…Merde, c'est Rusard. Il doit faire sa ronde.

Lucas entrouvrit légèrement la porte. Élisabeth retint son souffle puis le relâcha quand Lucas ouvrit plus largement la porte pour sortir.

\- Ah ce n'est que toi, j'ai cru que c'était Rusard.

\- Et tu aurais eu de graves ennuis si cela avait été le cas.

Élisabeth blêmit en reconnaissant la voix inimitable de Drago Malefoy, mais il était trop tard pour se cacher, étant déjà sortie pour rejoindre Lucas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais….demanda Drago avant de s'interrompre en apercevant Élisabeth.

\- Oh rien, Lily et moi étions en train de discuter

\- Dans une salle de classe, la porte fermée, alors que le couvre-feu est passé depuis quinze minutes ?

\- Mais tu sais très bien qu'en tant que participants au concours, nous avons une dérogation spéciale de la part des professeurs, rétoqua Lucas.

\- Je ne crois pas que vous étiez en train de travailler…commença Drago.

\- Je vais y aller, je pense, dit Élisabeth.

\- Attends, je te raccompagne…

\- Oui, c'est vrai que les Gryffondor sont bien connus pour n'avoir aucun sens de l'orientation, siffla Drago.

Élisabeth ne répondit rien, bien que cette attaque lui lacérait le cœur. Elle souhaita bonne nuit à Lucas, puis partit en direction de sa Salle Commune.

Lucas regarda partir son amie, puis ouvrit les hostilités.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'as pris ?

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Drago. Je n'ai fait que pointer du doigt une évidence.

\- Quelle évidence ? C'est Élisabeth voyons !

\- Et ? C'est une Gryffondor, je la traite comme telle.

\- Je t'en prie, pas de ça avec moi. S'il y a bien une Gryffondor qui n'a jamais essuyé la moindre critique de ta part, c'est bien elle. C'est bien simple, c'est comme si elle n'existait pas pour toi. Alors, quand tu lui balance une vacherie sans raison, cela m'étonne de ta part.

\- Et toi alors ? Si je ne me souviens bien, tu ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. Et là, comme par magie, vous êtes brusquement redevenus proches.

\- Et en quoi ça explique ton comportement de ce soir ?

\- As-tu une idée de l'impact que ton comportement exécrable a eu sur elle ? s'insurgea Drago en haussant le ton. T'es tu seulement rendu compte à quel point tu l'avais blessé ?

\- Attends, j'ai loupé un truc ou quoi ? Depuis quand ce que je fais ou ne fais pas avec Lily te concerne ? demanda Lucas, l'air suspicieux.

\- Je m'en fiche totalement, répondit rapidement Drago. Je veux juste préserver la réputation des Serpentard. Etre vu à cette heure-ci avec une Gryffondor…

\- Non, non, non, ce n'est pas ça, le coupa Lucas. Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer avec de belles paroles comme à chaque fois que tu es pris au piège. Tu me sembles un peu trop soucieux du bien-être d'Elisabeth.

\- N'importe quoi ! C'est une Gryffondor, je te signale.

\- Hmm, ouais, ouais, une Gryffondor, répéta Lucas en souriant. Cela n'avait pas l'air de trop te déranger quand tu la couvais du regard lors du bal, pas vrai ?

\- N'importe quoi ! De toute façon, Pansy m'empêchait de voir ce qu'il se passait…

Drago s'interrompit brusquement, comprenant qu'il était tombé dans le piège de son ami.

\- Je parlais du bal d'octobre dernier, mais je constate que cela va plus loin que ce que je pensais. Alors, dis-moi, mon cher Drago, depuis combien de temps as-tu des vues sur ma meilleure amie ?

\- Des vues sur…Tu délires totalement.

Lucas claqua soudainement des doigts, faisant sursauter son condisciple.

\- Tu es jaloux !

\- Quoi ?

\- Et moi, un parfait idiot, continua Lucas. Cathy avait raison, comme toujours.

\- Parce que Cathy était au courant ? s'étrangla Drago.

\- Au courant de quoi ? demanda innocemment Lucas.

Drago serra les poings, dépité de s'être fait avoir une deuxième fois. Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement de Lucas avant d'être tenté de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Lucas regarda son ami partir, en secouant la tête d'un air incrédule. Il ignorait comment il avait pu être aveugle aussi longtemps. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir été prévenu par Cathy, mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Il n'y avait pas que sur ce sujet qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté, d'ailleurs.

Sa joie ternie, le Serpentard tourna la tête dans la direction prise quelques minutes par sa meilleure amie et repensa à leur discussion. _Qu'est-ce que Cathy aurait fait à ma place ?_

Lucas n'avait même pas fini sa question qu'il avait la réponse. Cathy lui aurait fait aveuglément confiance. C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours fait. C'est pour cela qu'elle était morte.

Pendant ce temps, l'objet de la discussion entre les deux Serpentard était arrivé sans encombre dans sa chambre. Elle salua Parvati et Lavande qui discutaient, assises sur le lit de la jeune indienne. Elle se changea, fit sa toilette et se glissa rapidement sous les draps. Comme elle s'y attendait, à la suite de sa conversation avec Lucas, elle rêva de Cathy. Un rêve bien plus inquiétant que tous ceux qu'elle avait déjà fait. Un rêve aux douloureux accents de réalité.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer._

 _Elle se retrouva dans le noir. La seconde d'après, elle entendit la porte de la chambre cogner le mur avec violence._

 _\- Te voilà, celle qui donne tant de mal à mon plus fidèle serviteur._

 _Le sang d'Élisabeth se figea en entendant la voix sifflante de Voldemort. « Oh par Merlin…Non, tout mais pas ça ! »._

 _\- C'est une traîtresse, il faut la tuer !_

 _\- Tu oses me dire ce que je dois faire, vermine ?_

 _\- Non, Maître…Non, pitié…_

 _\- Tu as de la chance, Amycus, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer. Nous avons un problème à régler qui est hautement plus important…Mon très cher Jake, dis-moi pourquoi devrais-je punir ta fille ?_

 _\- Mais…Parce qu'elle a désobéi à votre ordre, Maître._

 _\- Mon ordre ? Il m'avait plutôt semblé que c'est à toi qu'il s'adressait…Oui toi, qui te prétends mon plus fidèle serviteur._

 _\- Ma…Maître ?_

 _\- Peut-être est-ce toi, que je devrais punir, après tout._

 _\- Si tel est votre souhait, Maître…_

 _\- Pas de supplication…Non, ce n'est pas ton genre. Avada Kedavra._

 _Élisabeth entendit un bruit sourd. Pendant une demi-minute, elle espéra que Voldemort avait tué Jake au lieu de sa fille. Elle eut du mal à retenir ses larmes lorsqu'elle réalisa que la vérité était toute autre._

 _\- Tel n'est pas mon souhait, cependant. Tu es resté fidèle à ma cause pendant toutes ces années, et si j'ai permis à des hommes comme Goyle, Crabbe voire ce moins que rien de Queudver de rester en vie, ce n'est certainement pas pour te tuer._

 _\- J'espère Maître que vous me pardonnerez la traîtrise de cette traînée._

 _\- Je pourrais l'envisager…Si tu t'acquittes correctement de cette mission. Prends ce collier, et apporte-le à notre ami commun du Ministère. Qu'il le conserve précieusement jusqu'à nouvel ordre._

 _\- Oui Maître, vos désirs sont des ordres._

 _\- Ne me déçois pas Jake._

 _\- Jamais, Maître. Plus jamais._

 _\- Parfait. À présent, occupons-nous de notre invitée surprise. Elle doit commencer à s'impatienter…_

 _Elisabeth vit avec horreur la porte du placard s'ouvrir…_

…et elle se retrouva dans son lit, couverte de sueur, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pourrait jamais échapper aux évènements de l'été dernier. Jamais.


	11. Chapter 10 Dangereuse alliance partie I

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Oui, je sais, j'ai promis de ne publier que le vendredi. Mais il se trouve que ce chapitre est tellement long que j'ai dû le scinder en deux. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, il s'agit d'un chapitre charnière comprenant des éléments très important pour la suite de l'histoire. Je craignais de vous perdre si je le mettais dans son intégralité. C'est la raison pour laquelle cette première partie se termine quelque peu abruptement.**

 **Je posterais la deuxième partie ce vendredi.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 10 : Dangereuse alliance, première partie.**

 _Décembre 1997_

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ? Je suis certain qu'Alicia pourra comprendre.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Elle a déjà tout programmé…Je te le dis, cette fille est un véritable robot. Embrasse les parents, tante Molly, oncle Arthur et tous les cousins pour moi.

\- Je pourrais rester tu sais…

\- Et éviter le traditionnel repas de fêtes chez les Weasley ? Tu es suicidaire ! Tante Molly ne te le pardonnera jamais

\- Non mais je dirais que c'est pour le travail.

\- Mais oui c'est ça !

\- Quoi ? Alors toi, t'as le droit de rester et tout le monde te félicite d'être aussi studieuse. Mais si c'est moi, alors là personne ne me croit !

Peter et Élisabeth devisaient près d'une des nombreuses calèches, qui se remplissaient petit à petit d'élèves impatients de rentrer chez eux pour les fêtes. Élisabeth les comprenait, elle avait été à leur place. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Non, pour la première fois, elle allait passer les fêtes de fin d'année à Poudlard. Mais elle préférait largement rester au château plutôt que de passer deux semaines en compagnie de Saint Potter et de Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Comment Molly n'avait-elle pas pu remarquer à quel point ils se détestaient mutuellement, ça la dépassait.

Et puis, Alicia allait rester exprès pour les vacances au château afin de l'aider à maîtriser la Métamorphose. Elle n'était pas obligée, c'était vraiment gentil de sa part, alors Élisabeth n'allait pas lui faire faux bond.

Justement, en parlant d'Alicia, Élisabeth aperçut son amie, descendant les escaliers en compagnie de Sam, Nick et Laura. Elle agita joyeusement la main pour signaleur leur présence.

\- Ah vous voilà ! Alors, c'est l'heure du grand départ ! dit Sam en arrivant près des jumeaux.

\- Ouais, enfin des vacances, je ne suis pas mécontent de faire une pause dans le concours, dit Peter.

\- Nous ne devons pas oublier notre autre objectif, souligna Alicia.

\- Ça, c'est le boulot de Ginny, dit Peter. Elle aura plus de chance que moi d'en apprendre plus sur le sujet.

Lorsque Peter lui avait posé la question, Alicia avait cherché dans ses souvenirs, mais elle avait fait chou blanc. Elle était certaine d'une chose : quoi que ce fût, l'Horcruxe n'était pas un sujet en rapport avec les cours, sinon, elle l'aurait su. Lorsque le reste du groupe l'avait appris, il avait été un peu déçu, mais Élisabeth leur avait vite remonté le moral en proposant que Ginny joue les espionnes auprès d'Harry. Après, tout, il était le principal concerné. Mais lorsque la benjamine des Weasley fût mise au courant du plan de sa cousine, elle avait moyennement apprécié. Non seulement, elle aurait préféré passer des vacances en amoureux avec son chéri – même si elle savait qu'elle allait faire une croix sur une quelconque intimité – mais surtout elle était mécontente que ses amis aient pris des dispositions pour elle, sans lui en parler. Son humeur ne s'était pas améliorée quand elle avait appris tout ce qui s'était passé – Elisabeth eut un pincement au cœur en se souvenant du savon que lui avait passé sa cousine, en lui rappelant tout ce que les Serpentard avaient fait subir à leur famille, y compris à elle. Son amitié avec Cathy et Lucas lui avait fait oubliée combien les Serpentard pouvaient être mesquins et cruels. Ginny aussi avait souffert des quolibets des Vert et Argent, et ce dès sa première année, quand la rumeur – véridique pour une fois – avait été propagée par un groupe de Serpentard de sa promotion, selon laquelle Ginny était l'auteur d'un poème – absolument désastreux – qu'elle avait offert anonymement à Harry lors de la Saint Valentin.

Elisabeth s'était apprêtée à lui dire de tout oublier et de laisser tomber quand Ginny avait accepté d'y réfléchir. Si elle n'était pas trop occupée.

\- Ce n'est pas sympa d'espionner la personne dont on est amoureux, dit Laura. Une relation amoureuse se base sur la confiance mutuelle des deux partenaires, ajouta-t-elle en souriant d'un air tendre en regardant son petit ami.

\- Ouais, ben dans ce cas Potter a plus confiance en Granger qu'en sa propre petite amie, remarqua vertement Elisabeth. Ça en dit long sur leur relation.

Tout le monde acquiesça plus ou moins à contre-coeur. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir combien Harry et Hermione était soudés…Beaucoup plus d'ailleurs que Ron et Harry ou Ron et Hermione. Et, Elisabeth en convenait, cela ne s'était pas arrangée avec la rumeur lancée par Rita Skeeter. Une rumeur dont Cathy et elle avaient été à l'origine. Une simple plaisanterie mais qui avait fait beaucoup souffrir Harry, Ron et Hermione. _Et Ginny_ , pensa Elisabeth d'un air coupable. _Par Merlin, comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ?_

\- Et puis si jamais les scrupules de Ginny l'empêchent de remplir sa mission, il nous reste la Réserve.

\- Des scrupules ? Non, Ginny tient trop de Fred et Georges pour en avoir.

\- Oui, tout comme toi, sœur de mon cœur.

Pour toute réponse, Elisabeth tira la langue à son frère.

\- De toute façon, en tant que participants au concours, nous avons un accès illimité à la Réserve, alors pourquoi s'en priver, dit Alicia en souriant.

\- Oh oui, pourquoi se priver d'un tel moment de bonheur, soupira Élisabeth.

L'heure des adieux arriva plus vite que prévu. Tout le monde s'embrassa en se souhaitant un Joyeux Noël.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les journées passèrent finalement très vite pour la jeune fille. L'apprentissage de la Métamorphose se déroulait plutôt bien, Alicia étant une très bonne enseignante. Toujours patiente avec la Gryffondor, elle reprenait les étapes essentielles de la matière pour lui permettre d'apprendre à son rythme. Bien qu'elle ait dû reprendre les bases des cours de première année, début décembre, Élisabeth apprenait rapidement, et au bout de la première semaine de vacances, elle avait quasiment rattrapé tout son retard. Et puis, pour être honnête, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire au château, et surtout plus grand monde. Élisabeth avait eu la surprise de s'apercevoir que Lucas était resté au château, de même que Théo et Millicent et, sa plus grande surprise, Drago. Lucas lui avait expliqué que c'était plus sûr pour eux, leur loyauté ayant été « compromise ». Aucun Mangemort n'irait s'attaquer à Poudlard.

Quand elle n'était pas en train de travailler, Élisabeth passait son temps libre en compagnie de Lucas, à parler de tout et de rien, mais surtout à évoquer leurs souvenirs. Parler de Cathy avait été douloureux au début, mais finalement, les deux amis avaient vu cela comme une thérapie. D'une certaine manière, elle leur apparaissait encore plus vivante. Parfois, Alicia venait se joindre à eux, parfois c'étaient Théo et Millicent. L'avantage des vacances était qu'elles abolissaient tous préjugés entre les Maisons. Il n'y avait plus de Gryffondor ou Serpentard. Juste des élèves restant au château pour diverses raisons.

Seul Drago se tenait à l'écart, y compris pendant les repas dans la Grande Salle, refusant de se joindre à ses amis quand ceux-ci prenaient leur repas avec Alicia et Elisabeth, et leur lançant des regards furibonds quand elle riait en compagnie de Lucas, ce qui la blessait plus qu'elle n'acceptait de l'admettre.

La veille de Noël, alors qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Élisabeth reçut le hibou quotidien de son frère. Elle prit délicatement le message de la patte d'Archimède, lui donna un peu de bacon pour le remercier, puis commença sa lecture.

 _Ma très chère et très adorée petite sœur qui est finalement très chanceuse d'être restée au château._

 _Tu te souviens dans ma dernière lettre, je te disais que l'ambiance ne pouvait pas être plus pourrie ? Et bien j'avais tort ! Hier matin, je prenais tranquillement mon petit-déjeuner avec Fleur, Bill et Percy, quand tout d'un coup, nous avons vu débouler une tornade rousse. J'allais lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais Bill m'a donné un coup de coude en secouant la tête. Sans rien dire, Ginny a pris deux scones et un muffin et elle partie en direction du jardin. J'ai demandé à Bill pourquoi il m'avait fait taire. Il a alors regardé sa fiancée, qui m'a répondu que Ginny et Harry avait eu une grosse dispute hier soir._ _Rien d'étonnant, tu me diras, vu que ça fait depuis deux jours qu'ils ne cessent de se disputer. Mais d'après Fleur, il s'agissait d'une énorme dispute._

 _J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, mais je crains que la mission H ne soit sur le point d'être avortée._

Élisabeth secoua la tête de dépit. Il était clair pour elle qu'Harry avait surpris Ginny en train de l'espionner. Elle se sentait un peu mal pour sa cousine, qu'elle savait amoureuse de ce petit crétin depuis ses onze ans, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un tantinet satisfaite. Sa cousine méritait tellement mieux. Coupant le fil de ses pensées, la jeune fille reprit sa lecture.

 _Je te passe les détails de cette journée mais tu peux être certaine d'une chose, sœurette : j'aurais donné jusqu'à mon édition collector signée par les Crécelles de Kenmare pour revenir à Poudlard, même si c'était pour travailler la Métamorphose._

 _Eh bien, eh bien,_ pensa Élisabeth, _l'ambiance devait vraiment être exécrable_. Elle continua de parcourir la lettre de son frère, mais il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant. Elle la posa à coté de son assiette puis elle pressa ses mains sur sa bouche, habitude qu'elle avait depuis toujours, lorsqu'elle passait en « mode réflexion ».

 _Admettons que Monsieur Je-sauve-le-Monde ait surpris Ginny…Qu'est-ce qu'il va en déduire ? Ça ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée que d'autres personnes que lui, son précieux hamster et Ron soient au courant. Trop arrogant pour cela…_

\- Tu prie Merlin pour éviter d'être tentée par une autre part de tarte aux pommes ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Merlin ne serait jamais assez puissant pour m'empêcher de manger cette si délicieuse pâtisserie ! Plus sérieusement, je réfléchissais aux nouvelles que je viens de recevoir de mon frère.

\- Quelles nouvelles ?

\- Apparemment, on ne va plus pouvoir compter sur Ginny pour nous ramener des infos sur les H. Elle n'a pas arrêté de se disputer avec l'autre crétin, et apparemment, hier a été le summum…D'après Peter, l'ambiance est tellement exécrable qu'il était prêt à céder l'exemplaire dédicacé par son équipe de Quidditch préférée pour rentrer au château. Crois-moi Alicia, s'il est prêt à faire ce sacrifice, c'est que ça ne va vraiment pas fort au Terrier.

\- Ah…Ce n'est pas une très bonne nouvelle ! Il va donc falloir que nous effectuions un tour à la Réserve.

\- Oh, chouette, la Bibliothèque ! Comme au bon vieux temps…

\- Ne désespère pas, j'ai ici de quoi te remonter le moral…

Alicia sortit une lettre de sa poche qu'elle montra à son amie.

\- Elle vient de mon père…

\- Il dit quelque chose à propos du Septimus Codex ?

\- Oui….Cela ne va pas nous aider beaucoup, mais c'est déjà une piste importante. D'après mon père, le Septimus Codex existe bel et bien. Il l'a tenu entre ses mains très récemment d'ailleurs.

\- Mais c'est génial !

\- Attends un peu avant de t'emballer, ça c'était la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise, c'est qu'il ne l'a plus en sa possession. Il l'a donné à quelqu'un.

\- À qui ?

\- Il m'a écrit qu'il ne pouvait pas m'en dire plus, mais connaissant mon père, il ne l'aurait pas donné à n'importe qui. Et vu que le Professeur McGonagall nous a dit que les livres dont nous aurions besoin se trouvaient au château….

\- Il l'a donné à Dumbledore ! termina Élisabeth. Oui, tu as raison, ça ne va pas nous aider. Je nous vois mal débarquer dans son bureau pour lui demander de nous filer le bouquin.

\- Il faudrait déjà que nous ayons le mot de passe.

\- Oh, c'est sûrement un truc du genre Bulles Baveuses, Chocogrenouille…Enfin, une sucrerie quoi. C'est Bill qui nous avait raconté ça lorsqu'il était Préfet-en-Chef, mais c'était il y a plusieurs années. Mais, oui dans le fond tu as raison…Nous avons une information capitale qui ne va pas nous servir à grand-chose.

\- Nous n'allons pas nous décourager pour autant…J'ai une petite idée à ce sujet, mais je préfère attendre que tout le monde soit là pour en parler. Et si tu as fini ton petit déjeuner, on pourrait en profiter…

\- ….Pour aller à la Réserve, j'ai compris.

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent tout leur après-midi à chercher des informations parmi l'immense collection de livres que comprenait la Réserve, et ce n'est qu'en début de soirée, alors que le ventre d'Élisabeth commençait à se manifester, qu'elles finirent par tomber sur l'ouvrage qu'elles recherchaient.

 _\- Grandes noirceurs de la magie_ , lut Alicia qui tenait le livre.

\- Tu crois que c'est le bon ? Je l'espère, parce que nous avons encore tout le fond de la Réserve à vérifier, et j'ai trop faim pour penser à autre chose que « poulet rôti/frites/gâteau au chocolat ».

\- Et moi qui pensais que seuls les garçons de la famille Weasley étaient atteints de ce mal incurable qu'est l'obsession de la nourriture, répondit Alicia en souriant.

\- Si seulement ! Bon, voyons voir cela. Vas-y ouvre-le, je vais t'éclairer un peu.

Les deux adolescentes n'eurent pas longtemps à chercher, le renseignement qu'elles attendaient se trouvant dès la première page.

\- Tiens écoute ça, _« De l'Horcruxe, la plus vile de toutes les inventions magiques, nous ne dirons mot ni n'enseignerons la pratique… »_. Eh bien, à quoi ça sert d'en faire mention alors ! pesta Élisabeth.

\- Oui, c'est vraiment très étrange, ajouta Alicia. Ce qui veut dire que les Horcruxes constituent une forme de magie noire tellement puissante qu'il est interdit d'en parler. Dans ce cas, si Harry, Hermione et Ron en connaissent l'existence, ce ne peut être définitivement que par le Professeur Dumbledore, je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

\- Il y avait une autre personne qui pouvait connaître l'existence des Horcruxes, dit Élisabeth pensivement. Celui qui enseignait les cours de magie noire, à l'époque où mon père était à Poudlard. Même s'il était interdit d'en parler aux élèves, je pense qu'il devait probablement connaître leur existence. Mais, je me trompe peut-être.

\- Et de qui s'agissait-il ?

\- Eh bien, c'est étrange, parce qu'il n'était pas censé enseigné cette matière à la base, répondit tristement Élisabeth. Je parle du Professeur Slughorn,

\- Le Professeur Slughorn ! Mais il est…il est mort !

\- Oui…il est mort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Donc laissez-moi récapituler : les Horcruxes…

\- Chuuuuuut ! En public, on utilise le nom de code, Lucas !

\- Quel public ? Il n'y a que nous trois, deux Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle trop éloignés pour nous entendre.

\- On ne sait jamais !

\- Bon, très bien…Les H sont tellement maléfiques qu'il est interdit d'en parler aux élèves. Sauf que Potter, Granger, et ton cousin sont au courant, probablement par Dumbledore qui a dû leur donner comme mission de les trouver. Le Professeur Slughorn était probablement au courant, mais il est mort. Ce sont des objets peuvent passer inaperçus au château. Ai-je oublié quelque chose ?

\- Mis à part le fait qu'ils sont très probablement dangereux, non, tu as tout dit.

\- Mais si c'est si dangereux que ça, pourquoi Dumbledore ne s'en charge-t-il pas lui-même ? demanda Lucas. Il est quand même le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! Pourquoi demander à Potter…

\- …Parce qu'ils doivent être dans un endroit où seul un élève peut y accéder, l'interrompit Alicia.

\- Ah oui, pas bête, fit Élisabeth. Si ça se trouve, Dumbledore ne peut pas s'en occuper, de peur de se faire surprendre par des espions de Face-de-Serpent.

\- Il ne doit pas y en avoir tant que ça, dit Lucas. En réalité, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'enfants de Mangemorts à Poudlard, contrairement à ce que tout le monde semble penser. La plupart des Serpentard ont des parents sympathisants à la cause mais pas au point de se faire tatouer la Marque.

\- Mais dans ce cas, quels sont les Serpentard ayant des parents Mangemorts ? demanda Alicia.

\- Crabbe et Goyle, mais ils sont trop stupides pour être une vraie menace pour qui que ce soit. Tout comme Parkinson d'ailleurs. Il y a Théo, mais franchement, il n'y a aucun souci à se faire de ce côté-là. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est partir de chez lui. C'est pour ça qu'il participe au Concours, il s'agit d'une échappatoire pour lui. Ah oui, bien sûr il y a Drago, mais là encore, il ne risque pas d'espionner pour le compte de ses parents.

\- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Élisabeth.

\- Parce qu'ils sont morts.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je vais vous le dire, mais vous gardez ça pour vous, d'accord ?

\- C'est évident.

\- Les parents de Drago étaient menacés de mort depuis un certain temps. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi exactement, mais je suppose que ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère de la Magie il y a un an et demi n'a pas arrangé leurs affaires. Toujours est-il qu'il y a trois jours, Drago a été convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore. C'est lui qui lui a appris la mauvaise nouvelle. Les parents de Drago ont été retrouvés morts dans leur manoir, la Marque des Ténèbres flottant au-dessus.

\- Mais c'est horrible, dit Alicia, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pourquoi sont-ils restés au manoir ? demanda Élisabeth. Ils devaient savoir ce qui les attendait, non ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai demandé à Drago. D'après lui, son père était certain d'y être en sécurité. Il avait tort.

 _Tout comme Cathy pensait être en sécurité._

\- Le pauvre…C'est vraiment terrible, soupira Élisabeth qui comprenait à présent l'absence de leur condisciple depuis quelques jours.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, je doute que Drago espionnerait qui que ce soit pour Voldemort.

\- Et ce sont les seuls enfants de Mangemorts ?

\- À ma connaissance, oui.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas ce qui empêcherait Dumbledore de s'occuper des H, dit Alicia, un peu perdue.

Élisabeth allait lui répondre quand elle capta une silhouette familière, du coin de son œil. Un flashback lui revint alors brutalement en mémoire. « _Prends ce collier, et apporte-le à notre ami commun du Ministère »._ Elle en lâcha ses couverts de surprise.

\- Eh, ça va Lily ? s'inquiéta Lucas, voyant l'air terrifié de son amie.

Mais Elisabeth avait son attention focalisée sur la table des Professeurs. Et si Dumbledore craignait d'être espionné, non pas par un élève, mais par un Professeur ?

\- Élisabeth, dis quelque chose, tu commences à nous faire peur, s'inquiéta Alicia.

\- Désolée, fit Élisabeth en reprenant ses esprits, j'ai juste eu une révélation. J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Janvier 1998_

En ce 5 janvier, jour de la rentrée scolaire, les couloirs étaient bondés d'élèves se racontant leurs vacances…Et notre petit groupe d'amis ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

\- Mais comment peux-tu être sûre que le collier dont Face-de-Serpent a fait mention est un H ?

\- Et surtout, comment peux-tu être sûre que c'est elle l'espionne ? Ok, c'est une horrible bonne femme, mais de là à penser que c'est un Mangemort…

Élisabeth soupira d'impatience. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, il avait été moins difficile de convaincre Lucas et Alicia de la véracité de son intuition que son frère et Neville. Si ces deux là avaient du mal à la croire, elle n'osait imaginer le temps qu'elle allait passer à convaincre les plus sceptiques de la bande. Fichus Poufsouffle avec leur tempérament si terre-à-terre. S'armant de patience, elle leur répéta ce qu'elle avait dit à Alicia et Lucas pour les persuader.

\- Je suis d'accord, il n'y a aucune preuve que le crapaud rose soit un Mangemort. Mais elle peut très bien travailler pour Face-de-Serpent sans être Mangemort ! Elle est suffisamment malveillante pour ça.

\- Oui, mais Face-de-Serpent a dit « _Notre ami commun du Ministère_ », il n'a pas cité de nom, rappela Peter.

\- Je sais, mais si tu combines le fait que le crapaud rose est du Ministère et que les H sont à Poudlard…

\- Oh misère, soupira Neville, je crois qu'Élisabeth a raison.

\- Attendez un moment, dit Peter. Je ne dis pas que tu as tort Lily, mais réfléchissez une seconde. Tu as dit que les H étaient tellement puissants qu'il est interdit d'en parler aux élèves, même dans le cadre des cours de magie noire ! Et il s'agirait d'un collier ? Mais ça n'a aucun sens !

\- Oui, c'est vrai, je ne comprends pas non plus, dit Élisabeth, mais je suis sûre d'être sur la bonne voie.

Avant que ses compagnons aient pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, le Professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle de cours.

\- On en reparlera ce soir, eut le temps de chuchoter Peter. Ginny m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle voulait te parler après notre réunion à la Bibliothèque. Elle t'attendra dans les Cuisines.

\- Elle t'a dit pourquoi elle voulait me voir ?

\- Je ne doute pas que vos vacances aient été passionnantes, mais si vous pouviez attendre la fin de mon cours pour vous les raconter, j'apprécierais grandement.

\- Désolé Professeur, murmurèrent les jumeaux en chœur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il était presque vingt-et-une heure, lorsque le groupe Salem (à ne pas confondre bien entendu avec le groupe H, composé de ceux qui sont à la recherche des Horcruxes) se retrouva au grand complet à la Bibliothèque…Enfin presque au grand complet.

\- Il est où Zabini ? demanda Sam en regardant autour de lui.

\- Il ne viendra pas, lui répondit Lucas. Il a eu un empêchement…Personnel, dirons-nous.

\- Blonde ou brune l'empêchement ? ne pût s'empêcher de railler Peter.

\- C'est dommage, dit Alicia, j'aurais aimé connaître les résultats de ses recherches. Il vous en a parlé ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Théo. Il nous a juste dit qu'il avait de bonnes nouvelles à ce sujet, mais sans plus.

\- On peut toujours repousser à demain, si la présence de Blaise est indispensable, ajouta Lucas.

\- Non, non. On va faire sans lui pour ce soir. Par contre, il a intérêt d'être là demain ! s'exclama Élisabeth.

\- On lui fera passer le message t'inquiète.

\- Du coup, on va raccourcir la session de ce soir, dit Alicia. Je voulais simplement vous tenir au courant à propos du Septimus Codex.

Alicia raconta alors aux absents ce que son père lui avait écrit pendant les vacances, et l'hypothèse retenue par Élisabeth et elle.

\- C'est logique, fit Sam. McGo nous a dit que le premier livre nous permettait de faire abstraction du bouquin de Livingstone….Elle parlait donc du Septimus Codex.

\- Quand au second ouvrage, il devrait nous permettre de comprendre le Septimus Codex, rappela Laura.

\- Oui, mais nous n'aurons pas besoin de ce livre, si Blaise arrive à se procurer les notes de son beau-père, dit Élisabeth.

\- Ce qui nous ferait gagner du temps, compléta Alicia.

\- Mais si jamais Zabini - et je dis cela en toute objectivité - n'a pas réussi à mettre la main sur ces notes ? demanda Nick.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Élisabeth et Alicia. Cette dernière répondit :

\- On avisera à ce moment là. On ne va vendre les écailles du dragon avant de l'avoir capturé. Pour en revenir au Septimus Codex, j'ai pensé que nos chers Gryffondor pourraient aller voir McGo demain matin, et lui faire part de notre découverte. Avec un peu de chance, elle vous donnera un autre indice.

\- Avec beaucoup de chance, dit Peter, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

\- Très bien, on fait comme ça alors, dit Alicia en se levant.

\- Quoi c'est tout ? demanda Neville, étonné.

\- Tant qu'on ne saura pas si Blaise a ou non les notes, on ne peut vraiment rien faire de plus Nev', dit Élisabeth.

\- Réjouis-toi, dit Peter. C'est la première fois depuis que ce concours a commencé qu'on quitte la Bibliothèque avant vingt-deux heures ! Il faut vite en profiter avec qu'elle ne change d'avis.

Alicia secoua la tête, salua le groupe et partit la première. Les autres la suivirent par petits groupes. Peter et Neville prirent la même direction que la Serdaigle pour retourner à leur Salle Commune. Les Serpentard, les Poufsouffle et Élisabeth partirent ensemble en direction du rez-de-chaussée. Ils longèrent le couloir situé à droite des escaliers jusqu'à atteindre les deux portes situés tout au fond. Les Serpentard dirent au revoir à leurs condisciples et prirent la porte de droite pour rejoindre leur dortoir. Élisabeth n'y avait jamais mis les pieds mais d'après Cathy et Lucas, ce dernier se situait sous le lac, aussi la jeune fille imaginait sans peine la longueur du couloir souterrain que les Serpentard devaient emprunter chaque jour.

 **Je sais, je sais, je suis un monstre. Mais vous n'avez que quatre jours d'attente. C'est toujours mieux que pour la dernière saison de Game of Thrones.**


	12. Chapter 11 Dangereuse alliance partie II

**Hi everyone! Chose promise, chose due, voici la seconde partie du chapitre, qui clôt ainsi la mise en place des personnages et de l'histoire.**

 **Le chapitre suivant verra donc débuter le coeur même de mon histoire. Un grand merci à vous tous qui me lisez ainsi qu'aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Savoir que mon histoire vous plait est une très grande récompense.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 11 : Dangereuse Alliance : Deuxième partie**

Après avoir salué ses amis de Poufsouffle, Élisabeth s'arrêta devant le tableau marquant l'entrée des cuisines et chatouilla la poire pour pouvoir entrer.

\- Salut Gin', j'espère que tu n'attends pas depuis longtemps.

\- Non, ça va t'inquiète, les elfes de maison m'ont tenu compagnie…

\- Bonjour Miss Élisabeth.

\- Bonjour Gipsy, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Gispsy va toujours bien quand Miss Élisabeth vient lui rendre visite. Souhaitez-vous manger quelque chose ?

\- Juste le dessert de ce soir, mais attends un peu, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Élisabeth sortit un petit paquet de sa poche. Chaque année, pour Noël, elle se débrouillait toujours pour lui donner quelque chose. Gipsy, comme tous les elfes de maison, adorait les petits objets, et en particulier les bracelets. Il n'était donc pas étonnant de voir le petit elfe de maison couiner de bonheur en découvrant un bracelet alternant des pierres multicolores avec différents objets (un dé, un trèfle à quatre feuilles, un fer à cheval…).

\- Oh merci ! Miss Élisabeth est vraiment trop bonne avec Gipsy.

\- De rien, c'est bien normal, répondit la jeune fille en s'asseyant en face de sa cousine.

\- Miss Gipsy va s'occuper de vous tout de suite. Est-ce que l'amie de Miss Élisabeth veut prendre quelque chose ?

\- Oh j'en sais trop rien…Commença Ginny

\- Bien sûr qu'elle va prendre quelque chose, répondit Élisabeth à sa place. Tu peux lui trouver un pot de glace au chocolat, s'il te plaît ?

\- Tout de suite Miss Élisabeth !

Élisabeth regarda sa cousine. Celle-ci avait de grosses cernes, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours, ce qui devait être le cas. Elle avait aussi les yeux très rouges, comme si elle avait pleuré pendant plusieurs jours, ce qui devait aussi être le cas.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du lui demander de m'apporter de la glace, protesta Ginny.

\- La glace est le meilleur remède au chagrin d'amour, rétorqua Elisabeth.

\- Comment tu sais…Ah oui, laisse-moi deviner…Peter ?

\- Oui, désolée Ginny…Ce n'était même pas pour ça en plus, mais apparemment l'ambiance au Terrier était telle qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de m'en parler.

\- Oui, je me doute…De toute façon, j'allais t'en parler…

La benjamine des Weasley s'interrompit en voyant Gipsy venir vers elles en compagnie de plusieurs autres elfes. Les elfes posèrent les plateaux devant elles, s'inclinèrent et repartirent en trottinant. Élisabeth sourit de contentement en voyant l'énorme part de tarte aux pommes qui l'attendait bien sagement.

\- J'ai l'impression de voir Ron, dit Ginny en souriant légèrement.

\- La tarte aux pommes et moi c'est une longue histoire d'amour, répondit Élisabeth en prenant une grosse bouchée de tarte. Oh par Merlin…Chais délichieux !

\- Et d'entendre Ron aussi…

\- Attends, elle est vachement bonne cette tarte. T'en veux pas un bout ?

\- Non merci, je n'ai pas vraiment d'appétit, répondit tristement Ginny en jouant avec son bol rempli à ras bord de glace au chocolat.

\- Bon, vas-y, vide ton sac ma belle, je t'écoute.

\- Tout à mal commencé dès le départ, raconta Ginny. Moi qui pensait qu'on allait avoir des moments d'intimité - enfin, aussi intime qu'on puisse l'imaginer dans une maison remplie de monde - je me suis lourdement trompée. À peine arrivés au Terrier, lui, Hermione et Ron se sont enfermés dans la chambre de mon frère. Ils y sont restés jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. J'ai essayé de le faire parler, mais il me répondait à peine. Je voyais bien qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il a à peine touché à son assiette. Je ne te raconte pas la réaction de ma mère. Enfin, bref...Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il s'est brusquement levé et il est parti sans dire un mot. Ron a voulu le suivre mais un coup d'œil de maman a suffit pour le faire rasseoir. Et ça ce n'était que le premier jour. Le lendemain, quand je suis descendue prendre mon petit déjeuner, j'ai trouvé ta mère et la mienne en train de discuter dans la cuisine. Elles se sont interrompues quand je suis entrée, mais j'ai deviné qu'elles parlaient du comportement d'Harry. Ta mère était vraiment énervée.

Ginny s'arrêta un instant, le temps de manger deux cuillerées de glace, puis elle reprit.

\- Même si je t'avais dit que j'allais y réfléchir, je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention d'espionner Harry, pas même pour toi. Mais son comportement avec moi – m'ignorant totalement pour privilégier Ron et Hermione – a fini par m'énerver. Je voulais juste savoir ce qui le tracassait autant, rien de plus. Seulement comme Harry ne quittait quasiment pas sa chambre, c'était difficile pour moi d'y pénétrer. J'ai donc essayé une autre stratégie. Chaque fois, qu'il daignait sortir, je restais auprès de lui, et pas seulement pour glaner quelques informations. J'étais vraiment inquiète pour lui, tu l'aurais vu…Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Élisabeth leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, je te le promets ! De toute façon, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, c'est comme si je n'existais pas. Alors, je me suis un peu plus énervée, tu vois…Je voulais juste qu'il me parle, qu'il dise quelque chose, même si c'était pour m'envoyer balader. Et là, il m'a sorti qu'il me trouvait trop collante, et qu'il avait besoin d'air ! Non, mais tu te rends compte ?

\- Au moins, il t'a adressé la parole.

\- On s'est disputé, reprit Ginny amèrement, après avoir avalé deux autres cuillérées de glace. En fait, à partir de ce moment-là, on n'a pas arrêté de se disputer

\- Oui, Peter m'en a parlé…Et comment les autres ont réagi ?

\- Percy n'a rien dit comme d'habitude…Monsieur Si-je-ne-dis-rien-tout-rentrera-dans-l'ordre dans toute sa splendeur. Fred et Georges voulaient ouvrir un stand de paris. Bill et Fleur sont restés à l'écart du conflit. Hermione et Ron ont pris le parti d'Harry, Hermione ayant même ajouté qu'Harry avait des choses plus importantes à faire en ce moment que de se préoccuper de moi…

\- Mais quelle charmante amie, railla Élisabeth.

\- Ouais, comme tu dis. Tu sais, je commence à penser que tu avais peut-être raison à propos d'elle.

\- Peut-être seulement ?

\- Écoute…Hermione fait quasiment partie de la famille depuis la deuxième année….

\- Oh ne m'en parle pas, j'ai encore le souvenir de ce partage de tente en quatrième année.

\- Elle avait toujours été sympa avec moi, et ça m'embêtait vraiment que mes deux meilleures amies ne puissent pas se supporter. Mais quand je l'ai vu, me regardant avec…Mépris…J'ai eu mal tu vois, vraiment mal.

Élisabeth ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. L'heure n'était pas vraiment au « je te l'avais dit ». Elle avait tendance à oublier que Ginny considérait Hermione comme sa sœur.

\- Mais le pire tu vois c'est ma mère…Elle m'a dit la même chose qu'Hermione !

\- T'es pas sérieuse !

\- Je te promets. « _Tu comprends, Harry a besoin de calme ma chérie, il a des choses importantes à faire_ ».

\- Tante Molly a toujours considéré qu'Harry était le garçon parfait, à tous égards, mais quand même, te dire ça…C'est vraiment pas sympa.

\- C'est là que j'ai pris la décision d'aller fouiller dans sa chambre. J'étais vraiment en pétard tu vois. Peter s'est gentiment proposé d'aller occuper Harry et Ron en leur proposant un match de Quidditch...

\- Et Granger ?

\- Elle est restée les regarder en compagnie de Fleur, pendant que tes parents et les miens étaient partis renforcer les sortilèges protégeant la maison. J'avais la maison pour moi toute seule, vu que les jumeaux et Bill s'étaient joints aux garçons. J'ai commencé à fouiller un peu partout et c'est là qu'Harry m'a surprise.

\- Aïe !

\- Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais là, et je lui ai répondu le premier truc qui m'est passé par la tête...Je lui ai que je cherchais Coq.

\- Bien joué ma grande ! C'est très bien trouvé !

\- Merci, mais ça n'a pas convaincu Harry, il est resté très suspicieux. Et là, il a eu le culot de me demander pourquoi je cherchais le hibou de Ron dans sa chambre ! Non mais, tu le crois ça ? Alors je me suis énervée, et je lui ai rappelé que cette chambre était celle de mon frère, et qu'il était logique que je cherche le hibou de Ron dans sa chambre. Et là il m'a sorti « mais pourquoi t'as besoin d'un hibou ? À qui tu peux bien écrire ? ». Le ton est monté très vite et il a fini par me sortir que je fouillais dans ses affaires parce que tu me l'avais demandée.

Elisabeth, occupée à dévorer sa tarte aux pommes, leva brusquement les yeux vers Ginny.

\- Eh bien, il est plus futé que je ne l'aurais pensé, celui-là.

\- Arrête, j'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Je ne savais pas comment me sortir de ce pétrin. J'étais en train de bredouiller un truc, je ne sais pas vraiment plus ce que c'était, quand j'ai entendu un petit hululement provenant d'un tas de vêtements sales. Je me suis dirigée vers le son, et devine ce que j'y ai trouvé ?

\- Coq ?

\- Gagné ! T'aurais vu la tête d'Harry…Pour un peu, je lui aurais pardonné, tellement il avait l'air perdu. Mais j'étais vraiment en colère. J'ai pris Coq dans ma main, et je suis sortie de la chambre. Il a commencé à me parler, mais je l'ai ignoré. Le soir, il est venu frapper à ma porte. Il s'est excusé, en disant qu'il s'est comporté comme un crétin. J'étais encore en colère, mais j'ai fini par accepter ses excuses. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait tout me dire, et là il m'a dit que je n'avais pas à être au courant, que c'était trop dangereux et qu'il faisait ça pour me protéger. Du coup, ma colère est revenue au galop. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il y avait de si dangereux pour qu'il accepte l'aide de mon frère et d'Hermione mais pas la mienne. Il m'a répondu que je n'étais qu'une gamine et…Enfin, c'est parti en vrille. On s'est méchamment disputé et pour finir je l'ai giflé en lui disant qu'il n'avait plus à s'encombrer d'une gamine comme copine car c'était fini entre nous. Autant dire que j'avais hâte de retourner à Poudlard après ça.

\- Donc c'est officiel, vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

\- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiel.

\- Je suis désolée Ginny, vraiment.

\- Non, c'est bon, de toute façon, tu ne l'as jamais aimé alors…

\- Mais toi oui…Tu l'as toujours aimé, et même si je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu lui trouvais, je t'aime assez pour le respecter. Et je suis désolée que tu souffres à cause de lui, car il n'en vaut pas la peine. C'est sûr que maintenant, ça va être difficile de les espionner pour avoir des renseignements sur les Horcruxes, mais on va se débrouiller…

\- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais rien trouvé…

Sous les yeux ébahis d'Elisabeth, Ginny sortit un papier de sa poche.

\- J'ai trouvé un papier dans la chambre. J'ai eu le temps de lire ce qu'il y avait dessus avant qu'Harry ne me surprenne et quand je suis retournée dans ma chambre après ça, j'ai pris le temps de noter sur cette feuille ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

\- Ginny…Tu es absolument merveilleuse !

\- Oui, ça m'arrive parfois, répondit Ginny qui avait, et pour la première fois, un franc sourire.

Elisabeth lut attentivement ce que sa cousine avait marqué : Horcruxes : « Journal : Fait/ Bague : Fait/ Collier : ?/ Coupe : ?/ Serdaigle : ?/ Nagini ? ».

\- Je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce charabia, mais…commença Ginny

\- Oh mais au contraire, tout s'éclaire ! J'avais raison ! s'exclama Élisabeth. Ah oui, je ne t'ai pas mise au courant, mais Alicia et moi avons fait quelques découvertes.

Élisabeth raconta en quelques mots ce qui s'était passé de son côté pendant les vacances, ainsi que l'hypothèse monstrueuse qu'elle avait envisagée.

\- Ombrage posséderait donc un Horcruxe ? C'est…Tout bonnement incroyable.

\- Oui je sais. Ce qui me paraissait étrange, et Peter l'a très bien souligné, c'est qu'un objet censé être très puissant soit un simple collier. Mais si Potter l'a inscrit sur cette liste…

\- Alors c'est surement vrai, termina Ginny avant de lâcher soudainement sa cuillère, le teint brusquement pâle.

\- Eh, ça va ? demanda Élisabeth en lui prenant le bras.

\- Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce ne peut être vrai !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Dis-moi !

\- Je crois que j'ai possédé un Horcruxe !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu te souviens, en deuxième année, quand j'ai mystérieusement disparu ? Et tous ces gens pétrifiés ?

\- Difficile d'oublier ça ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude pour toi ! J'ai vraiment cru…

\- C'était ma faute, tout ça. Les gents pétrifiés, les messages sur les murs…Ma faute ! dit Ginny, frissonnant alors qu'elle se remémorait toute l'histoire. J'avais trouvé un journal dans les toilettes. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un journal ordinaire…

Et Ginny raconta à sa cousine l'une des rares choses qu'elle lui ait cachée.

\- Alors, il y avait réellement une Chambre des Secrets, avec un serpent géant. Et le journal appartenait à Face-de-Serpent quand il était jeune, et Harry l'a détruit avec un crochet du serpent géant…

\- Oui, un Basilic…Enfin, moi je n'ai rien vu, j'étais évanouie. Mais Harry m'a raconté par la suite que ce journal aspirait ma force vitale et que s'il ne l'avait pas détruit, je serais…Enfin tu vois…

\- Donc, le journal de la liste serait celui-là ? Mais comment un simple journal peut faire autant de dégâts ? Comment peut-il posséder une personne ?

\- C'était le journal de Tu-Sais-Qui quand il était jeune, dit Ginny comme si c'était la seule explication plausible.

\- Justement, à l'époque, il n'avait pas autant de pouvoir. Il n'était qu'un simple élève de Poudlard.

\- Je doute que Tu-Sais-Qui ait jamais été un simple élève.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, songea Elisabeth. Réfléchissons…Un journal qui possède les personnes qui ont le malheur d'écrire dedans…Et Potter qui arrive à le détruire avec un croc de Basilic…Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas utiliser sa baguette pour le détruire ?

\- Il n'y a pas pensé, il venait d'être mordu par le Basilic. Il tenait son croc à la main et il a agit instinctivement.

\- Instinctivement…reprit Elisabeth.

Bien que cela lui en coûtait, Elisabeth reconnaissait que Potter était doté d'un solide instinct. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui faisait de lui un si bon Attrapeur. Et aussi pourquoi, malgré toutes les tentatives de Face-de-Serpent, il était toujours en vie.

\- Et si…commença Elisabeth avant de s'arrêter.

 _Ce serait absurde. Digne d'un conte pour enfant. En plus cauchemardesque._

\- Et si quoi ? demanda Ginny, intriguée.

\- Non, rien. C'est surement stupide. Laisse tomber.

\- Non, vas-y. J'ai besoin d'entendre des choses stupides. Cela me changera d'Hermione. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendue compte, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est pénible à ramener toujours sa science !

Elisabeth éclata de rire, timidement suivie par Ginny. Puis, se rappelant le sujet de leur conversation, elle reprit son sérieux.

\- De ce que tu m'as dit, le journal semblait…je n'ai pas d'autre mot que « vivant » en tête.

\- Oui…Oui, c'est exactement ça ! Harry m'a dit que lorsqu'il l'avait poignardé, le journal avait émis un son horrible, comme s'il hurlait à la mort.

\- Et la version plus jeune de Face-de-Serpent utilisait ton…énergie vitale pour se renforcer, continua Elisabeth, la voix tremblotante.

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Je me disais que peut-être Face-de-Serpent avait mis une partie de lui à l'intérieur du journal ?

\- Comment ça ? Et pourquoi faire ?

\- Je n'en sais rien moi…Mais réfléchis. Un Horcruxe est un objet tellement empreint de magie noire que peu de gens sont réellement au courant de son existence. Le seul ouvrage qu'on ait trouvé à la Réserve en parle sans en parler. Par conséquent, seuls des puissants sorciers peuvent en connaître l'existence…Tu me suis ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais continue quand même.

\- Face-de-Serpent, quoi qu'on puisse en dire, est un puissant sorcier. Il a réussi à tromper la mort. Dumbledore est un puissant sorcier. Il est donc normal que ces deux personnes soient au courant. Dumbledore met à son tour Harry, Ron et Hermione au courant pour qu'ils trouvent plusieurs de ces objets empreints de magie noire, car lui-même ne le peut pas, de peur d'être espionné. Et si Face-de-Serpent s'est servi de ces différents objets pour tromper la mort ?

\- Tu veux dire qu'il aurait créé, un, deux…Six Horcruxes ? Pour devenir immortel ? C'est hallucinant !

\- Ce serait plausible…Il est le seul être à avoir survécu à un Avada Kedavra !

\- Pas le seul, répondit Ginny. Harry aussi. Tu crois qu'il est un Horcruxe ?

\- Non, je doute qu'une personne puisse être un Horcruxe, répondit Elisabeth pour rassurer Ginny. Je pense qu'une telle puissance en soi tuerait n'importe qui.

Elisabeth reprit la liste et se tapota la lèvre, l'air songeur.

\- Nagini…Nagini…C'est quoi un Nagini ?

\- Aucune idée, je n'ai jamais entendu Harry ou même Ron prononcer ce nom.

\- Il l'a mis en dernier, je pense que c'est voulu. Lui aussi doit ignorer ce que c'est. Si on suit sa liste, deux Horcruxes ont été trouvés et vraisemblablement détruits. Grâce à toi, on sait où se trouve le collier, ou du moins qui le possède. Ensuite vient la coupe, que ton ex n'a pas encore réussi à localiser. Et enfin Serdaigle. Un objet ayant appartenu à un Serdaigle ?

\- Possible, réfléchit Ginny. Après tout, le journal a appartenu à un Serpentard. Peut-être que les objets ont chacun appartenu à un membre d'un Maison ?

\- Pas bête, répondit Elisabeth avant de froncer les sourcils. Mais il y a six objets. Et quatre Maisons.

\- A moins que tous les objets, sauf celui indiqué par Serdaigle, aient appartenu à un Serpentard, continua Ginny. Ce qui serait logique, vu que Tu-Sais-Qui était à Serpentard.

\- Six objets, quatre à Serpentard, un à Serdaigle, et ce Nagini…Là aussi ça se tient. Je pense que nous avons pas mal avancés, mais nous devrions mettre les autres au courant. Avec un peu de chance, ils auront d'autres idées qui nous permettront de mettre la main sur ces objets.

\- De la chance ? Dois-je te rappeler que l'un de ces objets a failli me coûter la vie ? demanda Ginny en haussant la voix. Ce n'est pas un jeu.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que cela l'était ! Mais Ginny, il y a encore deux semaines, on ignorait tout des Horcruxes. Harry, Ron, Hermione doivent avoir une longueur d'avance sur nous et ils ne sont pas beaucoup plus avancés. Si trouver les Horcruxes à leur place peut les aider…

\- Les aider ? Ou les devancer ? demanda Ginny d'un air suspicieux.

Elisabeth soupira de frustration à l'idée d'être aussi transparente. Heureusement, elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

\- Ouh là, tu as vu l'heure ? Si Rusard nous chope, on est fichues.

\- Ne pense pas t'en tirer avec cette pirouette, répondit Ginny en fusillant sa cousine du regard. Cette discussion est loin d'être terminée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque le réveil sonna le lendemain matin, Élisabeth ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant. Elle s'était endormie très tard la veille, préoccupée par toute cette histoire d'Horcruxes. Elle sentait qu'elle était sur la bonne voie, mais elle ne voyait pas comment convaincre le reste de son groupe de la suivre aveuglément sur la base de sa seule intuition. Après s'être douchée et habillée, la jeune fille prit ses affaires et retrouva Peter et Neville qui l'attendaient dans la Salle Commune.

\- Génial, te voilà, dit Peter en prenant sa sœur par le bras. Il faut vite qu'on chope McGo avant le début des cours.

\- Euh…Je pensais plutôt qu'on irait la voir après les cours…Il faut que je prenne mon petit-déjeuner là…

\- Tiens, je m'en suis occupé, fit Peter en donnant à sa sœur un sac en papier. Il vaut mieux qu'on y aille maintenant pendant que tout le monde se trouve dans la Grande Salle.

\- D'accord, comme vous voulez, soupira Élisabeth en prenant un muffin dans le sac.

Les trois amis quittèrent à toute vitesse la Salle Commune qu'ils croyaient vide…Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Une silhouette, alors cachée par les fauteuils, prit ses affaires de cours, avant de suivre la même direction qu'eux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

\- Si ça se trouve, elle est dans la Grande Salle, dit Élisabeth

\- Non, elle n'y était pas quand nous y sommes allés, répondit Peter

\- D'accord, mais elle y est peut-être maintenant !

\- Et si on frappait tout simplement, suggéra Neville qui toqua à la porte.

\- Tiens, des Gryffondor ? Vous êtes bien matinaux !

\- Oui, je croyais que les Gryffondor étaient réputés pour être très paresseux.

\- Génial, le duo de choc, soupira Élisabeth. Vous devriez prendre exemple sur vos frères Moldus, au moins ils restent silencieux eux !

\- Comment osez-vous nous confondre avec ces cancrelats ! Nous sommes des Gargouilles de Poudlard, nous avons une très grande réputation.

\- Ouais, on se demande bien laquelle, fit la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Désolé les amis, dit Peter, quand ma sœur n'a pas bu son café matinal, elle est aussi aimable qu'un Troll des cavernes. Nous voudrions parler au Professeur McGonagall si c'était possible.

\- Tout est possible, si vous répondez à cette devinette…

\- Oh pitié…Pas les devinettes ! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela !

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur le professeur McGonagall.

\- Mais que faites-vous donc ici ? Les cours vont commencer dans cinq minutes !

\- Désolé Professeur, dit Neville, mais nous avons quelque chose à vous demander, au sujet du Concours.

\- Monsieur Londubat, bien que j'aimerais beaucoup que le concours soit remporté par quatre Gryffondor, je ne fais pas de favoritisme.

\- Ce n'est pas ça Professeur, dit Élisabeth. Nous avons fait une découverte, avec les autres membres de notre groupe, et nous aimerions juste avoir confirmation quant à la justesse de notre hypothèse.

\- Un groupe ? Quel groupe ?

\- Oh oui, nous travaillons avec plusieurs autres personnes, répondit Peter. Samuel Barrow, Laura Cartwright et Nicolas Turner des Poufsouffle et Alicia Johnson des Serdaigle.

\- Sans oublier Lucas Carter, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, et Millicent Bulstrode, ajouta Elisabeth.

\- Des Serpentard ! s'étonna le Professeur McGonagall. Vous travaillez avec des Serpentard ?

\- Oui, nous nous entraidons pour la Métamorphose, parce qu'à plusieurs, nous avons plus de chance de trouver des informations pouvant nous aider…commença Élisabeth

\- …Ce qui explique notre présence ici, de si bon matin, termina Peter.

\- Très bien, rentrez quelques minutes, et parlez moi de cette fameuse hypothèse.

Les trois Gryffondor rentrèrent dans la Salle des Professeurs. S'ils avaient pris le temps de jeter un coup d'œil derrière eux, ils auraient pu apercevoir une silhouette familière, serrant les poings avec rage. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Hermione Granger marchait dans le couloir, espérant tomber sur quelques retardataires violant le couvre-feu. Elle avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un, après sa découverte de ce matin. Comment le Professeur McGonagall osait-elle favoriser cette petite garce de Parker ? Alors qu'elle pactisait avec l'ennemi ! Travailler avec des Serpentard, et puis quoi encore ? Quand elle avait aperçu Élisabeth, Peter et Neville arriver en retard au cours de Potions, elle avait cru, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, que Rogue allait leur enlever des points, malgré le mot d'excuse que McGonagall avait dû leur signer, et qu'Élisabeth avait donné au Maître des Potions. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand Rogue, ayant pris le papier des mains de son ennemie jurée, leur avait simplement fait signe de s'assoir et de préparer la potion inscrite au tableau. Mais qu'est-ce que tous les professeurs pouvaient lui trouver à cette rouquine de malheur ? D'abord McGonagall qui lui octroie cinquante points, totalement injustifié selon elle, et maintenant Rogue. Si n'importe quel Gryffondor s'était amusé à faire ça, Rogue l'aurait humilié avant d'enlever des points, points qu'elle se serait empressée de rattraper grâce à son intelligence. Mais pas Miss Parfaite, ça non !

Depuis la première année, elle était bien la seule à qui Rogue ne faisait pas la moindre remarque. D'accord, Hermione le reconnaissait, Élisabeth Parker était douée en Potions. Elle était probablement la seule à être apte à rivaliser à elle. Mais elle aussi était capable de faire d'excellentes potions ! Et pourtant Rogue n'avait de cesse de l'humilier. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Même Slughorn avait passé toute leur sixième année à complimenter les potions réalisées par Élisabeth, qu'il jugeait comme étant la digne héritière de Lily Evans, la mère d'Harry. Hermione avait regardé Élisabeth s'installer à côté de Lucas Carter et lui sourire en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. Mais bien sûr, c'est l'évidence même. Rogue ne devait pas considérer Élisabeth comme une Gryffondor, mais comme une Serpentard ayant été répartie dans la mauvaise Maison. Bien entendu, elle avait passé toutes ces années en compagnie de cette blondasse qui s'était faite tuée l'année dernière. Hermione avait secoué la tête de dépit, avant de se radoucir en regardant Harry, assis à côté d'elle. Heureusement qu'il était là. Il comprenait. Pas comme ce crétin de Ron. Elle l'aimait, c'est vrai, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était stupide ! Encore ce matin, alors qu'Hermione leur avait part, à Harry et lui de ce qu'elle avait vu, il s'était contenté de répéter que ça ne voulait rien dire, que McGonagall ne favoriserait jamais un élève…Enfin à part Harry. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait être aveugle…Tout ça parce qu'elle était sa cousine. Mais chaque famille à sa brebis galeuse après tout.

Hermione secoua la tête, tout en poursuivant sa ronde. Elle avait raison, elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Elle était à deux doigts de percer le secret de la polymétamorphose, et elle n'allait pas laisser cette pimbêche lui voler la vedette, plutôt mourir. Alors qu'elle passait à côté des toilettes des filles, elle entendit quelqu'un sangloter à l'intérieur. Pensant à Mimi Geignarde, elle poussa la porte. Peut-être que cette pleurnicharde pouvait se révéler utile, si Hermione arrivait à la convaincre d'espionner Élisabeth, la prochaine fois qu'elle irait aux toilettes. Mimi Geignarde se trouvait bien dans les toilettes, sauf qu'elle ne pleurait pas. Elle était en train de consoler…Pansy Parkinson. Hermione leva sa baguette, réflexe obligatoire pour elle lorsqu'elle se trouvait face à un Serpentard, et prit la parole.

\- Tu tombes bien Parkinson, ça me démangeait d'enlever des points aux Serpentard. Vous allez encore échouer à remporter la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, c'est trop bête.

\- Tu pourrais avoir un peu de compassion, dit Mimi Geignarde alors que Pansy était trop occupée à verser toutes les larmes de son corps pour répondre à Hermione.

\- Oh mais je compatis, je compatis, Mimi. Je vais probablement me contenter d'enlever vingt points au lieu de cinquante, tu vois, je suis généreuse.

\- Fais ce que tu veux Granger, ça m'est égal, fit Pansy en reniflant très fortement. Plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant.

Hermione était partagée entre le dégoût et la curiosité, et cette dernière finit par l'emporter

\- Bon, c'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu vas te moquer de moi de toute façon.

\- Certainement, mais tu vas quand même me répondre.

\- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me jeter un sort ? Comme ton précieux Potter a jeté un sort à Drago l'année dernière

Pansy se remit à pleurer bruyamment. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu pleures pour ça ! Mais c'était il y a une éternité !

\- Oh mais tu ne comprends rien ! Tu n'as aucune idée, absolument aucune idée…Tu es comme elle…Vous les Gryffondor…Vous êtes cruels, et sans pitié. Vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de ce que vous avez…

\- Ralentis Parkinson, je ne te suis plus. C'est quoi ce charabia ?

\- Apparemment, une Gryffondor lui aurait volé son petit ami, répondit Mimi Geignarde à la place de la Serpentard.

\- Quel petit ami ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec qui que ce soit à part Malefoy et sa ban…Oh attends…Dans quel monde as-tu pu bien imaginer sortir avec Drago Malefoy ?

\- Mais c'est la vérité, dit Pansy en se levant brusquement. Il serait sorti avec moi si cette garce de Parker ne me l'avait pas volé !

\- Élisabeth Parker ? releva Hermione, soudainement intéressée.

\- Evidemment ! Pas son frère!

\- Mais ils ne sont pas en couple…commença Hermione avant de s'interrompre.

Élisabeth avait toujours été proche des Serpentard, mais Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu sortir avec l'un d'entre eux. À bien y réfléchir, le seul garçon avec qui elle était sortie était Seamus en quatrième année. Hermione avait au début cru que sa condisciple était intéressée par Lucas Carter, avant de réaliser que ce dernier était en couple avec la meilleure amie d'Élisabeth. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Il était fort possible qu'Élisabeth soit en couple avec un Serpentard, mais qu'elle préférait garder leur relation secrète. Mais Malefoy ? Non, aucune chance.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que ta petite tête de linotte soit allé imaginer que Parker et Malefoy était en couple ?

\- Parce qu'il me l'a dit ! cria Pansy.

\- Drago Malefoy t'as avoué être amoureux d'Élisabeth Parker, dit sceptiquement Hermione. Mais oui c'est ça…

\- Bon, il ne me l'a pas avoué volontairement, dit Pansy, montrant pour la première fois des signes de gêne.

\- Comment ça, pas volontairement…Oh, tu lui as fait boire du Veritaserum ? Ah mais quelle gourde !

\- Eh oh, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, la Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Tu aurais eu plus de chance en lui faisant boire de l'Amortentia, ajouta la Gryffondor, sans relever l'insulte.

\- Tu crois ? demanda Pansy, un air d'espoir se peignant sur son visage.

\- Laisse tomber, fit Hermione. T'es sûre au moins que c'est du Veritaserum que tu lui as fait boire ?

\- Oui, j'en suis sûre. Je l'ai eu…Bon, ça ne te regarde pas de toute façon, la Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Tu ferais mieux de faire attention Parkinson. Tu n'es pas réputée pour être intelligente, alors je te conseille vivement de ne pas insulter la seule personne qui peut t'aider.

\- Et pourquoi tu m'aiderais, toi ? La petite copine de Potter ?

\- Ça te dirait de te débarrasser d'Élisabeth Parker ? demanda Hermione, sans répondre à la question de la Serpentard.

\- Bien sûr…Oh attends, c'est un piège, pas vrai ?

\- Non, il n'y a aucun piège. Réjouis-toi Parkinson, toi et moi allons mettre hors d'état de nuire cette petite garce de Parker. Je te garantis qu'avec mon plan, plus personne ne voudra la fréquenter.

Hermione tendit la main à Pansy qui la serra après un moment d'hésitation. Une dangereuse alliance venait de se former.

.


	13. Chapter 12 : Crime et châtiment

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous ai laissé la semaine dernière sur une alliance des plus inattendues. Dans ce chapitre, vous allez en savoir un peu plus.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 12 : Crime et châtiment**

 _Février 1998_

Ce ne fut ni les coups de tête de Salem sur son visage, ni la sonnerie, pourtant stridente de son réveil, qui firent émerger Elisabeth de son sommeil.

\- Hmm... s'qui y a ? marmonna-t-elle, à moitié endormie.

\- Il y a que tu es, une nouvelle fois, en retard, répondit Parvati, qui lui secouait l'épaule depuis deux bonnes minutes. Tu as vraiment un sommeil de plomb !

\- Oh non… Je veux dormir, marmonna la rouquine.

\- Encore couchée tard, pas vrai ? Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, Hermione et toi. Quand je me suis levée, elle était déjà partie.

Elisabeth, un peu plus réveillée, jeta un coup d'œil au lit de sa camarade.

\- Son lit n'est même pas défait, remarqua-t-elle. Elle n'a quand même pas passé la nuit à la Bibliothèque ?

\- Non, Mrs Pince ne l'aurait pas permis, répondit Parvati avec un petit rire. Allez, lève-toi. Si tu te dépêches, tu pourras aller jeter un coup d'œil aux résultats du concours de Métamorphoses avant le cours de Sortilèges.

\- Je pense que je vais zapper cette étape, merci bien, rétorqua Elisabeth en se levant du lit. Au pire, je pourrais compter sur mon cher frère pour me révéler toute l'étendue de mon échec.

C'est en titubant quelque peu qu'Elisabeth descendit les escaliers, en se tenant à la rampe pour ne pas tomber. Elle commençait à ressentir les effets du manque de sommeil et elle avait l'impression que son cerveau tournait à deux à l'heure. Rien de plus normal étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas eu un jour de repos depuis… depuis trop longtemps pour qu'elle arrive à s'en souvenir. Entre le concours, les Horcruxes et les ASPICS, sans oublier les devoirs hebdomadaires de chaque professeur, la jeune Gryffondor avait travaillé sans relâche depuis les vacances de Noël, qui n'avaient eu de vacances que le nom, puisqu'elle avait dû en profiter pour rattraper son retard en Métamorphose. Et ce n'était jamais suffisant. Pas plus tard qu'hier, elle avait envisagé de faire ses devoirs pendant les heures de repas, à l'instar de certains autres élèves, comme Alicia, Zéphyr Smith, Hannah Abbot ou encore Théo Nott.

Même si elle savait à quoi elle s'engageait en participant au Concours, Elisabeth n'aurait jamais imaginé, même dans ses pires cauchemars, qu'elle allait en ressortir aussi épuisée. Et il restait encore deux épreuves.

 _Si Granger peut le faire, je peux le faire_ , pensa-t-elle, une nouvelle fois. Cette phrase était devenue son mantra. Elle lui permettait de s'accrocher, de se dépasser.

En arrivant au bas de l'escalier, Elisabeth écarquilla les yeux en voyant le monde agglutiné devant les portes de la Grande Salle, enfin, devant le mur à côté desdites portes, pour être plus précis.

Tout en tournant la tête de droite à gauche afin de localiser ses amis, Elisabeth se remémora les derniers jours qui ont précédé l'épreuve de la Polymétamorphose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grâce à Blaise, le groupe n'a finalement pas eu besoin ni du Septimus Codex ni de l'ouvrage du professeur Livingstone. Pendant les vacances de Noël, son beau-père lui avait confié ses notes sur le Septimus Codex et, à la surprise générale, Alicia avait décrété qu'ils pourraient tous réussir l'épreuve uniquement à l'aide de lesdites notes. Même Sam, qui la connaissait depuis plus longtemps que n'importe quel membre du groupe, avait été sceptique.

Mais elle y était arrivée. Avec l'aide de Théo, Blaise, Laura et Peter, qui étaient les meilleurs élèves en Métamorphose du groupe, Alicia avait réussi l'exploit de maitriser la Polymétamorphose.

Toute la bande avait ensuite passé l'intégralité du temps qui leur restait à s'entraîner dans la Salle sur Demande, après en avoir demandé l'autorisation au Professeur McGonagall. Et comme rien ne restait jamais secret longtemps à Poudlard, les autres participants au concours s'étaient empressés de venir assister aux entraînements, dans l'espoir d'obtenir des informations sur la manière dont ils étaient parvenus à maîtriser la Polymétamorphose.

Enfin… maîtriser était un bien grand mot. La veille de l'examen, ils n'étaient que six à y être totalement parvenus…Et Elisabeth n'en faisait pas partie. Si la silhouette de son clone ressemblait enfin à un être humain, et non plus à une créature difforme dotée de cinq jambes et trois bras, comme ce fut le cas au tout début de son entraînement, tel n'était définitivement pas le cas de son visage. Malgré les encouragements d'Alicia – qui avait reconnu que le visage était l'étape la plus difficile – le clone d'Elisabeth ressemblait à une version plus effrayante de Voldemort. Pas de nez, pas de globes oculaires et une carnation de peau tellement pâle qu'il n'existait aucun mot, à ce jour, pour la définir. L'horreur absolue.

Mais au moins, elle avait un clone à présenter, contrairement à Millicent, Neville et Nick. Et il était dépourvu d'appendice caudal. Sam ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

 _Le plus dur est fait_ , avait dit Elisabeth en rejoignant ses camarades après la fin de l'épreuve. Son clone n'était pas parfait mais, à sa grande surprise, il avait eu une meilleure mine que la veille. Certes, sa peau était toujours aussi pâle, mais il avait enfin des yeux. L'œil droit menaçait de sortir de son orbite et l'œil gauche était d'une étrange couleur violette, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elisabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir. Son sourire s'élargit quand elle repéra enfin Neville, en train de discuter avec Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones.

\- Quelle foule ! s'exclama-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut rejoint son ami. Hannah, Susan, comment allez-vous ?

\- C'est un désastre, soupira Susan. Ma tante sera tellement déçue de mon résultat.

\- Résultat ? demanda Elisabeth en déglutissant. Ils… ils…

\- Ils sont affichés, répondit Neville en pointant le mur du doigt.

Le teint d'Elisabeth n'eut absolument rien à envier à celui de son clone.

\- Rassure-toi, tu t'en es mieux sortie que nous, ajouta Neville. Tu es dans les dix premiers.

\- Félicitations ! dit Hannah.

\- Merci, répondit machinalement Elisabeth encore hébétée par la nouvelle. Dans les dix premiers…C'est assez inattendu.

\- Neuvième, précisément, dit Neville. Comme de bien entendu, Alicia est arrivée première, talonnée par Smith. Théo est troisième, Blaise quatrième et ton frère cinquième.

\- Oh, que Merlin me vienne en aide, soupira Elisabeth. Je ne vais pas finir d'en entendre parler. Je suis étonnée qu'il ne m'ait pas attendu dans la Salle Commune pour m'annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Il a filé vers la volière dès qu'il a appris la nouvelle, répondit Neville d'un air amusé.

\- Bien entendu.

Neville reprit le classement. Laura se trouvait à la huitième place, Lucas à la onzième, Sam à la treizième place, Nick à la dix-huitième place et Neville à la vingt-troisième place. Millicent, trentième, était la dernière du groupe.

\- Je ne suis pas déçu, continua Neville. En fait, étant donné ma prestation, je m'attendais à bien pire.

\- Au moins, tu as réussi à faire apparaître quelque chose, dit Susan, un brin aigrie.

\- Oui, chose est bien le terme approprié.

La boutade de Neville ne fit pas rire Susan qui s'éloigna, renfrognée. Hannah s'excusa auprès des Gryffondor et partit la rejoindre.

\- La tante de Susan est très stricte envers elle, expliqua Neville. Un peu comme ma grand-mère, mais en plus jeune.

\- Je suis sûre que ta grand-mère est fière de toi, répondit Elisabeth en posant la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Étonnamment, oui. Pendant les vacances, elle m'a concocté tous mes plats préférés. Je crois que c'est sa façon de me féliciter pour ma place en Sortilèges.

Elisabeth sourit avant de plisser les yeux.

\- Mais, dis voir…Tu ne m'as pas parlé de Granger. Elle est encore devant moi, c'est ça ?

Neville secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne vas pas le croire. Elle n'est pas classée.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quand McGo a affiché les résultats, elle a précisé que les seuls noms qui se trouvent sur la liste sont ceux qui ont réussi l'épreuve. Nous ne sommes que trente à y être arrivés et ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione en font partis.

\- Granger qui foire une épreuve ? s'étonna Elisabeth. Non, ce n'est pas possible.

\- Elle n'a pas foiré l'épreuve, elle ne s'est pas présentée.

Elisabeth et Neville se tournèrent vers Lucas.

\- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Elisabeth

\- Daphnée me l'a dit, expliqua-t-il. Elle devait passer juste après Granger et elle ne se trouvait pas dans la salle d'attente.

Les participants au concours avaient été répartis en petits groupes, dans plusieurs salles, par ordre alphabétique. Élisabeth avait partagé sa salle avec son frère, Théo et un Serdaigle du nom de Potts.

\- Son lit était vide, dit Elisabeth, songeuse. En fait, il n'était même pas défait.

\- Tu penses qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda Neville, inquiet.

\- Dans le château ? Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, surtout en ce moment. Tous les sortilèges de protection ont dû être renforcés avec la menace de Face-de-Serpent. Dois-je te rappeler que Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde ? Non, à mon avis, elle est morte de honte. Elle doit se cacher quelque part.

\- En tout cas, Harry et Ron n'avaient pas l'air de savoir où elle se trouvait, remarqua Neville.

\- Je te le dis, elle se cache. Elle est certainement en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps aux toilettes, acheva Elisabeth d'un ton sans réplique en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle.

La sonnerie prévenant les élèves du délai de cinq minutes retentit, l'empêchant de prendre son petit déjeuner. Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de cours, Neville à ses côtés, Elisabeth remarqua qu'elle n'avait jamais autant sauté le petit-déjeuner que depuis qu'elle participait au concours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'absence d'Hermione dans le classement avait fait le tour du château en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire Quidditch. Personne ne semblait la regretter, bien au contraire, preuve ultime, s'il en fallait encore, du manque de popularité de la Gryffondor. Pourtant, en sortant de la Grande Salle, après le repas du midi, Elisabeth commençait à s'interroger. Qu'Hermione se cache pour ne pas affronter le regard des autres lors de l'annonce des résultats, passe encore, mais jamais elle n'aurait manqué le cours de Sortilèges. Ni aucun autre cours d'ailleurs. Les seules fois où elle avait été absente avaient été des cas de force majeure.

\- Elle est peut-être à l'infirmerie, finit-elle par dire à Peter, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots.

\- Alors, ça y est, tu t'y mets toi aussi ? s'étonna Peter. C'est le monde à l'envers.

\- Je suis sérieuse, Pete.

\- D'accord, d'accord, soupira son frère. Effectivement, Hermione ne rate jamais les cours. Enfin, à part en deuxième année… Où elle a fini à l'infirmerie. Je vois où tu veux en venir.

\- Son lit n'était pas défait ce matin, continua Elisabeth. Peut-être qu'elle a fait un malaise.

\- Ce ne serait pas surprenant, quasiment tous les participants ont fait un tour à l'infirmerie depuis le début d'année.

\- Il faut dire que McGo y est allée vraiment fort avec son épreuve. Je suis étonnée que tu ais tenu le coup.

\- Je suis naturellement doté d'une certaine endurance, répondit Peter lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Peter !

\- Elisabeth ?

La Gryffondor se retourna et aperçut Bethany Spencer, la Préfête des Gryffondor – remplaçant Hermione qui était devenue Préfète-en-chef cette année – qui trottinait rapidement pour la rattraper.

\- Bonjour Bethany, la salua Élisabeth.

\- Bethany ! Mais comment fais-tu pour être encore plus belle à chaque fois que je te vois ?

\- Bonjour, j'ai un message de la part du Professeur McGonagall, expliqua Bethany en ignorant royalement la tentative de flatterie de Peter. Tu dois te rendre dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore de toute urgence.

Elisabeth et Peter perdirent leur bonne humeur.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Peter.

\- Tu crois qu'elle me l'aurait dit ? Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. Je t'aurais bien accompagnée, mais comme le cours de Rogue est sur le point de commencer… Ah oui, le mot de passe est Sorbet Citron.

\- Merci, répondit Elisabeth.

\- Bon courage.

Bethany dépassa les jumeaux et rejoignit la salle des Potions au pas de course. Rogue était très certainement le seul Professeur capable de susciter une telle hâte de la part des Gryffondor, qui n'étaient pas connus pour leur ponctualité.

Un peu inquiète, Elisabeth se tourna vers son frère.

\- Dumbledore n'est pas du genre à convoquer qui que ce soit. Oh, par Merlin ! Tu crois… Ce n'est pas vrai… Est-ce…

Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa bouche, mais Peter comprit tout de suite où elle voulait en venir.

\- S'il était arrivé quelque chose à nos parents, il nous aurait convoqué tous les deux.

\- Oui, oh mais oui, suis-je bête. Mais dans ce cas…

\- Arrête de te monter la tête et vas-y ! J'expliquerais à Rogue ton retard.

\- Génial, encore un peu plus de commérages.

Après avoir serré la main de sa sœur, Peter se dirigea à son tour vers les cachots, tandis qu'Elisabeth partit dans la direction opposée. Même en faisant le plus vite possible, elle n'arriverait jamais à temps pour le cours de Rogue. _Pourquoi Dumbledore ne m'a pas convoqué pendant un cours d'Ombrage_? pensa-t-elle, dépitée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Élisabeth était arrivée à destination, sans croiser âme qui vive. Après avoir donné le mot de passe, elle grimpa l'escalier en colimaçon d'un pas tout sauf tranquille et c'est d'une main tremblante qu'elle toqua à la porte.

C'était la toute première fois qu'elle pénétrait dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Aussi, elle ignorait s'il était normal que le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue se trouvent également présents. Le professeur Rogue la regardait fixement, sans ciller, tandis que la professeur de Métamorphoses regardait d'un air furieux quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière la jeune fille, un peu sur sa gauche. En se retournant, Elisabeth découvrit à sa grande horreur la présence d'Ombrage qui, pour une fois, semblait extrêmement satisfaite. Et ça, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

\- Je vous en prie, Miss Parker, prenez un siège.

À l'invite du professeur Dumbledore, Élisabeth s'avança jusqu'au bureau et s'assit sur le siège le plus à droite, cette place stratégique lui permettant de garder un œil sur Ombrage.

\- Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ais convoqué, continua le vieux sorcier en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Il s'est passé un évènement, disons…Regrettable.

 _Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai. Peter avait tort…_

\- Ce sont mes parents ? ne pût s'empêcher de demander la jeune fille, paniquée.

\- Vos parents ? Oh non, non. Je suis désolé, si j'ai pu vous faire penser cela. C'est vrai qu'étant donné les circonstances…

-Hmm, hmm, toussota le Professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard, il serait judicieux d'aller droit au fait, Directeur.

\- Une élève a été agressé il y a deux jours… commença Dumbledore.

\- Alors, il est vraiment arrivé quelque chose à Gr…Hermione ?

À peine Élisabeth eut fini sa phrase qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait commis un impair. Elle vit Dumbledore regarder alternativement McGonagall et Rogue, tandis qu'Ombrage semblait se rengorger de contentement.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Miss Granger ? demanda avec prudence Dumbledore.

\- Mais… Parce qu'elle a raté le cours de Sortilèges bien sûr ! Tout le monde sait qu'Hermione ne raterait jamais un seul cours, sauf circonstances exceptionnelles. J'ai cru qu'elle avait finalement craqué, comme tant d'autres avant elle, et qu'elle était à l'infirmerie… Cette épreuve n'était vraiment pas de tout repos, sans vouloir vous offenser Professeur McGonagall.

\- Vous avez un excellent sens de déduction, dit Dumbledore, qui semblait satisfait de la réponse donnée par Élisabeth. Avant d'aller plus loin, voudriez-vous me préciser à quel moment vous avez vu Miss Granger pour la dernière fois.

Élisabeth mit quelques secondes avant de répondre prudemment :

\- Je crois que c'était vendredi, après le cours d'Histoire de la magie.

\- Vous croyez ? demanda Ombrage, d'un ton suspicieux, en commençant à se rapprocher du bureau.

\- Je ne suis pas à l'affut des moindres faits et gestes d'Hermione Granger, Professeur, répondit la Gryffondor d'un ton aigre. Je sais qu'elle était en cours d'Histoire de la Magie parce que je m'y trouvais également. Elle est sortie la première, suivie par Harry et Ron, très certainement pour travailler la Polymétamorphose. Je ne l'ai pas revu de la journée et quand je me suis couchée, elle n'était pas encore revenue dans le dortoir.

\- Et cela ne vous a pas surpris ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

\- Professeur, cela fait des années que je ne m'étonne plus de ce que fait Hermione Granger, répondit Elisabeth avec le plus grand sérieux.

La jeune fille entendit un léger ricanement provenant de sa droite, mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête dans cette direction, le professeur Rogue était parfaitement impassible.

\- Quand avez-vous remarqué l'absence de Miss Granger ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- Ce matin, en cours de Sortilèges, commença Elisabeth avant de se reprendre. Non… Enfin si, je l'ai remarqué à ce moment-là, mais quand j'ai quitté ma chambre, son lit n'était pas défait.

\- Est-ce habituel de sa part ?

\- Oui… Non… Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais fait attention. Elle est toujours la dernière à se coucher et la première à se lever. Je me suis dit qu'elle s'était peut-être endormie à la Bibliothèque.

Devant le regard incrédule des Professeurs, elle ajouta, en rougissant, que cela pouvait arriver à n'importe qui. Le Professeur Dumbledore toussota et Elisabeth aurait pu jurer qu'il se retenait de rire.

\- Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ? L'élève agressé…Il s'agit d'Hermione ?

\- Malheureusement, oui, Miss Parker, répondit McGonagall..

\- Une agression d'une gravité extrême, ajouta Ombrage de son insupportable voix de petite fille.

\- Oh… Qu'est-il arrivé ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Elisabeth vit les professeurs se regarder entre eux, l'air surpris, comme s'ils attendaient une autre réaction de sa part. Ombrage fut la première à rompre le silence.

\- Vous voulez nous faire croire que vous vous souciez du bien-être de Miss Granger ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous la détestez, ce n'est pas la peine de le nier.

\- Dolorès ! Nous ne sommes pas dans un de vos procès ! s'exclama McGonagall, furieuse.

\- Procès… souffla Elisabeth. Oh non… Vous croyez… Attendez, vous croyez que j'ai un rapport avec son agression ?

\- C'est une certitude, répondit Ombrage d'un ton mauvais.

\- Vous vous avancez un peu trop, Dolores, murmura Dumbledore, les yeux rivés sur Elisabeth, hébétée.

\- Et son témoignage ?

\- Nous n'avons que votre parole en ce qui concerne le témoignage de Miss Granger, répondit Rogue d'un ton suave. C'est une heureuse coïncidence pour vous, d'être arrivée juste à temps pour le recueillir.

Elisabeth regarda Rogue, ahurie. _Je ne rêve pas, il vient de mettre en doute les propos d'Ombrage. Mais pour quelle raison ?_

\- Pas seulement le sien Severus, répondit perfidement Ombrage.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna McGonagall.

\- Oh, je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? minauda Ombrage. J'ai reçu la visite d'une élève ce matin, dont les propos confirment en tous points le témoignage d'Hermione Granger.

\- De qui s'agit-il ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- Vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir.

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles, quelqu'un toqua timidement à la porte. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, Elisabeth cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. _Je suis en train de rêver. Dans quelques instants, mon réveil va sonner, et ce sera le jour des résultats. Et je ne me coucherais plus jamais l'estomac vide._ Mais elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, qu'aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, il s'agit de la réalité.

\- Votre témoin est Miss Parkinson, fit McGonagall, incrédule.

\- Oui, Minerva. Et vous allez juge par vous-même de l'infaillibilité de son témoignage. Venez mon enfant, approchez-vous, n'ayez pas peur.

 _De quoi cette greluche pourrait-elle avoir peur_? pensa Élisabeth, avant de jeter un coup d'œil plus attentif à la Serpentard. Celle-ci semblait effectivement terrifiée. Par elle ? _Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?_

\- Je…Je ne savais pas qu'elle serait là, chuchota Pansy, qui commençait à reculer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda McGonagall, faisant écho aux pensées d'Élisabeth. Miss Parkinson, cessez de faire la mijaurée, et expliquez-vous !

\- Ne la brusquez pas Minerva, reprocha Ombrage. Vous voyez bien qu'elle est terrorisée !

\- Pansy Parkinson a peur de tout, y compris de son ombre, fit remarquer Rogue d'un ton peu amène.

 _Comme quoi, tous les Serpentard ne remportent pas les suffrages de leur Directeur de maison._

\- Dites-nous ce que vous avez vu, Miss Parkinson, dit Ombrage d'une voix douce.

\- Je me baladais dans les couloirs ce soir-là, raconta Pansy. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, le couvre-feu était tombé depuis longtemps, mais je n'avais pas vraiment sommeil. Au détour d'un couloir j'ai croisé Granger qui faisait sa ronde. Elle voulait m'enlever des points, alors nous avons commencé à nous disputer, et c'est à ce moment que Parker est arrivée.

\- Il était quelle heure ? demanda Dumbledore, tandis qu'Elisabeth, effarée par tant d'absurdités, refusait de regarder Pansy.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, Professeur, répondit la Serpentard, hésitante.

\- Vous devez bien avoir une idée ?

\- Il n'était pas tout à fait vingt-trois heures quand j'ai croisé Granger, répondit-elle après un instant de réflexion.

\- Vous êtes bien certaine qu'il s'agit de Miss Élisabeth Parker, ici présente ? demanda Ombrage.

Pansy jeta un coup d'oeil à Élisabeth, avant de détourner rapidement le regard.

\- Oui…oui j'en suis sûre, bégaya Pansy.

 _La sale petite garce. À quoi joue-t-elle ?_ Elisabeth se retenait de se jeter sur Pansy pour lui faire avouer ses mensonges.

\- Très bien, répondit joyeusement Ombrage. Que s'est-il passé, ensuite ?

\- Granger a demandé à Parker ce qu'elle faisait ici mais Parker n'a pas répondu. Elle s'est contentée de nous regarder fixement. Granger a alors dit à Parker d'aller se coucher parce qu'elle aurait besoin d'être en forme pour réussir l'épreuve de Métamorphose. Parker a alors sorti sa baguette et visé Granger. Granger a essayé de sortir sa baguette mais elle n'a pas été assez rapide. Je l'ai vu s'écrouler… Elle convulsait… C'était affreux. Et puis, Parker s'est approché de moi… J'ai voulu sortir ma baguette mais elle a pointé la sienne vers moi… J'avais si peur, alors je suis restée immobile. Parker m'a alors dit que si jamais je révélais à qui que ce soit ce qui s'était passé ce soir…Elle me ferait souffrir atrocement.

\- Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ! s'exclama Elisabeth, n'y tenant plus.

\- Miss Parker, je vous prierais de bien vouloir vous taire, fit Ombrage. Vous effrayez mon témoin.

\- Témoin de quoi ? C'est l'histoire la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendue ! Professeurs, demanda Élisabeth en se tournant vers McGonagall, Rogue et Dumbledore, je vous le jure, je n'ai jamais levé la main sur Granger !

\- C'est donc une coïncidence que les témoignages de Miss Granger et de Miss Parkinson concordent à la perfection ? demanda innocemment Ombrage.

\- Comme l'a si bien souligné Severus, nous n'avons que votre parole pour le témoignage de Miss Granger, dit doucement Dumbledore.

\- Je l'ai vu ! cria Pansy, paniquée. C'était elle !

\- Oh, Parkinson, j'ai toujours su que tu étais idiote, mais pas à ce point !

\- Miss Parker ! Cessez d'intimider mon témoin !

\- Mais elle ment ! s'exclama Elisabeth qui, perdant son sang-froid, se leva brusquement.

Pansy se mit alors à hurler de peur, en mettant ses bras devant sa tête, comme pour se protéger. Ombrage se précipita alors vers Élisabeth et lui serra très fortement le bras.

\- Dolorès ! Lâchez immédiatement Miss Parker ! s'exclama McGonagall.

\- Vous avez vu ? Vous avez vu comment elle a essayé de faire peur au témoin ? Elle est coupable ! C'est certain !

\- Miss Parker a seulement perdu son sang-froid répondit Dumbledore. Le manque de sommeil a souvent cet effet-là. Vous avez très peu dormi, ces derniers temps, je me trompe ?

 _Comment le sait-il ?_ s'étonna Elisabeth, qui acquiesça néanmoins.

\- Miss Parker n'a jamais eu l'intention de s'en prendre physiquement à Miss Parkinson, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non, Professeur Dumbledore ! Pas plus que je ne m'en suis pris à Granger !

\- Miss Granger a pourtant été agressée avec une férocité peu commune ! Cette fois, c'est l'exclusion assurée ! jubila Ombrage

\- Je ne me rappelle pas qu'Harry Potter ait été exclu lorsqu'il a agressé Drago Malefoy, remarqua Rogue.

\- Vous avez raison Severus, soupira Dumbledore. Si j'ai décidé de ne pas exclure Monsieur Potter pour un fait aussi grave, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en ferais de même avec Miss Parker, alors qu'aucun indice concret ne prouve réellement sa culpabilité.

\- Mais un crime a été commis Monsieur le Directeur, un crime monstrueux ! Et j'entends qu'un châtiment exemplaire soit appliqué à la responsable !


	14. Chapter 13 : Accusée à tort

**Bonjour! En cette journée extrêmement pluvieuse, voici la suite des aventures de nos héros. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre, même si au final, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose. Vont-ils réussir à découvrir le fin mot de cette sordide affaire? Réponse, la semaine prochaine**

 **Chapitre 13 : Accusée à tort**

 _Février 1998_

Peu de personnes étaient capables de faire régner un silence de mort dans la Grande Salle et jamais Peter n'aurait imaginé qu'Ombrage en faisait partie. Et pourtant…Son annonce avait réussi à couper le sifflet de tout le monde, Professeurs y compris.

\- Ce ne peut pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas ? finit par chuchoter Neville. Elisabeth n'est pas capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi affreux !

\- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas vrai ! répondit Peter d'un ton féroce. Elle ment…Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible !

\- Dans ce cas, où sont-elles ?

Peter secoua la tête, manifestant ainsi son ignorance. Il n'avait pas revu Elisabeth depuis le début d'après-midi, quand elle était partie voir le professeur Dumbledore. Le professeur Rogue était arrivé inexplicablement en retard. Loin de s'excuser, il leur avait ordonné de préparer la Potion de Courage pendant le temps restant du cours, ce qui était tout bonnement impossible, à moins d'être sa sœur ou Hermione Granger. Qui étaient toutes les deux absentes.

Mais quand Elisabeth n'avait pas paru au cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Peter avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Par acquis de conscience, il était allé faire un tour à la Bibliothèque, dans l'hypothèse farfelue ou sa jumelle aurait décidé de sécher les cours pour travailler ses ASPICS, mais il ne l'avait pas trouvée. Peter avait alors approfondi ses recherches, demandé à ses condisciples s'ils ne l'avaient pas croisée. Sans résultat. Comme si elle s'était volatilisée.

Et lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la Grande Salle, ce soir-là, dans l'intention d'interroger le Professeur Dumbledore à ce sujet, quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise de constater son absence. Ainsi que celles des Professeurs Flitwick, Rogue et McGonagall. Quelques minutes après, Ombrage s'était éclaircie la voix et son monde avait basculé.

Des éclats de voix provenant d'un peu partout dans la Salle le firent sortir de ses pensées. Abasourdi, il vit Seamus et Harry en train de se battre en plein milieu de la pièce, tandis que Dean et Ron tentaient respectivement de les séparer.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale con arrogant !

\- Et toi, un imbécile amoureux d'une psychopathe !

Peter, devinant l'objet de la dispute, se précipita au secours de Seamus mais quelqu'un l'avait devancé. C'est avec une joie malsaine qu'il vit le Survivant propulsé à quelques mètres de là.

\- MISS WEASLEY !

Peter vit Ginny se figer en entendant la voix du Professeur McGonagall. Le tumulte qui avait gagné la Grande Salle devant le spectacle donné par les Gryffondor, fit aussitôt place au calme le plus total.

\- Un tel comportement de votre part est inacceptable ! continua le professeur de Métamorphose en se dirigeant à grand pas vers sa cousine. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor !

\- Mais Professeur, c'est Harry qui a commencé ! protesta Seamus en se tenant le poignet.

\- Monsieur Finnigan, il ne me semble pas vous avoir demandé votre avis, rétorqua McGonagall d'un ton sec. Miss Weasley ? J'attends vos explications.

Cependant, Ginny resta murée dans le silence, foudroyant du regard Harry, qui commençait à se relever, l'air furieux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? lui demanda-t-il en époussetant ses vêtements.

\- Je t'interdis de parler de Lily de cette manière !

\- Elle a agressé Hermione, Ginny ! C'est une malade mentale !

Peter n'avait jamais éprouvé de haine pour qui que ce soit. Son tempérament enjoué l'empêchait de ressentir une émotion aussi négative que la haine. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'Harry n'ouvre la bouche. La haine qui le consumait en ce moment était si forte qu'elle occultait tout le reste.

\- MONSIEUR PARKER !

Le hurlement du Professeur McGonagall le fit sursauter. Revenant à la réalité, il réalisa avec stupéfaction qu'il se trouvait à califourchon sur Harry, dont le visage était très amoché. Et il ne s'était aperçu de rien.

\- Eh bien, eh bien…Il semblerait que les Gryffondor ont une nette propension à régler leurs différends par la violence. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse seulement de la manière de faire de la famille Weasley.

Un seul regard du professeur McGonagall en direction de la table des Serpentard fit rapidement taire les quelques élèves qui avaient eu l'audace de ricaner aux propos tenus par Ombrage. Après un dernier regard méprisant envers Harry, inconscient, Peter se releva. Croisant le regard du Professeur McGonagall, il baissa les yeux, timide manifestation d'une honte qu'il n'arrive pourtant à ressentir. _Il l'a mérité_ , se répéta-t-il.

Le Professeur McGonagall leva les yeux et les posa sur sa consoeur, dont le large sourire lui donnait la nausée.

\- Vous n'avez pas pu vous en empêcher, Dolores, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Alors même que vous aviez reçu des consignes spécifiques. Le Professeur Dumbledore…

\- …N'était pas présent. J'ai donc estimé que les élèves avaient le droit d'être au courant du danger que représente Miss Parker, se défendit Ombrage. Et de la sentence qui lui sera appliquée.

 _L'exclusion_. Rien que d'y penser, Peter avait la nausée.

\- Vous dépassez les bornes.

Peter coula un regard en direction de sa Directrice. Son impassibilité contrastait avec le mépris qu'il percevait dans sa voix. Comme toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, il suivait, fasciné, l'échange entre les deux enseignantes.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon travail. En tant que professeur respectée de cette école, il est de mon devoir…

\- Respectée ! J'ignorais que vous aviez le sens de l'humour, Dolores, rétorqua sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

Peter siffla tout doucement. En matière de réparties venimeuses, Minerva McGonagall n'avait rien à envier au professeur Rogue.

Le visage d'Ombrage se ferma. Peter n'en doutait pas, sa réplique allait être sanglante. Mais alors que le vilain crapaud rose s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, le professeur McGonagall se détourna d'elle pour s'adresser à l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard.

\- Le Professeur Ombrage vous a tenu des propos qu'elle n'était pas censée vous révéler. Dans un souci d'honnêteté, je vais clarifier la situation. Hermione Granger a été victime d'une agression par une personne encore non identifiée…

\- Non identifiée ? s'insurgea Ombrage. C'est absolument…

\- …Encore non identifiée pour l'instant, continua le professeur de Métamorphose, ignorant l'intervention d'Ombrage. Le professeur Dumbledore, ainsi que les Directeurs des quatre Maisons vont mener une enquête approfondie afin d'éclaircir les circonstances de ce drame. À l'heure actuelle, Miss Parker n'est pas plus suspecte que n'importe quelle personne présente au château.

\- IL Y A UN TÉMOIN ! vociféra Ombrage, le visage rouge de colère.

\- Un témoin dont la fiabilité reste encore à prouver ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall, montrant pour la première fois des signes extérieurs de sa colère. Et si j'entends un mot de plus de votre part, je veillerais personnellement à vous faire renvoyer.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! hoqueta Ombrage.

\- Si l'un d'entre vous possède des informations sur les allées et venues de Miss Granger ce vendredi dernier, je l'invite à en faire part à son Directeur de Maison. À présent, je vous invite à retourner dans vos Salles Communes respectives.

La Grande Salle se vida petit à petit, dans le plus grand silence. Peter s'apprêtait à suivre le mouvement mais le professeur McGonagall s'interposa.

\- Pas vous, Monsieur Parker. Cela vaut aussi pour vous, Miss Weasley. Monsieur Londubat, allez aider Monsieur Weasley.

Ron se tenait près de Harry mais Neville ne semblait pas pressé de le rejoindre. Ce n'est qu'après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil au Professeur McGonagall qu'il alla rejoindre Ron, sans le moindre entrain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plusieurs personnes attendaient dans la Salle Commune le retour de Peter.

\- Alors ? lui demanda Neville.

\- Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor, et un mois de retenue.

\- La vache ! siffla Dean. On ne pourra jamais reprocher à la vieille McGo de faire du favoritisme.

Peter acquiesça d'un air sombre tout en allant s'asseoir à côté de sa cousine, occupée à caresser Salem.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Peter se doutait que jeter un sort à son ex petit ami n'avait pas dû être simple pour elle. Ginny lui adressa un bref sourire, teinté de tristesse.

\- Pas vraiment, mais on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- McGonagall ne t'a rien dit au sujet d'Elisabeth ? lui demanda avidement Seamus.

\- Non, répondit sombrement Peter. A part que pour les besoins de l'enquête, elle devait rester éloignée de tout le monde.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle est innocente ! McGonagall l'a dit.

\- Peut-être pas tant que cela visiblement.

\- Oh la ferme, Lavande ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, d'ailleurs ?

\- Eh bien…Je…balbutia Lavande

Face au regard noir lancé par Ginny, la jolie blonde perdit tous ses moyens et se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Parvati, perchée sur l'accoudoir, secoua la tête, dépitée.

\- Elle ne pensait pas à mal, Ginny, dit-elle en prenant la défense de sa meilleure amie. Et, elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. Il y a quelque chose de très louche dans cette histoire.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Dean, assis en tailleur près du long canapé où se trouvaient Neville, Ginny et Peter.

\- Eh bien…Elisabeth n'est pas du genre à violer le règlement, contrairement à Harry et Ron par exemple. Pourtant, aucun professeur n'a fait une annonce indiquant cet état de fait devant tout le monde. Et ils ont pu se balader dans le château comme si de rien n'était.

\- Oui, mais Harry et Ron n'ont agressé personne, fit remarquer Lavande.

\- À part Malefoy, l'année dernière, murmura Peter, mais suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Se voyant être la cible de tous les regards, il se justifia.

\- Il l'avait surement mérité mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Lily m'a raconté que Malefoy avait perdu énormément de sang…

\- Laisse-moi deviner…Elle l'a appris grâce à ses petits copains de Serpentard ?

\- Tout juste, Lavande, répondit sèchement Peter.

\- Ils ne mentaient pas, ajouta Ginny. Harry…Il a lancé un sortilège très dangereux…Il l'a lu dans un livre…Mais il ne savait pas que…S'il avait su, jamais…

Ginny se tut, incapable de continuer. Après quelques instants d'un silence inconfortable, Neville reprit la parole.

\- Parvati n'a pas tort. Malgré ses actions, Harry n'a pas été exclu du château et il a continué d'aller en cours, comme si de rien n'était. Alors pourquoi Ombrage a-t-elle accusé Elisabeth devant tout le monde alors qu'elle est innocente ?

\- Parce qu'elle la déteste ? suggéra Seamus.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison valable, dit Ginny. Ombrage déteste tout le monde.

\- Mais si Hermione a été agressée…

\- Pas si, Seamus, le reprit Dean. Elle a été agressée. McGonagall l'a confirmée.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Pourquoi Elisabeth ferait-elle une meilleure suspecte que Malefoy ou Parkinson ? N'importe quel Serpentard aurait pu faire le coup.

\- N'importe qui, tu veux dire, souligna Lavande. Tout le monde la déteste.

\- Non, pas tout le monde.

Tout à leur discussion, le groupe n'avait pas entendu Ron, qui venait de pénétrer dans la Salle Commune. Il avait l'air totalement abattu. Gênée, Lavande piqua un fard.

\- Je croyais que tu étais parti te coucher, dit Ginny, étonnée.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce qu'il vient d'arriver. Lily…Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait fait une chose pareille, seulement…

\- Seulement quoi ? demanda Peter.

\- Elle hait Hermione. Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de le nier, je ne suis pas aveugle.

\- Elle ne hait pas Hermione, protesta Peter. Lily est incapable d'haïr qui que ce soit. Elle ne la porte pas dans son cœur, c'est tout.

\- Elle la déteste, dit Ginny. Et c'est réciproque.

\- Donc, quoi ? Du jour au lendemain, elle décide d'agresser Hermione ? Après l'avoir supporté pendant sept longues et interminables années, elle aurait été incapable de tenir quelques mois supplémentaires ?

\- Alors que s'est-il passé ? demanda Ron.

\- Je n'en sais rien ! cria Peter. Personne n'en sait rien !

\- Ombrage a parlé d'un témoin, souligna Dean.

Peter s'affaissa un peu plus sur le canapé. Il avait totalement oublié cette histoire de témoin.

\- C'est forcément Hermione, dit Ginny avec réticence. Mais cela n'a pas le moindre sens ! Pourquoi prétend-elle avoir été agressée par Lily si…

\- Si ce n'est pas la vérité ? termina doucement Ron. J'y ai réfléchi. Très longuement. Au fond, il n'y a pas trente-six hypothèses. Ou Hermione dit la vérité ou…ou…

\- Ou elle ment, termina Neville voyant que Ron n'arrivait pas à prononcer le mot.

\- Ce serait bien son genre de mentir rien que pour faire chier ma sœur.

\- Au point de simuler sa propre agression ? demanda Ron.

Peter pesa le pour et le contre avant de secouer la tête. Même Hermione Granger ne pouvait pas être aussi retorse.

\- Bon, pensez ce que vous voulez, mais moi je vais me coucher, dit Lavande en se levant de son fauteuil. Ce n'est pas en restant éveillé toute la nuit qu'on va trouver un début d'explication.

\- Le plus simple est d'attendre, confirma Parvati. Dumbledore trouvera le fin mot de l'histoire.

Lavande et Parvati partirent se coucher. Dean et Seamus les suivirent quelques minutes après.

\- Cela me coûte de le dire, mais ils ont raison, soupira Neville. On ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

\- Il est hors de question que je reste les bras croisés ! contesta vivement Peter.

\- Moi non plus, dit Ginny en croisant les bras. Nous allons mener notre propre enquête et innocenter Lily !

\- Dumbledore est le plus à même de trouver l'agresseur d'Hermione.

\- Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Je ne te savais pas aussi lâche !

Ron rougit violemment sous l'assertion de sa sœur.

\- Tu es prêt à affronter tous les dangers pour aider Harry et Hermione mais quand il s'agit de sauver l'honneur et la réputation de ta cousine, là, il n'y a plus personne !

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas…

\- À moins que tu ne la croies coupable, c'est ça ? continua Ginny, impitoyable.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! protesta-t-il vivement. Eh bien, d'accord, enquêtons. Mais vous croyez vraiment qu'on va réussir à trouver quelque chose à seulement nous quatre ? Le temps nous est plutôt compté, non ?

\- Tu as raison, répondit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. Plus vite on trouvera qui est le véritable responsable et plus vite Lily pourra réintégrer les cours. Nous allons devoir décortiquer tout ce qu'Ombrage a dit, tout ce que McGonagall a sous-entendu, trouver ce fameux témoin, interroger Hermione…

\- On n'y arrivera jamais, gémit Neville.

\- Ron a raison, dit Peter. Nous sommes trop peu nombreux. Fort heureusement pour nous, je sais exactement comment remédier à cette situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ?

\- Pour la dernière fois, Nick, non je ne suis pas sûr de moi. Mais si tu as une autre solution, je suis preneur.

Nick resta silencieux. Peter comprenait les réticences de son ami. Il les partageait. Mais il n'avait guère le luxe de faire la fine bouche. Il avait passé toute la nuit à construire son plan d'attaque, à répéter tous ses arguments à chaque personne dont il allait solliciter l'aide. Il n'y avait qu'un seul obstacle qu'il s'est empressé de résoudre en envoyant Ron au chevet d'Hermione. S'il y avait bien une personne qui risquait de freiner des quatre fers en découvrant l'intégralité de son plan, c'était bien lui. _Qui plus est, il est l'un des seuls qui peut recueillir le témoignage d'Hermione._

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu leur as demandé, à _eux_ , pesta Nick en revenant à la charge. Qu'on fasse équipe pour le Concours, d'accord. Mais là, c'est autre chose. Cela ne les concerne pas.

\- Lucas est concerné, répondit Peter d'un ton ferme. Cela ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, mais il est le meilleur ami de Lily.

\- Ce n'est pas la présence de Lucas qui m'ennuie.

\- Ils ont volontairement proposé leur aide ! Je n'allais quand même pas refuser.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Nick ! l'interrompit Alicia, en fermant violemment le livre qu'elle était en train de lire avant que Peter et Nick ne les rejoignent. Et si vous pouviez éviter de nous faire virer de la Bibliothèque, ce ne serait pas de refus.

\- C'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'on s'y retrouve tous, fit remarquer Sam, assis en face d'elle.

\- Moi aussi je me demande pourquoi tu as préféré demander de l'aide à des Serpentard, demanda Laura. Il y a bien des Gryffondor qui peuvent nous aider, non ?

\- Les seuls Gryffondor qui souhaitent sincèrement aider Lily sont à cette table, dit Peter. Et Ron. Qui est occupé pour l'instant. Mais il est avec nous.

\- On aurait pu demander à Seamus, songea Ginny. Il est désespérément amoureux de Lily. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle.

\- Le connaissant, il serait tout à fait capable de faire exploser le château afin de l'aider, dit Neville.

\- Parvati aurait surement accepté si on le lui avait demandé, continua Ginny, mais dans ce cas, il aurait fallu se coltiner Lavande. Et ça, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Sans compter qu'elle est incapable de garder un secret.

\- Et puisqu'on parle de secret…

Alicia regarda autour d'elle avant de reprendre, un ton plus bas.

\- Nous devons continuer la quête des Horcuxes.

\- Comment peux-tu penser à eux, en ce moment ? demanda Peter, choqué.

\- Parce que je suis justement la seule à y penser ! Le sort d'Elisabeth me tient à cœur mais dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il y a en jeu ? Comment crois-tu que ta sœur réagira quand elle apprendra qu'on a préféré la privilégier au détriment de la sécurité de tout Poudlard ?

 _Elle serait folle de rage_ , pensa aussitôt Peter.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? demanda Sam.

\- Quatre objets emplis de magie noire se trouvent au château, l'un d'eux autour du cou d'un professeur qui serait potentiellement à la solde de Tu-Sais-Qui, et tu trouves que j'exagère ?

\- Tu as raison, dit Peter. Mais comment allons-nous pouvoir tout gérer à la fois ?

Neville ouvrit la bouche mais resta figé dans cette position. Intrigué, Peter se retourna pour voir ce qui mettait son ami dans cet état.

\- Peter…À combien de Serpentard as-tu parlé, exactement ? demanda Nick d'un ton circonspect.

\- Seulement à Lucas, répondit Peter, stupéfait. Avant même que j'ai pu lui dire quoi que ce soit, il m'a proposé son aide. Il en avait discuté avec Blaise, Théo et Millicent qui se sont aussitôt portés volontaires.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'eux, apparemment, fit remarquer avec justesse Neville.

\- C'est là qu'on va s'amuser, dit Sam, d'un ton tout sauf joyeux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dix minutes plus tard, le groupe avait migré à l'étage inférieur, dans la salle de classe dédiée aux cours de Métamorphose, vu qu'aucune des tables de la Bibliothèque ne pouvait accueillir un groupe aussi nombreux. Peter essayait, tant bien que mal, de faire bonne figure face aux Vert et Argent, bien plus nombreux que prévu. Il y avait bien sûr Lucas, Théo, Blaise et Millicent, mais également Daphnée Greengrass et Gwen Hunter, et, à sa plus grande surprise, le Prince des Serpentard lui-même. _Qu'est-ce que Lucas leur a dit pour les convaincre de nous aider ?_

Après quelques instants à se regarde en chiens de faïence, Alicia finit par prendre la parole.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait commencer par se présenter, étant donné que l'on va passer un certain temps ensemble.

Peter soupira de frustration. Alicia voulait mettre tout le monde à l'aise, ce qui était tout à son honneur mais ils avaient autre chose à faire. Il prit donc les choses en main, pour faire gagner du temps.

\- Sam, Nick, Laura, Alicia, Lucas, Malefoy, Zabini, Théo, Millicent, Daphnée, Gwen et Ginny. Voilà tout le monde se connaît, c'est super. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

\- Cette question s'adressait surtout à Drago, Daphnée et Gwen, mais c'est Lucas qui répondit à la question.

\- On sait qui est le témoin d'Ombrage

Peter révisa aussitôt son jugement sur les Serpentard.

\- De qui s'agit-il ? demanda-t-il, avec empressement.

\- Pansy Parkinson, répondit Drago.

Peter eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Pansy Parkinson était bien la dernière personne à laquelle il aurait pensé.

\- Vous en êtes surs ? demanda Alicia.

\- Comment l'avez-vous appris ? renchérit Ginny au même moment.

\- Elle nous l'a dit, répondit Daphnée.

\- Aussi simplement que cela ? s'étonna Sam. Il y a forcément un piège.

\- Ne commence pas Barrow, l'avertit Lucas. Ta présence ici est appréciable mais tu n'es pas indispensable.

\- Va te faire…

\- Tout le monde se calme, dit Alicia d'un ton sans réplique, tout en posant sa main sur le bras de Sam. Comme Peter l'a si bien fait remarquer, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

\- Alors j'irais droit au but. Quand je suis rentré dans la Salle Commune, hier soir, j'ai vu Pansy recevoir les félicitations de quasiment tous les Serpentard.

\- Et tu en as déduit, avec ton intelligence supérieure, qu'elle était le fameux témoin ? demanda Nick d'un ton plein d'ironie.

\- Merci de reconnaître la domination des Serpentard sur Poufsouffle, dit Blaise. Mais, en réalité, Lucas n'a pas eu besoin de se servir de son « intelligence supérieure ». Elle nous l'a dit. Enfin, « hurler » serait le terme plus adéquat.

\- Elle était si fière d'elle, c'en était écoeurant, ajouta Drago.

\- Elle vous a dit qu'elle avait vu ma sœur agressé Hermione ?

\- Je crois que les termes qu'elle a utilisé étaient « j'ai contribué à l'exclusion de cette pétasse de Parker », ou un truc du même genre.

Peter n'y comprenait plus rien. Il entendait ses amis discuter entre eux, mais leurs voix semblaient provenir de très loin. Celle de Laura finit par le ramener à la réalité.

\- … utiliser le Polynectar ?

\- Si c'est le cas, Rogue aurait certainement remarqué l'absence d'ingrédients dans ses placards et n'aurait pas manqué de nous en faire part, contra Théo. Non, je pencherais pour l'Imperium.

\- Impossible ! On ne l'apprend même pas en cours ! s'exclama Daphnée. Aucun élève n'aurait été capable de lancer un tel sortilège.

\- Mais un Professeur, oui.

Peter, comme tous les autres, dévisagea Théo, incrédule, avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Ombrage… murmura-t-il avant de répéter ce nom d'une voix plus ferme. Oui, c'est évident. C'est même la seule explication logique ! Pour une raison encore inconnue, Granger et Parkinson sont dans le couloir. Ombrage débarque, agresse Granger et lance l'Imperium sur Parkinson pour l'obliger à accuser Lily et… pourquoi tu secoues la tête ?

\- Ombrage n'aurait pas eu besoin de l'Imperium pour ça, répondit Gwen. Pansy déteste tellement Elisabeth qu'elle se serait portée volontaire pour n'importe quoi qui puisse lui causer du tort.

\- Mais Peter a raison ! Il n'y a pas d'autres explications ! s'exclama Ginny en tapant du poing sur la table. Si tout le monde déteste Hermione, il existe peu de personnes qui l'auraient volontairement agressée. En agissant ainsi, Ombrage a fait d'une pierre deux coups. Elle sert les intérêts de Vous-Savez-Qui en expulsant Lily et elle retarde la recherche des Horcruxes en neutralisant la seule personne capable de les retrouver.

\- Les quoi ? interrogea Blaise.

Ginny porta vivement les mains à sa bouche, consciente de sa bévue, mais il était trop tard. Plus personne n'osait proférer le moindre son. Peter croisa le regard de Lucas, cherchant certainement son approbation afin de raconter toute l'histoire à ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant. Pesant rapidement le pour et le contre, le Gryffondor finit par acquiescer imperceptiblement de la tête. _Alicia a raison. Il existe des choses bien plus importantes que nos petites querelles. Et, même s'il m'en coûte de le reconnaître, ces Serpentard sont probablement les seules personnes en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance._

\- C'est une histoire plutôt longue mais, pour vous résumé, Lily a découvert l'existence de certains objets appartenant à Vous-Savez-qui…commença Lucas avant d'être interrompu par Ginny.

 _\- J'ai_ découvert l'existence de certains objets appartenant à Vous-Savez-qui. Si tu veux faire le résumé, fais le au moins correctement.

Et Lucas entreprit de raconter toute l'histoire, corrigé de temps à autre par Ginny et Alicia.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous avez l'intention de trouver ces objets avant Potter ? demanda Drago.

\- Non, ça c'était le plan de Lily, et elle n'a jamais vraiment été claire sur ce sujet, répondit Ginny.

\- Mais on est tous d'accord pour dire que Vous-Savez-Qui ne doit jamais mettre la main dessus, ajouta Alicia.

\- Donc, quel est votre objectif exactement ? interrogea Théo. En d'autres termes, pourquoi nous parler des Horcruxes.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention… commença Ginny.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, l'interrompit Peter. Je ne connais pas très bien Potter mais Ginny, oui. Et si pour elle, l'agression de Granger est suffisante pour l'empêcher de continuer les recherches, alors nous devons agir. Mais il y a aussi ma sœur… Je réalise à présent qu'il existe beaucoup trop d'hypothèses sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là. Nous n'allons pas avoir d'autres choix que de nous séparer.

\- Un groupe pour Lily et un pour les Horcruxes, résuma Neville. C'est une excellente idée.

\- Je pense que le mieux est que Sam, Neville, Ginny, Alicia, Laura, Nick, Lucas et moi nous nous occupions d'innocenter Lily…

\- J'aimerais moi aussi faire partie de ce groupe, le coupa Drago. Je suis probablement le mieux placé pour faire avouer Pansy.

\- En fait, tu serais plus utile dans la recherche des Horcruxes, dit Alicia d'un ton ferme. Tout comme toi, Lucas. Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous êtes les mieux placés pour vous en occuper.

Drago ouvrit la bouche, certainement pour protester, mais Daphnée le prit de vitesse.

\- Gwen, Millicent et moi pouvons nous occuper de Pansy. Même si nous n'avons pas tes talents de persuasion, Drago, il nous sera plus facile d'accéder à sa chambre, au cas où elle aurait laissé des indices.

\- Ron et moi, on se charge d'Hermione, continua Ginny. J'en profiterais pour tenter de me rapprocher d'Harry pour pouvoir les espionner, mon frère et lui, si jamais ils évoquent les Horcruxes.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, Ginny, dit Peter, mal à l'aise.

\- J'y tiens. Je ne veux pas louper le visage d'Harry quand il découvrira la vérité. Je l'obligerais à présenter ses excuses à Lily.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, dit Sam en souriant.

Après quelques minutes d'âpres discussions, un consensus avait finalement été atteint : Neville, Nick, Laura, Peter, Millicent, Daphnée et Gwen s'occuperaient de découvrir l'identité de l'agresseur d'Hermione tandis que Drago, Lucas, Alicia, Théo, Blaise, Ginny et Sam tenteraient de découvrir à la fois un moyen de récupérer le collier sur Ombrage, de trouver la localisation des Horcruxes restants et de chercher un moyen de les détruire.

Peter en était persuadé, sa sœur ne resterait pas longtemps accusée à tort.


	15. Chapter 14 : A cause d'elle

**Bonjour à vous! Désolée pour la longueur de ce chapitre ! Il fallait bien clore en beauté l'arc narratif concernant l'agression d'Hermione! Alors, nos amis ont-ils réussi à découvrir ce qui s'était passé?**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 14 : À cause d'elle**

 _Avril 1998_

Le cœur battant, Peter descendit les escaliers à vive allure avant de s'arrêter, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il venait de passer vingt minutes à parcourir le château de long en large, à la recherche de ses amis. Ils n'étaient ni dans la Salle Commune ni dans la Grande Salle ni à la Bibliothèque. C'était en découvrant cette dernière, pratiquement vide de tout occupant, à l'exception de quelques septièmes années en train de travailler pour leurs ASPIC, qu'il avait été frappé d'une illumination. Le meilleur endroit pour trouver des Gryffondor, un samedi après-midi, restait le parc.

Depuis une semaine, le temps était au beau fixe. Plusieurs groupes d'élèves étaient disséminés un peu partout dans le parc, essentiellement des Poufsouffle et des Gryffondor des deux premières années.

Alors qu'il contournait l'aile ouest du château, Peter entendit des cris provenant du terrain de Quidditch. Un match amical semblait s'y déroulait mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il venait de repérer Neville, Laura, Blaise et Alicia sur les gradins. Les deux premiers contemplaient intensément le match, tandis qu'Alicia avait les yeux rivés sur le gros livre posé sur ses genoux et que Blaise, à moitié allongé sur les gradins derrière eux, lisait un magazine de sport.

\- Où sont les autres ? demanda Peter en les rejoignant.

\- Daphnée et Millicent sont à Pré-au-Lard, comme presque toute l'école, répondit Blaise sans quitter son magazine des yeux. Gwen a préféré rester travailler à la Bibliothèque avec Théo. J'ignore ce que font Drago et Lucas mais ça doit être plus intéressant que de venir regarder Poufsouffle se faire humilier par Gryffondor.

\- Je viens de la Bibliothèque et je n'ai vu ni Théo ni Gwen, commença Peter avant d'être bruyamment interrompu par Laura, hurlant de rage.

\- Alors, ils doivent être dans la Salle Commune.

\- McGo est revenue sur son interdiction de jouer au Quidditch ? s'étonna Peter tout en applaudissant Ginny qui venait d'attraper le Vif d'Or au nez et à la barbe de Sam.

\- Techniquement, elle n'avait rien dit concernant les match amicaux, dit Neville. Et heureusement. On a bien besoin de décompresser un peu. Le simple fait de m'approcher d'un bouquin de Potions me donne la nausée.

Neville adressa un regard dégoûté à Alicia.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as amené un livre de Potions sur le terrain de Quidditch ! s'indigna Peter.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, répondit Alicia. Je n'avais pas envie de passer l'après-midi enfermée dans la Bibliothèque par un si beau temps. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

\- On n'a pas la même conception de l'agréable, marmonna Neville.

\- Alors ça y est ? Tu as enfin fini ton mois de retenue ? demanda Laura.

Peter se frappa le front du plat de la main. Il avait failli oublier la raison principale pour laquelle il cherchait ses amis.

\- Je viens d'apprendre un truc incroyable….

\- C'est Elisabeth ? l'interrompit Alicia. Tu as des nouvelles ?

\- Non, McGonagall ne veut toujours rien me dire, se rembrunit aussitôt Peter.

\- Pourquoi tant de mystères ? s'interrogea Blaise. Depuis un mois, les profs devraient avoir trouvé des pistes, non ?

\- Je pense qu'ils se retrouvent coincés à cause d'Hermione, remarqua avec justesse Alicia. Tant qu'elle restera sur son témoignage, ils ne peuvent pas disculper Elisabeth.

\- C'est un véritable casse-tête, reconnut Blaise. D'un côté, il y a Hermione Granger, Préfète-en-Chef, élève préférée des Professeurs, meilleure amie de Potter et de l'autre, Elisabeth, amie de longue date avec deux Serpentard dont les parents sont des proches de Vous-Savez-Qui et qui déteste Granger.

\- Je sais tout ça, soupira Peter agacé.

\- Et il y a le témoignage de Pansy…

\- JE SAIS TOUT ÇA ! Une Serpentard qui confirme les faits d'une Gryffondor bla bla bla… Tout est contre Lily.

Peter s'affala sur le banc à côté de Neville. Sa certitude de réussir à innocenter sa sœur s'étiolait de plus en plus. Son groupe avait envisagé toutes les hypothèses – Polynectar, le sortilège de l'Imperium et même la Polymétamorphose – pour les écarter les unes après les autres, au fil de la progression de leur enquête. Aucun ingrédient n'avait été dérobé à Rogue, mis à part des plumes de Jobarbille, qui ne rentrent pas dans la composition du Polynectar. Les seuls élèves à s'être déjà servi de l'Imperium – Drago, Lucas, Théo – étaient ceux-là mêmes qui essayaient de l'aider. Bien entendu, Peter avait songé à une mystification de la part de Drago, sauf qu'il avait un excellent alibi pour la nuit de l'agression d'Hermione. Quant à la Polymétamorphose, il avait déjà été ardu pour les élèves d'apprendre à créer un clone d'eux-mêmes alors de quelqu'un d'autre… Par acquis de conscience, le groupe avait interrogé chaque élève participant au Concours ainsi que chaque septième année – puisque la Polymétamorphose était enseignée à ce moment-là. Sans résultat.

\- Tu n'avais pas quelque chose d'incroyable à nous raconter ? demanda Neville, en changeant habilement de sujet.

La bonne humeur de Peter revint instantanément. Au moins, la quête des Horcuxes avait connu un fantastique bond en avant.

\- J'ai eu une longue discussion avec Ron, commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Laura.

\- Ron ? Alors ça y est, vous vous reparlez de nouveau ? Il ne t'avait pas dit qu'il ne te considérait plus comme son cousin ?

Peter passa la main dans ses cheveux, embarrassé. Comme il l'avait prévu, Ron avait très mal pris la présence des Serpentard dans leur groupe, et tout particulièrement celle de Drago. Il avait sous-estimé la haine que portait son cousin au Prince des Serpentard. Même Ginny n'avait pas réussi à lui faire entendre leurs arguments. Cela faisait trois semaines que les deux cousins ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Jusqu'à il y a deux jours.

\- Comme vous vous en doutez, ce qui est arrivé à Granger a resserré les liens d'amitié entre Harry et Ron. À tel point que ce petit salopard de Survivant de mes deux a pratiquement réussi à le convaincre de la culpabilité de Lily. Heureusement que Ginny est intervenue.

\- Ah oui… rit doucement Neville. Quel spectacle !

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Laura.

\- Ginny a balancé son sortilège Chauve-Furie sur Harry et Ron dans la Salle Commune. Pendant pratiquement une heure.

\- J'adore cette fille, dit Blaise en souriant. Quel dommage qu'elle ait fini à Gryffondor.

\- Harry, je comprends… Mais pourquoi Ron ?

\- Mon cousin a beau être à Gryffondor, il fait preuve de lâcheté quand il s'agit de prendre des décisions importantes. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre que s'il ne rompt pas les ponts avec Harry, alors c'est qu'il est contre nous.

\- C'est un peu définitif, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Laura. Harry est son meilleur ami.

\- Et Lily sa cousine. Il ne devrait pas hésiter une seule seconde. La famille est plus importante que l'amitié ou l'amour. Ginny l'a bien compris, elle.

\- Ron croit bien faire en essayant de ménager tout le monde, remarqua avec sagesse Neville. Mais il ne se rend pas compte qu'en agissant comme il le fait, il aggrave la situation.

\- De toute façon, avec ce qui s'est passé au dernier cours de Divination, la question ne se pose plus.

Peu d'élèves avaient choisi la Divination comme matière à suivre à partir de la cinquième année et Peter n'en faisait pas partie. Ainsi, contrairement à Blaise, Alicia et Laura, il n'avait pas assisté à la violente dispute qui avait opposé Ron et Harry à la suite d'une prédiction du professeur Trelawney. Cette dernière, qui n'était pas réputée pour la justesse de ses propos, avait dit à Ron, d'un ton plus que lugubre, qu'il allait être trahi par une personne de son entourage. Harry avait alors corrigé le Professeur de Divination en affirmant qu'elle avait pratiquement un mois de retard dans sa prédiction. Tout le monde, y compris Ron, avait compris le sous-entendu. Le ton est très vite monté et Harry était ressorti du cours avec un œil au beurre noir et le nez en sang. Quant à Ron, il avait écopé de deux semaines de retenue. Le professeur McGonagall n'avait retiré que dix points à son cousin, ce que Peter avait trouvé particulièrement injuste quand il l'avait appris.

\- Ils finiront par se rabibocher, dit Blaise d'un air blasé.

\- Pas cette fois. dit Peter d'un ton joyeux. Ron est tellement furieux après Harry qu'il refuse même de dormir dans la même chambre que lui. Depuis deux nuits, je lui laisse mon lit. Le sol est plutôt confortable et j'en ai profité pour faire la paix avec lui.

-Et comment vous en êtes venus à parler des Horcruxes ? demanda Alicia.

\- Cet après-midi, on était en train de discuter juste avant notre retenue. On discutait des prochaines vacances et comment l'ambiance allait surement être pire qu'à Noël. En plaisantant, je lui ai fait remarquer que tante Molly allait devoir déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour éviter que Hermione, Lily, Ginny et Harry ne se trouvent dans la même pièce. Ron m'a alors avoué qu'il n'aurait jamais compris pourquoi Ginny avait rompu avec Harry bien avant l'agression d'Hermione. Je lui ai donc répété tout ce que Lily m'avait raconté. Et là, il m'a tout déballé.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Puisque je vous le dis. Ron m'a avoué qu'il commençait à en avoir marre de l'ego d'Harry à ce sujet et qu'il était temps de lui donner une petite leçon d'humilité.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour tout nous dire ?

Peter résuma tout ce que Ron lui avait raconté. Lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, ils restèrent tous silencieux, digérant chacun à leur manière, les révélations du Gryffondor.

\- C'est monstrueux, finit par dire Laura, dans un souffle.

\- Dumbledore a réussi à en détruire un. Une bague qui a appartenu à la famille de Face-de-Serpent. Quant au journal, Harry s'en est chargé en deuxième année quant il a affronté le Basilic pour sauver Ginny.

\- C'est donc ça la mission d'Harry, Ron et Hermione ! s'exclama Alicia. Détruire les Horcruxes afin d'affaiblir Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Et réussir à le tuer !

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop Blaise, tempéra Alicia. Même sans ses Horcruxes, Tu-Sais-Qui reste un sorcier très puissant.

\- Je ne pensais pas à nous. Pour ma part, je serais plus que ravi de laisser ma place à Potter. Avec un peu de chance, ils s'entretueront.

Peter fut le seul à apprécier la blague de Blaise. Ils étaient très loin d'être amis mais Peter avait fini par reconnaître qu'il s'était trompé au sujet du Serpentard, qui n'était pas si différent de lui. Dans d'autres circonstances, ils seraient très certainement devenus inséparables.

\- Résumons tout ce qu'on vient d'apprendre : Le collier aurait appartenu à Salazar Serpentard. Il se trouve au château mais ils n'ont pas réussi à en savoir plus. Tu lui as dit pour Ombrage ?

\- Non… Je n'y ai pas pensé, avoua Peter.

\- Dommage, ça nous aurait permis de savoir si on était dans la bonne direction. Mise à part l'intuition d'Elisabeth, on n'a rien de concret.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait s'intéresser à un autre Horcruxe, comme la coupe, par exemple. Au moins, nous savons où elle est.

\- Rectification, Théo pense savoir où elle est. Tout comme pour le collier, il ne s'agit que d'une hypothèse, tempéra Laura.

\- Quelle meilleure cachette pour cacher une coupe qu'une salle qui en contient des centaines ?

\- C'est un peu trop simple, non ? Je veux dire… Vous-Savez-Qui est quand même plus intelligent que ça.

\- Ne nous éparpillons pas, reprit Alicia d'un ton ferme. Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter de nos diverses hypothèses lorsque tout le monde aura été prévenu. Je continue. La coupe appartenait à Helga Poufsouffle. Le diadème à un Serdaigle… Très certainement à Rowena. Elle a vécu en Albanie, et d'après Harry, donc d'après Dumbledore, le diadème s'y trouve.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Blaise.

\- Tous les Serdaigle connaissent l'histoire de Rowena Serdaigle. On l'apprend dès la première année. Quoi… Vous n'avez pas appris celle des fondateurs de vos Maisons ?

\- Salazar Serpentard détestait les Moldus et les Sang-Mêlés, c'est tout ce que je sais, répondit Blaise après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui est Helga Poufsouffle, avoua Laura en rougissant.

Alicia tourna son regard vers Peter et Neville qui secouèrent négativement la tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore n'a pas choisi des élèves de différentes Maisons pour cette mission.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait eut le choix, Alicia, remarqua Neville. Depuis le début, le statut de Survivant d'Harry le place au-dessus des autres. Dumbledore doit certainement penser qu'il est le seul à pouvoir vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Tout de même… Trois Horcruxes ont appartenu à trois Fondateurs différents. Et le seul qui, apparemment n'est pas concerné, est justement Godric Gryffondor. Plutôt ironique, quand on n'y pense.

\- Non, c'est plutôt logique au contraire. Vous-Savez-Qui n'aurait jamais utilisé un objet ayant appartenu à un Gryffondor, dit Blaise.

\- La création d'Horcruxe relève de la magie noire, songea Peter. C'est le genre de magie qui implique un investissement personnel plus prononcé de celui qui s'en sert. C'est pour cela que Vous-Savez-Qui a pris des objets lui appartenant, comme la bague ou le journal.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu en connaisses un rayon sur la magie noire ? s'étonna Blaise.

\- Il m'est parfois arrivé d'espionner les conversations entre Cathy et ma sœur. C'était il y deux ans et je n'en suis pas fier, okay ? C'est juste… Je n'aimais pas que Lily passe tout son temps avec Cathy. Je trouvais qu'elle commençait à avoir une mauvaise influence sur elle…

\- Dis plutôt que tu étais jaloux ! l'interrompit Blaise, goguenard.

\- Non ! Peut-être… Oh, je n'en sais rien ! Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que je voulais savoir de quoi elles pouvaient bien parler pendant des heures. Je n'ai surpris que deux ou trois conversations, rien de plus. Et dans l'une d'elle, Cathy expliquait à Lily les rudiments de la magie noire.

\- Et cela ne t'as pas paru bizarre ?

\- Lily a une très grande soif de connaissance. Petite déjà, elle harcelait notre père au sujet de son travail. Quand elle a appris qu'il avait étudié la magie noire, elle a été intenable pendant des mois. Je me suis donc dit qu'elle avait demandé des précisions à ce sujet à Cathy parce que notre père avait refusé de lui en parler.

Peter sourit tristement comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à sa sœur. Sa présence lui manquait cruellement.

\- Je comprends le lien émotionnel qu'entretenait Vous-Savez-Qui avec le journal de son adolescence et la bague de sa famille. Mais pour les autres Horcruxes ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il doit surement en y avoir un, sans quoi il n'aurait jamais pu les créer.

\- Comment Potter compte-t-il s'y prendre pour détruire ces Horcruxes ? Surtout Nagini ? Il compte demander poliment à Vous-Savez-Qui de le laisser s'approcher de son animal de compagnie ?

\- Ron n'en sait rien. Apparemment, Hermione travaillait sur la question avant d'être agressée.

Le groupe resta quelques instants silencieux, réfléchissant aux implications découlant de cette information.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on évoque l'hypothèse que ce qui est arrivé à Hermione ait un rapport avec Harry, dit Neville d'un ton grave.

\- Auquel cas, on en reviendrait à Ombrage.

\- Si elle est le traître du Ministère. Elle n'est pas la seule à y travailler.

\- Il ne faut pas oublier les enfants des Mangemorts et des alliés des Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Tiens, tu te ranges de l'avis de Lucas, maintenant ?

\- On vient de passer un mois à envisager toutes les hypothèses possibles et imaginables concernant l'agression d'Hermione. Et on en revient toujours à Ombrage.

\- Je propose qu'on se réunisse tous ce soir. Les autres doivent être mis au courant de ce que Peter vient de nous dire. Ensuite, nous prendrons une décision. Ensemble.

\- Si seulement nous pouvions avancer aussi vite pour innocenter Lily.

Peter l'ignorait encore mais son vœu était sur le point de se réaliser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au moment même où Peter commençait à raconter à ses amis les informations qu'il avait découvertes, Gwen Hunter fouillait pour la énième fois la chambre de Pansy. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'une perte de temps – si elle n'avait rien trouvé les fois précédentes, ce n'était pas une fouille supplémentaire qui allait changer quoi que ce soit – mais elle continuait quand même. _Pansy est la clé,_ avait dit Lucas. _Il faut la faire parler._ Il avait raison.

Malgré tous leurs efforts, ils n'avaient pas réussi à faire parler Pansy. Même Drago, à qui Daphnée avait demandé de l'aide, et qui avait pris sur lui pour se rapprocher d'elle, avait échoué. Comme l'avait si justement fait remarquer Lucas, si Pansy – éperdument amoureuse de Drago depuis la première année – ne succombait pas à ses avances, c'était qu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher.

Il y a deux semaines, Daphnée avait envisagé de faire avaler du Veritaserum à leur condisciple mais l'un des ingrédients principaux de cette potion, les plumes de Jobarbille, manquait à l'appel dans les fournitures de Rogue.

Quelque chose avait changé chez Pansy. Elle, qui était si volubile au sujet de l'agression de Granger qu'on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter, était devenue étonnement silencieuse à partir du milieu du mois de mars. Ce changement de comportement avait tracassé Gwen et ce n'est que par hasard qu'elle avait fini par découvrir le pot-au-rose.

Par le plus grand des hasards, elle avait surpris une conversation – qui tenait plus de la dispute – entre Lucas et Drago. Elle se rendait aux toilettes quand elle avait entendu des éclats de voix provenant d'une salle de classe vide. Intriguée, elle s'était tout doucement approchée pour écouter.

\- … _foiré ! À cause de toi, Pansy ne nous dira plus rien._

 _\- J'ai essayé d'accélérer les choses, comme Daphnée me l'a demandé._

 _\- Elle t'a demandé de séduire Pansy pas de la retourner contre nous !_

 _\- Désolé mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Rien qu'à la regarder, j'avais envie de vomir._

 _\- N'exagère pas, elle n'est pas si moche que cela._

 _\- Ce n'est pas son physique le problème._

 _\- Non, effectivement. Tes sentiments envers Lily obscurcissent ton jugement. Résultat, on n'a plus aucun moyen de découvrir la vérité._

 _\- Tout n'est pas perdu. On peut encore utiliser le sérum de Vérité._

 _\- Et tu vas nous les sortir d'où les plumes de Jobarbille ?_

Ayant entendu des bruits de pas se rapprochant de la porte, Gwen avait rapidement poursuivi son chemin. Et depuis, elle n'avait cessé de penser à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Gwen avait toujours su que Drago n'était pas amoureux de Pansy. Il n'y avait que cette dernière pour se persuader du contraire. En revanche, elle avait été très surprise d'apprendre que son ami avait des sentiments pour Elisabeth Parker. La Gryffondor, malgré son amitié avec Cathy et Lucas, était bien la dernière personne à laquelle elle aurait pensé.

Et tandis que son cerveau carburait à toute vitesse, une idée horrible avait germé dans son esprit. Et si Pansy avait deviné la vérité ? N'avait-elle pas dit à Millicent que « cette sale voleuse de Parker n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait », le lendemain du discours d'Ombrage ? Dans ce cas, elle avait un mobile plus que suffisant pour s'en prendre à Elisabeth. Mais pourquoi ne pas s'en prendre directement à elle ? Pourquoi choisir une solution aussi compliquée que de la faire accuser de l'agression de Granger ? C'était un plan très compliqué et Pansy n'était pas réputée pour son intelligence… contrairement à Hermione Granger.

Quand il avait appris de Peter – qui le tenait de Ron – que Granger avait confirmé le témoignage de Pansy, le groupe avait été abasourdi. Leur hypothèse de départ – un mensonge de Pansy – s'écroulait avant même que leur enquête ait sérieusement commencé. Mais maintenant, celle-ci ne semblait plus si absurde à Gwen. Après tout, si les Gryffondor et les Serpentard de leur bande avaient réussi à travailler ensemble, il en aurait pu être de même avec Pansy et Granger, qui partageaient la même aversion envers Elisabeth.

Gwen avait senti qu'elle se rapprochait du but mais il lui manquait des éléments. Pour commencer, Granger avait gardé de graves séquelles psychologiques dues à son agression. La Gryffondor avait totalement perdu la mémoire, excepté l'identité de son agresseur. Pour une excellente élève comme elle, ne plus souvenir du moindre cours étudié à Poudlard était un véritable coup dur pour elle. Elle ne connaissait pas du tout Granger mais elle doutait qu'elle soit suffisamment tordue pour se mettre en danger à ce point.

Et quand bien même c'était le cas, un plan aussi diabolique ne se concevait pas du jour au lendemain. Pansy et Granger avaient dû se rencontrer à plusieurs reprises et…

C'est à ce moment là que Gwen avait compris comment elle allait pouvoir faire tomber Pansy. Et Granger si, comme elle le pensait, elle était impliquée.

Elle avait appris beaucoup en côtoyant Pansy pendant ces sept années et notamment que sa condisciple n'avait aucune mémoire. Un plan aussi complexe que celui de faire exclure Elisabeth nécessitait des instructions précises. Instructions que Pansy avaient dû noter quelque part. Et la Serpentard pensait avoir deviné où.

Et voilà pourquoi elle fouillait, pour la troisième fois, dans les moindres recoins, la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Pansy, Millicent, Daphnée et Olivia, à la recherche d'un objet bien précis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sous mon lit ?

Gwen sursauta violemment et se cogna la tête en voulant se relever.

\- Je n'arrive pas à retrouver ma boucle d'oreille, dit-elle d'une voix étonnamment calme. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ?

\- C'est pour une simple boucle d'oreille que tu as mis un tel bordel ? s'étonna Pansy, qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre en compagnie de Daphnée.

\- C'est la paire que tu as reçu pour ton anniversaire ? intervient cette dernière, voyant que sa meilleure amie restait silencieuse.

\- Oui, oui, c'est cela, répondit Gwen avec soulagement. J'ai voulu les mettre cet après-midi et… et…

\- Et tu t'es aperçue qu'il t'en manquait une, termina Daphnée gentiment. Ce n'est pas grave, on va la retrouver, n'est-ce pas Pansy ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire qu'elle ait perdu sa boucle d'oreille, ronchonna Pansy en balançant son sac sur son lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si grognon, Pansy ? Ta séance de shopping à Pré-au-Lard s'est mal passée ? lança Gwen en se frottant le dessus du crâne.

Pansy lança un regard noir à Gwen mais resta silencieuse. La brunette voulut continuer sa provocation mais Daphnée secoua la tête. Elle regarda donc Pansy vider ses affaires sur son lit. _Son sac ! Merde, j'ai pensé à tout sauf son sac !_ Gwen releva vivement la tête et croisa le regard de Daphnée. Les deux amies n'eurent pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour se comprendre.

\- On s'est bien amusées mais le devoir de Rogue ne va pas se faire tout seul, dit Daphnée. Qui m'accompagne à la Bibliothèque ? Gwen ?

\- Je suis partante. Et toi Pansy ?

\- Ce sera sans moi.

\- Si tu ne veux pas encore te taper un zéro, tu ferais mieux de venir avec nous, remarqua Gwen.

\- Mais foutez-moi la paix !

Pansy quitta la chambre comme une furie.

\- C'est vraiment trop facile de la manipuler, dit Gwen en souriant méchamment.

\- Je ne sais pas où elle est partie mais tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, conseilla Daphnée en surveillant la porte.

Gwen se jeta avidement sur le carnet rose bonbon, l'objet de ses intenses recherches.

\- Évidemment, il a fallu qu'elle le garde avec elle. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De son journal intime ! Tu crois que j'ai mis la chambre dans cet état pour le plaisir ?

\- Gwen… Tu crois vraiment Pansy suffisamment stupide…

Daphnée s'interrompit, le regard lancé par Gwen étant suffisamment éloquent. Elle haussa les épaules et retourna à sa surveillance pendant que son amie commençait la lecture du journal.

\- Daphnée, tu ne vas jamais le croire, finit-elle par dire d'une voix blanche, au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

Gwen lui tendit le journal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny Weasley regagnait joyeusement la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Elle avait réussi à faire gagner son équipe en attrapant le Vif d'or au nez et à la barbe de Sam. C'était un match amical, c'est vrai, mais Ginny avait toujours eu l'esprit de compétition. Elle ne pensait pas que la journée pouvait mieux se terminer jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur Peter, Alicia, Neville, Blaise et Laura qui les attendaient, Nick, Sam et elle, sur le terrain de Quidditch. _Dès la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, j'achète à Ron un kilo de chocolat._ Elle avait eu beau le critiquer, lui au moins s'était rendu plus utile qu'eux tous réunis.

Quand elle avait fouillé dans les affaires d'Hermione – afin de savoir où en étaient ses recherches concernant les Horcruxes – tout ce que Ginny avait découvert était le livre qu'elle devait certainement lire avant de se faire agresser. D'un naturel curieux, Ginny l'avait feuilleté, jusqu'à tomber sur l'endroit où Hermione s'était arrêtée, grâce au marque-page qu'elle y avait laissé. Il s'agissait de l'histoire préféré de Ron, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants : Le conte des trois frères. Dépitée, Ginny avait refermé le livre avant de le reposer à sa place. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'allait rien trouver d'intéresser en rapport avec les Horcruxes dans un recueil de contes de fée, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver étonnant le fait qu'Hermione, qui n'avait que très peu d'imagination, s'était intéresser aux _Contes de Beedle le Barde._

Alors qu'elle montait les escaliers pour se rendre dans la Salle Commune, afin d'y déposer ses affaires de sport, Ginny manqua d'être percutée par un véritable boulet de canon.

\- Eh, tu ne peux pas faire at… Ah, c'est toi !

\- Ginny ? Je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu ?

\- C'est ce que je constate ! Où est-ce que tu cours comme cela ?

\- Je l'ai enfin trouvé ! s'exclama Gwen en secouant le carnet rose qu'elle tenait dans la main gauche.

\- Trouvé quoi ?

\- La preuve ! Celle que je cherche depuis trois jours ! Tiens, regarde à partir du 5 janvier.

Ginny ouvrit le carnet que la Serpentard lui tendait et commença sa lecture.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Attends, ce n'est que le début. Continue de lire… Et intéresse-toi tout particulièrement au 27 février.

Ginny suivit les recommandations de Gwen. Lorsqu'elle eût terminée, elle fût prise d'un tel vertige qu'elle serait tombée si la brunette ne l'avait pas rattrapée.

\- C'est impossible… Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

\- Pas moi. Où sont les autres ?

\- Dehors… On était censé…Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « pas moi » ?

\- Viens, allons les rejoindre. Je t'expliquerais en cours de route.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter attendait avec impatience dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il était reconnaissant au Directeur de lui avoir permis d'assister à la confrontation qui allait suivre, McGonagall y étant fermement opposée à la base. Mais il était hors de question pour Peter de manquer ce moment. Dans quelques minutes, sa jumelle serait enfin innocentée. Ensuite, après avoir fêté leurs retrouvailles, il inviterait Gwen à prendre un café pour la remercier. Sans sa détermination, personne n'aurait eu connaissance de l'immonde vérité.

Un coup rapide fût frappé à la porte qui s'ouvrit, laissant le passage aux Professeurs McGonagall et Rogue, accompagné d'Hermione et de Pansy. Au souvenir de la lecture du journal de cette dernière, les joues de Peter s'enflammèrent de colère. Il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se jeter sur Hermione et l'étrangler. Il reprit ses esprits à temps pour entendre le Professeur McGonagall répondre à une question de Dumbledore :

\- …elle n'était pas dans son bureau. J'ignore où elle se trouve actuellement, mais je suis certaine que nous pouvons nous passer d'elle.

\- Fort bien, mais son absence est…Disons pour le moins curieuse. Jeunes filles, je suppose que vous connaissez la raison de votre convocation ?

\- Pas du tout Professeur, répondit Hermione d'un ton mielleux, tandis que Pansy contemplait fixement le sol.

\- De récents éléments concernant votre agression ont été portés à ma connaissance, Miss Granger. Avant de vous les communiquer, j'aimerais savoir si vous ou Miss Parkinson désirez revenir sur votre témoignage.

Pansy garda les yeux obstinément baissés vers le sol, mais Peter constata, non sans plaisir, qu'elle avait violemment rougi. Il vit Hermione lui jeter un bref coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur Dumbledore.

\- Je vous ai dit tout ce dont je me souvenais, Professeur.

\- Miss Parkinson ?

\- Je…Je…Non, Professeur, je…Je ne souhaite pas revenir mon témoignage, répondit Pansy avec difficulté.

\- Vous maintenez que Miss Granger a été agressée par Miss Élisabeth Parker ?

Pansy ne répondit pas mais hocha timidement la tête.

\- Professeur, je ne comprends pas vos questions. Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi il est là ? intervint Hermione en désignant Peter.

 _Tu ne t'y attendais pas, pas vrai sale garce ? Cela ne faisait pas partie de ton plan !_

\- Monsieur Parker est ici présent en qualité de témoin, Miss Granger, répondit McGonagall.

\- Témoin de quoi ? demanda Hermione avec dédain, utilisant, sans le savoir, les mêmes mots qu'Elisabeth, plus d'un mois auparavant.

\- J'y reviendrais dans quelques minutes, mais avant, je voudrais rappeler les faits, afin que tout le monde soit bien d'accord, répondit Dumbledore.

Peter comprenait le jeu auquel jouait le Directeur. Il souhaitait donner une dernière chance à Hermione ou Pansy. _Laissez tomber Professeur, il n'y a aucun espoir possible._ Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à Peter avant de reprendre :

\- Le 27 février au soir, Miss Granger tombe sur Miss Parkinson alors qu'elle effectuait sa ronde. Quelques minutes plus tard, Miss Parker arrive, agresse Miss Granger et menace Miss Parkinson avant de repartir. Pourriez-vous me rappeler l'horaire de cette agression, Miss Parkinson ?

\- Je…Je…Je ne me rappelle plus trop…

\- Il était vingt-trois heures dix, Professeur, répondit Hermione, après avoir jeté un regard de dégoût vers la Serpentard.

\- Votre mémoire ne vous fait pas défaut, pour certains détails, Miss Granger.

Peter releva la pique du Directeur et à voir les yeux flamboyants d'Hermione, il ne doutait pas qu'elle en avait fait de même.

\- Il se trouve qu'une autre élève à Poudlard dispose d'une excellente mémoire. Il s'agit de Miss Alicia Johnson.

Peter, qui ne quittait pas Hermione des yeux depuis le moment où elle avait pénétré dans le bureau, vit ses yeux légèrement s'écarquiller. _On te tient !_

\- Miss Johnson nous a déclaré être restée avec Miss Parker jusqu'à vingt-trois heures trente, heure à laquelle elles se sont séparées afin de rejoindre leurs Salles Communes respectives. Lorsque nous avons interrogé Miss Parker la semaine dernière, celle-ci nous a confirmé n'avoir été totalement seule qu'à partir de cet horaire.

\- C'est un mensonge, Professeur ! s'exclama Hermione, avec véhémence.

\- Y compris de la part de Miss Johnson ?

Hermione, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien, eût l'air embarrassé.

\- Alicia se trompe peut-être dans son horaire. Elle est peut-être restée avec…Jusqu'à un certain horaire. Ensuite elle…Elle en aurait profité pour faire demi-tour et m'agresser.

 _Non mais quel culot !_

\- Miss Granger, je vous ai laissé la possibilité de rétracter vos propos, dit Dumbledore en regardant Hermione d'un air sévère. Je vous le demande une dernière fois.

Peter crut qu'Hermione allait finalement changer d'avis et tout avouer. _Elle doit bien savoir que quelque chose cloche…_

\- Non Professeur, je ne vais certainement pas rétractée mes propos. Je sais ce que j'ai vu.

 _Pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent, elle se comporte comme une vraie gourde_ , se dit Peter, somme toute ravi qu'Hermione n'ait pas changé d'avis. Il avait hâte d'assister à son humiliation.

\- Vous m'avez interrogé sur la présence de Monsieur Parker. Il se trouve qu'il est en partie responsable de la découverte des nouveaux éléments, reprit Dumbledore en posant le journal de Pansy sur le bureau.

En découvrant son journal en possession du Directeur, Pansy poussa un petit cri de désespoir.

\- Peut-être que Miss Parkinson souhaite revenir sur son témoignage maintenant, dit Rogue d'un ton doucereux.

\- Comment…Comment avez-vous eu…Non, ce n'est pas le mien ! Vous essayez de me piéger ! s'exclama violemment Pansy.

\- Malheureusement non, Miss Parkinson. Ce journal a été remis à Monsieur Parker par le biais de Miss Gwen Hunter, qui l'a trouvé dans vos affaires. Souhaitez-vous que je fasse la lecture de quelques pages pour vous le confirmer ? demanda Dumbledore en ouvrant le journal.

\- NON ! hurla Pansy avant de couvrir sa bouche de ses mains. Non, pitié, reprit-elle un peu plus doucement, ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vais tout vous dire.

Et sans prêter attention à Hermione qui la foudroyait du regard, Pansy raconta, probablement pour la première fois de sa vie, la vérité.

\- Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me venger de Parker. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin, je vous le promets. Mais Granger a insisté, il fallait que Parker soit expulsée du château, et le seul moyen d'y parvenir était de faire croire à une agression…

\- Mais tais-toi sombre idiote ! protesta Hermione en tentant de frapper Pansy. Elle y serait parvenue si McGonagall n'avait pas rapidement réagi. Elle bloqua le bras d'Hermione et l'éloigna de Pansy.

\- Granger avait tout prévu, continua Pansy en sanglotant. Elle connaissait un sortilège suffisamment puissant pour la mettre dans le coma.

\- Le _Tabula Rasa…_

\- Oui…Elle a dit que c'était le seul moyen de nous débarrasser définitivement de Parker. Elle m'a fait répéter le scenario pendant des semaines. Le jour J, elle s'est jeté elle-même le sort, mais celui-ci la seulement étourdie. Elle n'est pas tout de suite tombée dans le coma. Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors j'ai hurlé et j'ai entendu quelqu'un arriver. Je ne suis pas restée pour savoir de qui il s'agissait et je me suis enfuie. Comme Granger me l'avait ordonné, j'ai attendu le lundi suivant pour aller voir le Professeur Ombrage.

\- Espèce de sale…

\- Miss Granger, calmez-vous !

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une idiote ! J'aurais mieux fait de me débrouiller toute seule, j'aurais réussi mon coup !

\- Mais pourquoi, Miss Granger ? Pourquoi souhaitiez-vous l'expulsion de Miss Parker ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour qu'elle crève bien sûr ! Je savais que si elle quittait la protection du château, elle ne tiendrait pas une journée avec Voldemort et les Mangemorts dans les parages.

Tout le monde, y compris Peter, fut choqué par ses propos. La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avait laissé place à une véritable furie, totalement méconnaissable.

\- Comment pouvez-vous souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un ? demanda McGonagall, abasourdie.

\- Elle le méritait ! Elle n'avait pas sa place parmi nous ! Elle a passé six ans à fréquenter les Serpentard, dont la majorité avait des parents servant la cause de Voldemort ! Le père de sa meilleure amie est le bras droit de celui-ci, ne niez pas Professeur, Harry me l'a dit ! Elle ne valait pas mieux qu'eux ! Elle représentait un danger pour Ron !

\- Mais…de quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Je devais le protéger vous comprenez, continua Hermione. Il est si confiant, si naïf. Je me suis dit que si je montrais le véritable visage de sa cousine, il me remercierait !

\- Mais Miss Parker ne vous a pas agressé, voyons !

\- Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, Professeur. Elle l'aurait fait, tôt ou tard. Cette prétentieuse…Elle se croyait plus forte que moi ! À cause d'elle, j'ai perdu Neville et Ginny…Ils étaient mes amis ! À moi, vous m'entendez ! Elle me les a pris ! À cause d'elle, Ron m'a quitté ! Même vous Professeur McGonagall…Vous la favorisiez pour qu'elle remporte la première place du concours ! Et je devais me laisser faire ?

Minerva McGonagall regarda avec horreur Hermione Granger alors qu'elle continuait à vitupérer contre Élisabeth Parker. _Comment en sommes-nous arriver là ? Ai-je été si aveugle ?_ se demanda-t-elle avant de regarder le Professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci semblait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années. Il n'était jamais aisé de connaître ses pensées, mais Minerva aurait parié jusqu'à son dernier Gallion qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. Hermione Granger….Meilleure élève de Poudlard, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter…Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix…Comment quiconque aurait pu imaginer qu'elle pouvait éprouver une telle haine à l'égard de quelqu'un ? Minerva ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Quel gâchis ! Un tel potentiel ! Et tout ça pour une offense imaginaire ! Elle entendit son élève préférée répéter à l'infini les quatre mêmes mots… _À cause d'elle_. Mais quelle folie !


	16. Chapter 15 : Disparues

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le dernier chapitre du point de vue des amis d'Elisabeth. Dès la semaine prochaine, on retournera avec elle. Vous saurez enfin ce qui s'est passé pendant que ses amis se démenaient pour la sortir de ce pétrin.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 15 : Disparues**

 _Avril 1998_

Ginny ne quittait pas des yeux la table des Professeurs, anormalement silencieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? soupira-t-elle avec impatience.

\- Il n'y a pas encore tous les Professeurs, remarqua Neville. Il manque Ombrage et McGonagall.

\- Moins je la vois, mieux je me porte, siffla Ginny. Je parle d'Ombrage.

\- J'avais compris.

\- McGonagall doit être partie chercher Lily avec Peter. C'est surement ce qui explique leur absence.

Neville ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt en voyant le professeur Dumbledore se lever. Le silence se fit instantanément dans la Grande Salle.

\- Il y a un plus d'un mois, ici-même, le Professeur Ombrage vous a appris l'agression de Miss Hermione Granger par Miss Elisabeth Parker. J'ai conscience que cette annonce vous a quelque peu déboussolés. Vous avez dû penser qu'il était de votre devoir de prendre partie pour l'une de ces deux élèves, en fonction de vos affinités personnelles.

Ginny chercha du regard Harry, assis non loin d'elle. Elle avait tellement hâte de voir sa réaction quand il apprendrait la vérité.

\- C'est avec une certaine satisfaction mêlée d'une grande consternation que je vous annonce que l'enquête est officiellement close.. Mais avant d'aller plus loin, je tiens à récompenser les deux élèves qui nous ont permis, aux Directeurs de Maison et à moi-même, de découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire.

\- Gwen et Peter, murmura Neville.

Ginny acquiesça en silence.

\- Par sa détermination à aider une amie dans le besoin, Miss Gwen Hunter a prouvé que la loyauté n'était pas seulement l'apanage de Poufsouffle. En conséquence, j'accorde cinquante points à Serpentard.

Aucun Serpentard, à part ceux appartenant à leur groupe, ne se joignirent aux applaudissements des Professeurs. Pour montrer son soutien à Gwen, Ginny se leva et applaudit à tout rompre, sans se préoccuper des regards choqués des autres Gryffondor. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Neville et Seamus, puis Dean, Katie Bell et Parvati, qui força Lavande à l'imiter. Certains élèves des autres Maisons finirent par suivre l'exemple et Ginny remarqua que les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle étaient bien plus enthousiastes et bien plus nombreux à applaudir Gwen. À la plus grande joie de la jolie rousse, Ron, assis à côté d'elle, finit par se lever à son tour pour applaudir la Serpentard. En revanche, Harry restait parfaitement immobile

\- Quant à Monsieur Peter Parker, en général plus habitué à faire perdre des points à sa Maison, il nous a donné une très bonne leçon. Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. C'est pourquoi j'accorde soixante points à Gryffondor.

Les applaudissements furent plus fournis du côté des Gryffondor. Ginny, toujours debout, secoua la tête, de dépit. _Ils félicitent Peter uniquement pour avoir fait gagner des points à notre Maison. Ils se fichent de tout le reste._

\- Oui, vous pouvez les applaudir. Sans eux, Miss Parker aurait été exclue de cette école pour un acte qu'elle n'avait pas commis.

Les applaudissements cessèrent tout d'un coup. Ginny prit la main de son frère. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû lui révéler le contenu du journal mais elle n'en avait pas eu le courage.

\- Ron, je suis désolée, lui murmura-t-elle.

\- Attends, tu rigoles ? C'est à moi de te présenter mes excuses ! Et Harry… J'attends les siennes avec impatience !

\- Miss Parker a été victime d'un complot inimaginable et totalement absurde de la part de deux élèves. J'ai hésité avant de vous révéler leur identité mais je pense qu'il est important pour vous de connaître la vérité, même si certains Professeurs ne sont pas de cet avis. Il s'agit de Miss Pansy Parkinson et de Miss Hermione Granger.

Ron poussa un long gémissement de détresse et Ginny serra encore plus fort sa main.

\- Gin'… Ce n'est pas vrai… Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Je… Je ne peux pas Ron, dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Confrontées à la preuve irréfutable de leurs mensonges, Miss Parkinson et Miss Granger sont rapidement passées aux aveux. Miss Granger s'est attaquée elle-même, mais le sort qu'elle avait choisi était bien plus puissant qu'elle ne l'avait escomptée. Miss Parkinson a appuyé le témoignage de Miss Granger, en accord avec leur plan.

\- C'est faux ! Pourquoi Hermione aurait fait une chose pareille ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry, debout au milieu de la Grande Salle. Les poings serrés, il regardait Dumbledore avec colère.

\- C'est une très bonne question, Harry mais la réponse est extrêmement complexe et ne peut se résumer en une seule phrase.

\- Mais…

\- En revanche, il est certain que si elles étaient parvenues à atteindre leur objectif, Miss Elisabeth Parker aurait eu de très graves ennuis. Et je ne parle pas seulement de son exclusion. En conséquence, je me vois obligé de prononcer le renvoi définitif de Miss Parkinson et Miss Granger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Ginny et Neville sortaient de la Grande Salle en soutenant Ron, qui n'arrivait plus à tenir sur ses jambes. Ils commençaient à monter les marches quand une voix familière les héla. Elle se raidit instinctivement avant de se tourner avec lenteur vers Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

\- Il faut aider Hermione, répondit Harry d'un ton sans réplique. C'est Parkinson la responsable. Elle a surement ensorcelé Hermione avec l'aide de l'Imperium pour l'obliger…

\- L'Imperium ? Bon sang Harry, ouvre les yeux ! Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu crois que Dumbledore ne s'en serait pas rendu compte ? demanda Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Il a été abusé…

\- Ferme-là !

Stupéfaite, Ginny se tourna vers Ron. Le visage blême, à l'exception de deux taches cramoisies sur les joues, il serrait les poings.

\- Ron… commença Harry.

\- Non mais tu t'entends ? Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps… Abusé ?

\- Hermione n'aurait jamais…

\- Elle nous a menti ! Encore et encore ! Et je l'ai crue ! Quand je l'ai vue… étendue sur le lit… si faible… Elle n'avait même plus la force de parler. Putain ! Je l'ai crue ! Si Ginny n'avait pas été là pour me remettre les idées en place…

\- Mais elle n'avait aucune raison…

\- ELLE S'EST SERVIE DE MOI ! hurla Ron. Elle a utilisé mes sentiments pour elle pour me monter contre Lily ! Ma cousine ! Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi elle l'a fait ! Elle l'a fait… Elle l'a fait…

La voix brisée par l'émotion, Ron s'effondra contre Neville.

\- Je suis désolé Ron, murmura Harry. C'est juste… Je ne comprends pas…

Voir Harry aussi désemparé fit fondre la colère de Ginny à son égard. Elle lui en voulait toujours pour son comportement de ces dernières semaines mais elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Hermione était comme une sœur pour lui. Il lui avait été bien plus facile de dénigrer Lily, dont il s'était toujours méfié malgré le fait qu'elle était une Weasley, que d'imaginer un seul instant qu'Hermione puisse mentir sur toute la ligne. Même Ron, qui adorait Lily, avait douté de son innocence, parce qu'Hermione avait réussi à le manipuler. Elle les avait tous manipulé.

\- Hermione était jalouse de Lily, expliqua-t-elle. Elle est tombée sur Pansy, qui avait ses propres raisons d'en vouloir à Lily. Tout au long du mois de février, elles se sont rencontrées après le couvre-feu pour mettre au point leur plan machiavélique.

\- Comment l'as-tu appris ?

\- Gwen a trouvé le journal de Pansy. Il y avait tout dedans.

\- C'est pour ça que Dumbledore a accordé des points à Serpentard ? demanda Harry incrédule. Il ne lui est pas venu à l'esprit que Pansy pouvait mentir, dans le but de nuire à Hermione ?

\- Mentir à son journal intime ? Sérieusement Harry, c'est ça ton explication ? Enlève tes œillères deux secondes et mets-les où je pense.

Harry en resta bouche bée. C'était la première fois en sept ans que Neville osait lui parler sur ce ton.

\- Hermione a caché son jeu et je comprends qu'il soit difficile pour Ron et toi de l'accepter. Mais vous devez y arriver. Pour le bien de votre amitié. Parce que maintenant plus que jamais, c'est la seule chose qui importe. Alors, Ron et toi, vous allez discuter et vous pardonner et ensuite, tu iras présenter tes excuses à Elisabeth pour toutes ces choses horribles que tu as dites à son sujet.

\- Depuis quand es-tu aussi autoritaire ? demanda Harry, encore sous le choc.

\- Depuis que ma meilleure amie m'a appris à m'affirmer. Si tu mettais tes préjugés de côté, tu verrais qu'Elisabeth est une fille formidable.

\- Génial, vous êtes là ! Vous l'avez vue ? Je vous en prie, dîtes-moi que vous l'avez vu ?

Ginny se retourna vers Peter, qui venait de débouler des escaliers complètement essoufflé.

\- Qui ? Lily ? On pensait que tu étais parti la chercher avec McGo.

\- C'est ce qu'on a fait, aussitôt que nous sommes sortis du bureau de Dumbledore. Mais elle n'était pas là !

\- Où ça ?

\- Là où je l'avais placée, pour sa propre sécurité, répondit le Professeur McGonagall, qui venait d'apparaître en haut des escaliers. Le Professeur Dumbledore se trouve-t-il encore dans la Grande Salle ?

\- Oui, Professeur.

\- Et le Professeur Ombrage ?

\- Non, elle est absente….

\- Monsieur Parker, veuillez retourner dans la Salle Commune avec vos amis, ordonna le professeur McGonagall.

\- Mais…

\- Il est de mon devoir de vous protéger. Si c'est ce que vous m'avez dit s'avère exact, vous serez plus en sûreté ici.

Le Professeur McGonagall se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la Grande Salle. Ginny agrippa Peter par la manche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ?

\- L'endroit où se trouvait Lily était protégée par un système mis en place par le professeur McGonagall. Et ce sytème a été entièrement détruit.

\- Qui a pu faire une chose pareille ? s'inquiéta Neville.

\- Ombrage, souffla Ginny. C'est pour ça que McGonagall nous a demandé si elle était dans la Grande Salle ?

\- Personne ne sait où se trouve Ombrage depuis plusieurs heures et maintenant Lily qui se volatilise sans laisser de traces ? Le fait qu'elles aient toutes les deux disparues n'est certainement pas une coïncidence.


	17. Chapter 16 : Trahison

**Coucou tout le monde! Comment promis, voici le point de notre très chère Elisabeth pendant sa mise en quarantaine. Ce chapitre, qui clôt l'arc du complot contre Elisabeth, est assez court mais le suivant sera beaucoup plus long.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 16 : Trahison**

 _Mardi 3 Mars 1998_

Les yeux fermés, Élisabeth tendit machinalement la main vers son réveil mais elle ne rencontra que du vide. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'aucune sonnerie n'avait retentit. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa vivement. Les souvenirs de la veille affluèrent alors. _Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, tout était réel_. Elle se prit la tête dans ses mains, sentant poindre un début de migraine. Elle était en quarantaine. Quatre petits mots qui vinrent bouleverser son existence. Elle devait être reconnaissante à Dumbledore d'avoir choisi cette solution plutôt que l'expulsion, préconisée par Ombrage. _Je crois que je vais vomir._

Élisabeth se recoucha, attendant que la nausée passe. De toute façon, elle ne risquait pas de régurgiter grand-chose, n'ayant rien avalé depuis hier midi. Elle ferma les yeux, reconstituant ce qui s'était déroulé après avoir quitté le bureau de Dumbledore.

Elle avait marché dans le couloir, suivant le pas saccadé du Professeur McGonagall. Elle l'avait vaguement entendu lui parler, mais sa voix lui était parvenue à travers une sorte de brouillard cotonneux. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait dépassé le Professeur de Métamorphose, qui s'était arrêtée devant une porte. Elle avait lentement fait demi-tour pour la rejoindre. Sa détresse avait dû transparaître sur son visage car celui du Professeur McGonagall s'était adoucit.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est que pour quelques jours, le temps pour nous d'éclaircir toute cette histoire.

\- Professeur, je…

Élisabeth s'était interrompue. Que pouvait-elle dire ?

\- Je sais, Miss Parker, vous êtes sous le choc. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne crois pas une seule seconde que vous ayez une quelconque responsabilité dans l'agression de Miss Granger.

\- Alors pourquoi a-t-elle donné mon nom ? Pourquoi Parkinson a-t-elle confirmé son témoignage ?

\- Je l'ignore. L'explication la plus sensée est que quelqu'un ait pris votre apparence pour induire Miss Granger et Miss Parkinson en erreur. Je vous promets que tout va très vite s'arranger. En attendant, vous allez rester ici.

\- Dans la Salle des Professeurs ?

\- Non, venez.

McGonagall avait traversé la Salle jusqu'à en atteindre le fond. Plusieurs tableaux s'y trouvaient accrochés et parmi eux, le portrait d'une jeune fille en robe blanche caressant une chouette.

\- _Sciencia Principaliter._

La jeune fille avait continué de caresser la chouette, sans prêter la moindre attention au Professeur McGonagall. L'animal avait hoché imperceptiblement sa tête et avait battu ses ailes à deux reprises. Aussitôt, le tableau avait pivoté sur lui-même, révélant une pièce d'une taille confortable.

\- Quel est cet endroit Professeur ?

\- C'est une chambre d'appoint, Miss Parker. Il y en a plusieurs réparties dans cette Salle. À l'origine, chaque Professeur en avait une à sa disposition, leur permettant de rester dormir au château lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas la possibilité de rentrer chez eux. Mais depuis que le Professeur Dumbledore est devenu Directeur de Poudlard…Disons simplement que nous n'avons plus guère l'utilité de ces pièces.

\- Alors, je vais devoir passer toutes mes journées enfermées ici ?

\- Ce n'est pas une punition Miss Parker, avait répondu avec douceur McGonagall. Le Professeur Dumbledore et moi-même estimons que vous serez plus en sécurité ici. Je suis la seule à connaître le mot de passe.

\- En sécurité ? Vous pensez qu'Harry va vouloir s'en prendre à moi si jamais il apprend ce qui est arrivé à Hermione ?

\- Non, non. De toute façon, le Professeur Dumbledore préfère rester discret à ce sujet, pour ne pas effrayer inutilement les élèves. Mais quelqu'un dans le château a utilisé un sortilège d'une très grande puissance contre Miss Granger en prenant votre identité. Nous ne voulons prendre aucun risque.

\- Vous pensez donc que cet inconnu a fait exprès de me faire discréditer pour que je me retrouve vulnérable. Ainsi, il pourrait s'en prendre à moi. Il y a donc un espion à la solde de Vous-Savez-Qui au sein même du château !

\- Je suis ravie de constater que vous ne vous laissez pas abattre par les circonstances, avait répondu McGonagall, en souriant légèrement. Un cerveau affuté est la meilleure arme dont vous pouvez disposer.

\- J'ai raison ?

\- Je ne peux ni confirmer ni infirmer votre hypothèse. Mais je peux vous donner un conseil : Garder les yeux ouverts.

Sur ses paroles énigmatiques, le Professeur McGonagall avait quitté les lieux, laissant la jeune Gryffondor en proie au doute.

Élisabeth n'avait pas pris le temps de visiter la pièce la veille. Elle était trop épuisée, trop déboussolée. _Cela ne sert à rien de se morfondre ma grande, cela ne fera pas avancer les choses. Tu es innocente, le Professeur McGonagall, le sait, le Professeur Dumbledore également. Ils vont régler très rapidement cette histoire. Profite de ce temps libre pour réfléchir au moyen de piquer ce foutu collier._ Forte de cette résolution, Élisabeth se leva et découvrit avec surprise sa valise près de la porte. Une deuxième surprise l'attendait sous la forme d'un plateau repas comprenant un pichet de jus d'orange, une théière et un plateau de scones et de muffins. _Finalement, la quarantaine ce n'est pas si mal_ , pensa la jeune fille en souriant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Lundi 9 Mars 1998_

Le Professeur McGonagall avait quitté la pièce depuis quelques minutes déjà mais Élisabeth restait debout, pétrifiée par les dernières nouvelles. La situation était plus terrible que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginée. Hermione Granger venait juste de reprendre connaissance, après avoir passé une semaine dans le coma. Elle était encore très faible, mais elle avait pu produire son témoignage à la demande d'Ombrage, confirmant de façon non équivoque celui de Pansy Parkinson. Élisabeth avait cru s'évanouir en entendant le nom du sortilège utilisé contre sa meilleure ennemie, et il lui avait fallu toute sa volonté pour mentir à McGonagall lorsque celle-ci lui avait demandé si elle connaissait le sortilège. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix car la vérité l'aurait desservie. Car il se trouve qu'elle connaissait très bien ce sortilège…

 _Élisabeth déchira l'emballage contenant le cadeau que Cathy avait choisi pour son quinzième anniversaire._

 _\- Les Cents sortilèges indispensables à connaître avant un duel…C'est un message subliminal ?_

 _\- On n'est jamais trop prudent par les temps qui courent._

 _En effet, quelques mois plus tôt, à la surprise générale, Voldemort avait fait son grand retour. Grâce à un de ses fidèles Mangemorts, qui avait pris l'apparence du célèbre Auror, Maugrey Fol-Œil, alors Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Voldemort avait capturé Harry Potter et Cédric Diggory, tuant ce dernier. Depuis, tous les Aurors étaient sur le qui-vive, y compris le propre père d'Elisabeth, qui avait temporairement repris son ancien poste._

 _\- Peut-être que tu pourrais en montrer certains à ton père, avait suggéré Cathy._

 _\- Mon père est l'un des plus grands Aurors de Grande-Bretagne. Qu'est-ce qu'une adolescente comme moi pourrait lui apprendre ?_

 _\- Être Auror ne veut pas dire être invincible. Ton père est quelqu'un de bien, Lily. S'il se retrouve face à un Mangemort, il fera tout pour l'arrêter et non le tuer. Le Mangemort lui n'aura pas ce genre de scrupules, tu peux me croire._

 _\- Cathy…_

 _\- Laisse-moi finir. Toi et Lucas êtes les personnes qui me sont les plus chères. Je ne porte pas ton frère dans mon cœur mais si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose… Ou à un de tes parents… Je n'ai pas choisi ce livre par hasard. Il appartient à mon père._

 _\- Oh par Merlin !_

 _\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il en a tellement. Il ne s'apercevra de rien, fais-moi confiance. Ce livre recense les sortilèges les plus offensifs qui puissent exister. La plupart sont mortels, cela va de soi, mais j'en ai vu quelques-uns qui, sans être létaux, peuvent causer de sérieux dégâts. Il faut que tu les apprennes tous, Lily._

 _\- Cela ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi sérieuse._

 _\- Il faut bien que l'une de nous le soit. Tu ne sais pas de quoi mon père est capable. Parfois, il m'arrive d'avoir plus peur de lui que de Face-de-Serpent lui-même. Des choses horribles vont se produire..._

 _Cathy s'était interrompue, prise de frissons. Être la fille du bras droit du sorcier le plus meurtrier de l'histoire de Grande-Bretagne était un fardeau très lourd à porter. Mais Élisabeth avait peut-être la solution pour aider sa meilleure amie._

 _\- Tu sais, je ne devrais probablement pas t'en parler, mais… Je pense que mes parents peuvent t'aider._

 _\- Lily… Personne ne peut m'aider, avait soupiré Cathy._

 _\- Écoute-moi jusqu'au bout au moins ! Il existe un Ordre secret, fondé par Dumbledore, dans les années soixante-dix, dans le but de s'opposer à Face-de-Serpent._

 _\- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Cathy, surprise._

 _\- Parce que mes parents en faisaient partie. Ainsi que deux de mes oncles par alliance, Fabian et Gideon Prewett. Ils sont morts, comme beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre à cette époque._

 _\- Je suis désolée._

 _\- Je ne les ai pas connu, mais d'après mes parents, ils étaient extrêmement brillants... Ils l'étaient tous, je pense. Lorsque Face-de-Serpent a été finalement vaincu, l'Ordre a été dissout, n'ayant plus de raison d'être._

 _\- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

 _\- Oui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. L'Ordre s'est reformé, avec des membres plus nombreux qu'à l'origine. Peter et moi voulions en faire partie, mais nos parents ont catégoriquement refusé. J'ai vraiment trouvé ça injuste. Ron en fait partie lui ! Et je suis bien meilleure que lui en DCFM !_

 _\- Si tu apprenais les sortilèges de ce livre, je suis certaine que tu ferais changer tes parents d'avis._

 _\- Alors toi aussi, tu penses que je devrais me battre ?_

 _\- Vu la menace qui se prépare, tout le monde le devrait._

 _\- Tout ça pour dire que je suis certaine que Dumbledore pourrait t'accorder la protection de l'Ordre. Tu seras majeure dans un peu plus d'an an, tes parents ne pourront plus rien te faire !_

 _\- Je ne sais même pas si je tiendrais un an…_

 _\- Je t'interdis de dire ça !_

 _\- Mais c'est la vérité ! Tu sais ce que mon père m'a dit pendant les vacances ? « Maintenant que le Maître est de retour, tu vas pouvoir montrer ta dévotion, tout comme nous ». Il veut que je me fasse tatouer la Marque des Ténèbres !_

 _\- Non ! Mais il n'a pas le droit !_

 _\- Bien sûr qu'il en a le droit ! C'est une coutume chez les Mangemorts de faire tatouer leurs enfants lors de leur seizième anniversaire._

 _\- Raison de plus pour en parler rapidement à mes parents ! Nous avons huit mois devant nous._

 _\- Tu crois que tes parents accepteraient de m'aider ?_

 _\- Cathy, tu es ma meilleure amie depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant… Ils ont intérêt de t'aider !_

Ses parents avaient éprouvé quelques doutes au sujet de Cathy, en particulier son père, toujours prompt à se méfier de tout. Mais devant l'instance de sa fille, William Parker n'avait pu résister et avait passé un marché avec Cathy : elle rejoignait l'Ordre du Phénix dès sa majorité en échange d'informations sur les plans de Voldemort. Cathy avait accepté. Pendant plus d'un an, elle avait joué les espionnes pour l'Ordre, allant même jusqu'à se faire tatouer la Marque des Ténèbres pour rentrer plus facilement dans son personnage. Mais un mois avant sa majorité, Cathy avait eu la désagréable surprise d'apprendre qu'elle devait s'acquitter d'une mission spéciale : tuer un des membres de la famille Parker. Le coup de grâce était venu de la part de son propre père. Ce dernier, connaissant les liens de sa fille avec Élisabeth, lui avait suggéré de tuer cette dernière, faisant ainsi d'une pierre deux coups. Elle prouvait sa loyauté et le cœur de l'ennemi le plus implacable de Voldemort serait définitivement brisé.

Élisabeth battit rapidement des paupières, pour s'empêcher de pleurer, sans succès. Alors, elle laissa les larmes dévaler le long de son visage. _Oh Cathy…Tu me manques affreusement ! Si tu avais été là, tu aurais tout de suite réglé cette histoire. Tu aurais fait parler Pansy et révéler le pot au rose._

La jeune fille s'en voulut aussitôt d'oublier son groupe d'amis. McGonagall avait été inflexible : personne ne pouvait lui rendre visite, pas même son frère. Peu importe, elle savait que Peter ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il ne la laisserait jamais tomber, quoiqu'il arrive. À l'heure qu'il est, il avait dû échafauder une stratégie, avec Alicia, Sam, Nick, Laura et Neville. Mais sans la connaissance du sortilège ayant blessé Hermione, ses amis risquaient de rester dans le flou. _Le Tabula Rasa… Pourquoi ce sortilège en particulier ? Ce n'est pas le plus offensif, loin de là…_ Ainsi qu'elle l'avait promis à Cathy, Élisabeth avait appris tous les sortilèges du livre par cœur, y compris le _Tabula Rasa_ , qui figurait à la cinquante-neuvième place. Il avait la particularité d'effacer toutes les connaissances acquises par une personne. Si le lanceur du sort était particulièrement puissant, la victime pouvait passer le restant de ses jours avec le quotient intellectuel d'un enfant de deux ans. D'après les dires de McGonagall, Hermione semblait avoir conservé toutes ses facultés, si ce n'est que toutes les connaissances qu'elle avait accumulées au cours de ces sept années s'étaient envolées. _Quel choc pour Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! Elle doit se sentir inutile maintenant !_

McGonagall, croyant Élisabeth sur parole, lui avait alors expliqué le fonctionnement du _Tabula Rasa_ , indiquant que l'utilisation de ce sortilège était de très mauvais augure pour Élisabeth. Ombrage était en effet persuadée que la Gryffondor avait utilisé ce sort pour nuire à sa camarade et ainsi prendre la première place au concours.

 _\- Comment pourrais-je utiliser un sort dont j'ignore l'existence ?_

 _\- Dolorès Ombrage ne s'embarrasse pas de ce genre de détails pour ses procès._

Élisabeth ferma les yeux au souvenir de sa conversation avec sa Directrice de Maison. Celle-ci avait essayé de la rassurer en lui promettant que ce procès était tout aussi hypothétique que ridicule, mais le mal était fait. _Et si Ombrage a l'idée de me faire avaler du Veritaserum ? Je serais coincée !_ Il fallait absolument que ses amis la sortent de ce pétrin !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Semaine du 23 mars 1998_

Trois semaines déjà…Trois semaines à rester assise, sans rien d'autre à faire que de cogiter. Élisabeth n'avait pas le courage de penser aux Horcruxes. McGonagall n'était pas venue lui rendre visite depuis la dernière fois, et la jeune fille commençait à trouver le temps long. Elle avait alors essayé de le mettre à profit en cherchant l'identité du mystérieux agresseur d'Hermione, mais sans résultat. Sa meilleure piste ? Un espion de Face-de-Serpent voulant nuire à la meilleure amie d'Harry. Pas vraiment encourageant. Ce qu'Élisabeth ne parvenait pas à comprendre est la raison qui avait poussé cet inconnu à prendre son apparence. C'était la seule explication logique pouvant corroborer les témoignages d'Hermione et Pansy. S'il n'y avait eu que le témoignage d'Hermione, Élisabeth aurait tout de suite pensé à un complot de sa part, un mensonge visant à la discréditer. Mais il y avait Pansy… _Pansy et Hermione complotant ensemble pour me faire expulser ? Ces deux-là ont autant de chances de s'associer que moi de sortir avec Drago Malefoy ! Il faut que je trouve une autre piste_. _Si seulement McGonagall pouvait venir me donner des nouvelles_. Élisabeth dû attendre le mercredi suivant pour voir apparaître son Professeur de Métamorphose. En voyant son visage fermé, la Gryffondor su qu'elle allait encore rester en quarantaine.

\- Bonjour Miss Parker.

\- Bonjour Professeur. Vous avez des nouvelles ?

\- Des nouvelles ? Miss Granger se trouve toujours à l'infirmerie. Comment nous pouvions nous y attendre, elle se trouve extrêmement désemparée par la perte de ses facultés intellectuelles. Le Professeur Dumbledore a procédé à l'interrogatoire de vos amis, en présence des Professeurs Ombrage, Rogue et de moi-même. Il ne reste plus que vous.

\- Très bien…Parfait même.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Élisabeth crut être remontée dans le temps. Les Professeurs Rogue et Ombrage se tenaient à la même place que trois semaines plus tôt. Elle prit le même siège que la dernière fois et attendit que le Professeur Dumbledore entame la conversation.

\- Bonjour Miss Parker, j'espère que vous vous portez bien ?

\- Bonjour Professeur, je vais bien, je vous remercie.

\- J'aimerais que nous revenions sur votre emploi du temps du 27 février, après votre dernier cours de la journée, si vous le voulez bien.

\- Je suis sortie du cours d'Histoire de la magie en compagnie de mes amis…

\- Les noms de ces amis ? demanda Ombrage.

\- Mon frère, Neville Londubat, Alicia Johnson, Sam Barrow, Nick Turner et Laura Cartwright. Nous avons cherché pendant quelques minutes une salle de cours vide afin de pouvoir nous entraîner une dernière fois à la Polymétamorphose. Nous nous sommes installés au troisième étage. Je suis restée à m'entraîner jusqu'aux alentours de vingt-et-une heure trente.

\- Vous voulez nous faire croire que vous avez sauté le repas dans la Grande Salle pour vous entraîner ?

\- Professeur Ombrage, vous deviez vous trouver dans la Grande Salle à cette heure-là… M'avez-vous aperçue ?

\- Ombrage pinça ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne forment qu'une mince ligne rose. _Tu veux jouer ma vieille ? Prends ça dans les dents espèce de gros crapaud !_ Élisabeth vit McGonagall lui adresser un signe de tête approbateur.

\- Poursuivez, lui demanda le Professeur Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants, contrastant avec le ton neutre de sa voix.

\- Je suis effectivement restée dans la salle de cours pendant l'heure du repas en compagnie de Neville et Alicia. Les autres étaient partis manger…Je ne me rappelle plus trop de l'heure, mais je sais qu'il n'était pas tout à fait vingt heures. Ils sont revenus vers vingt-et-une heure en compagnie de Millicent Bulstrode, qui désirait également s'entraîner. Je me suis entraînée encore pendant trente minutes avant de décider d'arrêter. Je suis partie en compagnie d'Alicia et de Sam. Comme nous n'avions pas mangé, j'ai proposé à Alicia d'aller faire un tour dans les Cuisines pour grignoter quelque chose…

\- Ah ! Vous admettez donc avoir violer le règlement !

\- Dolorès je vous en prie… Si nous devions punir chaque élève se rendant dans les Cuisines depuis que cette école existe, nous nous trouverions avec une petite révolte sur les bras !

\- Mais c'est contraire au règlement ! suffoqua Ombrage.

\- Pour l'amour de Merlin ! Dolorès ! s'exclama McGonagall en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne vous occupez pas du Professeur Ombrage, Miss Parker, dit Dumbledore. Je ne vais pas vous sanctionner pour si peu… D'autant que ce n'est certainement pas la première fois que vous vous y rendiez ?

\- Non Professeur, répondit Élisabeth un peu embarrassée. Si elle l'avait pu, elle n'aurait rien révélé du tout, mais étant donné qu'Alicia et Sam avaient été interrogés, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils en aient parlé. Élisabeth avait donc décidé de dire toute la vérité, tant pis pour les conséquences.

\- J'en étais sûr ! Mais continuez, je vous en prie.

\- Nous avons quitté Sam devant les Cuisines. Alicia et moi avons prit notre temps pour manger, à tel point qu'elle a totalement paniqué lorsqu'elle s'est aperçue de l'heure… Et oui, Professeur, nous avons violé le couvre-feu, c'est terrible n'est-ce pas ?

Dolorès Ombrage ne répondit rien, se contentant de foudroyer Élisabeth du regard. _Du calme ma grande, n'oublie pas qu'elle est à la solde de Voldemort. Ne la sous-estime pas._

\- Nous nous sommes dirigées vers nos Salles Communes respectives. Il était vingt-trois heures dix… Peut être quinze quand j'ai quitté Alicia pour aller me coucher.

\- Vous êtes certaine de l'horaire ?

\- Pas vraiment… En revanche, je suis certaine qu'il était plus de vingt-trois heures.

\- Est-ce qu'il aurait pu être vingt-trois heures trente ?

\- Non, certainement pas.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? demanda Ombrage.

\- Parce que nous avons quitté les Cuisines à onze heures moins le quart. Je suis sûre de l'horaire parce qu'Alicia me l'a dit. Normalement je mets cinq minutes à remonter les escaliers pour rejoindre le dortoir, mais pas ce soir-là. Arrivées au deuxième étage, ceux-ci ont soudainement bougé. Nous avons dû perdre au moins quinze minutes avant de retrouver notre chemin.

\- Où vous êtes-vous quittées exactement, Miss Johnson et vous ?

\- Au cinquième étage, comme d'habitude Professeur. Alicia est partie vers la droite et moi vers la gauche. J'ai monté le dernier étage toute seule, et je n'ai croisé personne en chemin jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne mon dortoir.

\- Je vous remercie, Miss Parker, fit Dumbledore d'un air satisfait. Ceci confirme ce que nous savions déjà, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des Professeurs Rogue et McGonagall.

\- Évidemment, dit Ombrage, ils se sont tous concertés !

\- Et comment vouliez-vous qu'ils se concertent Dolorès ? demanda Rogue. Miss Parker est aussitôt partie dans la Salle des Professeurs, sous la garde de Minerva, et elle n'en a plus bougé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Ceci eut le mérite de clouer le bec d'Ombrage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Samedi 4 Avril 1998_

Alors que Gwen Hunter venait de découvrir le journal intime de Pansy, Élisabeth relisait son ouvrage de Potions pour la vingtième fois depuis le début de sa mise en quarantaine. Elle savait, par le biais de McGonagall, que la troisième étape du concours avait commencé et, comme elle l'avait prévue, réussir cette épreuve ne serait pas une mince affaire, y compris pour quelqu'un d'aussi douée qu'elle en Potions. Mais ne pouvant accéder aux ouvrages de la Bibliothèque, la Gryffondor n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se concentrer sur ses ASPIC. Travailler lui évitait de penser au fait qu'elle était toujours mise à l'écart des autres, malgré la promesse de McGonagall de régler la situation le plus rapidement possible.

Alors qu'elle venait de finir son chapitre, elle entendit le tableau pivoter, signe annonciateur du retour de sa Directrice de Maison. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ce n'était pas le Professeur qu'elle attendait qui se trouvait sur le seuil…

\- Mais… Que faites-vous là ? demanda Élisabeth en essayant de saisir discrètement sa baguette, juste par précaution.

\- Mains derrière la tête, jeune fille, ordonna le Professeur Ombrage en brandissant la sienne dans sa direction. Et ne vous avisez pas de faire la maligne.

Élisabeth n'eut d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Elle tenta alors de gagner du temps.

\- Le Professeur McGonagall m'avait pourtant dit être la seule à connaître le mot de passe.

\- Oh mais il y a bien d'autres moyens de pénétrer dans cette pièce… Venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer.

Élisabeth sortit prudemment de la pièce, ne quittant pas la baguette d'Ombrage des yeux.

\- Regardez, lui dit celle-ci en lui montrant le tableau. Allez-y, jetez un œil. Je n'en profiterais pas pour vous faire du mal, j'ai d'autres projets pour vous…

Élisabeth, restant sur ses gardes, regarda alors dans la direction indiquée par Ombrage et hoqueta de surprise. La jeune fille à la robe blanche se trouvait toujours dans le tableau, mais elle ne caressait plus la chouette. Elle regardait Élisabeth en souriant méchamment. Quant à la chouette, elle se trouvait sur le sol…Morte.

\- Laissez-moi vous présenter Joséphine Sheffield, une amie très chère de mon arrière-arrière grand-mère. Bien sûr, Minerva ne pouvait pas le savoir quand elle lui a confié la garde de sa précieuse chouette.

\- J'ai été obligée de caresser cet animal pendant des siècles, siffla Joséphine.

\- Malheureusement, Minerva avait été extrêmement prudente lorsqu'elle a pris possession de cette pièce. Elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde puisse fouiner dans ses affaires, ça non ! Voyez-vous, Miss Parker, quand bien même j'aurais donné le bon mot de passe, la porte ne se serait pas ouverte pour autant. Savez-vous pourquoi ?

\- Parce que la chouette était la clé, répondit Élisabeth en se rappelant le hochement de tête et les battements d'aile de l'animal.

\- Exactement. Il fallait donc se débarrasser de ce nuisible, si je voulais pouvoir vous atteindre.

\- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas me tuer ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit cela ! J'ai seulement dit que je ne vous ferais pas de mal, c'est différent.

\- Mais pourquoi…

 _\- Adustio._

Élisabeth ressentit une vive brûlure à sa main droite. Lorsqu'elle la regarda, une grande marque rouge s'étalait sur toute la largeur de sa paume.

\- Je vous avais prévenu, Miss Parker, gronda Ombrage. Vous essayer de gagner du temps, mais ça ne prend pas avec moi. Allez, en avant !

\- Où m'emmenez-vous ?

\- Faire une petite balade.

Élisabeth espérait de tout son coeur que la trahison d'Ombrage serait rapidement dévoilée. Sa survie en dépendait.


	18. Chapter 17 : Rien que la vérité

**Bonjour! Petite précision et spoiler alert (au cas où) : vous avez peut-être été étonnés de voir Dumbledore encore vivant alors que dans les livres, il meurt lors de la sixième année d'Harry. Je ne pouvais pas respecter le canon pour ça à cause de ce chapitre, que j'avais en tête bien avant d'écrire tout le reste. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce petit écart.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 17 : Rien que la vérité**

Ombrage mena Élisabeth tout en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Paradoxalement, alors qu'elle était sur le point de mourir, la jeune fille appréciait pleinement cette bouffée d'air frais. Elle contempla le ciel étoilé, apercevant la forme si caractéristique de la Grande Ourse, et un peu plus loin, celle de la Petite Ourse.

\- Vous vouliez connaître les raisons de mes actes, je crois, dit Ombrage, rompant le silence bienfaisant.

\- Ah parce que vous acceptez de me parler maintenant !

\- Maintenant oui, car quand Dumbledore arrivera, il sera trop tard. Vous serez morte, et moi je serais déjà loin.

\- On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte du château.

\- Oh mais je ne compte pas transplaner, répondit mystérieusement Ombrage.

\- Alors comment ? Vous pouvez bien me le dire, je ne risque pas de révéler votre secret à qui que ce soit.

\- Je préfère le garder pour moi… Que voulez-vous, je suis une indécrottable cachotière ! Je parie que vous ne vous attendiez pas à cela !

 _Sois prudente, ne lui laisse pas voir que tu es au courant de sa mission d'espionnage. Laisse-là parler._

\- Non, absolument pas. Alors, c'est vous qui êtes derrière l'agression d'Hermione ?

\- J'aurais bien voulu… Mais non, je n'y suis pour rien. La coïncidence était cependant trop belle pour passer à côté. Ma mission consistait à espionner Dumbledore pour le compte de Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Vous êtes un Mangemort ?

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Le noir ne sied pas du tout à mon teint !

\- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous à son service ?

\- Je ne suis au service de personne, répondit froidement Ombrage. Je ne fais qu'apporter mon aide, rien de plus.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Évidemment, sotte que vous êtes. Vous ne voyez pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez. Moi, je vois plus grand. Vous-Savez-Qui a de grands projets pour la Grande-Bretagne. C'est un monde de terreur qui est sur le point de commencer, et j'aime inspirer la terreur. Il m'a promis du pouvoir, beaucoup de pouvoir.

\- Mais des innocents vont mourir ! protesta Élisabeth, sachant au plus profond d'elle-même que raisonner cette folle était une perte de temps.

\- Quelle importance ? demanda Ombrage, l'air sincèrement surpris.

\- Dumbledore ne vous laissera pas faire ! Il va s'opposer à vous, s'opposer à Voldemort !

\- Vous osez prononcer son nom ! Voilà une preuve flagrante de stupidité.

\- Ou de courage, Dolorès.

Élisabeth reprit confiance en entendant la voix de Dumbledore, qui venait d'apparaître juste derrière le vilain crapaud rose. Elle allait se précipiter vers lui quand Ombrage pointa sa baguette sur elle.

\- Ne faites pas un pas de plus, Albus. Je n'hésiterais pas une seconde.

\- Je ne crois pas un instant que vous le ferez, Dolorès, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton calme, tout en se dirigeant du côté opposé d'Elisabeth. Après tout, bien que vous lui ayez fait croire le contraire, Miss Parker n'est pas votre véritable cible, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Alors vous savez…

\- Bien sûr.

Élisabeth regardait l'échange entre Ombrage et Dumbledore sans en comprendre un traitre mot. _Si je ne suis pas la cible, alors qui…_ Avec effroi, la jeune fille vit Ombrage lancer le sortilège de la Mort sur Dumbledore, qui le contra aisément. Élisabeth courut se mettre à l'abri sans perdre une seconde. Elle aurait dû aller chercher du renfort mais elle resta clouée sur place, fascinée par le combat qui se déroulait devant elle. S'apercevant qu'Ombrage commençait à prendre le dessus, Elisabeth allait sortir sa baguette quand Dumbledore tourna le regard vers elle. Au même instant, une force invisible bloqua sa main gauche, l'empêchant de saisir sa baguette. Ombrage profita de ce moment d'inattention pour désarmer le Directeur de Poudlard. Incapable de bouger, Elisabeth ne put qu'assister, impuissante, au triomphe de Dolorès Ombrage.

\- Trop tard, Albus, ricana Ombrage, en rangeant sa baguette dans la poche de sa veste rose tout en pointant vers Dumbledore sa propre baguette.

\- Telle était votre véritable mission Dolorès… Prendre ma baguette. Le collier ne vous suffit donc pas pour asseoir votre pouvoir ?

 _Il sait ! Il sait qu'elle a un Horcruxe ! Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait ?_ Tout en discutant avec Ombrage, Dumbledore ne quittait pas Elisabeth des yeux, semblant attendre quelque chose de sa part. _Je peux l'avoir, Professeur. Laissez-moi me battre !_ pensa-t-elle de toutes ses forces. Comme s'il pouvait entendre ses pensées, Dumbledore secoua imperceptiblement la tête.

\- On n'a jamais trop de pouvoir, Albus, répondit Ombrage d'un ton moqueur. Et puis, vous ne la méritiez pas de toute façon. Regardez-vous, vous êtes trop vieux pour ce monde,

\- Je l'ai toujours dit Dolorès, ce monde appartient aux jeunes.

À sa grande surprise, Elisabeth vit Dumbledore lui adresser un clin d'œil. Aussitôt après, la jeune Gryffondor retrouva la maîtrise de son corps. À la vitesse de l'éclair, elle sortit sa baguette et lança le sortilège de Désarmement. La baguette de Dumbledore échappa des mains d'Ombrage pour atterrir dans les siennes. Ombrage se retourna vivement vers Elisabeth. Le visage cramoisi de rage, le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal récupéra à toute vitesse sa baguette mais Elisabeth fut plus rapide.

 _\- Depulso !_

Ombrage fut violemment propulsée en arrière. Elisabeth en profita pour se précipiter vers Dumbledore.

\- Professeur, vous allez bien ? lui demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Mon état de santé n'a pas la moindre importance. Écoute-moi Elisabeth, c'est très important… Quoiqu'il arrive, ne la laisse pas récupérer ma baguette.

Élisabeth fut alarmée par le tutoiement soudain du Directeur.

\- Tenez, récupérez-là, dit-elle en lui tendant la baguette.

Mais Dumbledore repoussa son geste.

\- Conserve-là précieusement et, quand le moment sera venu, tu devras la donner à…

Dumbledore regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Elisabeth avant de la pousser sur le côté, pour l'écarter de la trajectoire du sort lancé par Ombrage.

\- NON ! hurla-t-elle, en tendant les bras vers le vieil homme.

Mais elle ne put empêcher l'inévitable. Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, fut frappé de plein fouet par le Sortilège de la Mort. Hors d'elle, Elisabeth se tourna vers Ombrage et pointa la baguette de Dumbledore sur sa jambe.

 _\- Fracto !_

Ombrage hurla de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol. Sa jambe droite faisait un drôle d'angle avec le reste de son corps.

\- Sale petite…

 _\- Stupefix !_

Ombrage tomba à la renverse, inanimée.

Elisabeth se détourna d'elle pour s'approcher avec lenteur de Dumbledore. Les yeux clos, le visage détendu, il donnait l'impression de dormir. Ce qui, d'une certaine façon, était le cas. Il dormait d'un sommeil éternel. La jeune fille s'accroupit près de lui et replaça avec respect ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune, qui avait glissé le long de son visage, sous la violence du choc. Elle aurait pu rester ainsi indéfiniment mais il y avait une dernière chose qu'elle devait accomplir. Se relevant avec difficulté, elle se dirigea vers le corps d'Ombrage.

À peine eut-elle fait disparaître le collier dans une des poches de sa robe qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans l'escalier. La seconde d'après, le Professeur McGonagall se tenait devant elle, baguette levée.

\- Miss Parker ? Vous allez…

Le Professeur de Métamorphose s'arrêta net de parler. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, elle se précipita vers le corps de Dumbledore.

\- Non… Albus… Oh non !

\- Que s'est-il passé ici ?

Elisabeth entreprit d'expliquer au Professeur Rogue ce qui venait de lui arriver. Arrivée à la mort de Dumbledore, elle ne put continuer, submergée par l'émotion.

\- C'est fini, Miss Parker, vous êtes en sécurité à présent, dit le Professeur McGonagall, qui était revenue vers elle.

\- Je suis désolée… Tellement désolée… Je n'ai rien pu faire !

Elle s'effondra dans les bras de sa Directrice de Maison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une semaine s'était passée depuis l'annonce de la mort du Professeur Dumbledore. Le Professeur McGonagall était devenue Directrice de Poudlard. Sa première action avait été de faire venir les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, d'une part pour assurer la sécurité des élèves dans l'enceinte du château, et d'autre part pour aider à la consolidation des sortilèges de protection extérieurs. Cependant, toutes ces précautions n'avaient pas réussi à rassurer certains parents, qui avaient exigé le retour immédiat de leurs progénitures. Sur les presque six cent élèves arpentant les couloirs du château en temps normal, il n'en restait désormais qu'une petite moitié, principalement des cinquième, sixième et septième années. Toute sortie à l'extérieur du château était désormais proscrite, y compris dans le parc, bien que celui-ci soit compris dans le sortilège de protection. Le Professeur McGonagall ne voulait prendre aucun risque. À ce titre, elle avait instauré un couvre-feu extrêmement sévère : tous les élèves devaient réintégrer leur Salle Commune respective avant vingt-et-une heures, y compris les participants au concours. Pour éviter toute violation de ce couvre-feu, des membres de l'Ordre étaient postés devant chaque entrée de ces Salles.

Restait le sort de Dolorès Ombrage. Il était impossible au Professeur McGonagall de la laisser aux mains du Ministère, le vilain crapaud rose ayant révélé – grâce au Veritaserum – la présence de nombreux espions de Voldemort en son sein, dont l'actuel Premier Ministre, Pius Thicknesse. D'un commun accord avec le reste du corps professoral, le Professeur McGonagall avait pris la décision d'enfermer Ombrage dans un des nombreux cachots, sous bonne garde, pour répondre de ses nombreux crimes : espionnage pour le compte de l'ennemi, assassinat du Professeur Albus Dumbledore et tentative d'assassinat sur Élisabeth Parker. Pour finir, le Professeur McGonagall avait choisi de remplacer le Professeur Ombrage, du poste vacant de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, par Rémus Lupin. L'arrivée de celui qui avait été le Professeur préféré de bon nombre d'étudiants avait été acclamée à coups de vivas, de bravos et même d'une standing ovation de la part des Gryffondor.

Les changements opérés par McGonagall consécutivement au décès de Dumbledore avaient bouleversé le quotidien du groupe. Pour commencer, le couvre-feu empêchait Élisabeth et ses amis de se retrouver à la Bibliothèque pour élaborer des stratégies nécessaires à la recherche des Horcruxes. Durant cette semaine, placée sous le signe du deuil et du recueillement, Élisabeth avait été mise au courant par le reste de ses amis de tout ce qu'elle avait manqué : du complot fomenté par Hermione pour la virer du château jusqu'aux révélations de Ron sur les Horcruxes. Élisabeth, après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à remercier chaleureusement chacun des membres de son groupe, leur avait raconté l'intégralité de ses péripéties, à l'exception de la scène finale de la Tour d'Astronomie, où Dumbledore lui avait demandé de récupérer sa baguette. Elle n'avait confié cette partie de l'histoire qu'à Peter.

Ce qui empêchait surtout le groupe d'agir était la surveillance constante de certains de ses membres par l'Ordre du Phénix. Elisabeth était tout particulièrement veillée comme le lait sur le feu par ses parents, contrariant quelque peu son projet d'étudier le collier d'Ombrage afin de trouver un moyen de le détruire.

Puisque leurs réunions quotidiennes à la Bibliothèque avaient été ajournées, le seul moment où le groupe pouvait discuter était pendant les cours, comme en ce lundi 13 avril.

\- Il faut régler cette histoire et vite !

\- Peter, le fait de répéter sans cesse cette phrase ne nous fera pas avancer plus vite.

\- Je n'aime pas ce collier, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet. Tu ne le portes pas autour de ton cou au moins ?

\- Rappelle-moi qui de nous deux est expert en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? ironisa Élisabeth. Je ne suis pas stupide, frangin. Je sens que ce collier est néfaste mais je ne peux pas faire autrement que de le garder avec moi. Avec nos parents sur le dos, je n'ai pas réussi à me rendre à la Bibliothèque pour trouver un moyen de détruire ce fichu truc.

\- Il faut espérer qu'Alicia ait réussi, elle. Personne ne la surveille.

\- Si, sa sœur.

\- Merde… Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais je crains que les Serpentard ne soient notre seul espoir.

Élisabeth acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Ils ont réussi à trouver quelque chose ? demanda Peter après un instant de silence, dû à une prise de note intensive à la suite d'une explication de la part du Professeur Lupin sur les points faibles des vampires.

\- Non, maugréa Elisabeth. Pince refuse toujours de leur laisser accéder à la Réserve. Drago, Lucas, Blaise et Théo sont en train de réfléchir à un moyen de contourner les sortilèges de protection situés sur la porte de la Réserve.

\- Tout aurait tellement été plus simple si Rogue avait un croc de Basilic dans ses fournitures.

\- Rogue et simplicité ne font pas bon ménage.

Elisabeth se tourna vers Neville, assis derrière Peter, et lui sourit.

\- Toi, tu lui en veux encore à cause du concours.

\- J'aurais dû faire comme Ron et abandonner. Mais ma grand-mère me tuerait.

Elisabeth ignorait si c'était l'étape de Rogue, l'arrestation d'Ombrage ou la mort de Dumbledore qui avait découragé un grand nombre de participants au concours à continuer l'aventure. Sur la soixantaine d'élèves inscrits au départ, il n'en restait plus que vingt : Élisabeth, Peter, Neville, Bethany Jones (la seule et unique Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor depuis l'éviction d'Hermione), pour les Gryffondor, Sam, Nick, Laura, Hannah Abbott, Zéphyr Smith et Susan Bones pour les Poufsouffle, Alicia, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Mickael Corner pour les Serdaigle et Drago, Gwen, Théo, Daphnée, Blaise et Lucas pour les Serpentard.

Malgré la difficulté de cette troisième étape, Elisabeth avait refusé de laisser tomber. Les Potions était sa matière de prédilection. Elle surclassait de très loin Drago ou Alicia, les meilleurs élèves de Serpentard et Serdaigle dans cette matière. En fait, depuis l'exclusion d'Hermione, il n'y avait personne qui pouvait rivaliser avec elle. Et avec la défection d'Harry, il en serait de même pour l'épreuve de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Les journées de la Gryffondor se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Elle se levait très tôt, bien avant ses camarades de chambre, pour déjeuner avec ses parents, avant de profiter du calme ambiant de la Grande Salle pour travailler ses ASPICS en leur compagnie. Elle était ensuite rejointe par ses amis, qui venaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Auparavant, chaque élève s'asseyait avec les membres de sa propre maison mais depuis la mort de Dumbledore, les barrières étaient tombées.

Après les cours, Elisabeth fonçait vers la Bibliothèque où elle y restait jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Ses parents louaient son assiduité et son sérieux tandis que Peter, Ginny, Fred et Georges la taquinaient sans pitié à ce sujet, en la surnommant « mini Pince ». La jeune fille riait avec eux, heureuse de ne pas avoir été démasquée, y compris par Ginny, pourtant fine observatrice. Elle devait déjà supporter les moqueries de Lucas, le seul à connaître la véritable raison de sa présence à la Bibliothèque, et c'était déjà bien suffisant.

Elisabeth aurait très bien pu rester travailler dans sa Salle Commune, à l'instar de Peter, Neville, Bethany – qui avaient formé un groupe d'étude – ou encore Alicia, dont la chambre ressemblait à une mini bibliothèque – elle commençait même à envahir l'espace de ses colocataires. Mais alors, elle n'aurait pas vu Drago.

Quand ses amis lui avaient appris que Drago s'était porté volontaire pour l'innocenter, Elisabeth avait tout d'abord cru à une mauvaise blague de leur part. Et quand elle avait compris que tel n'avait pas été le cas, son cœur s'était mis à battre à toute allure. Et depuis une semaine, elle avait l'impression que chaque battement était plus fort que le précédent.

Elle, qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à attaquer un de ses Professeurs, se retrouvait à trembler quand Drago s'asseyait en face d'elle à la Bibliothèque. Le blondinet était devenu extrêmement amical avec elle depuis les évènements de la Tour d'Astronomie et Elisabeth ne savait pas comment interpréter ce changement de comportement à son égard. Et alors qu'elle aurait du se concentrer sur son livre de Potions, elle rêvait éveillée.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours ramena Elisabeth à la réalité. Elle rangea ses affaires et attendit que son frère fasse de même.

\- Prends-ton temps surtout, lui fit-elle remarquer d'un ton narquois. Je suis entièrement à ta disposition.

\- Pars devant, je te rejoins.

\- C'est moi où tu sembles très pressé de te débarrasser de moi ? Eh oh ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Elisabeth suivit la direction du regard de son frère et éclata de rire.

\- Elle est beaucoup trop bien pour toi.

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? lui demanda Peter en se tournant enfin vers elle.

\- Bethany. Enfin, je présume que c'est elle que tu regardes avec ces yeux de cocker. À moins que tu ne louches et dans ce cas… Enfin, je ne te juges pas. Même si Patrick Stevenson n'est pas trop mon type.

\- Oh, la ferme !

Riant toujours, Elisabeth ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère avant de le laisser tranquille. Saluant le Professeur Lupin, elle sortit de la salle de classe et poussa un cri de joie en découvrant ses cousins adossés contre le mur.

\- Mes jumeaux préférés ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- En fait, nous sommes ici pour vous escortez jusqu'à vos appartements, toi, Peter et… Un certain Ron… Il porte le même nom que nous, mais aucun rapport avec nos glorieuses personnes.

\- Peter est en pleine parade nuptiale alors vous risquez d'attendre longtemps avant de le voir sortir.

\- Qui est l'heureuse élue ? demanda Georges.

\- Bethany Jones.

\- Oh, dans ce cas, il va sortir très rapidement, dit Fred. Elle est beaucoup trop bien pour lui.

Entendant son prénom, Elisabeth se retourna et sourit à Alicia, qui venait de sortir de la salle adjacente.

\- Je reviens, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la Serdaigle.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Elisabeth attendait de pouvoir se retrouver seule avec son amie.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, dit-elle en prenant Alicia par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'écart. Dis-moi que tu as réussi à convaincre Pince de te laisser accéder à la Réserve.

\- Oui mais ça n'a servi à rien, chuchota Alicia avec empressement. Je n'ai rien trouvé concernant la destruction d'un Horcruxe. Mais je m'y attendais. Après tout, nous n'avions rien trouvé concernant les Horcruxes eux-mêmes.

\- Alors c'est sans espoir, soupira Élisabeth. Je vais être obligée de m'adresser à Potter. Il a beau être un abruti fini, lui, au moins, a réussi à détruire un Horcruxe.

\- Ne sous-estime pas mon intelligence, femme de peu de foi, dit Alicia en souriant. J'ai peut-être une idée… Enfin, un embryon d'idée.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Le journal a bien été détruit par un crochet du Basilic, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, mais Lucas et Blaise ont déjà cherché dans les fournitures de Rogue et il n'en a pas.

\- Quelle est sa propriété ?

Elisabeth réfléchit à toute vitesse.

\- Le venin du Basilic est mortel… Sauf si la blessure est guérie par des larmes de Phénix, finit-elle par répondre avec lenteur. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Potter.

\- Exactement !

Et en quoi est-ce supposé nous aider ?

\- Pour l'instant, je n'en sais rien. Je t'ai dit que c'était un embryon d'idée. Mais je suis sûre que la clé de la destruction de l'Horcruxe réside dans les propriétés du venin du Basilic… Peut-être qu'en le recréant…

Elisabeth allait répondre quand elle vit Fred, Georges, Peter, Ron et Harry se diriger vers eux.

\- Fais comme tu le sens. Je dois y aller. On essaie de se voir plus tard ?

\- Attend ! Et pour la coupe ? Comment on s'organise pour les recherches ?

\- Bonjour Alicia, la salua Fred. Où se trouve ta ravissante sœur aujourd'hui ?

\- Le plus loin possible de toi, répondit Alicia.

\- Si belle et si cruelle. J'en ai le cœur brisé.

Alicia ne put s'empêcher de rire aux pitreries de Fred. Elisabeth était plus que ravie du retour de ses cousins. Depuis leur départ tonitruant lors de sa cinquième année (septième année pour les jumeaux), personne ne s'était trouvé à leur hauteur s'agissant des farces et… La jeune fille claqua des doigts.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

\- Si tu viens d'avoir une idée de génie pour la création de la potion de Rogue, n'hésite pas à la partager, dit Peter.

\- Tu veux que je te réexplique le principe d'une potion inventée ? demanda Alicia d'un ton malicieux.

\- Toi, tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec ma sœur. Son sarcasme déteint sur toi.

Elisabeth ne prêtait pas attention à son environnement. Elle n'avait pas été très honnête avec ses amis. Le collier l'affectait bel et bien. Depuis qu'elle l'avait mis autour de son cou, il lui arrivait d'entendre des voix chuchoter des paroles incompréhensibles dans sa tête et ses rêves étaient peuplés de cauchemars, dans lesquels elle se voyait tuer tous ses amis. Mis à part peut-être Drago, qui lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises si elle se sentait bien et dont elle surprenait parfois le regard inquiet sur elle, personne d'autre n'avait encore remarqué les stigmates de la fatigue sur son visage. _Il faut que je m'en débarrasse rapidement._ Et puisqu'il pouvait se passer encore beaucoup de temps avant que leur groupe ne trouve le moyen de le détruire, elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'elle le cache à un endroit où personne ne le trouverait jamais. Et maintenant, elle savait à qui demander conseil.

\- Fred, Georges, vous auriez une minute à consacrer à votre cousine préférée ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronald Bilius Weasley avait de très nombreuses qualités, Élisabeth était la première à en convenir. Il était courageux, adorable, généreux, bon stratège (après tout, il était le roi incontesté des échecs), très bon joueur de Quidditch (enfin, dans ce cas précis, il s'agissait plus d'une question d'hérédité que d'une qualité) mais malheureusement, garder un secret n'en faisait pas partie. Élisabeth connaissait suffisamment son cousin pour savoir que, depuis sa réconciliation avec Harry, il était tiraillé entre sa loyauté envers elle et son amitié avec lui. Elle avait donc pris les paris avec son frère, Ginny et Neville pour savoir combien de temps Ron tiendrait avant de raconter à Harry qu'il avait tout révélé au sujet des Horcruxes à Peter et donc, forcément, à elle.

Il s'agissait donc de calculer le délai dont Elisabeth disposait avant qu'un Survivant furieux comme un chat mouillé, ne déboule dans la Salle Commune pour exiger qu'elle lui remette le collier. _Ron sait qu'on avait prévu de prendre le collier à Ombrage,_ lui avait dit Ginny. _Et tu es celle qui a vaincu Ombrage. Harry n'est pas idiot… Il va faire le lien. Ce dont j'ai peur en revanche, c'est sa réaction quand il apprendra que plusieurs Serpentard sont également au courant pour les Horcruxes._

Peter avait parié sur dix jours. Neville sur trois semaines, Ginny trois jours et elle-même deux semaines. Aussi, lorsqu'Élisabeth, tranquillement assise sur un des canapés de la Salle Commune, un livre dans une main, un paquet de bonbons dans l'autre, et son chat ronronnant à côté d'elle, la tête posée sur sa cuisse, vit Harry venir vers elle, le visage fermé, elle pesta intérieurement… _Bon sang Ron, tu ne pouvais pas tenir quelques jours supplémentaires ! Je déteste perdre contre mon frère !_

\- Toi ! Il faut qu'on parle !

Élisabeth ignora l'invective d'Harry, continuant à piocher dans son paquet de bonbons. En revanche, tous les autres élèves présents dans la Salle débarrassèrent rapidement le plancher, ne voulant pas être pris à parti dans le conflit.

\- Ne fais pas semblant de m'ignorer ! cria Harry en prenant le livre d'Élisabeth pour le jeter violemment à travers la pièce. Salem sursauta de peur et partit se cacher sous le canapé, tandis que sa maîtresse regarda son interlocuteur, l'air ennuyé.

\- Excuses acceptées Potter, lui dit-elle en se levant pour aller chercher son livre.

\- Que… Quoi ? Quelles excuses ?

\- Oh, pardon ! Tu n'étais pas là pour me présenter tes excuses après m'avoir si joyeusement calomniée ? Dans ce cas, nous n'avons rien à nous dire.

Élisabeth tourna le dos à Harry ce que ce dernier ne prit pas très bien.

\- Il est hors de question que je te présente mes excuses ! dit-il en saisissant Élisabeth par l'épaule pour la faire se retourner. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il recula de quelques pas.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher sans ma permission ! cracha Élisabeth en pointant sa baguette sur Harry. Contrairement à ce que tu as laissé entendre, je n'attaque jamais les membres de ma Maison mais pour toi, je suis prête à faire une exception.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Élisabeth jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son frère, qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce accompagné de Ginny et de Neville, puis reporta son attention sur Harry.

\- Vous avez fait vite ! Je vous croyais encore en train de manger.

\- Nous avons été prévenus par trois filles de cinquième année qui ont débarqué complètement paniquées. D'après elles, Harry était sur le point de t'agresser, répondit Neville.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui tiens la baguette, répondit celui-ci, le regard rivé sur Élisabeth.

\- Et dis-toi qu'elle n'est pas la seule, alors ne t'avise pas de bouger un seul muscle, dit froidement Peter, sa baguette pointée sur le dos d'Harry.

\- Très bien, je me suis peut-être un peu énervé, répondit Harry. Je voulais juste parler à Élisabeth seul à seule. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal.

\- Tu m'excuseras mais la dernière fois où je me suis retrouvée face à quelqu'un qui m'a promis de ne pas me faire de mal, ça c'est plutôt mal terminé.

Élisabeth aperçut un éclair de douleur traverser les yeux d'Harry. _Conserve-là précieusement et, quand le moment sera venu, il faudra que tu la donnes à…_ Elle baissa lentement sa baguette au souvenir du Professeur Dumbledore. _Et s'il parlait de Potter ?_

\- Très bien, je t'écoute Potter. Sois bref.

Harry se retourna vers Peter, Neville et Ginny. Peter avait abaissé légèrement sa baguette mais se tenait sur ses gardes. Ginny avait croisé ses bras et contemplait son ancien petit ami l'air farouche. Quant à Neville, il alla s'asseoir à la place qu'occupait Élisabeth. Voyant qu'ils ne comptaient pas quitter la pièce pour les laisser discuter en privé, Harry soupira.

\- Ron m'a tout avoué… Je suis au courant de tout.

\- Ah je le savais ! À moi les Gallions !

\- Peter !

Élisabeth et Ginny s'étaient exclamées en même temps.

\- Et donc ? repris Élisabeth.

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je connais tes fréquentations.

 _Nous y voilà !_

\- Je suppose que tu parles de mes amis de Serpentard. Tu sais… Ceux qui ont permis de m'éviter l'expulsion.

Harry eut la décence de rougir. Il avait passé toute cette semaine à l'éviter soigneusement, certainement parce qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à digérer le fait qu'il s'était lourdement trompé sur son compte. Elle n'avait toujours pas reçu d'excuses de sa part mais cela lui était égal.

\- Alors… Quel est le problème ? reprit-elle. Tu as peur que les Serpentard mettent au courant Voldemort de ton plan pour détruire les Horcruxes ? Tu peux dormir tranquille, cela ne risque pas d'arriver.

\- Ce que tu peux être naïve, dit Harry d'un ton méprisant.

\- Ce que tu peux être con, dit Elisabeth sur le même ton. Tu n'as toujours pas compris, pas vrai ? Tu laisses tes préjugés envers les Serpentard t'aveugler complètement. Les gens changent Potter. En bien comme en mal. Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin.

\- Si c'est d'Hermione dont tu parles…

\- Tu sais ce qui se serait passé si elle était parvenue à ses fins ? Je serais morte !

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Harry parut déstabilisé.

\- N'exagère pas non plus.

\- Mes parents sont sous le coup d'une menace de mort foutu crétin ! Et Pete et moi aussi par la même occasion !

Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

\- À ton avis Harry, pourquoi crois-tu que les membres de la BASE patrouillaient autour de la maison, ce Noël ? lui demanda Ginny.

\- J'ai cru… Je pensais qu'avec la quête des Horcruxes, Dumbledore avait envoyé des renforts pour moi.

\- Le fait d'avoir survécu à Voldemort ne fait pas de toi le centre du monde ! explosa Elisabeth. Je n'ai peut-être pas de cicatrice pour le prouver mais moi aussi je suis passée par là ! J'ai vu Voldemort de mes propres yeux. Et je suis encore là pour en parler !

Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle venait de révéler, sans le vouloir, le plus grand secret qu'elle gardait enfouie en elle depuis la mort de Cathy.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? lui demanda Peter. Je croyais que tu étais restée dans le placard jusqu'à ce que papa te sorte de là.

Poussant un profond soupir, Elisabeth raconta toute la vérité.

\- Nous devions nous enfuir pour rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix mais Voldemort est arrivé… Je ne sais pas si c'est le père de Cathy qui l'a appelé ou si sa visite était prévue… Quoiqu'il en soit, Cathy m'a poussée dans son placard et elle l'a enchantée pour que personne ne sache que je m'y trouvais. Mais Voldemort l'a su. Après avoir tué Cathy, il a ouvert le placard. J'aurais dû être morte de peur mais tout ce que je ressentais était un immense chagrin. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux du corps de Cathy. Voldemort s'est approché de moi et m'a obligée à le regarder. Il m'a touchée la joue… Sa main était si froide… Et il a souri. C'est à ce moment-là que l'Ordre du Phénix a débarqué.

Peter, Neville et Ginny se levèrent d'un même ensemble pour la prendre dans leurs bras.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? demanda Peter.

\- Je voulais oublier. C'était tellement plus facile pour moi… Mais je n'y suis jamais arrivée.

Elisabeth regarda Harry. Pour la première fois, celui-ci avait une autre expression que le mépris ou le dégoût sur son visage. C'était de la compassion.

\- Oui, j'ai des enfants de Mangemorts parmi mes amis. Et oui, la fille du bras droit de Voldemort a été ma meilleure amie. Et j'en suis fière. Cathy aurait pu choisir sa famille et me tuer mais c'est moi qu'elle a choisi. Elle a préféré mourir plutôt que de me trahir.

\- Tu as raison, finit par répondre Harry après quelques secondes de silence. Je t'ai mal jugée. Et je te présente mes excuses.

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, murmura Neville.

Elisabeth hocha la tête, acceptant les excuses d'Harry. Elles étaient tardives mais sincères.

\- Donc, tu vas me foutre la paix au sujet des Horcruxes ou tu comptes encore me faire une leçon de morale à ce sujet ?

\- Ron m'a dit que vous soupçonniez Ombrage d'avoir le collier de Salazar Serpentard. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait ou pas ?

\- Oui. Je l'ai récupéré.

\- Tu l'as sur toi ? demanda Harry, choqué. Depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Oui. Et avant que tu ne commences à monter sur tes Hypogriffes, je l'ai caché dans un endroit sûr en attendant que tu le détruises.

Harry resta silencieux, le temps de digérer ses paroles. Elisabeth sourit intérieurement. Elle n'était pas du genre à faire des compromis mais repenser à la mort de Dumbledore lui avait fait comprendre une chose : Harry Potter était l'Élu.

Elle avait beau s'en être moquée tout au long de sa scolarité, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il s'agissait de la vérité. Et Dumbledore croyait en lui. En tout cas, suffisamment pour lui confier la tâche de détruire les Horcruxes. Il était peut-être temps qu'elle en fasse de même.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Tu sais comment détruire un Horcruxe ?

\- Non.

Elisabeth apprécia l'honnêteté d'Harry. Comme si le fait d'apprendre la vérité à son sujet lui avait permis de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas la méchante de l'histoire.

\- Quand ce sera le cas, je me ferais un plaisir de t'indiquer l'endroit exact où je l'ai planqué, mais pas avant. Je ne dis pas cela pour t'embêter. Crois-moi, il vaut mieux ne pas avoir ce truc sur soi.

\- Je présume que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te faire confiance.

\- Tu es plus intelligent que tu n'en as l'air… Harry.

Harry eut un bref sourire.

\- C'est étrange, j'allais te dire la même chose… Elisabeth.

 _La vérité a des vertus magiques_ , pensa Elisabeth.


	19. Chapter 18 : Mission impossible

**Bonjour! Nous nous approchons tout de la fin. Rassurez-vous (ou prenez vos jambes à votre cou), ce ne sera pas avant plusieurs semaines.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 17 : Mission Impossible**

 _Mercredi 15 avril 1998_

Dans un recoin sombre de la Bibliothèque, quatre élèves semblaient discuter de leurs devoirs, à en juger par les gros volumes ouverts devant eux. Mais une oreille attentive aurait très rapidement compris qu'il n'en était rien.

\- Avant toute chose, nous devons trouver un moyen de nous débarrasser de nos parents respectifs, dit Ginny.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente Ginevra Weasley, notre psychopathe apprivoisée !

\- Ah ah ah, hilarant Peter. Mais appelle-moi encore une fois Ginevra et c'est de toi dont je me débarrasserais.

\- Ginny a raison. Nous sommes constamment sous surveillance. Il est impossible de faire un pas sans tomber sur un membre de notre famille.

\- Uniquement le matin et le soir, remarqua Peter. Il nous faut agir en journée.

\- C'est impossible frangin et tu le sais. Nos seuls moments de libre se situent après les cours, pile au moment où les personnes que l'on cherche à éviter sont de nouveau sur notre dos.

\- Sauf le vendredi après-midi. Nous avons tous nos cours optionnels. Et comme nous n'avons qu'Astronomie en commun, cela signifie…

\- … Que nous avons tous la même plage horaire à partir de 14h30, termina Neville.

\- Ce sera forcément après 16h, intervint Ginny qui, en tant que sixième année n'avait pas le même emploi du temps que ses amis. J'ai double cours de Métamorphoses.

\- Disons plutôt 16h30, le temps que l'intercours se termine.

\- La salle des Trophées se situe dans le même couloir que celle des Sortilèges et de l'Arithmancie. Qui s'occupe de patrouiller dans cette zone ?

\- Aucune idée, dit Peter en haussant les épaules. Il faudra se renseigner ce soir.

\- Si on pouvait tomber sur Olivier, Alicia ou Lee, ce serait l'idéal, dit Ginny.

Olivier Dubois, Alicia Spinnet et Lee Jordan étaient trois anciens Gryffondor. Si Elisabeth n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec Lee ou Alicia, il en avait été autrement pour Olivier. L'ancien Gardien et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch avait jugé que l'amitié qu'entretenait Elisabeth avec Lucas, Poursuiveur de l'équipe de Serpentard, constituait un manque total de patriotisme à l'égard des Rouge et Or. Olivier avait quitté Poudlard quatre ans auparavant et Elisabeth espérait qu'il avait un peu plus mûri.

\- Je propose que l'on prenne nos affaires de Potions, dit Neville. Si jamais on se fait prendre, on pourra toujours prétendre qu'on cherchait un coin tranquille pour réviser tous ensemble.

\- Cette explication marchera pour vous mais pas pour moi, dit Ginny en secouant la tête. J'ai une meilleure idée. Certains d'entre nous devraient monter la garde à différents endroits stratégiques : aux deux extrémités des couloirs et peut-être en bas des escaliers. Si quelqu'un vient, le groupe en question préviendra les autres avec ceci.

Ginny sortit trois bagues de sa poche. L'alliage semblait être en or et elles étaient ornées d'une pierre rouge comme le sang, qui devint transparente aussitôt que Ginny les posa sur la table.

\- La couleur de la pierre et la taille de la bague s'adaptent en fonction de la personne qui la porte, expliqua la benjamine des Weasley. J'ai relié toutes les bagues entre elles. Si un danger se présente, il suffit d'appuyer à deux reprises sur la pierre. La bague se réchauffera avertissant ainsi son porteur.

\- Où as-tu trouvé le temps de faire ça ? demanda Peter, impressionné.

\- Je te rappelle que je n'ai ni ASPIC ni concours. J'ai beaucoup plus de temps libre que vous. Il m'a tout de même fallu plus d'un mois avant de réussir à parfaire le sort qui lie les bagues entre elles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as donnée cette idée ? interrogea Neville en passant la bague à son doigt.

Ginny regarda Elisabeth.

\- Lorsque tu étais en quarantaine et que les Serpentard nous ont rejoints pour nous aider à te sortir de là, j'ai longtemps cru à un piège organisé par Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi lui, particulièrement ? demanda Elisabeth, en piquant un fard comme à chaque fois que le nom de Drago Malefoy était prononcé devant elle.

\- Aucun Serpentard n'a le droit de bouger une oreille sans son autorisation expresse. Il est à l'origine de tout ce que les Gryffondor ont subi comme insultes et blagues de très mauvais goût. Enfin, je devrais plutôt en parler au passé. On a tous vu les efforts qu'il faisait pour s'intégrer parmi nous. Même Nick et Sam ont fini par comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun piège et que sa volonté de t'aider était sincère. Il devait vraiment apprécier Cathy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

\- Pour quelle autre raison aurait-il accepté de t'aider, sinon ? Tu ne lui a jamais adressé la parole jusqu'à cette année.

 _Bien sûr, petite idiote. Ce n'est pas pour tes beaux yeux qu'il s'est joint au reste du groupe_. Elisabeth se secoua mentalement. Elle devait arrêter de prendre ses désirs pour la réalité.

\- Nos réunions dans les salles de classe n'étaient un secret pour personne mais à ce moment là, on ne se trouvait pas sous la surveillance de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je sais que vos parents sont plutôt tolérants mais les miens m'ont formellement interdits de m'approcher d'un Serpentard à moins de cinquante mètres.

\- Mais ils savent bien que c'est grâce à Gwen si Elisabeth a été innocentée, non ? demanda Neville.

Mais Elisabeth avait compris. Elle connaissait les sentiments que son oncle et surtout sa tante éprouvaient pour Hermione. Aussi, lorsqu'ils avaient appris la responsabilité de celle qu'ils considéraient comme leur propre fille dans le complot visant à faire exclure Elisabeth de Poudlard, ils avaient été profondément choqués. Lors de ses discussions avec sa tante, Elisabeth s'était rendue compte que celle-ci restait persuadée que « sa pauvre chérie » avait été victime de l'Imperium. « Dumbledore n'aurait pas dû l'exclure aussi vite » avait-elle dit. « Hermione est incapable de faire de mal à une mouche. Quelqu'un l'y a obligé, c'est certain. Surement cet effroyable blondinet de malheur. Il est bien le fils de son père, tiens ». Elisabeth, Peter et Ginny avaient eu beau prendre la défense de Drago, en prenant le plus de précautions possibles pour ne pas heurter sa sensibilité, Molly Weasley n'avait pas voulu en démordre, et comment lui en vouloir ? Drago était la Némésis de toujours de la famille Weasley et de ses deux membres honoraires, Hermione et Harry. Il n'y avait que ce dernier pour faire changer Molly d'avis et, comme l'a si bien fait remarquer Neville, autant demander à Rogue d'être aimable et attentionné avec ses élèves.

\- … Elisabeth et moi

À l'entente de son nom, Elisabeth revint à la réalité.

\- Quoi ? Tu peux répéter, Pete ?

\- Comme l'Horcruxe sera forcément protégé par des sortilèges complexes et très probablement maléfiques, il vaudrait mieux composer un groupe composé exclusivement des meilleurs élèves en Défense contre les Forces du mal et en Sortilèges, c'est-à-dire Ginny, Laura, Alicia, Théo – il est bon en tout celui-là – toi et moi.

\- Et tous les autres m'aideront à monter la garde, ajouta Neville.

\- Il nous faut plus de monde dans la Salle, répondit Elisabeth après quelques minutes de réflexion. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

\- Je croyais que nous devions rester discrets ? s'étonna Peter.

\- Je sais, je sais… Prenons au moins Drago et Lucas. Ils ont plus de connaissances et d'expérience en magie noire que nous tous réunis.

\- Ok, va pour Drago et Lucas.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à prévenir tout le monde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Vendredi 17 avril 1998_

En sortant du cours de Sortilèges, Élisabeth aperçut Nymphadora Tonks (qu'il ne valait mieux pas appeler par son prénom). Inquiète, elle regarda son frère et Neville. Si la jeune Métamorphage était là pour eux, ils étaient foutus avant même d'avoir commencé.

\- Bonjour Tonks.

\- Bonjour Élisabeth… Peter, Neville, répondit Tonks en saluant les trois Gryffondor. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Plutôt bien, merci. Tu nous attendais ? remanda Peter.

\- Non, je suis là pour Harry. La Directrice souhaite lui parler.

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder à sortir, répondit Élisabeth intérieurement soulagée. Passe une bonne journée.

Élisabeth commençait à partir quand elle entendit Tonks la héler.

\- Au fait Élisabeth… Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le dire mais… Je suis désolée pour ce qui t'es arrivée. Je n'aurais jamais cru Hermione capable de faire une chose aussi affreuse.

\- Merci Tonks.

Tonks adressa un timide sourire à Elisabeth avant de reporter sur Harry, qui venait de sortir de la salle avec Ron, Seamus et Dean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelques heures plus tard, Elisabeth pénétrait dans la Salle des Trophées pour la toute première fois. Étant la première arrivée, elle en profita pour observer de plus près les récompenses exposées, vestiges d'une époque désormais révolue.

La jeune sorcière se dirigea vers la vitrine la plus proche, consacrée au Quidditch. Elisabeth sourit avec tendresse en contemplant les noms des joueurs, gravés pour l'éternité sur des écussons rouges et dorés, ayant fait partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor dans les années 70. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et son sourire s'accentua.

\- La Glorieuse Période, dit Peter en l'enlaçant. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais avoir un Retourneur de Temps sous la main pour voir maman une batte à la main, envoyant des Cognards sur tout ce qui bouge.

\- Papa était sa cible préférée, répondit Élisabeth en riant, les yeux fixés sur l'écusson sur lequel était gravé : Éléonore Weasley, Gryffondor, Batteur, 1973-1977.

\- Le Quidditch est une affaire de famille apparemment, plaisanta Lucas qui les avait rejoints, accompagné de Blaise et Drago.

\- C'est sûr, répondit Peter, la fierté transparaissant sans peine dans sa voix. Enfin sauf pour Percy et ma très chère sœur ici présente, bien sûr !

\- Tu sais que je n'ai jamais cru à ton histoire de vertige, dit Lucas en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Elisabeth.

Peter explosa de rire tandis qu'Elisabeth croisait les bras, l'air boudeur.

\- Non… C'était la vérité ? demanda Lucas avant de rire à son tour, rapidement suivi par Blaise.

\- C'est ça, allez-y, moquez-vous, bougonna Elisabeth, les oreilles aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi rire, intervint Drago, l'air réprobateur. Je suis certain que tu aurais fait une excellente joueuse de Quidditch, ajouta-t-il plus chaleureusement à l'adresse d'Elisabeth.

Gênée par le compliment de Drago, Elisabeth restait le nez collé à la vitrine, le temps de reprendre contenance. Ainsi, elle ne vit pas le regard de connivence échangé par Blaise et Lucas ni l'air surpris de Peter et encore moins la déception sur le visage de Drago, quant à son absence de réaction.

.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il était 16h45 quand toute la bande fut enfin au complet.

\- Comment allons-nous trouver la bonne coupe ? demanda Daphnée en faisant un tour complet sur elle-même. Entre la coupe des Quatre Maisons, le Quidditch, les récompenses des Préfets…

\- Nous savons déjà qu'elle appartenait à un Poufsouffle, dit Théo.

\- Vous-Savez-Qui est vicieux, remarqua Laura. Il ne l'aura surement pas cachée parmi les coupes remportées par Poufsouffle.

\- Au contraire, releva Blaise. Il aurait se dire qu'on n'y penserait jamais.

\- Vous me donnez mal à la tête, grimaça Peter.

\- J'ai une méthode plus efficace, proposa Théo en souriant. En faisant mes recherches pour l'étape de Flitwick, j'ai découvert un sortilège spécialement utilisé pour révéler les sorts de magie noire. Tout ce que nous avons à faire est de pointer la baguette vers l'endroit voulu et de prononcer l'incantation.

 _\- Fascinatio Obscrurus Revelio !_ s'exclama Alicia. Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Allez ! Mettons nous au travail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après presque trois quart d'heure de recherches, Blaise poussa un cri de joie.

\- Par ici ! Je crois qu'on a trouvé quelque chose !

Un voile noir obscurcissait six des nombreuses coupes posées sur la sixième étagère, dans la vitrine dédiée aux récompenses des Préfets.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Elisabeth en se tournant vers Alicia. La Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle peut se dédoubler, ou quoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, souffla Alicia, inquiète.

\- On aurait peut-être dû demander des précisions à Harry, maintenant qu'il accepte de nous parler, murmura Peter à l'oreille d'Elisabeth.

 _\- Discessus_.

Le sortilège lancé par Ginny fit disparaître l'aura noire, dévoilant les noms inscrits sur les coupes. Lucas, le plus grand du groupe, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour les déchiffrer.

\- Melvina McBrooke, Poufsouffle, 1946-1947, Craven Steward, Poufsouffle, 1947-1948, Bertie Rappaport, Poufsouffle 1948-1949… Tiens, la coupe suivante n'a pas de nom. Et on dirait qu'elle est bien plus dorée que les autres, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Je te crois sur parole, dit Ginny.

\- Tu as raison, confirma Peter. Et les anses sont différentes. Regarde, ce n'est pas le même arrondi.

\- C'est plutôt ingénieux de la part de Vous-Savez-Qui, nota Laura. Qui irait vérifier les coupes des Préfets-en-Chef de Poufsouffle des années quarante ?

Peter s'apprêtait à ouvrir la vitrine quand il fut arrêté dans son élan par Laura.

 _\- Revelio._

Des rayons lumineux de différentes couleurs apparurent devant eux.

\- Des sortilèges de Protection basiques sur la vitrine et d'autres plus complexes au niveau de la coupe, remarqua Théo. Bien joué, Laura.

Les sortilèges de Protection basiques étaient de couleur dorée. Généralement utilisés pour protéger des objets de valeur, ils n'étaient ni offensifs ni défensifs.

\- Ils ont très certainement été lancés par Flitwick ou McGonagall, au cas où un élève tenterait de piquer un trophée, suggéra Laura. Regardez.

La Poufsouffle pointa sa baguette en direction de la vitrine opposée et jeta le sort de Révélation. Un fin réseau de traits dorés apparut.

\- Dans ce cas, les rayons verts correspondent forcément au sort de Vous-Savez-Qui, mais c'est étrange…

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Eh bien, souvenez-vous de ce que nous a dit Flitwick en première année, expliqua Alicia. Dans toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie, il n'y a jamais eu qu'un seul sortilège de couleur verte…

\- L'Avada Kedavra, termina Lucas, le visage grave.

Élisabeth regarda d'un autre œil la Coupe sans nom.

\- Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un sortilège conçu par Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Si c'est ça, on est mal barré, dit Peter. On ne pourra jamais trouver le contre-sort.

\- Commençons déjà par briser les sorts de Protection, proposa Daphnée.

Ginny, Laura, Alicia et elle-même n'eurent aucune peine à se débarrasser des sortilèges protégeant la vitrine.

 _\- Alohomora,_ fit Lucas avant de tourner la poignée de la porte. Sans résultat.

\- Génial ! Tout simplement génial ! Après avoir réussi l'impossible, nous sommes battus par une stupide vitrine ! s'exclama Peter, frustré.

\- Le sortilège de Déverrouillage est inefficace sur les serrures qui font l'objet d'une protection spéciale, expliqua Laura.

\- Depuis quand ? s'offusqua Peter.

\- Depuis que Blagdon Blay en a inventé le contre-sort au XVIIème siècle. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, on l'a étudié en cinquième année.

\- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Lucas en se tapant le front avec la paume de sa main. En cachant la Coupe ici, Vous-Savez-Qui s'assurait qu'elle ne tombe pas entre les mains de n'importe qui. Mais il devait aussi penser à Dumbledore !

Il savait que le contre-sort ne suffirait pas, continua Drago, d'un ton pensif. Il a donc créé son propre sortilège de protection. Mais il devait être certain que personne d'autre que lui n'accèderait à la Coupe… Et le seul moyen… Oh ! Mais oui ! C'est forcément ça ! Il a utilisé son sang ! Par conséquent, seule une personne de Sang-Pur peut ouvrir la vitrine.

\- Tu-Sais-Qui est de Sang-Mêlé.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Ginny.

\- Non, c'est impossible, dit Blaise, après avoir repris ses esprits.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? demanda Elisabeth au même moment.

\- C'est de la faute des jumeaux, répondit Ginny. À Noël dernier – pas celui-là, le précédent – Fred, Georges, Ron et moi avons joué à « Deux vérités pour un mensonge », version Gred et Forges. En clair, ils nous ont fait avalés du Veritaserum. Et quand ce fut le tour de Ron, il nous a sorti ça.

Elisabeth accusa le coup. Toute sa vie, Voldemort avait persécuté toutes celles et ceux qui étaient différents de lui. Il s'était autoproclamé héritier de Salazar Serpentard, qui, tout au long de sa vie, avait refusé que des enfants de Moldus et des Sang-Mêlés souillent la prestigieuse Maison qu'il venait de fonder. Il était d'ailleurs à l'origine de l'expression « Sang-de-Bourbe », fréquemment utilisée par les Serpentard pour désigner les enfants dont les parents n'étaient pas sorciers, à l'instar d'Hermione Granger.

\- Dans ce cas, en tant que Serpentard et Sang-Mêlé, je suis le mieux placé pour briser le sortilège, proposa Théo.

Et avant que quiconque ait pu l'en empêcher, Théodore Nott, qui se tenait toujours en retrait et ne prenait jamais de risque, s'entailla légèrement la paume de sa main droite, avec sa baguette et la posa contre la vitrine. À peine formée, la tâche de sang fut aussitôt absorbée, signe que l'hypothèse d'Elisabeth était exacte. Théo tourna alors sur la poignée mais un éclair blanc le propulsa comme un boulet de canon contre le mur opposé.

\- THÉO ! hurla Lucas en courant à son chevet.

\- Est-ce qu'il est…

Elisabeth refusa de finir sa phrase. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ Théo lui avait fait confiance et il venait d'en payer le prix fort.

\- Théo… Théo, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

\- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! s'exclama Daphnée.

\- Surtout pas ! protesta Laura. Il peut souffrir d'une hémorragie interne. Le déplacer risquerait aggraver son cas. Mes parents sont médecins et…

Un sifflement perçant interrompit Laura. Élisabeth se tourna vers la source du bruit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Le serpent le plus immense qu'elle eut jamais vu se trouvait à quelques mètres de leur groupe, juste devant la vitrine contenant l'Horcruxe. Drago fut le premier à sortir de sa stupeur et à lancer un sort au reptile qui continua sa reptation comme si de rien n'était.

\- Laissez tomber ! On se tire ! hurla Lucas, en voyant que toutes leurs tentatives restaient infructueuses.

Elisabeth suivit le mouvement. Arrivée à la porte, elle se retourna et, à sa grande horreur, vit le serpent à moins de cinq mètres de Laura, qui faisait rempart de son corps pour protéger Théo.

\- Non ! hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers le serpent. Bas les pattes !

En voyant le reptile tourna son horrible tête triangulaire dans sa direction, Elisabeth resta figée quelques secondes. Ce fut la vision de Laura, la plus douce et la plus timide de leur groupe, risquant sa vie pour protéger Théo, qui lui redonna du courage. Raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette, elle leva fièrement la tête.

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Allez, dégage d'ici avant que je ne me mette vraiment en colère !

D'après son père, la provocation restait le meilleur moyen de déstabiliser son adversaire. _Sauf que l'adversaire en question ne comprend pas un traitre mot de ce que je lui dis. Au moins, son attention reste fixée sur... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ Comme s'il l'avait, en fin de compte entendue, le serpent disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

\- Une illusion… C'était une putain d'illusion.

Elisabeth retourna auprès de Laura qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Laura, c'est fini. Ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Mais la Poufsouffle, en état de choc, restait sourde à ses paroles de réconfort.

\- Je vais récupérer la coupe et je vais attendre le retour des autres avec toi, d'accord ?

Elisabeth utilisa un sortilège de Lévitation pour atteindre la Coupe, désormais accessible maintenant que le sortilège de protection était rompu. _J'espère que c'est la bonne sinon on aura fait tout ça pour rien._

Au moment où ses pieds touchèrent le sol, la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur le Professeur McGonagall. Elisabeth poussa un petit gémissement de désespoir. Trouver une explication plausible sur ce qui venait de se passer était une mission impossible.


	20. Chapter 19 : Apocalypse Now

**Bonsoir! Ce chapitre fut très long à écrire mais le voilà enfin. C'est ici que tout s'accélère.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 19 : Apocalypse now**

 _Vendredi 1_ _er_ _mai, 15h00, Bibliothèque_

Sous la surveillance étroite de Fleur Delacour, Elisabeth et Neville pénétrèrent dans la Bibliothèque, posèrent leurs affaires à leur place habituelle et partirent aussitôt parcourir les rayonnages dédiés aux Potions.

Doublement réprimandée par le Professeur McGonagall et ses parents depuis sa mésaventure dans la salle des Trophées, Elisabeth n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se tenir à carreau. Mentir au Professeur de Métamorphose n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, mais elle y était parvenue, grâce au reste de la bande qui avait confirmé son témoignage – une histoire de pari lancé entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, avec Poufsouffle et Serdaigle en arbitrage, pour contourner les sortilèges protégeant les coupes. Lorsqu'Elisabeth avait abordé la question du serpent, le Professeur McGonagall avait été déconcertée. Elle avait alors compris que l'illusion protégeait bel et bien l'Horcuxe – ce que, bien évidemment, elle s'était gardée de révéler.

Chancelant sous la pile de livres, Elisabeth revint à sa place.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là, murmura Neville, en posant lourdement sa pile sur la table. Il ne reste que deux jours avant l'épreuve et j'en suis toujours au même point.

\- Je t'ai proposé mon aide pour trouver une idée de potion à améliorer.

\- Tu as passé sept ans à m'aider. Il faut bien que je finisse par me débrouiller tout seul.

\- Alors, arrête de te plaindre, répondit sèchement Elisabeth.

Vexé par le ton qu'elle avait employé, Neville repoussa bruyamment sa chaise.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps.

\- Neville, attend ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Neville ! Et merde !

Elisabeth se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être aussi agressive, surtout pas envers Neville, mais les mots avaient dépassés sa pensée.

Depuis deux semaines, tout l'énervait. Elle en voulait à son frère et à Ginny d'être partis sans elle. Elle en voulait à Lucas d'avoir donné l'ordre de fuir. Elle en voulait à Alicia d'avoir scellé la porte de la Salle sans même vérifier si tout le monde était sorti, une décision, certes dictée par la logique, mais qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à encaisser. Mais plus que tout, elle s'en voulait à elle-même, d'avoir agi dans la précipitation. Elle voulait tellement récupérer l'Horcruxe qu'elle avait occulté tout le reste. Et Théo en avait payé le prix.

Élisabeth avait préféré garder la Coupe avec elle plutôt que de la confier à un membre du groupe et, tout comme pour le Collier, les effets néfastes n'avaient pas tardé à se faire ressentir.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires et se concentra sur le gros livre qu'elle avait devant elle. La troisième étape consistait à améliorer une potion ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire quand on ignorait quel ingrédient rajouter à une potion déjà parfaite.

Il lui semblait qu'à peine dix minutes s'étaient écoulées quand la voix de Fleur la sortit de sa concentration.

\- Elisabeth ? Il y a un petit souci avec les tours de garde. Ta mère est censée me remplacer mais elle n'est toujours pas arrivée.

Elisabeth regarda sa montre. _Il est déjà plus de dix-huit heures ?_

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger d'ici avant l'heure du repas, alors…

\- Tu sais, je t'apprécie énormément mais pas au point de me faire arracher les yeux par ta mère.

\- Tante Molly est bien plus effrayante qu'elle, répondit Elisabeth en souriant. Et puis, que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive à la Bibliothèque ?

\- Tu veux qu'on reparle de ce qui s'est passé dans la Salle des Trophées ?

Gênée, Elisabeth baissa les yeux.

\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne pouvais pas savoir ? Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Elisabeth sursauta et Fleur sourit avec douceur, accentuant sa beauté éthérée.

\- Je ne suis pas idiote, même si beaucoup de personnes le pensent.

S'il y a bien un qualificatif qui ne s'appliquait pas à Fleur Delacour, c'était bien celui d'idiote. Elisabeth avait été fortement impressionnée par la jeune française lors du Tournoi des trois sorciers. En plus d'être incroyablement belle, de part son sang de Vélane, elle s'était révélée suffisamment courageuse pour affronter un dragon lors de la première étape du Tournoi. Elle aurait peut-être pu remporter la coupe, si elle n'avait pas été attaquée par Victor Krum, le prodige bulgare du Quidditch, et autre participant au tournoi, soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium par un fidèle de Voldemort.

\- Je ne peux pas en parler, finit par répondre Elisabeth avec précaution.

\- Je m'en doute. Mais quoi que tu fasses, ne te mets pas en danger inutilement, d'accord ?

\- Je serais aussi sage qu'une image, promis. Et, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne risque rien ici.

\- Sauf à te faire assommer par Madame Pince si elle te surprend à abîmer un de ses précieux bouquins.

Elisabeth piqua un fard. Toute à sa conversation avec Fleur, elle n'avait pas entendu Drago, qui se tenait à présent juste devant elle. Elle le vit saluer poliment Fleur avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Est-ce que je peux m'installer ici ? lui demanda-t-il avec une lueur d'hésitation dans le regard, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne réponde par la négative.

La bouche sèche, elle ne put qu'hocher la tête.

\- Si tu veux, je peux rester un peu plus longtemps… commença Fleur.

 _Pour que Drago oublie mon existence à cause de toi ?_ Armée de son seul regard, Elisabeth fit comprendre à Fleur tout le bien qu'elle pensait de cette idée.

\- Ou pas, termina son amie, en observant tour à tour le couple. Si je croise ta mère….

\- Tu lui diras que tu m'as laissée à la Salle Commune. Ou dans n'importe quel endroit du château.

 _Tout sauf ici._

\- Message reçu. À tout à l'heure.

.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drago regarda Fleur s'en aller avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

\- Alors, comme ça, tu te caches à la Bibliothèque pour échapper à ta mère ?

\- Elle n'a pas apprécié notre petite aventure dans la Salle des Trophées. Si j'avais su ce qui nous attendait, j'aurais laissé Harry s'en occuper.

Drago eut une grimace de dégoût avant de se reprendre.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Va dire ça à Théo. Nick a raison. Mon inconscience a failli coûter très cher. Si le serpent n'avait pas été une illusion…

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, répondit Drago en posant sa main sur la sienne. On a tous fui comme des lâches, mais toi tu es restée.

\- La véritable héroïne de cette histoire, c'est Laura. Pas moi.

\- Ne te sous-estime pas. Regarde tout ce que tu as accompli ! Tu as réussi à mettre la main sur deux Horcruxes, pendant que Potter se tournait les pouces.

\- Je n'étais pas toute seule.

\- Tu l'étais quand tu as affronté Ombrage. Et ça, ce n'est pas rien.

Elisabeth rosit sous le compliment. Drago se rapprocha d'elle. Il était si près d'elle qu'elle pouvait presque voir son reflet dans ses yeux aussi lumineux qu'un ciel d'orage. _Non mais tu t'entends ?_

\- Est-ce que… Je me demandais… Si… Enfin, si tu voulais bien…

Sans aucune raison, Drago semblait avoir perdu tous ses moyens.

\- Tu te sens bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui… Oui, très bien, répondit Drago, mais son comportement semblait démentir ses propos. C'est juste que… Ça fait pas mal de temps que je voulais t'en parler mais tu n'étais jamais seule et…

Elisabeth l'observa attentivement. Ses yeux se posaient partout dans la pièce, sauf sur elle. Il avait gardé sa main gauche posée sur la sienne tandis qu'il triturait sa cravate de la droite, comme s'il voulait la desserrer. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait autant mal à l'aise. _Se pourrait-il… Non, c'est totalement idiot. Le jour où Drago Malefoy s'intéressera à moi, Fumseck arrêtera de renaître de ses cendres !_

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais…

\- Plumes de Phénix !

Drago sursauta et la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Désolée, je viens d'avoir une idée pour la potion de Rogue, s'excusa Elisabeth, rangeant ses affaires à toute vitesse. Tu sais s'il a des plumes de Phénix dans ses armoires ?

Drago la dévisageait sans rien dire et Elisabeth se mordit la lèvre en réalisant qu'elle l'avait interrompu alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de visiblement important pour lui.

\- Mais ça peut attendre, dit-elle, en commençant à se rasseoir. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

\- Non… Enfin, si. Mais ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, je dois y aller, moi aussi.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Elisabeth de regarder Drago avec des yeux ronds.

\- Mais tu viens à peine d'arriver !

\- En fait… Oui, voilà… J'ai oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre et je dois y retourner. À tout à l'heure.

Drago fila sans laisser le temps à Elisabeth de lui répondre. _Mais quelle mouche l'a piquée ?_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _18h20, Couloir_

Élisabeth marchait rapidement en direction du cachot du Professeur Rogue, toutes ses pensées tournées vers l'étrange comportement de Drago. Elle espérait de tout son cœur ne pas l'avoir vexé en l'interrompant si brutalement. _J'aurais mieux fait de me taire._ Pour une fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec Drago, elle avait tout gâché avec son obsession du concours. _J'irais m'excuser auprès de lui. Plusieurs fois s'il le faut._

Quand elle arriva à destination, Elisabeth fut déconcertée de voir la pièce totalement déserte. Rogue restait souvent dans les cachots à la fin de la journée soit pour poursuivre ses propres travaux soit pour donner des cours particuliers aux élèves qu'il jugeait digne de les recevoir.

Haussant les épaules, elle repartit en arrière, cette fois pour la Salle des Professeurs. Si Rogue n'y était pas, l'un des Professeurs pourrait l'aider à le trouver.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Elisabeth contemplait un spectacle inédit. La porte de la Salle des Professeurs était grande ouverte et les statues qui l'encadraient avaient disparu. La jeune sorcière regarda autour d'elle, s'attendant à voir les deux malicieuses gargouilles apparaitre devant elle pour l'effrayer. Ne voyant toujours personne, elle se décida à entrer, après avoir toqué à la porte.

\- Professeur Rogue ? Vous êtes là ? Oh hé, il y a quelqu'un ? Professeur Flitwick ? Professeur Chourave ?

Personne. _Mais où sont-ils tous passés ?_

Elisabeth rebroussa lentement chemin et se dirigea vers sa Salle Commune pour y déposer ses affaires et voir si elle ne pouvait pas y trouver Neville. Elle avait été injustement brutale avec lui et elle tenait à s'excuser. Elle venait d'arriver au quatrième étage – toujours sans croiser âme qui vive – quand une idée loufoque germa dans son esprit. _Et si… Non, c'est absurde, elle n'acceptera jamais ! Tout ce que je risque d'obtenir c'est une nouvelle réprimande pour me balader toute seule dans les cou… Mais, par la culotte de Morgane ! Où sont passés les membres de l'Ordre ? Ils devraient être en train de patrouiller ! J'ai l'impression de me trouver dans un château fantôme. Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne vraiment pas rond !_ Élisabeth monta quelques marches supplémentaires avant de s'arrêter de nouveau. _Mais peut-être que si j'explique mon problème, elle acceptera de m'aider ! C'est pour le concours après tout !_

Sa décision prise, Élisabeth redescendit les marches et courut en direction du bureau de la Directrice, dans l'intention de lui demander si elle pouvait emprunter quelques plumes appartenant à l'unique spécimen de Phénix qu'elle eut jamais vu : Fumseck.

Elle arriva sans encombre jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall – _Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas pensé à changer le mot de passe_ , songea-t-elle – et frappa doucement à la porte.

\- Professeur McGonagall ?

Ne recevant aucune réponse, elle tourna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit.

\- Professeur ?

Élisabeth pénétra avec respect dans le bureau, mais elle ne vit aucune trace de l'actuelle Directrice. En fait, la pièce était totalement vide, à l'exception de l'objet de sa visite, perché sur une gigantesque armoire en bois de châtaignier.

\- Te voilà mon grand ! Allez viens ! Viens par là ! Je ne te ferais aucun mal, je veux juste t'emprunter quelques plumes.

Fumseck regarda d'un air morne la jeune fille avant de placer sa tête contre son aile.

\- Ah c'est comme ça… Très bien, je viens te chercher. Et ne t'avises pas de t'envoler !

Élisabeth prit un des fauteuils et le plaça devant l'armoire. Ce faisant, son regard fut attiré par un éclat argenté, provenant de l'intérieur du meuble. Intriguée, elle entrouvrit un peu plus l'armoire et découvrit une bassine remplit d'un liquide bleu-gris, tournoyant lentement sur lui-même. Par pure curiosité, la Gryffondor regarda à l'intérieur et hoqueta de stupeur. _Je rêve ! Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore fait dans cette bassine ?_ Elle se pencha un peu plus, contemplant le défunt Professeur, assis à son bureau. À force de se pencher, son nez toucha la surface de la bassine. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, Élisabeth se sentit attirer inexorablement vers l'avant. Elle bascula.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Dix-huit heures dix, Bureau du Directeur_

Pendant qu'Élisabeth discutait avec Drago, le Directeur McGonagall venait d'achever sa réunion avec Kingsley Shakelbolt, Arthur et Molly Weasley, Éléonore et William Parker et Bill Weasley. Alors que les membres de l'Ordre s'apprêtaient à quitter le bureau directorial pour commencer leurs patrouilles respectives, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Harry et Ron, hors d'haleine.

\- Monsieur Potter, mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Professeur, il arrive ! Il arrive !

\- Qui cela mon chéri ? demanda avec inquiétude Molly Weasley.

\- Voldemort ! Je l'ai vu, il….

Harry s'écroula soudain, la main plaqué sur sa cicatrice.

\- Harry dit avoir vu Voldemort avec une armée de Mangemorts ! expliqua Ron.

\- Que Merlin nous vienne en aide, soupira McGonagall. Où cela précisément ?

\- Dans la forêt, Professeur, mais j'ignore où exactement, répondit Harry les yeux remplis de larmes. Ma cicatrice me fait horriblement mal, alors je pense qu'il n'est plus très loin.

\- Pas un instant à perdre alors ! Kingsley, Arthur, allez prévenir les autres membres de l'Ordre. Nous devons rassembler tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle. Vu l'horaire, je pense que la majorité se trouve dans leurs Salles Communes respectives où à la Bibliothèque. Molly, Eléonore et William, faites le tour complet du château, dans le cas où certains élèves se trouveraient ailleurs. Bill, vous allez venir avec moi à l'infirmerie, nous allons en commencer l'évacuation sur le champ. Une fois que les élèves seront tous réunis, sécurisez le château.

\- On s'occupe de la Tour d'Astronomie ! s'exclamèrent en cœur le couple Parker.

\- Professeur, nous voulons vous aider ! intervint Harry.

\- Nous sommes prêts à nous battre à vos côtés ! ajouta Ron.

\- Ne dis pas de sottises Ronald Weasley, ta place se trouve dans la Grande Salle.

\- Mais maman…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais maman qui tienne. Tu es un élève de Poudlard comporte-toi comme tel. Cela vaut pour toi aussi Harry chéri.

\- Mais nous sommes des membres de l'Ordre, tout comme vous !

\- Nous le savons Monsieur Potter, mais il nous faudra de l'aide pour évacuer les élèves, et nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour nous en occuper.

\- Je comprends Professeur, dit Harry en regardant Ron..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une seconde après avoir quitté le bureau.

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de te rendre dans la Grande Salle, pas vrai ?

\- Non, il faut que je trouve ta cousine…

\- Harry…

\- Elle m'a promis de me dire où elle a mis le collier si je parvenais à trouver le moyen de détruire l'Horcruxe.

\- Elle tiendra parole. Et pour le diadème ?

\- D'abord ta cousine, ensuite le collier, puis la Chambre et enfin le diadème.

\- Ça marche, mon pote.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Dix-huit heures trente, Grande Salle._

Peter pénétra dans la Grande Salle, cherchant sa sœur du regard. Il aperçut une chevelure rousse mais il ne s'agissait que de Ginny. Il prit Neville par la manche et tous deux allèrent la rejoindre.

\- Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il se passe ? demanda celle-ci, assise à côté de Laura.

\- Non, je sais juste qu'Olivier et Percy ont débarqué dans la Salle Commune, nous ordonnant de rejoindre la Grande Salle sur-le-champ.

\- Pareil pour nous… Enfin, sauf que c'est Fleur et Tonks qui nous ont prévenus. Je me trouvais dans une salle de cours vide avec Sam, Nick et Laura.

\- Lily n'était pas avec vous ?

\- Elle ne va pas tarder à arriver, répondit Neville. Elle était à la Bibliothèque avec Fleur.

\- Ah vous êtes là, génial ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Daphnée et Gwen venaient d'arriver.

\- On était tranquillement dans notre dortoir quand on a vu débarquer ton père avec ton oncle, expliqua Gwen en s'asseyant en face de Peter. Ils nous ont dit de nous rendre ici de toute urgence. Vous en savez plus, vous ?

\- Non, mais visiblement, les membres de l'Ordre ont reçu la consigne de tous nous réunir ici, répondit Peter.

\- Mais il manque encore du monde… Où sont passés Blaise, Lucas, Millicent, et Drago ? demanda Alicia.

\- Nous sommes là, répondit Drago, rejoignant le groupe, Millicent à ses côtés.

\- Je reviens de l'Infirmerie, expliqua celle-ci Le Professeur McGonagall est arrivée avec un de tes cousins, Peter, le plus âgé…

\- Bill.

\- Ils nous ont dit de rejoindre la Grande Salle. Ils sont restés avec Madame Pomfresh pour évacuer les blessés vers Sainte Mangouste

\- Évacuer ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

Le Directeur McGonagall arriva à ce moment précis, empêchant Millicent de répondre. Elle rejoignit les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que l'ensemble des Professeurs, au bout de la Salle. Les élèves se turent instantanément.

\- Selon nos informations récentes, il semblerait que notre ennemi soit arrivé plutôt que prévu. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ont été repérés à proximité du château…

\- Quoi ? Comment ?

\- Oh non, on va tous mourir !

\- Silence ! Silence ! Tous les élèves qui ont moins de dix-sept ans vont suivre le groupe formé par Miss Cho Chang, Monsieur Percy Weasley, Miss Fleur Delacour, Monsieur Olivier Dubois, Miss Alicia Spinett et Monsieur Tommy Dickens afin d'évacuer le château. J'ai bien dis tous les élèves, sans exception.

Plusieurs élèves de cinquième et sixième années se levèrent, manifestant leur désaccord.

\- Nous voulons nous battre Professeur !

\- Monsieur Crivey, ma décision est irrévocable. Ceci n'est pas un jeu. Des gens risquent de mourir…

Peter perdit rapidement le fil du discours de McGonagall… _Voldemort... Finalement il est arrivé. Mais où peut bien se trouver Lily ?_ En regardant autour de lui, Peter s'aperçut que sa sœur n'était pas la seule à manquer à l'appel.

\- Eh, Ginny, tu sais où se trouve Ron ?

\- Non, aucune idée. Je ne l'ai pas vu de l'après-midi… Il n'était pas en cours ?

\- Si, mais lui et Harry ont filé tout de suite après qu'il soit fini.

\- Et où se trouve Lily ?

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle allait chercher des plumes de Phénix dans l'armoire de Rogue.

\- Toute seule ? s'étonna Peter.

\- Fleur était partie et ta mère devait la remplacer, sauf qu'elle n'est jamais arrivée. Mais depuis le temps, elle aurait dû revenir des cachots.

\- Comment ça, depuis le temps ?

\- Je l'ai quittée, il n'y a même pas dix minutes.

Peter se leva avec brusquerie.

\- Il faut que j'aille la retrouver. Elle n'est pas au courant pour Voldemort.

\- Calme-toi ! Ça ne sert à rien de se séparer, dit Alicia. Je suis sûre qu'elle va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Tes conseils, tu peux te les mettre où je pense, rétorqua Peter en se dégageant de l'emprise de la Serdaigle. Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonnée ce que tu as fait à ma sœur.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit et répété que j'ai agi pour le bien de tous ! s'exclama Alicia. Et je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir entendu protester quand j'ai scellé cette porte.

Peter ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et tenta de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule en mouvement. Sentant une main se refermer sur la sienne, il se retourna pour voir sa cousine auprès de lui.

\- Je viens avec toi !

\- Hors de question, tu restes ici.

\- Tous ceux qui sont absents ignorent la présence de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Il faut les prévenir !

\- Ils sont peut-être ensemble, suggéra Neville, qui les avait rejoints, accompagné du reste du groupe.

\- Les Horcruxes ! s'exclama Peter en se tapant le front de sa main. Lily a du aller chercher le Collier et la Coupe pour les mettre à l'abri.

\- La Coupe ? s'étonna Sam. Elisabeth a réussi à trouver un moment pour aller la cacher ?

\- Aucune chance, pas avec notre dragon de mère. Mais elle a certainement dû demander à l'un d'entre vous…

Peter s'arrêta en voyant les regards perplexes fixés sur lui.

\- Oh non… Oh non, non, non ! Lily, comment as-tu pu être aussi inconsciente ? se lamenta Peter.

\- Elle l'a peut-être confiée à Lucas, proposa Alicia. C'est surement pour ça qu'il n'est pas là, lui non plus.

\- Mais quand j'ai vu Elisabeth, elle pensait au concours, pas aux Horcruxes, rappela Drago.

\- Il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose qui l'a fait changée d'avis… Elle a pu croiser Harry et…

\- Peter ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tes amis et toi vous devriez être en train d'évacuer le château !

Peter se tourna vers Percy qui accourait vers eux, l'air affolé, McGonagall sur ses talons.

\- Désolé Percy, mais Lily n'est toujours pas arrivée…

\- De même que Ron et Harry, ajouta Ginny

\- Ainsi que Blaise et Lucas, termina Daphnée.

\- Mais… Je croyais que Miss Parker se trouvait sous la surveillance de Miss Delacour ? Quant à Messieurs Potter et Weasley, ils étaient censés rejoindre immédiatement la Grande Salle.

\- C'est vrai que Potter est connu pour obéir aux ordres, marmonna Drago.

\- Écoutez Professeur, nous n'avons pas le temps de vous expliquer, mais Harry a trouvé un moyen de vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Comment, Miss Weasley ?

Ginny fit un bref résumé de la quête des Horcruxes par leur groupe.

\- Des Horcruxes ? Au château ? C'est tout simplement inimaginable !

\- Mais c'est la vérité, Professeur, fit Alicia d'un ton pressant. C'est pour cela que Théo a été grièvement blessé.

\- Alors ce serpent géant…

\- Un sort de protection probablement posé par Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venus m'en parler ? Avez-vous la moindre idée du danger que représentent des objets aussi maléfiques ?

\- Professeur, l'heure n'est plus aux reproches ! Nous manquons de temps. Il nous reste encore un Horcruxe à trouver. Il est probable qu'Harry et Ron soient partis à sa recherche. Peut-être que ma sœur, Blaise et Lucas sont allés les aider, je n'en sais rien. Mais ils ont disparu… Et nous devons remettre la main sur les deux Horcruxes que nous avons déjà trouvés!

\- Ensuite nous viendrons vous rejoindre pour nous battre !

\- Monsieur Turner…

\- Non ! Professeur, nous sommes tous majeurs ici, donc légalement adultes. Vous ne pouvez pas nous renvoyer !

\- Directeur McGonagall, ils ont raison…

\- Oui, je sais bien Monsieur Weasley… Je suis navrée Monsieur Parker mais si je vous laisse repartir, vos parents ne me le pardonneront jamais…

\- Mais…

\- Laissez-moi finir. Ils se trouvent à la Tour d'Astronomie. Vous allez partir les rejoindre, et ce n'est pas négociable. Miss Weasley, vous allez aider votre frère à l'évacuation des élèves. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vos parents. Les autres… Faites ce que vous avez à faire et soyez prudents.

Peter regarda le Professeur McGonagall traverser énergiquement le Grand Hall, tiraillé entre l'envie de retrouver sa sœur et celle de rejoindre ses parents.

\- Peter, je sais combien c'est difficile pour toi, dit Percy, mais le Professeur McGonagall a raison. Je suis convaincu que le reste du groupe peut se passer de toi pour retrouver Elisabeth.

\- Très bien, capitula Peter. Je vais rejoindre mes parents.

\- On va la retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Drago. Je vais aller récupérer les Horcruxes… Où sont-ils ?

\- Dans la Salle sur Demande, répondit Alicia. Et je viens avec toi. Elle m'a dit où elle avait caché le collier.

\- Et nous on fait quoi ? De la tapisserie ? protesta Sam.

\- Comme l'a si bien rappelé Alicia tout à l'heure, nous devons penser au plus grand nombre, répondit Laura à la place de la Serdaigle. L'évacuation est la priorité.

\- Il ne faut pas oublier Blaise et Lucas, rappela Gwen.

\- Viens avec nous, proposa Drago. Après avoir récupéré le Collier, on ira les chercher.

Après leur avoir souhaité bonne chance, Peter monta les escaliers en compagnie de Drago, Alicia, Gwen, Millicent et Daphnée. Arrivé au troisième étage, il poursuivit son ascension, seul.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Dix-neuf heures, Salle sur Demande_

Alicia venait de faire une troisième rotation quand elle entendit le petit déclic caractéristique signalant l'ouverture de la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Elle regarda Drago qui lui fit un signe de tête. Ils passèrent d'étagères en étagères jusqu'à tomber sur un immense miroir, en partie recouvert par un drap noir.

\- À partir de là, il faut prendre à droite, ensuite tourner à gauche après la quatrième rangée. Là, on arrivera face à une grande armoire et il faudra prendre à gauche et tourner à droite après la deuxième rangée. On trouvera une commode blanche et doré. Le collier est dans le deuxième tiroir

Après plusieurs minutes, les deux sorciers finirent par tomber sur la fameuse armoire. Drago s'arrêta face à elle, l'air pensif.

\- J'ai déjà vu cette armoire.

\- Où ça ?

\- Chez Barjow et Beurk.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une armoire de chez Barjow et Beurk ferait ici ?

\- Je n'en sais rien mais…

Un énorme bruit interrompit Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… Je crois que cela venait de cette direction, dit Alicia en sortant sa baguette.

Les deux sorciers n'eurent pas le temps de bouger. Ils virent quatre silhouettes se diriger à très grande vitesse vers eux. Alicia allait les attaquer quand elle reconnut la chevelure rousse de la première d'entre elles.

\- Ron ?

\- Tirez-vous ! Tirez-vous de là ! cria Ron en passant comme une fusée à côté d'eux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Barrez-vous, y a le feu !

Alicia et Drago se retournèrent. Une immense colonne de feu venait d'apparaître, embrasant instantanément tout ce qu'elle touchait. Horrifiés, ils se mirent à courir, cherchant à regagner la sortie.

\- Mais où est passé Ron ? demanda Alicia les yeux remplis de larmes à cause de la fumée

\- Par ici !

Alicia s'arrêta pour regarder autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait pas de trace de Ron.

\- Ne t'arrête pas ! hurla Drago en lui prenant la main.

\- Eh vous deux, regardez en l'air !

Alicia leva les yeux et aperçut Blaise sur un balai, qui lui tendait la main. Elle la prit avec reconnaissance. Tandis qu'elle s'installait, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, et aperçut Drago qui venait de monter sur un autre balai dirigé par Ron.

\- Par ici, j'ai trouvé la sortie.

Alicia vit Harry, fonçant vers la droite en plein dans les flammes. Elle se cacha le visage avec sa robe, la fumée rendant l'air de plus en plus irrespirable. Au bout d'un moment, qu'elle trouva interminablement long, elle sentit Blaise atterrir. Elle se découvrit le visage et fut aussitôt prise d'une quinte de toux.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda Blaise avec inquiétude.

\- Oui… Merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Vous avez de la chance qu'on soit revenu dans cette direction ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez là ?

\- Je me posais la même question.

Alicia leva les yeux vers Harry, qui s'était rapproché avec Ron.

\- On cherchait Élisabeth, répondit Drago à sa place. McGonagall a réuni tout le monde dans la Grande Salle mais elle n'y était pas. Comme vous trois et Lucas étiez aussi absents, on a pensé que vous seriez ensemble.

\- Nous avons eu un léger problème, dit Blaise.

\- Et Élisabeth ? Vous l'avez trouvé ? demanda Ron.

\- Non, nous pensions la trouver ici, mais visiblement, on s'est trompé.

\- Pourquoi Élisabeth aurait dû être ici ? demanda Harry.

\- D'abord dites-nous ce que vous trafiquiez dans la Salle sur Demande ! exigea Alicia.

\- Rogue est venu dans la Salle Commune nous ordonner de nous rendre dans la Grande Salle, raconta Blaise. Sur le chemin, Lucas et moi avons vu Crabbe et Goyle qui s'éloignaient dans la direction opposée de la Grande Salle, et ça nous a un peu intrigué, vu que ces deux-là ne sont pas connus pour briller par leur intelligence. Nous les avons suivis jusque dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils sont rentrés à l'intérieur et ils sont restés plusieurs minutes. Quand la porte s'est de nouveau ouverte, pas de Crabbe et Goyle. En revanche, on a vu des Mangemorts en ressortir !

\- Des Mangemorts ? C'est une blague ?

\- Oh non, répondit Blaise d'un air sinistre. Lucas les a identifiés. Yaxley, les Carrow, Nott Senior, Crabbe Senior, Goyle Senior. Ils sont partis en direction des escaliers.

\- Mais on n'a croisé personne dans le château ! s'étonna Drago.

\- J'ignore où ils sont partis se planquer, dit Blaise. On était sur le point de partir avertir McGonagall quand on a vu ces deux-là arriver et rentrer dans la Salle. Du coup, on s'est séparé. Lucas est parti prévenir McGonagall et moi je les ai suivis.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans la Salle sur Demande ? demanda Alicia, pour la énième fois.

\- Au départ, on cherchait Lily, répondit Ron. On est allé à la Bibliothèque mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne alors on a supposé qu'elle était partie dans la Grande Salle. Avant de nous y rendre, on a fait un détour dans la Chambre des Secrets pour récupérer un crochet du Basilic.

\- Dumbledore m'avait expliqué que la seule manière de détruire un Horcruxe était de faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas se réparer de lui-même, expliqua Harry.

\- Comme le venin du Basilic, qui est extrêmement mortel, et qui ne peut être contré que par les larmes du Phénix… Je savais qu'il fallait creuser dans cette direction !

\- Je vous passe les détails, mais entre temps, nous avons réussi à trouver un indice qui nous a mené droit vers l'objet appartenant à Serdaigle, qui se trouvait être une couronne…

\- Un diadème, Ron.

\- C'est pareil.

\- Nous avions à peine mis la main sur le diadème que Blaise nous est tombé dessus, puis Crabbe et Goyle, expliqua Harry. Cet abruti de Crabbe a jeté un sort et tout s'est embrasé. On s'est enfui et la suite, vous la connaissez.

\- Et le diadème ? demanda Alicia.

Harry montra du doigt une flaque noire, à proximité du groupe.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il en reste, le feu l'a détruit. Ce n'était pas un feu ordinaire, sinon l'Horcruxe n'aurait jamais pu… Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Alicia était pliée en deux, le visage rempli de larmes, non de douleur ou de tristesse, mais de pure joie. Sous les yeux interloqués de ses camarades, elle se laissa aller, prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Désolée, ce sont les nerfs qui lâchent, s'excusa-t-elle, hilare.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que j'ai pu dire de drôle, maugréa Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas toi… Le sort que Crabbe a jeté, c'était le Feudeymon.

\- Le quoi ?

\- Le Feudeymon… J'ignore comment il a appris un sort pareil, mais en tout cas c'est l'un des maléfices les plus dangereux dont j'ai jamais entendu parler. Lorsque le Feudeymon est lancé, il est impossible de l'arrêter.

\- Et ?

\- Elisabeth avait caché le Collier à l'intérieur de la Salle sur Demande ! C'est pour ça qu'on est venu ici. On pensait qu'elle était partie le récupérer. Et il est détruit !

Harry et Ron poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

\- J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt, fit Harry en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Maintenant, il ne reste plus que la Coupe et Nagini.

\- Comme d'habitude, tu as un train de retard, Potter, dit Drago d'un ton narquois. On l'a récupérée.

\- La coupe… La Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle ? Mais comment… Ah, si. Je vois. La Salle des Trophées. Pourquoi je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement ?

\- Probablement parce que tu es long à la détente, répondit Blaise.

\- Où est-il ? demanda Harry, ignorant Blaise.

Alicia et Drago échangèrent un regard.

\- On pense que…

Une violente explosion retentit alors, ébranlant tout le château.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? demanda Blaise.

Harry courut en direction de la fenêtre la plus proche et contempla avec horreur la disparition de la barrière de protection.

\- Il est là ! Voldemort est là ! s'exclama-t-il, atterrée.

\- Que Merlin nous protège, murmura Ron.

 _Nous y sommes_ , pensa Alicia, _c'est la fin du monde._


	21. Chapter 20 : Trop jeune pour mourir

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien. Cette fois, on y est. C'est la bataille finale. Je vais vous montrer ce qu'il se passe du point de vue de certains des personnages principaux, alors faites attention au timing. Puisque les chapitres sont courts, je vais en poster deux pour cette semaine. Je verrais si je recommence la semaine prochaine.**

 **Je n'ai pas oublié Elisabeth. Soyez patient, vous la retrouverez très bientôt.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 20 : Trop jeune pour mourir**

 _Vendredi 1_ _er_ _mai, dix-huit quarante-cinq, Grande Salle_

Sam venait de terminer l'évacuation d'un groupe de deuxième année, quand il entendit une voix familière le héler.

\- Papa ? Maman ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que nous sommes venus faire, fiston ? répondit son père. Nous sommes ici pour nous battre pour notre liberté !

\- Mais vous ne faîtes pas partis de l'Ordre !

\- Ne dis pas de sottises mon chéri. Aujourd'hui, tous les sorciers qui se battent contre Tu-Sais-Qui appartiennent au même ordre.

\- Et les filles ?

\- Tes sœurs vont bien, le rassura sa mère. Tout le clan Barrow est réuni chez ton oncle Tobias et ta tante Grace. Ils ont mis une barrière magique autour de la maison. Elles sont en sécurité là-bas.

Sam prit ses parents dans ses bras, mais il ne put profiter de ces retrouvailles plus longtemps.

\- Sam ! Sam !

Le jeune homme vit Laura et Millicent venir vers lui en courant, totalement paniquées.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Des Man… Man… Mangemorts ! bégaya Millicent, en tremblant de tous ses membres.

\- C'est impossible ! s'exclama Sam. Comment ont-ils réussi à passer au travers des sortilèges de protection ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Mais il faut prévenir McGonagall ! Ils vont le tuer !

\- Tuer qui, Laura ?

\- Nick ! Ils ont déjà eu Daphnée et… Ginny… Gwen… Je les ai laissées… Il faut y retourner !

Laura chancela et fut rattrapée par Millicent. Sam scruta les alentours mais il ne vit aucun professeur. Apercevant Tommy Dickens, il l'interpella.

\- Eh, Tommy ! Tu n'aurais pas vu McGo ?

\- Elle a filé dehors il n'y a même pas cinq minutes, répondit l'ancien Préfet-en-Chef de Poufsouffle, par-dessus la file de quatrième année qu'il était en train d'évacuer.

\- Je vais la chercher, dit Sam.

\- Nous venons avec toi.

\- Non, il faut que vous alliez aidez mes amis ! protesta-t-il. S'il vous plaît !

\- Vas-y, Cynthia, ordonna M. Barrow. Je reste avec le petit.

Étant le benjamin de la famille, Sam avait toujours détesté que son père le surnomme « le petit ». En temps normal, il aurait protesté. Au lieu de cela, il fonça en direction du couloir, manquant de percuter Neville, qui rentrait au même moment, tenant avec précaution une Serdaigle dans ses bras.

\- Désolé ! Oh merde… Est-ce qu'elle est…

\- Non, elle est juste évanouie. Elle a quelques écorchures mais rien de grave. Elle est tombée dans les escaliers en fuyant les Mangemorts.

\- Combien sont-ils ? demanda Mme Barrow.

\- Je n'en ai vu qu'un seul, celui qui la poursuivait. Je l'ai stupéfixié. Mais ils sont surement plus nombreux. J'ai entendu des bruits de combat… Au deuxième étage.

\- Ils sont cinq, intervint Millicent. Ils nous sont tombés dessus près des toilettes du deuxième étage et…

\- On perd du temps ! l'interrompit brutalement Laura, qui trépignait d'impatience au pied des escaliers. Vous ne les entendez pas ?

Sam tendit l'oreille mais il ne percevait que le brouhaha ambiant de la Grande Salle. Il jura en voyant Laura monter les marches à toute vitesse.

\- Allez-y, fit Neville. Je dépose Luna à l'infirmerie et je vous suis.

\- Je m'en charge, proposa Millicent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au deuxième étage, le combat faisait rage. Ginny et Gwen étaient aux prises avec deux Mangemorts à la carrure impressionnante tandis que Nick et Lucas en affrontaient trois autres, plus petits mais non moins dangereux.

 _\- Avada Ked…_

 _\- STUPEFIX !_

Le Mangemort qui venait de lancer le Sortilège de la Mort sur Nick esquiva sans peine le Sortilège de Stupefixion de Laura. Reconnaissant la voix de sa petite amie, Nick se retourna. Au même instant, Ginny fut projetée en arrière et atterrit près de Daphnée, étendue sur le dos. Elle éteignit précipitamment les flammes qui venaient d'apparaître sur sa robe.

\- BAISSEZ-VOUS !

Une seconde après s'être jeté au sol, Nick vit passer trois traits lumineux de différentes couleurs. Il ne se releva qu'une fois le combat terminé.

\- Nick ! Chéri, tu es blessé ?

Nick serra Laura contre lui tout en l'embrassant.

\- Quelques égratignures mais rien de cassé, la rassura-t-il

\- Tout le monde va bien ?

La question venait d'être posée par une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue mais qui lui rappelait quelqu'un.

\- Nous ça va, par contre Daphnée est blessée, répondit Lucas, qui avait rejoint Ginny et Gwen, agenouillées près de Daphnée.

\- Je vais bien, fit cette dernière en se redressant avec lenteur. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétinée par un troupeau de Sombrals.

Pendant que Gwen et Ginny expliquaient à Daphnée ce qu'elle avait manqué, Nick observait les cinq Mangemorts désormais neutralisés. Ginny, qui venait de trouver une de ses amies Serdaigle planquée dans les toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage, était en train de la mettre en courant de l'évacuation quand leur groupe avait été surpris par leur arrivée. Ils avaient juste eu le temps de lancer des Sortilèges de Protection avant que l'enfer ne leur tombe dessus. La situation aurait pu très rapidement dégénérée si Lucas n'était pas arrivé à leur secours, en prenant les Mangemorts à revers.

\- D'où est-ce que cette vermine arrive ? demanda l'inconnue, tout en soignant les blessures de ses amis.

\- De la Salle sur Demande, répondit Lucas. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois que c'est Crabbe et Goyle qui les ont fait venir.

\- Ces deux abrutis ? s'étonna Gwen.

\- Ouais… Je ne sais pas comment ils s'y sont pris… Il y a peut-être un passage secret près de la Salle sur Demande… Quand on a vu que Crabbe et Goyle étaient restés dans la pièce, Blaise est resté pour les surveiller. Je suis redescendu prévenir McGonagall et je vous ai trouvés à la place. Et vous ? Comment êtes-vous arrivés aussi vite ?

\- Cette jeune fille et son amie sont venues prévenir mon fils, répondit l'inconnue qui s'était tournée vers Nick. À vous, jeune homme.

\- C'est la mère de Sam, expliqua Laura.

\- Sam ! s'exclama Nick, comprenant d'où venait cette sensation de déjà-vu. Mais il est où ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant que ses amis affrontaient les Mangemorts, Sam et son père avaient rejoint les professeurs Flitwick et Bibine, devant le château. Trois Mangemorts se trouvaient à leurs pieds.

\- Ici aussi ! s'exclama Sam.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Monsieur Barrow ? demanda Madame Bibine, en le fixant de ses étranges yeux jaunes.

\- Des Mangemorts ont pénétré dans le château !

\- Impossible !

\- Aucun n'a pu échapper à notre périmètre, renchérit le professeur Flitwick. Nous nous en sommes assurés !

\- Ceux-là ne viennent pas de l'extérieur ! Ils ont attaqué mes amis alors qu'ils se trouvaient au deuxième étage !

\- Comment ont-ils fait ? Minerva a fait condamner tous les passages secrets !

\- Sauf celui du Saule Cogneur, Filius. C'est par là qu'ils sont passés.

Le professeur McGonagall venait d'arriver, accompagnée de Fleur Delacour, Cho Chang et de Kingsley Shakelbot.

\- Pas ceux qui sont déjà à l'intérieur, fit remarquer M. Barrow. Sinon, ils auraient commencé par attaquer tous ceux qui se trouvent dans la Grande Salle.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai pourtant vérifié tous les passages secrets avec Monsieur Potter ! Comment Severus a-t-il réussi à les faire passer, ceux-là ?

\- Severus ? s'étonna Flitwick.

\- Comment croyez-vous que les Mangemorts ont pu s'infiltrer dans Poudlard ? Nous ne sommes pas nombreux à connaître le passage du Saule Cogneur. Et il a rejoint les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui après ses études.

\- Dumbledore lui faisait confiance.

\- Et il est mort ! Il faut retourner au château au plus vite ! Où sont Pomona et Hagrid ?

\- Pomona est allée sécuriser la serre avec quelques élèves. Rubeus est parti chercher du renfort dans la Forêt Interdite.

\- Renée et vous, allez prévenir Pomona. Kingsley et moi, on s'occupe d'Hagrid. J'ai refermé le passage derrière moi mais j'ignore combien d'entre eux ont pu passer.

Au même instant, la terre trembla sous leurs pieds. Une violente explosion assourdit les tympans de Sam, le propulsant au sol.

Hébété, il resta un instant agenouillé, avant d'être relevé sans ménagement par son père. Il le vit articuler deux mots mais il n'arrivait pas à en comprendre le sens. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient trop.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je n'entends rien !

Sam tentait de lire sur les lèvres de son père. Ce faisant, il ne vit pas le trait de lumière verte.

\- NON ! PAPA !

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il fut projeté en arrière par le professeur McGonagall qui s'était interposée pour le protéger. Choqué, il vit des dizaines et des dizaines de Mangemorts envahir le parc, les encerclant. Le sol trembla à nouveau sous ses pieds. Il en ressentait les vibrations lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Lentement, il se tourna vers la Forêt Interdite. Quelque chose approchait. Quelque chose de gros. De grand. Qui déracinait les arbres sur son passage.

Il se mit à pleurer. _Je suis trop jeune pour mourir._


	22. Chapter 21 : Ils n'ont pas vingt ans

**Après le point de Sam et de Nick, voici celui de Peter. Il est très court mais cela me tenait à coeur de le voir avec sa famille.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 21 : Ils n'ont pas vingt ans**

 _Vendredi 1_ _er_ _mai, Dix-huit heures cinquante-cinq, Tour d'Astronomie_

Encadré par ses parents, Peter contemplait le parc. Sans le savoir, il se trouvait à l'endroit exact où était tombé Dumbledore. Où que se posait son regard, il voyait le bouclier protecteur, chatoyant d'une lueur mordorée. Aussi longtemps qu'il tiendrait, il ne risquait rien. Il profita du silence bienvenu et de la présence rassurante de ses parents. Sur le versant de la tour le plus proche d'eux, Fred et Georges échangeaient des plaisanteries comme si de rien n'était. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa jumelle. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien, où qu'elle fut. Son absence lui pesait cruellement. Depuis l'histoire avec le serpent dans la Salle des Trophées, sa sœur s'était renfermée sur elle-même, préférant passer tout son temps libre à la Bibliothèque ou dans sa chambre plutôt qu'avec lui. Elle refusait de partager ses pensées avec lui ou avec Ginny, ce qui les avait affectés. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Ils n'avaient retrouvés que deux Horcruxes dont ils avaient été incapables de se débarrasser. Qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris de se lancer là-dedans ? Ils auraient dû laisser Potter s'en occuper. Lily aurait pu se concentrer sur le concours et lui sur Bethany. Maintenant, il était peut-être trop tard.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses idées noires, Peter jeta un autre coup d'œil à ses cousins.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ils font. On dirait que rien ne semble les atteindre.

Éléonore suivit le regard de son fils et esquissa un franc sourire. Sourire qui se ternit aussitôt.

\- Maman ?

Peter se retourna et poussa un gémissement. Le dôme protecteur était en train de disparaitre.

\- William… murmura sa mère d'une voix tremblante.

Son père le serra contre lui avant de lui embrasser le haut du crâne. Il vit ses parents échanger un long regard.

\- On ne le laissera pas gagner, Nell. Pas cette fois. Pour Franck et Alice.

\- Pour Lily, James et Sirius, ajouta Remus qui venait de les rejoindre accompagné de Tonks.

\- Pour mon père, dit celle-ci avec ferveur.

Artur et les jumeaux vinrent se poster aux côtés de Rémus. D'un même ensemble, ils sortirent leurs baguettes et les pointèrent vers les silhouettes sombres dans le ciel gris ardoise, qui se rapprochaient à toute vitesse.

\- Pour la liberté ! crièrent-ils en cœur.

 _L'avenir du monde magique dépend d'une poignée d'adultes et de plusieurs dizaines d'adolescents qui n'ont pas vingt ans_ , songea-t-il.

Ils étaient le véritable bouclier protecteur de Poudlard.


	23. Chapter 22 : Ensemble, c'est tout

**Bonsoir! En raison de la canicule, je n'ai pas souhaité publier mon chapitre vendredi. Mon ordinateur ne s'en serait pas remis. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce léger retard.**

 **Un nouveau point de vue pour vous, celui de Nick et de Laura.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 22 : Ensemble, c'est tout**

 _Vendredi 1_ _er_ _mai, dix-neuf heures quinze, Parc de Poudlard,_

 _\- Confrigo !_

Nick évita de justesse le maléfice Explosif lancé par le Mangemort. Il répliqua aussitôt mais son sort fut contré. Depuis qu'il était sorti dans le parc – après la chute du bouclier de protection – il n'avait pas eu une seconde pour souffler. Aussitôt dehors, son groupe avait été dû faire face à une force ennemie en surnombre : des Mangemorts, des Trolls, des Géants et autres créatures mortellement dangereuses qui avaient élu résidence dans la Forêt Interdite. Sans réfléchir, il s'était jeté dans la mêlée. Il en était à son troisième Mangemort, qui s'était révélé un peu plus coriace que les précédents. Ce combat l'avait éloigné de ses amis. De l'amour de sa vie. Penser à Laura lui redonna un peu d'énergie.

 _\- Caecus_! cria-t-il.

Grâce au Sortilège de Cécité, Nick put abréger le combat. Sans perdre un instant, il partit à la recherche de Laura. Il aperçut Sam et Gwen en mauvaise posture près de l'aile ouest du château. Ils tentaient, avec l'aide du Professeur Chourave et de quelques élèves de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor – reconnaissable par les couleurs dorée et rouge de leurs robes – d'empêcher un Troll des Montagnes de la détruire avec sa massue. D'autres élèves vendaient chèrement leur peau, par petits groupes éparpillés, mais ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à l'expérience des Mangemort. Encore un peu plus loin, près du Saule Cogneur, Hagrid, entouré de trois silhouettes minuscules et précédé d'un Géant – qui semblait le protéger – affrontait trois autres Géants.

Où que se portait son regard, Nick ne vit que des combats inégaux. Bien qu'en infériorité numérique, l'ennemi était bien plus puissant qu'eux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à apporter son aide au groupe de Sam, il capta l'éclat d'une chevelure blonde. Il pivota à toute vitesse dans cette direction, pensant avoir retrouvé Laura. Mais il ne s'agissait que de Daphnée, aux prises avec – et Nick en fut effrayé – une Chimère. Il n'avait jamais cru à la présence d'un tel monstre dans la Forêt Interdite mais force lui était de constater qu'il avait eu tort. Le Poufsouffle partit à la rescousse de la Serpentard et à eux deux, ils réussirent à neutraliser l'affreuse bestiole.

\- Tu saignes ! remarqua Nick, inquiet.

La robe de Daphnée était dans un état lamentable. Plusieurs griffures apparaissaient sur son dos.

\- Cette saleté m'a attaquée par derrière, expliqua Daphnée, essoufflée. Si Laura n'avait pas été là…

\- Tu l'as vu ! Où est-elle ?

Daphnée voulut répondre mais ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle s'évanouit. Nick s'agenouilla auprès d'elle pour vérifier son pouls. Il était partagé entre l'envie d'aider son amie, qui était en train de se vider de son sang et son besoin urgent de retrouver Laura. Le bruit d'une explosion lui fit relever vivement la tête. Son visage perdit toute couleur quand il vit qu'une partie de l'aile ouest avait totalement disparu. Le Troll responsable de ce désastre allait abattre une nouvelle fois sa massue quand celle-ci lui échappa de ses immenses mains pour s'abattre à plusieurs reprises sur son crâne épais.

La terre trembla sous le choc de la chute du Troll. Petit à petit les différents cris qui ponctuaient les combats se tarirent et il n'y eut bientôt plus que le silence.

Nick prit Daphnée dans ses bras pour la ramener au château quand il entendit un hurlement à glacer le sang. Il lâcha la Serpentard et fonça vers sa source. Le lac.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ventre à terre, Laura rampait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle poussa un autre hurlement quand elle sentit le tentacule humide et glacial du calmar géant agripper sa jambe.

 _\- Diffindo_ , répéta-t-elle, paniquée, en pointant sa baguette sur le tentacule pour le sectionner.

Elle retomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle voulut se relever mais une grosse quantité de sang maculait l'herbe et la rendait glissante. Elle ne connaissait aucun membre du groupe auquel elle était venue prêter main forte, mis à part le Professeur Bibine, et elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de faire leur connaissance. L'attaque des Mangemorts suivie de près par celle du calmar géant avait fait d'elle la seule survivante.

Elle recula en boitillant, sa baguette toujours pointée vers le lac. Cette fois, trois tentacules sortirent en même temps de l'eau. Elle réussit à découper les deux premiers mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour le troisième qui s'enroula autour de sa taille.

 _\- DIFFINDO !_

Le tentacule explosa sous la violence du sort. La seconde d'après, Laura se retrouva dans les bras de Nick qui l'emmenait loin de la redoutable créature marine.

Pleurant de soulagement, elle serra son petit ami de toute cette force.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! sanglota-t-elle.

\- Pas tant que je serais de ce monde, répondit farouchement Nick.

Laura posa amoureusement sa main sur le visage crispé de Nick. Mis à part quelques écorchures, il était indemne, ce qui relevait du miracle. Elle-même ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Elle avait bandé comme elle avait pu sa jambe droite, mais elle était plus inquiète par sa blessure à la tête, consécutive à sa première chute après avoir lancé le Sortilège de Découpe sur le calmar géant, et qui continuait de saigner.

Alors qu'ils étaient à mi-chemin du château, Nick s'arrêta net. La bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés par la peur, il s'était mis à trembler de tous ses membres. Laura suivit la direction de son regard et poussa un gémissement de terreur. Une nouvelle menace venait de faire son apparition. Immense, poilue et dotée de huit pattes.

Le couple resta immobile, observant la dizaine d'Acromentules déferler sur les rescapés de la première vague d'attaque.

Laura ferma les yeux. Ils n'avaient aucune chance. L'ennemi était beaucoup trop puissant et trop assoiffé de sang. Il aurait été plus raisonnable de prendre la poudre d'escampette pendant qu'il était encore temps. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner ses amis. À abandonner Poudlard. C'était sa maison. Elle la défendrait jusqu'au bout.

\- Repose-moi Nick, finit-elle par dire d'une voix douce.

Son petit ami obtempéra. Laura lui sourit avec tendresse avant de pointer sa baguette sur sa jambe.

 _\- Ferula_

Une solide attelle entoura sa jambe. Laura fit quelque pas et constata avec satisfaction qu'elle pouvait se déplacer aussi bien qu'avant.

\- Laura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Laura soigna ensuite sa blessure à la tête du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Son rafistolage n'était que temporaire et la jeune sorcière espérait qu'il dure le temps pour eux de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au château.

\- Tu ne peux pas te battre ! protesta-t-il. Pas dans ton état !

\- J'ai vu Madame Bibine combattre avec un bras en moins ! rétorqua Laura, passant sous silence le sort funeste de leur Professeur de Vol, emportée par le calmar géant. Je resterais en retrait pour couvrir tes arrières.

\- C'est trop risqué ! Tu devrais aller…

\- Aller où ? Il n'y a plus aucun endroit protégé à Poudlard. Si je dois mourir, je préfère que ce soit à tes côtés plutôt que planquée quelque part.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Pas…

\- Pas tant que tu seras là. Oui, je sais.

Laura embrassa Nick. Dans quelques secondes, ils allaient livrer le combat de leur vie. Ensemble.


	24. Chapter 23 : Reviens-moi

**Comme promis, un autre point de vue de la bataille. Ce chapitre est consacré à ceux qui sont restés au château.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 23 : Reviens-moi**

 _Vendredi 1_ _er_ _mai, dix-neuf heures vingt, Grande Salle_

Alicia n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Des lits de fortune avaient été dressés dans toute la pièce. Du côté gauche, quelques élèves, parmi lesquels elle reconnut Millicent, secondaient Madame Pomfresh, débordée par le nombre de plus en plus grandissant de blessés. En revanche, du côté droit… À leur immobilité parfaite, Alicia comprit instantanément que les occupants de ces lits n'allaient plus jamais besoin d'aide. Bien qu'éprouvant une profonde tristesse à leur égard, la Serdaigle fut profondément soulagée de ne voir aucun de ses amis parmi les morts.

\- Drago ! Blaise !

Alicia vit Millicent courir vers eux et prendre les deux Serpentard dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

\- Millicent, je suis contente de voir que tu n'es pas blessée, dit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Je n'ai pris part à aucun combat, répondit celle-ci en haussant les épaules. J'ai préféré apporter mon aide à Madame Pomfresh pour soigner les blessés.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu les autres membres du groupe ? demanda Blaise.

\- À part Ginny, je n'ai vu personne…

Ginny ? Où est-elle ? demanda Ron, avec empressement.

\- Quatrième rangée, avec Luna et une Gryffondor.

Harry et Ron foncèrent dans la direction indiquée.

\- Que t'est-t-il arrivé ? interrogea Alicia.

\- J'ai accompagné Daphnée, Gwen, Nick, Ginny et Laura… On était à votre recherche. On Des Mangemorts nous ont attaqués. Laura et moi sommes descendues chercher de l'aide. On est tombé sur Sam puis sur Neville. Je sais que Sam est parti chercher McGonagall dans le parc. Je me suis occupée de Luna, une amie de Neville qu'il avait sauvée d'un Mangemort. Il est remonté aider nos amis avec Laura. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Atterrée, Alicia engloba la Grande Salle du regard. Il n'y avait même pas une heure, sa plus grande inquiétude consistait à trouver un moyen de se réconcilier avec Elisabeth. Et maintenant, tout ce qui comptait pour elle était de retrouver son meilleur ami. Elle connaissait Sam depuis la première année. Ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre. Si quelque chose d'affreux lui était arrivé alors qu'elle n'avait pas été là pour le protéger, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Une tornade rousse l'interrompit dans ses pensées lugubres.

\- J'étais si inquiète, dit Ginny en serrant Alicia de toutes ses forces. Tu n'as rien ?

\- Non, grâce à Harry et ton frère.

\- Quel soulagement ! Ils m'ont dit que les Horcruxes avaient tous été détruits, c'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle.

\- Tous, sauf le serpent, fit remarquer sombrement Harry.

\- Toujours pas de nouvelles d'Elisabeth ? demanda Ginny.

\- Elle n'est pas ici ? s'inquiéta Drago.

\- Non. Après l'attaque des Mangemorts, je suis redescendue pour voir Luna. Nick, Daphnée et Gwen sont partis retrouver Sam et je ne sais pas où se trouve Neville. Oh, Alicia ! Il y a tellement d'absents ! Je n'ai vu aucun Professeur ! Où sont-ils tous passés ? Et les morts…

La voix de Ginny se brisa. Elle se laissa aller contre son frère qui la réconforta maladroitement. Au même instant, Harry poussa un hurlement et plaqua ses mains sur sa cicatrice.

\- Voldemort… Nagini… balbutia-t-il avant de s'effondrer.

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ? s'étonna Blaise.

\- C'est sa cicatrice, expliqua Ron. Plus Vous-Savez-Qui est proche plus elle est douloureuse.

\- Le spectacle de Potter se tortillant de douleur a beau être satisfaisant, je suppose qu'on doit s'inquiéter, dit Drago d'une voix traînante.

Ginny s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur celles d'Harry.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où il se trouve ? Tu peux le voir ?

\- Le lac… Cabane… Avirons… répondit Harry d'une voix hachée.

\- Bon sang ! Où sont les Professeurs quand on a besoin d'eux ? pesta Blaise.

\- Pas le temps… Je dois y aller…

\- Tu plaisantes ? s'offusqua Ginny. Tu n'es pas en état d'affronter Tu-Sais-Qui. Laisse-nous t'aider.

\- Ma… mission…

Harry prit la main que lui tendait Ron pour se relever. Son visage était plus pâle que d'habitude et des cernes noirs lui entouraient les yeux. Mais son regard vert était luisait d'une forte détermination. Il tendit la main et caressa la joue de Ginny d'un geste tendre.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est mon destin.

\- On s'en fout du destin !

Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire auparavant, il était clair que Ginny avait encore des sentiments pour Harry et que ceux-ci étaient toujours réciproques. Alicia sortit de la Grande Salle pour laisser un peu d'intimité au couple.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Elle se retourna. Blaise, Millicent et Ron l'avaient suivie. Seul Drago était resté à sa place.

\- La question ne se pose pas, répondit Ron. On doit aider Harry. Si on tue Nagini, Vous-Savez-Qui sera vulnérable.

\- Vulnérable ou non, il reste le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, remarqua Blaise. On n'aura aucune chance face à lui.

J- e regrette, mais je ne peux pas, dit Millicent d'une toute petite voix. J'ai trop peur de sortir.

Avant même que le regard de Ron ne se pose sur elle, Alicia avait pris sa décision. Elle l'énonça d'une voix ferme.

\- Nos amis sont dehors à se battre pour leur vie. Je ne peux pas les abandonner.

\- En tuant Tu-Sais-Qui, on met fin à la guerre !

\- Et si Potter n'y arrive pas ? Tu y as pensé ?

Drago les avait rejoints. Un voile de tristesse obscurcissait ses yeux gris.

\- Harry n'échouera pas ! protesta Ron avec véhémence.

\- Ta foi en lui est touchante mais elle ne vaut pas la peine que je risque ma vie.

\- Alors tu vas faire quoi ? Te rallier à Tu-sais-Qui ?

\- Non, répondit calmement Drago. Je vais retrouver Elisabeth.

Ron ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse.

\- Elisabeth… Ma cousine ? répéta-t-il, abasourdi.

\- Non, Elisabeth Robinson… Évidemment, ta cousine ! Son sort me préoccupe bien plus que celui de Potter ou de n'importe lequel d'entre vous.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait vu le bouclier tomber, Alicia sourit. Tant qu'il y avait de l'amour, il y avait de l'espoir.

Drago ignora la question de Ron et partit en direction des escaliers. Blaise se chargea donc d'éclairer sa lanterne.

\- Il est amoureux d'elle.

Ron se tourna vers le Serpentard, l'air catastrophé. Alicia ne put s'en empêcher. Elle éclata de rire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Dix-neuf heures trente-cinq, Parc de Poudlard_

Ginny courut s'abriter derrière le corps sans vie d'un Géant. Elle vit Alicia esquiver plusieurs sorts avant de réussir à la rejoindre.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre parmi le tumulte de la bataille. Des Acromentules !

\- Il ne reste plus beaucoup de Trolls ni de Géants, c'est déjà ça de gagné, répondit la rouquine sur le même ton. Blaise n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Il a filé comme une flèche en direction du lac, ne me demande pas pourquoi. Tu te sens d'attaque pour aller le rejoindre ?

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil en direction du lac. Plusieurs personnes étaient en train de livrer un combat féroce. Elle vit l'une d'elle s'effondrer.

\- Merde, j'espère que ce n'est pas l'un des nôtres.

Ginny ne répondit pas, son regard attiré par deux silhouettes se dirigeant vers le coin opposé. Malgré la distance, elle sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. _Reviens-moi Ron. Revenez-moi tous les deux._


	25. Chapter 24 : Ma vie pour la tienne

**Bonjour et** **désolée pour le retar** **d. Ce chapitre a été très éprouvant à écrire. C'est probablement le chapitre le plus important** **de l'histoire et je ne voulais pas le bâcler.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Vous allez enfin savoir ce qui est arrivé à Elisabeth.**

 **Chapitre 24 : Ma vie pour la tienne**

 _Vendredi 1_ _er_ _mai, Pensine, temps indéterminé._

La première chose que vit Élisabeth en ouvrant les yeux fut une armoire bien familière. _Comment puis-je me trouver devant l'armoire alors que je suis tombée dans la bassine qui était à l'intérieur ?_ Entendant le bruit d'un froissement de papier derrière elle, Elisabeth se retourna, prête à présenter ses excuses au Professeur McGonagall, et poussa un cri de stupeur. Derrière le grand bureau en acajou, les yeux rivés sur le parchemin qu'il tenait d'une main, ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune perchées sur son nez, se tenait le Professeur Dumbledore.

\- Pro… Professeur ? balbutia Elisabeth, stupéfaite.

Le Professeur Dumbledore continua d'observer son parchemin, ignorant la jeune sorcière.

 _Quelle idiote !_ se fustigea-t-elle en observant le comportement du défunt Directeur de Poudlard. _Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Le liquide de la bassine doit avoir un effet soporifique. Ça m'apprendra à être aussi curieuse. Règle numéro une, Lily : ne jamais toucher un liquide inconnu._

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et entra sans y être invité. _Dumbledore, je peux comprendre. Mais Rogue ?_

\- Severus. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Rogue s'avança de quelques pas. Elisabeth recula instinctivement pour le laisser passer. Le Professeur de Potions avait les traits tirés et sa robe de sorcier était déchirée à plusieurs endroits.

\- J'ai échoué, murmura Rogue, l'air défait.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? L'Ordre a capturé deux Mangemorts, grâce à vous.

\- Au prix de la vie d'une adolescente ! J'étais là ! J'aurais dû la sauver !

\- Ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous-même. Si vous aviez choisi de sauver Miss Larry, Voldemort aurait eu connaissance de votre statut d'agent double. Et tous nos plans seraient tombés à l'eau. En prévenant l'Ordre, non seulement vous gardez la confiance de Voldemort mais Miss Parker vous doit la vie.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla Elisabeth.

\- Miss Larry connaissait les risques, continua Dumbledore. Elle a choisi son destin, ce qui est tout à son honneur. Ne lui enlevons pas cela.

Rogue resta silencieux, les mains crispées sur le dossier du fauteuil. Les jambes flageolantes, Elisabeth s'effondra contre l'armoire.

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour parler de la mort de Miss Larry que vous êtes venus me voir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dumbledore en scrutant Rogue par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose… Juste avant l'attaque de l'Ordre. Miss Parker a été découverte par Voldemort et il lui a laissé la vie sauve. Il a même empêché cette cinglée de Bellatrix de la tuer. « Cette délicieuse enfant m'est plus utile vivante », voilà ce qu'il nous a dit. Ensuite, lorsque nous sommes revenus au manoir des Malefoy, il m'a spécifiquement demandé de veiller sur elle. C'est totalement incompréhensible, même pour lui. Pourquoi me demander de la protéger, alors qu'il veut éradiquer toute sa famille ?

Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir.

\- J'ai commis une erreur Severus. Une erreur qui va coûter la vie à Miss Parker.

Élisabeth suivait l'échange entre les deux Professeurs, sans rien y comprendre. Il s'agissait très certainement du rêve le plus étrange qu'elle eut jamais fait.

\- Vous ne commettez jamais d'erreur.

\- Je ne suis qu'un être humain. Avec ses faiblesses. J'ai fait preuve d'arrogance. Non, Severus, ne protestez pas. À mes yeux, il était impossible pour Voldemort de créer plus de sept Horcruxes. Visiblement, j'avais tort.

\- Vous ne sous-entendez pas…

\- Je ne sous-entends rien. Je sais. Elisabeth Parker est le huitième Horcruxe de Voldemort.

 _Okay, ça suffit ! C'est trop délirant ! Je me réveille_.

\- Il faut la prévenir !

\- Je le ferais, en temps utile. Dans l'immédiat, je dois préparer Harry.

\- Potter, siffla Rogue. En quoi est-il plus important ?

\- Vous le savez pertinemment, Severus. Ne laissez pas votre haine pour son père vous aveugler.

Rogue resta coi. Dumbledore le fixa pendant quelques instants avant d'attraper une boîte en argent posée sur le coin droit de son bureau.

\- Le temps joue contre moi, comme vous le savez, reprit-il en lui tendant l'objet délicatement ouvragé.

Elisabeth écarquilla les yeux. La main gauche de Dumbledore était si grièvement brûlée qu'elle en était devenue presque noire. Exactement comme dans la réalité. _Ça ne veut rien dire. Les rêves ont toujours une part de réalité. Je suis forcément dans mon rêve ! Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être d'autre ?_

\- Pourquoi ne pas choisir Miss Parker pour accomplir cette tâche ? Elle est bien plus intelligente que Potter, et beaucoup plus talentueuse que lui, dans tous les domaines.

\- Severus, il ne s'agit pas d'une question de talent ou d'intelligence mais de faire les bons choix, répondit Dumbledore, d'un air triste en regardant la boîte. Et même si Harry a bien plus perdu que Miss Parker, je crains que celle-ci échoue lorsque ce choix se présentera à elle.

Rogue prit la boîte avec réticence.

\- Et pour ce qui est de la dernière Relique ?

Dumbledore jeta un œil à sa baguette, posée devant lui.

\- Je trouverais un moyen de la lui faire parvenir.

La pièce commença lentement à se dissoudre, exactement comme la dernière fois qu'elle avait rêvée de Cathy, à la différence près qu'Elisabeth n'arrivait pas à se réveiller. Elle eut beau se pincer fortement la main ou répéter « Réveille-toi », comme une litanie magique, rien n'y changeait.

Le bureau, une nouvelle fois. Dumbledore toujours derrière le meuble en acajou. Mais cette fois, en lieu et place de Rogue, se tenait Harry Potter. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans mon rêve celui-là ?_

\- Vous voulez savoir ce que je pense d'Elisabeth ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Appelle cela un caprice de vieillard, Harry, répondit Dumbledore en souriant. Sois sincère, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Curieuse, Elisabeth se rapprocha d'Harry. Pour elle ne savait quelle raison, il lui apparaissait plus jeune. _Ne cherche pas à comprendre, ce n'est qu'un rêve._

\- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire à son sujet, commença-t-il d'un ton prudent. Je ne la connais pas très bien.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient de malice.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Monsieur Weasley ne sera pas mis au courant.

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir…

Harry s'interrompit. Dumbledore se contenta de sourire. De sa main gauche, il invita Harry à répondre à sa question. Une main qui ne présentait aucune trace de brûlure. Abasourdie, elle rata le début de la réponse d'Harry.

\- … Gryffondor, mais Peter Pettigrew était aussi un Gryffondor.

 _Il n'est quand même pas en train de me comparer à ce traître ?_

\- Neville, Seamus et Dean l'apprécient beaucoup alors je suppose qu'elle doit avoir des qualités… Bien cachées.

 _Connard._

\- Est-elle plus douée que Miss Granger en cours ?

\- Plus douée qu'Hermione ? répéta Harry, choqué à cette simple idée. Aucune chance ! Enfin… Elle est meilleure en Potions mais uniquement parce que Rogue l'avantage par rapport à Hermione.

\- Le Professeur Rogue, le reprit Dumbledore. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu penses ?

\- Vous m'avez demandé d'être honnête, Professeur.

\- Je vois… Donc, si je te demandais de faire équipe avec elle, tu refuserais ?

\- Équipe avec elle ? Pour le Tournoi ? Hermione ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Elisabeth secoua la tête. Ce rêve prenait des proportions inquiétantes. Cette séquence, par exemple, avait de troublants accents de vérité. La mention du Tournoi – très certainement le Tournoi des Trois sorciers – l'attitude d'Harry à son égard. En revanche, la discussion entre Dumbledore et Rogue… Un véritable cauchemar. Un Horcruxe ? Elle ?

\- L'opinion de Miss Granger compte beaucoup pour toi, je me trompe ?

\- Évidemment ! Elle est ma meilleure amie !

\- Et tu lui fais évidemment plus confiance qu'à Miss Parker.

\- Je n'aurais jamais confiance en une personne qui est amie avec les Serpentard, répondit Harry d'un ton ferme.

\- Je vois… Je te remercie pour ton honnêteté. Bonne chance pour la dernière épreuve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Élisabeth se sentit irrésistiblement tirée vers le haut. S'élevant dans les airs, elle vit Harry quitter la pièce. La vision en contre-plongée lui donna la nausée et elle ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit de nouveau, elle se tenait debout dans le placard, l'étrange bassine dans les mains.

\- Ah, Elisabeth. Tu as découvert ma Pensine.

Elle se retourna vivement. Une version miniature du Professeur Dumbledore la regardait d'un air bienveillant devant son bureau. La jeune fille se rapprocha du tableau accroché au mur, plus vrai que nature.

\- Professeur ? Qu'est-ce… ? Comment… ?

\- Ainsi qu'il est de coutume, chaque Directeur décédé a droit à son autoportrait. Alors qu'as-tu pensé de cette incursion dans mes souvenirs ?

\- Vos… Souvenirs ?

\- Il ne t'est jamais arrivé d'avoir tellement de pensées dans ta tête qu'elles t'empêchent de réfléchir correctement ? Quand c'est mon cas, j'utilise ma Pensine. Ainsi, je vois les choses sous un autre angle.

\- Vous voulez dire… Ce n'était pas un rêve ?

\- Non, ma chère enfant. Juste les souvenirs d'un vieil homme.

Elisabeth battit rapidement des paupières. _Alors, si ce sont les souvenirs de Dumbledore…_

\- Je suis… Je suis…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase.

\- Je suis sincèrement navré que tu l'apprennes ainsi. Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu.

« _Une erreur qui va coûter la vie à Miss Parker »._

\- Alors… Je dois… Mourir ? C'est ça Professeur ? Harry et moi… Nous devons mourir pour que l'Horcruxe en nous soit détruit ?

\- Elisabeth…

\- Est-ce qu'Harry est au courant ?

\- Je ne lui ai révélé que ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Parce que vous savez tout mieux que tout le monde, c'est évident.

\- Je comprends que tu sois un peu bouleversée par cette nouvelle…

\- Bouleversée ? Oh non, vous êtes loin du compte. Je suis furieuse ! Comment avez-vous pu me cacher cela ? J'avais confiance en vous !

\- J'ai manqué de temps pour…

\- NON ! Vous aviez le temps ! Vous aviez des mois ! Mais vous avez préféré vous occupez d'Harry. Belle erreur de jugement. Il a été incapable de mettre la main sur les Horcruxes malgré votre aide et vos conseils. Et pendant ce temps, devinez qui a réussi à en trouver deux ?

\- Elisabeth, quels que soient tes sentiments envers moi ou envers Harry, tu dois à tout prix lui confier les Horcruxes que tu as trouvés. Tu ne peux pas les garder. C'est trop dangereux.

\- Je ne lui dois rien du tout ! Et à vous encore moins ! Vous êtes mort !

Elisabeth sortit du bureau directorial en trombe, ignorant les appels désespérés de Dumbledore. Arrivée en bas des escaliers, elle s'arrêta, les larmes aux yeux. Dans la poche de sa robe, près de son cœur, elle sentait la chaleur de la Coupe. _Je dois la détruire… Je dois tous les détruire._ Tous… Y compris Harry. Et elle-même. En était-elle capable ?

Alors qu'elle pensait avoir tout vu, Elisabeth comprit toute l'étendue de son erreur en voyant le mur, à l'extrémité ouest du couloir, exploser. À travers le trou béant, elle aperçut la tête d'un Troll… _UN TROLL ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?_ Sans réfléchir, elle fonça dans la direction opposée. Arrivée au deuxième étage, elle entra en collision avec Drago.

\- Elisabeth ? Tu es saine et sauve ?

Avant qu'Elisabeth ne puisse réagir, le blondinet la prit dans ses bras.

\- Où étais-tu passée ? Je me suis fais un sang d'encre !

\- Un Troll… Il y a un Troll dehors et…

\- Tu-Sais-Qui est ici. Et les Mangemorts aussi.

\- Voldemort a amené un Troll avec lui ?

\- Non… Je ne crois pas. J'en sais rien, je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le château est attaqué et que tout le monde est en train de se battre.

\- Tout le… Oh par Merlin… Peter ! Mes parents ! Il faut que je les retrouve.

\- Je ne sais pas où ils sont mais Ginny et Ron sont en bas.

Drago la prit par la main mais Elisabeth resta immobile, indécise. Elle mourrait d'envie de retrouver ses cousins mais elle avait une tâche à accomplir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je dois d'abord aller chercher le collier d'Ombrage. Il ne faut pas que Voldemort lui mette la main dessus.

\- C'est inutile, il a été détruit, tout comme le diadème. Il ne reste plus qu'un Horcruxe et Potter compte aller s'en occuper.

Elisabeth était bien placée pour savoir que c'était faux mais elle n'eut pas le courage de détromper Drago.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, trouva-t-elle la force de dire. Une très bonne nouvelle.

Drago lui sourit et comme à chaque fois son cœur s'emballa.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je te cherchais, vu que j'étais apparemment le seul à me souvenir de ton existence.

\- Avec Voldemort au château, c'est normal.

\- Non, répondit Drago d'un air sérieux. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on le fait passer avant tout le reste.

Le cœur d'Elisabeth rata un battement. _Il a dit quoi ?_

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- C'est pourtant simple. Je suis amoureux de toi.

Cinq petits mots qu'Elisabeth rêvait d'entendre depuis si longtemps. Mais qui arrivaient bien trop tard. Pour le bien du plus grand nombre, elle allait devoir sacrifier son bonheur. Sacrifier sa vie.

Alors qu'elle tentait de trouver la meilleure manière de répondre à la déclaration de Drago, une autre explosion – provenant cette fois des étages supérieurs – la coupa dans son élan. La seconde d'après, une vive douleur lui coupa la respiration. Elle s'effondra, les mains plaquées contre sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu. Sa vision se brouilla. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, la douleur reflua jusqu'à disparaître.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Drago en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Je ne sais pas… C'est comme si on m'avait découpé le cœur en mille morceaux.

\- Ce n'est pas trop la réaction que j'attendais, répondit Drago d'un air taquin avant de reprendre son sérieux. Ils ont installé une infirmerie dans la Grande Salle. Tu devrais y aller.

\- Non, je…

\- Vous avez bien combattu… Vaillamment. Le Seigneur Voldemort sait évaluer le courage.

Apeurée, Élisabeth sortit sa baguette et regarda autour d'elle, s'attendant à voir Voldemort surgir au détour du couloir. Drago se plaça devant elle, afin de la protéger d'une éventuelle attaque.

\- Pourtant vous avez subi de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous mourrez tous. Je ne souhaite pas que cela se produise. Chaque goutte de sang magique versée est une perte.

 _De lourdes pertes… De lourdes pertes…_ Ces trois petits mots tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit d'Elisabeth.

\- Le Seigneur Voldemort est compatissant. Je commande à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement. Vous avez une heure pour vous débarrassez de vos morts en toute dignité et pour soignez vos blessés. Maintenant, je m'adresse directement à toi, Harry Potter. Tu as préféré laisser tes amis mourir plutôt que de me faire face en personne. J'attendrais une heure dans la Forêt Interdite. Si à la fin de cette heure, tu n'es pas venu vers moi, si je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles, alors la bataille reprendra. Cette fois, je te trouverai moi-même et je punirais chaque homme, chaque femme et enfant qui essayeront de te protéger. Une heure !

Hébétés, Elisabeth et Drago se regardèrent. Sans un mot, main dans la main, ils descendirent les escaliers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au moment où ils atteignaient le palier menant au rez-de-chaussée, Elisabeth aperçut Sam et Blaise, transportant une civière.

\- Sam ! hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers son ami.

Le Poufsouffle posa doucement la civière et réceptionna la jeune fille qui venait de se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-elle avec angoisse.

\- Non, répondit Sam le visage hanté par une souffrance indicible.

Lentement, Elisabeth abaissa son regard sur la civière et les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux.

\- Nick… Oh non !

Élisabeth serra Sam dans ses bras. Dans un état second, elle entendit la voix de Blaise.

\- On venait de sortir, Alicia, Ginny et moi. C'était vraiment l'enfer ! Des sortilèges qui fusaient de partout, les Géants et les Trolls… Et je ne vous parle même pas de ces saloperies d'araignées. On essayait de trouver le reste du groupe sans se faire tuer quand j'ai aperçu Nick et Laura à mi-chemin du lac. Ils se battaient contre deux Mangemorts, un troisième était à terre. J'ai réussi à en avoir un mais le dernier a lancé l'Avada en direction de Laura et… Et Nick s'est placé sur sa trajectoire. Je n'ai rien pu faire…

Blaise ravala un sanglot avant de poursuivre, la mort dans l'âme.

\- J'ai lutté contre le dernier Mangemort et il aurait eu ma peau si Sam, Alicia et Ginny n'étaient pas arrivés à temps. Laura… Elle était en larmes, recroquevillée sur le corps de Nick. Elle perdait énormément de sang mais elle semblait n'en avoir rien à faire. Alicia a réussi à la détacher de Nick et elle l'a emmenée vers le château. Ginny est restée pour trouver d'autres survivants.

\- D'autres pertes ? demanda Elisabeth, tenant toujours Sam dans ses bras.

\- Gwen et Daphnée, répondit Blaise, la gorge nouée

Elisabeth gémit tandis que Drago chancela, sous le choc.

\- Pour les autres… Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Mais je pense qu'on aura la réponse dans l'heure qui vient.

Elisabeth se détacha de Sam qui reprit la civière pour emmener le corps de son meilleur ami à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle. Seule la présence de Drago lui donna le courage d'y pénétrer à son tour. Sans un mot, elle observa les corps de plusieurs de ses camarades, certains anonymes, des visages connus sur lesquels elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom, et d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Bethany. Justin, au nom de famille imprononçable. Ernie MacMillan. Mickaël Corner. Daphnée, le corps exsangue. Gwen, dont le visage était méconnaissable, mais pas sa longue chevelure noire ni l'uniforme caractéristique des Serpentard.

Blaise et Sam posèrent leur civière à côté de Gwen. Élisabeth vit Blaise murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Sam avant de partir de l'autre côté, dans la section des blessés. Sam resta près du corps de Nick, les épaules secoués de sanglots. Laissant son ami à son chagrin, Élisabeth détourna le regard et s'intéressa aux blessés, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un membre de sa famille. Parvati Patil se trouvait avec sa sœur jumelle Padma au chevet de Terry Boot. Un peu plus loin, Millicent soignait les blessures de Laura, inconsciente. Elle s'interrompit un instant à l'approche de Blaise. Élisabeth la vit s'effondrer à l'annonce de la mort de ses amies. _Tant de morts… Et d'autres viendront si je ne fais rien_. Elle restait néanmoins immobile. Elle n'avait toujours pas vu Ginny, Ron ou Neville. Et où était son frère ? Où étaient ses parents ? Étaient-ils morts ? Blessés ? Incapables de bouger ?

 _Tic-tac, tic-tac, l'horloge tourne_ , murmura la voix de Cathy dans sa tête. _Tu vas devoir faire un choix_. Élisabeth fit taire cette voix, celle qu'elle appelait « la voix de la raison » et qui prenait invariablement les intonations de sa défunte meilleure amie. Elle tourna la tête vers Drago. Son visage était impassible mais ses yeux brillaient de larmes qu'il s'efforçait de contenir. Elle lui prit délicatement la main ce qui lui fit tourner la tête vers elle.

\- Tu devrais y aller, dit-elle. Blaise a besoin de toi.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je vais retrouver ma famille.

\- Alors, je viens avec toi.

Pendant un bref instant, Elisabeth fut tentée d'accepter. Dumbledore n'était pas infaillible. La preuve, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle deviendrait un Horcruxe. S'il avait eu tort à ce sujet pourquoi pas sur le reste ? Peut-être que les quelques Horcruxes détruits seraient suffisant pour affaiblir Voldemort. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mourir. Par Merlin, elle n'avait que dix-sept ans !

Elle allait accepter. Elle allait vraiment le faire. « _Il ne s'agit pas d'une question de talent ou d'intelligence mais de faire les bons choix »._ La voix fantomatique de Dumbledore lui remit les idées en place.

Elisabeth se percha sur la pointe des pieds et effleura les lèvres de Drago.

\- Je suis désolée mais c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seule.

Elle partit en courant sans se retourner. Elle avait fait son choix. Que sa famille et ses amis lui pardonnent. Elle avait fait son choix.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Élisabeth avait atteint son repère préféré, près du grand chêne. Des voix se mélangeaient dans sa tête. _N'oublie jamais que tu es une vraie Gryffondor_. Cathy. _Conserve-la précieusement et, quand le moment sera venu, tu devras la donner à…_ Dumbledore. _Et pour ce qui est de la dernière Relique ?_ Rogue. _Je suis amoureux de toi_. Drago. _Je me débrouillerais pour la lui faire parvenir_. Dumbledore de nouveau. _Mais quoi ? La baguette ? Sa baguette ?_ Élisabeth gémit de frustration. Elle n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces voix qui bourdonnaient dans sa tête. _Une erreur qui va couter la vie à Miss Parker. Coûter la vie. Coûter la vie._

\- ASSEZ !

 _Ne la laisse pas prendre ma baguette_ … Élisabeth plongea la main dans sa poche et y piocha la baguette de Dumbledore. _Quoiqu'il arrive, ne la laisse pas prendre ma baguette._

\- Mais pourquoi, Professeur ?

Elle aurait dû lui poser la question au lieu de s'en prendre à lui. _Raconte-nous une histoire de Beedle le Barde!_ Sa propre voix. Avec nostalgie, Elisabeth ferma les yeux et se replongea dans ses souvenirs. Quitte à entendre des voix, autant que ce soit celle de son père.

 _\- C'est à moi de choisir cette fois, dit Peter._

 _\- Non, c'est à moi !_

 _\- Tu as déjà choisi hier !_

 _\- Et si moi je choisissais, proposa William en feuilletant le livre de contes. Ah… Je crois que j'en ai trouvé une qui devrait vous plaire… Il était une fois, trois frères qui voyageaient le long d'une route solitaire, au crépuscule. Les frères finirent par atteindre une rivière, profonde, sombre, et beaucoup trop dangereuse pour être traversée à la nage. Mais, les trois frères avaient étudié la magie. D'un coup de baguette, ils firent apparaître un pont sur l'eau._

 _\- Pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas téléportés ? demanda Élisabeth._

 _\- Chuuuuut ! Il ne faut jamais interrompre papa dans sa lecture._

 _\- Je dis juste qu'il aurait été plus logique de transplaner, bougonna-t-elle._

 _\- Si les trois frères avaient eu ton intelligence, c'est surement ce qu'ils auraient fait, ma puce, répondit William en souriant. Cependant, ils ont choisi d'utiliser leurs baguettes… Mais à mi-chemin du pont, une forme encapuchonnée leur barra le passage. Et c'est alors que la Mort leur parla._

 _\- La Mort ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les jumeaux._

 _\- La Mort était fâchée qu'ils aient pu sortir de son piège aussi facilement en construisant ce pont, et en lui enlevant trois nouvelles victimes. Mais la Mort était intelligente, aussi elle fit semblant de féliciter les trois frères pour leur magie et leur dit que chacun avait gagné un prix pour son ingéniosité._

 _\- C'est totalement idiot, si la Mort me faisait un cadeau, je prendrais mes jambes à mon cou, remarqua Peter._

 _\- Chuuuut ! Il ne faut jamais interrompre papa dans sa lecture, singea Élisabeth._

 _\- Le plus vieux des frères, qui était un homme combatif demanda la plus puissante des baguettes qui puisse exister, une baguette capable de gagner tous les duels. Une baguette digne d'un sorcier qui avait vaincu la Mort. Le deuxième frère, qui était un homme arrogant, décida d'humilier la Mort et lui demanda un objet avec lequel il pourrait ramener les morts qu'Elle avait déjà pris. Le troisième frère, étant le plus sage de tous, lui demanda un objet lui permettant de vivre sans que la Mort ne puisse jamais le suivre. La Mort se dirigea alors vers l'arbre le plus proche et façonna une baguette pour l'ainé. Elle ramassa ensuite une pierre qu'elle enchanta pour le deuxième frère. Puis, à contrecœur, elle remit sa propre cape d'invisibilité au dernier frère._

 _\- Une cape d'invisibilité ! Trop cool !_

 _\- Alors la Mort s'écarta et laissa passer les frères qui continuèrent leur voyage, en se vantant autour d'eux d'avoir vaincu la Mort. Le premier frère retourna ensuite chez lui, dans un village lointain et alla rendre visite à un de ces collèges sorciers avec qui il s'était disputé. Naturellement, avec la baguette comme arme, il ne pouvait que gagner le duel qui s'en suivit. Une fois son ennemi mort sur le plancher, il alla boire un verre à l'auberge où il s'était vanté haut et fort de posséder la baguette magique la plus puissante au monde. Le soir, très tard, après qu'il se soit endormi, un sorcier entra chez lui et le tua pendant son sommeil pour lui dérober sa baguette. Ainsi, la Mort s'était vengée et pu reprendre le premier frère._

 _\- Il n'aurait pas dû se vanter autant, remarqua Elisabeth, faisant preuve d'un bon esprit d'analyse du haut de ses huit ans._

 _\- Pendant ce temps, le second voyageait vers sa propre maison où il vivait seul. Arrivé à bon port, il sortit la pierre et la tourna trois fois dans sa main, comme lui avait expliqué la Mort. À son grand plaisir, la fille qu'il voulait épouser étant plus jeune, mais qui était décédée trop tôt, apparut devant lui. Bien que revenue entre les morts, elle semblait bien triste, et séparée de lui comme par un voile. Il en devint fou de désir sans espoir et il décida de mettre un terme à sa vie pour la rejoindre. La Mort venait de reprendre le deuxième frère. Puis, elle se mit à la recherche du troisième frère. Elle le chercha pendant des années sans jamais le retrouver. Car le troisième frère n'avait jamais quitté la cape d'invisibilité. Ce n'est qu'à la toute fin de sa vie, alors qu'il était très âgé, qu'il décida d'ôter sa cape. Il la confia à son fils et suivit la Mort, qu'il accueillit comme une vieille amie._

 _\- J'ai beaucoup de peine pour le deuxième frère, dit Élisabeth alors que son père la bordait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver son grand amour._

 _\- Ma chérie, tu es encore trop jeune pour le moment mais un jour tu comprendras…_

 _\- Comprendre quoi ?_

 _\- Certaines choses doivent rester comme elles sont._

Élisabeth ouvrit les yeux, revenant dans le présent. Enfin, elle comprenait ce que son père avait voulu dire. Il n'était pas bon de s'ancrer dans les remords du passé. _Pourquoi est-ce ce conte, entre tous ceux que mes parents nous ont lu, qui m'est revenu en mémoire ?_ Élisabeth sortit la baguette de Dumbledore. « _La plus puissante des baguettes qui puisse exister, une baguette capable de gagner tous les duels. »._

\- Non… C'est absurde.

« _Et pour ce qui est de la dernière Relique ? »._ Rogue avait utilisé ce terme. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Elisabeth regarda la baguette d'un œil neuf. _Et si c'était vrai ? Si les Reliques du conte existaient vraiment ? La boîte en argent était assez grande pour contenir la pierre du second frère. Quant à la baguette… Dumbledore a vaincu Grindelwald avec elle. Le plus puissant mage noir qui ait jamais existé._

Le doute n'était plus permis. Dumbledore voulait qu'Harry possède les trois Reliques. C'était la seule explication possible quant à sa discussion avec Rogue. _« Pourquoi ne pas choisir Miss Parker pour cette tâche ?»._ Oui, pourquoi ? Qu'avait Harry de plus qu'elle ? Absolument rien. Tous les deux avaient survécu à Voldemort. Tous les deux étaient devenus des Horcruxes. Qu'avait-elle de plus qu'Harry ? La baguette de Dumbledore. Elisabeth pensa à ses parents. À Peter. À Drago. À ses amis. Ceux qui étaient morts et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas encore. Elle pouvait tous les sauver.

Elisabeth se leva, déterminée. Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Tournant le dos au lac, elle partit à la recherche d'Harry. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pouvait se trouver.

Elle marchait depuis plusieurs minutes quand elle entendit un craquement derrière elle. _C'est l'heure de vérité,_ pensa-t-elle. _Ta vie pour la mienne ou ma vie pour la tienne, Harry ?_ Élisabeth se retourna en souriant.

\- Surpris de me voir Potter ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Petit aparté pour vous conseiller de relire le Prologue afin de vous rafraichir la mémoire étant donné que le chapitre suivant traitera des conséquences du duel entre Harry et Elisabeth.**


	26. Chapter 25 : Je reste

**Coucou tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien! Chronologiquement, ce chapitre est la suite du Prologue, donc si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, je vous conseille d'y jeter un oeil. Ce chapitre est très court, c'est volontaire.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 25 : Je reste**

Du blanc, rien que du blanc. Élisabeth referma les yeux, éblouie.

\- Enfin, elle est réveillée.

Élisabeth se redressa aussitôt. Elle était allongée sur un banc - également blanc. Et debout, face à elle, se tenait Cathy, seule touche de couleur dans cet environnement qui en était dépourvu. Stupéfaite, Elisabeth se leva. Elle ne pouvait pas être en train de rêver. Ce qui ne laissait qu'une seule autre possibilité, qu'elle formula à haute voix.

\- Je suis morte.

\- Pas au sens où tu l'entends, répondit Cathy.

\- La mort est un état définitif. Il n'existe aucun autre sens. Harry m'a tuée. Fin de l'histoire.

\- En ce moment oui, tu es morte. Mais tu peux choisir de ne plus l'être.

\- Tu te prends pour Dumbledore maintenant ? C'est quoi ce charabia ? Tu ne peux pas parler plus clairement ? Et puis d'ailleurs… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et où sommes-nous ?

Elisabeth regarda autour d'elle. L'endroit lui paraissait étrangement familier.

\- On dirait… King's Cross ?

\- Oui, nous sommes bien à King's Cross. Quant à la raison de ma présence ici, tu peux la deviner sans problème.

Elisabeth secoua la tête. Elle n'était pas en état de répondre aux questions de Cathy. Il fallait déjà qu'elle assimile le fait qu'elle était morte. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ? Elle avait la baguette de Dumbledore. Elle aurait dû remporter ce duel.

\- Je suis venue te chercher, finit par dire Cathy, voyant qu'Elisabeth restait silencieuse.

\- Me chercher ?

\- Si tel est ton souhait. Tu peux aussi décider de repartir. Cela ne dépend que de toi.

\- Repartir ? Comment puis-je aller où que ce soit si je suis morte ? s'emporta Elisabeth.

\- Tu as un statut particulier. Tout comme lui.

Elisabeth suivit la direction indiquée par Cathy. Malgré la distance, elle reconnut sans peine les deux silhouettes qui se profilaient à l'horizon. La rouquine comprit où sa meilleure amie voulait en venir.

\- Harry a détruit mon Horcruxe. Et également le sien, sinon il ne serait pas ici. Voldemort est donc vulnérable à présent ! Il peut être vaincu !

\- Tout dépendra de son choix.

\- À qui ? À Harry ? Je t'en prie ! Il existe d'autres sorciers capables d'affronter Voldemort. McGonagall. Rogue. Mon père.

Elisabeth s'interrompit. Quelque chose lui revenait en mémoire.

 _\- Sortilège informulé… Espèce de salopard. Quel sort m'as-tu jeté ?_

 _\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit important._

 _\- Même pas le cran de te servir de l'Avada… M'étonne pas de toi._

 _Harry s'agenouilla auprès d'elle._

 _\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, lui murmura Harry à l'oreille. Dumbledore m'avait prévenu que j'aurais un choix difficile à faire. Ça n'a rien de personnel. Mais il faut que ce soit moi, tu comprends ? Il faut que ce soit moi._

Elisabeth battit des paupières pour chasser ce souvenir. La vérité était amère mais elle n'en existait pas moins. Depuis le début, Harry avait été choisi par Dumbledore. Tout comme elle, il n'était qu'un pion dans le vaste plan du vieil homme. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir eu une foi inébranlable en Dumbledore.

À présent qu'elle avait toutes les pièces du puzzle, Elisabeth comprenait enfin Harry. Il n'était qu'un gamin mis sur un piédestal pour un acte dont il n'était même pas responsable. À l'instant où sa cicatrice était apparue sur son front, il avait perdu son libre-arbitre, ne le retrouvant qu'à sa mort. En un sens, elle avait eu de la chance. Elle n'avait pas passé ces sept dernières années à être la cible des adeptes de Voldemort. Elle n'avait pas failli mourir sous les crocs d'un Basilic. Elle n'avait perdu aucun membre de sa famille.

\- J'ai été injuste avec lui, reconnut Elisabeth. Il a traversé un véritable enfer et pourtant il n'a jamais abandonné. Même quand tout espoir semblait perdu.

Harry avait maintenant disparu. Mais pas Dumbledore. Elisabeth le vit lever la main dans sa direction et, après une brève hésitation, elle répondit à son salut.

\- Heureusement que je suis déjà morte, dit Cathy d'un ton sarcastique, sinon t'entendre chanter les louanges de Potter m'aurait achevée.

Elisabeth esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Je ne chantais pas ses louanges… Pas vraiment.

Cathy et elle échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu m'as tellement manquée cette année, reprit Elisabeth. Ce n'était pas pareil sans toi. Je voudrais tellement rester avec toi…

\- Je te l'ai dit. Le choix ne dépend que de toi.

\- Je reste morte ou je reste en vie. Je reste avec toi ou je reste avec ma famille, résuma Elisabeth

 _Il ne s'agit pas d'une question d'intelligence ou de talent mais de faire les bons choix._ Mais lequel était le bon ?


	27. Chapter 26 Nos héros sont morts ce soir

**Nous allons laisser de côté Elisabeth - dont la décision sera connue au chapitre suivant - pour nous intéresser à Neville. A travers ses yeux, je vais vous montrer les conséquences de la bataille. J'ignore quelle est votre sensibilité à certaines descriptions, aussi je préfère vous avertir que le contenu de ce chapitre peut être potentiellement choquant.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 26 : Nos héros sont morts ce soir**

 _Vendredi 1_ _er_ _mai, vingt-heures trente, Grande Salle_

Neville regarda sa montre. Il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant la fin du délai laissé par Voldemort et pas la moindre trace d'Harry. Lorsqu'il avait entendu le discours du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le premier réflexe de Neville avait été de le retrouver afin de l'empêcher de se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite. Même s'ils n'avaient jamais été proches, il le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que jamais il ne laisserait ses amis mourir s'il avait le pouvoir de l'éviter. Mais si Harry se rendait à Voldemort, alors tout espoir serait vraiment perdu.

Neville avait eu l'intention de fouiller le parc de fond en comble, en commençant par le dernier endroit où, d'après Ginny, Ron et lui s'étaient rendus. Ce plan avait été compromis quand il avait vu le nombre important de blessés, dont il fallait très rapidement s'occuper.

Avec ses camarades qui tenaient encore debout, il venait tout juste de rentrer de ce qu'il espérait être sa dernière tournée de blessés. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang séché – le sien – et de sang frais, celui des trop nombreux élèves qu'il avait portés. Il était physiquement et mentalement épuisé, à la fois par les combats qu'il avait menés et les tragiques conséquences qui en avaient découlées. Tant de morts… La liste aurait été beaucoup plus longue sans l'évacuation mais parmi tous ceux qui étaient restés, aucun n'était sorti complètement indemne. Avec un brin de cynisme, il constata qu'à part Daphnée et Gwen, il n'y avait aucun Serpentard parmi les morts. Les seuls Vert et Argent qui étaient restés étaient ceux qui avaient participé à la quête des Horcruxes.

Détournant le regard, Neville passa entre les lits des blessés et s'arrêta près de celui où Laura se reposait. Apathique, la Poufsouffle avait les yeux rivés sur le plafond et ne prêtait aucune attention à son environnement. Il était sensible à son chagrin mais il ignorait comment la consoler. Aucune parole de réconfort ne pourrait jamais atténuer la souffrance qu'elle ressentait. Démuni, il se contenta de posa sa main sur celle de son amie. Il resta ainsi une ou deux minutes avant que des hurlements ne lui firent lever la tête. Son visage perdit toute trace de couleur.

Lucas venait de confier le corps ensanglanté de l'une des jumelles Patil – Neville n'arrivait pas à distinguer la couleur de l'uniforme de là où il se trouvait – à Madame Barrow. Lee Jordan, qui le suivait de près, se dirigea de l'autre côté et déposa, avec le plus de douceur possible, le corps de Lavande. Olivier Dubois l'imita avec celui de Flitwick, si minuscule dans les bras de l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Millicent se précipita vers les deux anciens élèves de Poufsouffle, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, qui transportaient Bill Weasley tandis que Cho Chang tentait, tant bien que mal, de consoler une Fleur Delacour en larmes. Enfin, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement, Ginny et Hannah Abbott, aidaient une Susan Bones totalement désorientée, à s'installer sur un des derniers lits vacants.

Neville rejoignit le groupe formé par les nouveaux arrivants et n'entendit que la fin des explications données par Ginny.

\- …. victimes de Greyback. Le Professeur Flitwick et Lavande ont été tués par des Mangemorts.

Maintenant qu'il se trouvait près des blessés, Neville dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas vomir. Malgré son bras droit auquel il manquait de gros morceaux de peau, Parvati – le rouge de sa cravate n'ayant rien à voir avec le sang qui maculait son cou partiellement déchiqueté – respirait encore.

\- Allez ! Allez ! On va la perdre ! cria Madame Pomfresh.

\- Il n'y a plus de Potion de Régénération Sanguine, se lamenta Millicent.

\- Nous voilà ! fit Alicia au même moment, les bras chargés de fioles de diverses tailles et de couleurs variées. Angelina la suivait, portant à bout de bras un chaudron rempli à rebord d'ingrédients. On a vidé le stock de Rogue.

\- Il est où celui-là, d'ailleurs ? Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui.

Pendant que Madame Pomfresh rouspétait, tout en débarrassant Alicia de son chargement, Neville retrouva Ginny, au chevet de son frère.

\- Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? entendit-il Fleur demander.

\- Oui, c'est certain, répondit Madame Barrow.

Malgré la perte de son mari, la mère de Sam était restée efficace, donnant le meilleur d'elle-même pour sauver le plus de vies possible.

\- Il n'a pas été mordu, ce qui est une très bonne nouvelle, continua-t-elle après avoir examiné Bill sur toutes les coutures. Il ne sera pas affecté par le virus de la lycanthropie mais il gardera les cicatrices de cette attaque. Par contre, pour cette jeune fille…

\- Susan ? Elle ne va pas mourir, hein ? sanglota Hannah, terrorisée à l'idée de perdre sa meilleure amie.

Sa vie n'est pas en danger, contrairement à la pauvre petite dont s'occupe Madame Pomfresh. Mais elle présente une vilaine morsure à la jambe. Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour enrayer la progression du virus. Petite…

\- Hannah. Je m'appelle Hannah.

\- Hannah, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Va voir les Johnson. Je vais avoir besoin de toutes les potions Tue-Loup. S'il n'y en a pas, ramène-moi les ingrédients.

Neville recula. Tout le monde autour de lui s'affairait. La majorité des survivants s'était improvisée guérisseurs. Certains, à l'instar de Luna, tentaient de distraire les blessés. D'autres encore, comme Blaise et Drago, passaient entre les rangées pour noter les noms des élèves dont on n'avait aucune nouvelle. Et au milieu, il y avait lui. Neville Londubat. Inutile en temps de paix comme en temps de guerre.

\- PAPA !

Neville tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Ginny s'effondrer dans les bras de sa mère. Percy et Kingsley Shakelbot portaient Arthur Weasley – uniquement identifiable à sa chevelure rousse – tant son visage était abîmé, comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé à plusieurs reprises avec un objet lourd. Le professeur McGonagall, le bras gauche formant un angle bizarre avec le reste de son corps, faisait léviter devant elle le corps d'un des jumeaux Weasley, dans un état encore plus grave. Ron et Harry fermaient la procession. Si le premier se précipita vers sa famille, le second resta cloué au sol près de la porte d'entrée, le visage hanté par une douleur indicible.

\- La tour d'Astronomie s'est effondrée, expliqua le Professeur McGonagall. J'ai besoin de volontaires pour aller déblayer toutes les pierres pour aller récupérer les… les autres.

Pour la première fois, le masque de sévérité dont ne se départissait jamais le Professeur de Métamorphose, se fissura.

\- Les autres, Minerva ? répéta Madame Pomfresh, affolée, les mains rougies par le sang de Parvati.

À l'énumération des noms de ceux qui avaient trouvé la mort lors de la bataille à la Tour d'Astronomie, la vision de Neville se brouilla. Il tomba à genoux.

\- Nos héros sont morts ce soir.

Ce fut la dernière chose que Neville entendit avant de s'évanouir.


	28. Chapter 27 : C'est la fin

**Comment? Encore un chapitre? Elle a quelque chose à se faire pardonner, c'est sûr! Il se trouve que j'ai pris un peu d'avance et comme les chapitres sont plutôt courts, je préfère les publier à la suite pour ne pas vous faire attendre inutilement. Et je vous avertis d'ores et déjà qu'il ne reste plus que quatre chapitres.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 27 : C'est la fin**

 _Vendredi 1_ _er_ _mai, vingt-heures quarante, Grande Salle_

\- NON ! NON ! CE N'EST PAS VRAI !

Le cri de Ginny sortit Laura de son apathie. Encore une victime de la cruauté de Voldemort. Comme Nick. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle aurait dû rester à l'écart des combats. À part causer la mort de l'amour de sa vie, elle n'avait servi à rien. Plusieurs personnes hurlaient, à présent. Laura ferma les yeux, cherchant à se déconnecter de la réalité. Elle était sincèrement désolée pour Ginny mais sa peine ne pourrait jamais égaler la sienne. Quelqu'un renifla bruyamment tout près d'elle. Laura ouvrit les yeux. Debout près de son lit, une blonde aux longs cheveux blonds, ramenés en une épaisse queue de cheval, sanglotait. Sur la trajectoire de son regard, Laura vit Hannah, qui tentant d'empêcher un patient agité de sortir de son lit pendant qu'Alicia le forçait à avaler le contenu d'une fiole. Juste à côté, Ginny pleurait dans les bras de Ron.

\- Qui est mort ? demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix, rendue rauque à force d'avoir crié, était inaudible. Toutefois, la blonde l'avait entendue.

\- Reste tranquille. Je vais aller chercher…

Trop bouleversée pour réussir à achever sa phrase, la jeune femme partit à pas précipité. La suivant du regard, Laura la vit taper sur l'épaule de Millicent, qui venait de soulever Neville. La Serpentard ne paraissait pas gênée par le poids du Gryffondor inconscient.

Millicent tenta de lui adresser un sourire encourageant lorsqu'elle la rejoignit.

\- Pénélope m'a prévenue que tu étais réveillée. Comment te sens-tu ? Non… Oublie. C'est une question stupide. Évidemment que tu ne vas pas bien. Enfin, je ne veux pas dire…

\- Neville est blessé ? la coupa Laura.

\- Non, il est juste évanoui. Le choc tu comprends.

 _Quel choc ? Qui Neville peut-il avoir bien perdu d'aussi important ? Il n'a pas de petite amie. Sa grand-mère n'est pas au château. Il n'a personne._ Laura s'en voulut aussitôt pour cette pensée peu charitable. Neville avait le droit de réagir comme il le voulait à l'annonce de la mort… De la mort de qui ? En combinant sa réaction avec celle de Ginny, Laura eut le souffle coupé.

\- C'est Elisabeth ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton pressant. Elle est…

\- Elisabeth ? Non, McGonagall ne l'a pas citée.

\- McGonagall ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas entendue ? s'étonna Millicent. Oh non… Je ne peux pas t'annoncer ça comme cela. Il faut que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Je vais chercher Sam… Ou Alicia.

\- Millicent, gronda Laura, qui commençait à trouver l'attitude de la Serpentard quelque peu agaçante.

Millicent raffermit sa prise sur Neville, ses yeux se posant partout sauf sur Laura.

\- La Tour d'Astronomie s'est effondrée. Monsieur Weasley et Georges ont été grièvement blessés. Je ne sais pas s'ils vont s'en sortir.

 _C'est tout ? Non. Vu la tête de Millicent, le pire reste à venir._

\- Tonks, le Professeur Lupin, Fred, Peter et ses parents… Ils sont tous morts.

Millicent leva les yeux et son visage se crispa.

\- On peut rajouter Parvati à la liste. J'espère que Bill et Susan auront plus de chance.

Bien que sous le choc de l'annonce de tous ces morts, Laura dressa l'oreille en entendant le nom de son amie.

\- Susan ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Elle a été mordue par Greyback… C'est un loup-garou. Hannah et Alicia sont en train de tout faire pour qu'elle ne se transforme pas ici. Excuse-moi… Je vois Madame Pomfresh me faire signe…

\- Vas-y.

\- Je suis désolée… pour Nick et…

\- Merci, répondit Laura d'un ton sec.

La Poufsouffle avait conscience de se montrer ingrate mais elle n'était pas en état de recevoir les condoléances de qui que ce soit.

\- D'accord. Je vais juste…

Embarrassée, Millicent se tourna dans tous les sens, essayant de trouver un lit vacant pour Neville, mais tous étaient malheureusement occupés. Laura soupira. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait le cœur en miettes qu'elle devait être désagréable avec Millicent. La pauvre n'y était pour rien.

\- Je te laisse mon lit, proposa-t-elle d'un ton radouci.

\- Non, il faut que tu te reposes.

Laura se leva si rapidement qu'elle fut prise de vertige. Sa vision se brouilla un instant avant de revenir à la normale. Elle adressa un sourire rassurant à Millicent avant de s'éloigner. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire trois pas qu'elle fut interceptée par Sam.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

\- J'ai laissé mon lit à Neville, répondit-t-elle, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder du côté des morts. Je viens d'apprendre pour Peter. Et les autres… C'est…

Sam la prit dans ses bras.

\- Est-ce qu'Elisabeth est au courant ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Quand je l'ai vue…

\- Tu l'as vue ? Où ça ?

\- Dans le couloir, juste là. Je ramenais…

\- Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué pendant qu'il fuyait au loin, essayant de sauver sa misérable vie pendant que vous risquiez les vôtres, pour lui. Nous apportons son corps comme preuve que votre héros est définitivement parti.

 _J'ai mal entendu…_ Mais Laura sut, en regardant autour d'elle, que ses oreilles fonctionnaient à la perfection.

\- La bataille est gagnée, continua la voix impitoyable du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous avez perdu la moitié de vos combattants. Mes Mangemorts vous surpassent en nombre et le Survivant est mort. Il n'y a plus de guerre. Quiconque continue à résister, femme ou enfant, sera abattu sur le champ, ainsi que chaque membre de leur famille. Sortez maintenant, agenouillez-vous devant moi et vous serez épargnés. Vos parents et enfants, vos frères et sœurs vivront et seront pardonnés, seulement si vous me rejoignez dans ce nouveau monde que nous construirons ensemble.

L'infâme voix finit par se taire. Un silence pesant régnait dans la Grande Salle. Ron se dégagea des bras de sa sœur.

\- Ron, reste ici ! cria sa mère.

\- Je dois le voir maman ! Je dois le voir pour y croire… Je…

Ron se figea en pleine course.

\- Lily ?

Laura se dégagea de Sam. Elisabeth se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang mais elle ne présentait pas la moindre égratignure.

\- Harry est mort ? demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite. Mais ce n'est pas possible… Je l'ai vu revenir.

Laura vit Molly Weasley se précipiter vers Elisabeth et la serrer de toutes ses forces.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, ma chérie.

\- Il est revenu, répéta Elisabeth. Je sais qu'il est revenu.

Elisabeth se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte de sa tante et partit en courant.

\- Lily ! cria celle-ci avant de la suivre.

La Grande Salle se vida petit à petit de ses occupants. Laura se retrouva bientôt seule, en compagnie des morts, des blessés et des soigneurs.

Le pas lourd, elle passa devant les cadavres de celles et ceux qu'elle avait côtoyés pendant sept ans, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'elle eut atteint celui qui l'intéressait. Elle s'allongea aux côtés de Nick et posa sa tête sur son torse à l'emplacement exact de son cœur, qui ne battrait plus jamais. Bientôt, Voldemort pénètrerait dans le château. Ses Mangemorts les extermineraient et elle ne ferait rien pour les en empêcher. Sans Nick, la vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue. _C'est la fin_ , pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux.


	29. Chapter 28 : Le prix à payer

**Bonjour! Voici la conclusion de l'affrontement final. Je peux vous garantir que j'en ressors très épuisée moralement. Plus que deux petits chapitres et mon histoire sera terminée**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 29 : Le prix à payer**

 _Vendredi 1_ _er_ _mai, vingt-trois heures quarante-cinq. Château de Poudlard._

Hors d'haleine, Ginny ne s'arrêta de courir qu'une fois arrivée en haut des escaliers. Tremblant de tous ses membres, elle s'effondra sur le sol. Jusqu'à présent, seule l'adrénaline lui avait permis de tenir le coup. En l'espace d'une petite heure, son monde s'était écroulé. Elle avait perdu tour à tour un de ses frères, son oncle, sa tante, son cousin et un nombre beaucoup trop important de camarades. Son père se trouvait à l'article de la mort, un autre de ses frères était grièvement blessé et pour couronner le tout, le garçon dont elle était amoureuse depuis toujours avait été déclaré mort. Encore maintenant, elle ignorait comment elle avait trouvé la force de sortir du château pour faire face à Voldemort et à son armée de Mangemorts.

En voyant Harry dans les bras d'Hagrid, quelque chose en elle s'était brisée. À force de le voir se sortir de situations périlleuses, elle l'avait cru invincible. À en juger par les visages dévastés de tous ceux qui avaient trouvé le courage de sortir, elle n'avait pas été la seule. Impuissants, les derniers défenseurs de la liberté n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que d'assister au triomphe de Voldemort. Ginny avait été trop bouleversée pour réagir aux quolibets des Mangemorts mais tel n'avait pas été le cas de Ron. Elle avait toujours su que son frère était très courageux – il fallait l'être pour suivre Harry, les yeux fermés, dans ses mésaventures – mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait le premier à s'opposer à Voldemort. Ses injures avaient été reprises par une bonne partie des survivants jusqu'à ce que Voldemort leur ordonne de se taire.

Toujours à genoux dans le dernier endroit sûr de Grande-Bretagne, sans se préoccuper de ce qui se déroulait à l'extérieur, Ginny revécut le moment qui avait précédé l'ultime bataille.

 _Voyant que personne ne l'écoutait, Voldemort leva sa baguette. Un éclair lumineux en sortit. Instantanément, tout le monde fut réduit au silence._

 _\- C'est fini. Pose-le par terre, Hagrid, à mes pieds. C'est là qu'est sa place._

 _Ginny serra les dents de colère en voyant le géant, en larmes, obéir au Seigneur des Ténèbres._

 _\- Vous voyez ? Harry Potter est mort ! Comprenez-vous maintenant, vous qui vous êtes bercés d'illusions ? Il n'était rien, n'a jamais rien été qu'un jeune garçon qui voulait voir les autres se sacrifier pour lui !_

 _\- MENTEUR !_

 _Voldemort se tourna vers Elisabeth, qui s'était détachée de la foule pour descendre les marches. Ginny n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réaliser que sa cousine était vraiment là. Alors qu'elle avait été absente pendant les combats, elle était revenue, indemne, pendant que Ginny était en train de vivre le pire moment de sa vie. La rouquine avait à peine eut le temps d'enregistrer sa présence qu'Elisabeth avait tourné les talons._

 _\- Harry a beaucoup de défauts, mais ce n'est pas un lâche ! cria Elisabeth. Il est venu vous retrouver dans la Forêt Interdite !_

 _\- Comment oses-tu lui parler sur ce ton ! siffla une Mangemort, à la longue chevelure noire échevelée. Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières ! ENDO…_

 _\- Bellatrix !_

 _Bellatrix Lestrange, l'une des plus fidèles adeptes de Voldemort, aussi dangereuse que folle, abaissa aussitôt sa baguette. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit, tout en caressant le serpent gigantesque, enroulé autour de ses jambes, la tête posée sur son épaule._

 _\- Je te reconnais, dit-il d'une voix amicale. Tu es la fille Parker, n'est-ce pas ? Celle dont j'ai épargné la vie l'année dernière. Dis-moi, petite, où sont tes parents ?_

 _Ginny blêmit. Elisabeth était revenue après l'annonce de la mort de sa famille par McGonagall. Elle ignorait tout de leur destin funeste, ce qui à en juger par leurs sourires narquois, n'était pas le cas des Mangemorts._

 _\- Laissez-là tranquille !_

 _\- Tiens, tiens. Le dernier héritier vivant de l'illustre famille Malefoy._

 _Des ricanements ponctuèrent les propos de Voldemort, lui-même amusé._

 _\- Approche mon garçon, ne sois pas timide._

 _Ginny vit le Serpentard rejoindre Elisabeth, promptement suivi par Lucas._

 _\- D'autres volontaires ? Non ? Professeur McGonagall, vous me décevez. Vous cacher derrière des adolescents est indigne de vous._

 _\- Dit celui qui laisse ses Mangemorts faire le sale boulot à sa place et qui se cache derrière son reptile de compagnie, cracha Lucas._

 _Voldemort leva une main aussi pale que son visage pour ordonner à ses fidèles de se calmer._

 _\- Non, laissez-le parler. Les Sang-Purs qui montrent de la bravoure n'ont rien à craindre de moi. Vous êtes tous les trois issus de noble lignée. Vous êtes notre futur, mes enfants. Nous avons besoin de vous._

 _\- Plutôt mourir que de vous rejoindre !_

 _Voldemort avait secoué la tête, l'air désolé._

 _\- Dans ce cas, ma chère, tu vas retrouver tes parents plus tôt que prévu. Immobilisez-les pendant que j'éduque cette impertinente._

 _D'un mouvement ample de sa baguette, le mage noir fit léviter Elisabeth de quelques mètres. Drago et Lucas furent tous deux immobilisés par le Maléfice du Saucisson, lancé simultanément par deux Mangemorts._

 _\- NON !_

 _Ginny fit écho au cri de sa mère, tout comme Ron mais également Sam, Alicia ou encore Seamus. Elisabeth hurlait et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que ce n'était pas de douleur mais de rire. Laissant pour la première fois transparaître son agacement, Voldemort bougea légèrement sa baguette et le rire d'Elisabeth s'éteignit._

 _\- Vous avez perdu ! hoqueta-t-elle de douleur._

 _\- C'est amusant, c'est aussi ce que ton père m'a dit la dernière fois que nous nous sommes affrontés. Pourtant, je suis toujours là. Je suis inévitable._

Un sifflement sortit Ginny de ses pensées. Elle n'eut pas le tempsde se retourner. Nagini, le dernier Horcuxe de Voldemort, passa à l'attaque.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beaucoup de temps avait passé depuis l'annonce de la mort d'Harry Potter par Voldemort. Une heure ? Deux heures ? Lucas l'ignorait. Seul comptait l'instant présent. Celui où il affrontait son père.

\- Allez, fils ! Tu peux faire mieux que cela ! N'as-tu rien retenu de mes enseignements ?

Malheureusement, Lucas ne s'en souvenait que trop bien. Seulement, il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en servir contre son propre père. Tout autour de lui, résonnait la clameur des combats. Aucun de ses camarades survivants ne cédait du terrain. Tous étaient déterminés à se battre jusqu'au bout. À donner à Harry le temps nécessaire d'en finir avec Voldemort.

Victime du maléfice du Saucisson, lancé par son propre père, Lucas n'avait pas réussi à voir ce que Voldemort était en train de faire subir à Elisabeth. Son amie s'était attirée les foudres du Seigneur des Ténèbres en se moquant ouvertement de lui, comme si elle se fichait totalement de ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Une telle attitude ne cadrait pas avec ce qu'il connaissait d'elle. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Elisabeth n'avait jamais aimé être au centre de l'attention, contrairement à Cathy, qui adorait défier quiconque s'opposait à elle. Jusqu'à y perdre la vie.

Incapable de supporter la vue de son père, de Jake Larry et de tous les Mangemorts qui observaient le supplice d'Elisabeth avec délectation, Lucas avait baissé le regard. Ce qu'il avait vu l'aurait fait sursauter s'il avait été capable de bouger. Harry remuait son bras avec lenteur, sortant une sorte de couverture argentée de sous sa robe. Les yeux verts du Gryffondor s'étaient posés sur lui. Il avait vu son autre main quitter son emplacement. La baguette pointée sur lui, le Survivant – qui portait décidément bien son nom – avait articulé silencieusement deux mots que Lucas n'avait eu aucune peine à déchiffrer. La seconde d'après, il s'était retrouvé libre de ses mouvements. Il avait pris son père pour cible tandis qu'un jet lumineux avait frappé Voldemort, signe qu'Harry avait aussi libéré Drago. Ce revirement de situation avait pris les Mangemorts par surprise. Lucas s'était retourné juste à temps pour voir Drago réceptionner Elisabeth. Cet instant d'inattention aurait pu lui être fatal s'il s'était trouvé seul. Heureusement, tel n'avait pas été le cas.

\- Cesse ce combat ridicule ! Tu ne peux pas me vaincre et malgré ta trahison, je ne désire pas ta mort. Reprends ta place parmi les tiens, mon fils.

\- Vous avez cessé d'être mon père le jour où vous avez participé à la mort de Cathy.

\- Elle n'a eu ce qu'elle méritait, asséna son père d'une voix tranchante. Mais je ne veux pas de ce destin pour toi. Tu es mon unique héritier. Je refuse de voir notre lignée s'éteindre à cause d'un caprice d'enfant.

Hors de lui, Lucas lança un nouveau sort que son père contra avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour ta mère. Ta mort lui briserait le cœur.

La mention de sa mère le fit hésiter.

\- Une nouvelle ère est sur le point de commencer. Il n'y a pas de place pour ceux qui s'opposent au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Son père pointa sa baguette en direction de son cœur.

\- Alors, je te le redemande une dernière fois. Rejoins-nous.

Lucas prononça un mot. Un seul. Et son destin fut scellé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La première chose qu'Elisabeth fit après que Drago l'eut réceptionnée fut de regarder en direction d'Harry mais ce celui-ci avait disparu.

\- Où est-il ? paniqua-t-elle en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte du blondinet.

Le temps leur était compté. Voldemort n'allait pas tarder à reprendre ses esprits.

\- Qui ça ?

L'attention d'Elisabeth fut attirée par l'immense serpent qui commençait à se détacher de Voldemort. Elle porta la main à sa poche, celle située près de son cœur, où elle avait placée la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. D'un air dégoûté, elle contempla la substance gluante collée à sa main.

\- Par Merlin, murmura Drago. Tu l'avais vraiment sur toi ! Comment as-tu réussi à la détruire ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi, répondit Elisabeth, en contemplant ce qu'il restait de l'Horcruxe, victime du Sortilège de la Mort qu'Harry lui avait lancé.

Un sortilège fusa devant eux et se heurta à un mur invisible.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de draguer ma cousine, Malefoy !

Elisabeth prit la main que lui tendait Ron et le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

\- Il ne faut pas rester là !

Les combats avaient commencé mais étrangement, aucun sort ne les atteignait. Elisabeth vit Nagini ramper en direction du château.

\- Ne le laissez pas s'enfuir !

Les deux anciens rivaux se tournèrent vers la direction qu'elle indiquait.

\- Tuez-le ! Vite !

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Je dois retrouver Harry ! Allez-y !

Elisabeth leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna rapidement de la zone des combats. Elle passa à proximité d'Alicia qui combattait un Mangemort au teint pâle et au nez crochu, aux côtés du Professeur McGonagall et de Dean. Un peu plus loin, Bellatrix Lestrange esquivait, dans un grand éclat de rire, les sorts lancés conjointement par Percy et Kingsley Shakelbolt. Les dents serrées, elle se força à avancer. Harry n'avait pas pu aller bien loin. En outre, elle avait quelque chose en sa possession dont il avait urgemment besoin

\- Elisabeth ?

Elle se retourna et sourit en voyant l'objet qu'Harry tenait dans sa main gauche.

\- La cape d'invisibilité du troisième frère. Où est la pierre de Résurrection ?

\- Dans ma poche, répondit Harry.

\- Il ne te manque donc plus qu'une seule Relique. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas prise lorsque tu m'as tuée ?

\- Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Je ne t'ai pas vaincue.

Morgane leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit la baguette de Dumbledore.

\- Ne me fais pas regretter de prendre ton parti, le Survivant.

\- J'avais tort à ton sujet. Tu es une vraie Gryffondor.

 _N'oublie jamais que tu es une Gryffondor._ Elisabeth secoua la tête. Elle en avait fini avec les fantômes.

\- Tu la prends cette baguette, oui ou non ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle fonctionne. Me la donner de ta propre volonté ne suffira pas.

\- Écoute, Dumbledore m'a demandé de te la donner alors arrête de perdre du temps et prends-là pour qu'on puisse enfin être débarrassé de Face-de-Serpent !

\- La Baguette de Sureau ne fonctionne que si elle est arrachée à son possesseur, contre sa volonté, révéla Harry. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas la prendre ? Elle appartenait à Dumbledore ! Il est mort sans l'avoir perdue ! La baguette n'a plus aucun pouvoir.

Elisabeth encaissa la nouvelle et baissa les yeux. Harry ignorait tout de la scène qui s'était déroulée en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il ne savait pas que, par un coup du sort, que même Dumbledore n'avait pas pu prévoir, elle détenait la baguette magique la plus puissante de toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie. Avec elle, elle pouvait enfin venger la mort de Cathy. Elle pouvait sauver Poudlard. Le visage implorant de Dumbledore s'imposa à elle.

\- Cette nuit-là… Ombrage a désarmé Dumbledore. Et j'ai fait de même avec elle.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je peux le vaincre, continua-t-elle d'un ton rêveur. Avec cette baguette, je sais que je peux y arriver.

Elisabeth ricana de dépit.

\- C'est donc ici, pas vrai Professeur ? C'est maintenant que je dois faire mon choix.

Harry l'observait comme si elle avait perdu la tête. Elle lui adressa un sourire douloureux.

\- Harry Potter… L'Élu. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

La Gryffondor éprouva un pincement au cœur en voyant la Baguette de Sureau atterrir dans les mains d'Harry. Il hocha la tête en signe de remerciement avant de partir accomplir sa destinée.

\- Tes parents auraient été fiers de te voir tenir tête à Voldemort, dit-il, sans se retourner, avant de placer la cape d'invisibilité autour de lui.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Harry ! Harry !

Ses cris se perdirent dans le vide. _Non… Non. Ce n'est pas possible._ La voix amusée de Voldemort se rappela à son souvenir. _Où sont tes parents ?_ Cette question avait taraudé la jeune fille depuis qu'elle avait remarqué leur absence ainsi que celle de Peter. Mais elle l'avait mise de côté dès les premiers mots prononcés par le mage noir. Beaucoup d'autres personnes manquaient à l'appel. McGonagall, pour ne citer qu'elle, était la seule représentante du corps professoral. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que tous les enseignants de Poudlard étaient morts. Pourquoi Harry avait-il utilisé le passé pour parler de ses parents ? _Tu vas retrouver tes parents plus tôt que prévu._ Elisabeth gémit. L'incertitude la tuait à petit feu. Tant pis pour la bataille. Tant pis pour Voldemort. Sa famille passait avant tout.

La jeune fille se mit en chemin, moitié courant, moitié marchant. Personne ne faisait attention à elle. Du moins, le croyait-elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se prenne une décharge électrique. Hurlant de douleur, elle tomba à genoux.

\- Quand je t'ai vu partir, j'ai cru que tu t'enfuyais. Puis, j'ai vu Potter te rejoindre et j'ai décidé d'écouter votre ridicule petite conversation.

Grimaçant de douleur, Elisabeth tenta de se relever.

 _\- Endoloris_

La souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque Voldemort s'était amusée avec elle n'était rien comparée à ce qu'Elisabeth était en train de vivre. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui transperçait la moindre parcelle de sa peau avec des aiguilles chauffées à blanc. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un hurlement silencieux.

\- J'ai toujours considéré le Doloris comme une perte de temps. Je ne suis pas comme cette tarée de Bellatrix qui prend plaisir à voir sa victime se tordre de douleur. Mais pour toi, je suis prêt à faire une exception.

 _Pitié. Faites que ça s'arrête. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que ça s'arrête._

\- Je pourrais te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu en perdes la raison, mais alors tu oublierais la mort de ta misérable petite famille et cela… C'est totalement exclu.

Elisabeth n'entendait plus rien. Elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle n'était que douleur. Puis, aussi brutalement qu'elle était venue, celle-ci disparue. Aussi faible qu'un nouveau né, Elisabeth ne put empêcher Jake Larry de la saisir par le col de sa robe et la relever sans ménagement

\- Tu ne pourras jamais imaginer ma surprise ni ma joie lorsque ma chère Cathy m'a appris le nom de sa toute nouvelle meilleure amie. La fille d'Arthur Parker, l'Auror qui a envoyé tant des nôtres à Azkaban. C'était la chance de ma vie. Mon allait enfin me récompenser pour ma loyauté sans faille.

Jake s'empara de la cravate d'Elisabeth et la tira si fort que le tissu se déchira en deux. Après avoir balancé le morceau qu'il tenait dans la main par terre, il la saisit par le cou et commença à serrer.

\- J'aurais pu tout avoir. Mais à cause de toi, ma fille adorée s'est retournée contre moi. J'ai perdu ma réputation, mon nom et mon honneur. Pour me racheter, j'ai promis au Seigneur des Ténèbres que j'aurais la peau de tous les Parker. Il ne me manquait plus que toi.

Cette fois, le cerveau d'Elisabeth réussit à traiter l'information. Jake sourit méchamment en apercevant la lueur de compréhension dans le regard de la jeune fille.

\- J'ai d'abord tué ton père. Il m'a donné du fil à retordre, je veux bien l'admettre. Ce fut plus facile pour ta mère. D'habitude, je n'aime pas tuer mon adversaire quand il est désarmé mais une promesse est une promesse. Elle était tellement occupée à pleurer la mort de ton frère qu'elle n'a rien vu venir. Je ne sais pas qui l'a eu, celui-là, mais j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas s'en vanter auprès de mon Maître. Après avoir tué ta mère, j'ai fait exploser la Tour d'Astronomie. Je n'en suis pas certain, mais je crois que ton oncle et ce loup-garou de malheur étaient encore en vie à ce moment là.

L'air commençait à manquer à Elisabeth. Jake s'en aperçut et il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur son cou.

\- Et maintenant, c'est ton tour. Une dernière parole ?

Elisabeth toussa violemment. Étrangement, le fait de connaître le destin de sa famille lui fit moins de peine qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Sans doute parce qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle connaissait la vérité. Son besoin d'être fixée sur leur sort n'était qu'un moyen de s'en protéger. Dès l'instant où elle s'était avancée, seule, vers Voldemort, elle l'avait su.

Elle serra sa baguette, qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée malgré le sortilège Doloris, et, visant son nez, elle donna un violent coup de tête à Jake, qui la relâcha aussitôt.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, articula Elisabeth d'une voix glaciale. _Avada Kedavra._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ginny ferma les yeux. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Harry.

 _\- Impedimenta !_

Le Sortilège d'Immobilisation ralentit suffisamment Nagini pour que l'adolescente évite sa mâchoire acérée

\- Mets ma sœur à l'abri ! Je me charge de lui.

\- Tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir tout seul, abruti !

Nagini repassa à l'attaque.

\- ATTENTION ! hurla Ginny.

Drago poussa Ron de la trajectoire du serpent.

\- Il est beaucoup trop rapide ! cria Ron. Il faut que l'un d'entre nous attire son attention pour que les autres aient une chance de le tuer.

 _\- AVADA KEDAVRA !_

Nagini s'écroula de tout son long dans les escaliers. Stupéfaits, Drago, Ron et Ginny dévisagèrent Neville, tout aussi étonné qu'eux.

\- Je vous ai vu partir en direction du château, expliqua-t-il, la voix encore tremblante. Je vous ai suivi et… La vache ! C'était un vraiment un très gros serpent !

Ginny eut un rire nerveux. Son ami venait d'accomplir un véritable exploit et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire était « La vache ! C'était vraiment un très gros serpent ! » .

\- C'était le dernier Horcruxe, fit Ron soulagé.

\- Non, il reste la Coupe, lui rappela Ginny.

\- Elle a été détruite, affirma Drago. Je l'ai vue. Elle était…

Un hurlement à glacer le sang coupa Drago dans ses explications.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_? demanda Ron, en frissonnant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alicia n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Harry Potter l'avait fait. Il avait tué Voldemort. Quand les deux ennemis de toujours avaient atterri, d'où seul Merlin le savait, en plein milieu du parc, la Serdaigle venait de sortir d'un combat éprouvant contre Bellatrix Lestrange. Si Molly Weasley n'était pas intervenue, elle serait probablement morte à l'heure qu'il était. Les rares sorciers encore debout, qu'ils soient du côté du bien ou du mal, avaient alors contemplé, fascinés, le duel qui s'était déroulé devant eux. Un duel remporté par un sorcier chétif de dix-sept ans, avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

Alicia laissa le Professeur McGonagall, Molly et Percy Weasley s'occuper d'emprisonner les rares Mangemorts encore en vie et partit à la recherche de survivants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce fut une main ferme couplée avec une voix sèche qui réveilla Laura.

\- Madame Barrow ? baragouina-t-elle, la voix encore endormie.

\- Je suis désolée de te priver de ton sommeil mais pendant que tu dormais comme une bienheureuse, tes camarades ont fait preuve de bravoure en défendant le château. Il serait temps que tu fasses ta part de travail.

\- Je viens juste de perdre un être cher ! Je n'ai pas eu la force de me battre.

\- Tu crois être la seule dans ce cas ? Mon mari est mort et seul Merlin sait où se trouve mon fils. Molly vient de perdre un de ses fils et Arthur sa sœur, son beau-frère et son neveu. Tu veux que je te fasse la liste complète de ceux qui ont perdu quelqu'un qu'ils aimaient ?

Laura baissa la tête, à la fois vexée et un peu honteuse.

\- Secoue-toi ma grande et viens nous donner un coup de main, ajouta la mère de Sam en l'aidant à se relever.

Ravalant à grand peine des paroles qu'elle aurait été certaine de regretter, Laura suivit la Médicomage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La gorge serrée, Ron s'accroupit pour clore les paupières de Seamus pendant que Neville faisait de même avec Dean. Les deux amis de toujours étaient morts comme ils avaient vécu. Ensemble.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Neville. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas les premiers à mourir mais… Dean et Seamus, quoi !

\- Les garçons ! Par ici, vite !

Après un dernier regard pour ses amis, Ron rejoignit sa sœur, suivi de près par Neville. Il chancela légèrement en découvrant le carnage qui se présentait devant ses yeux. Sur un rayon de trois mètres, l'herbe était devenue rouge, imprégnée du sang des six personnes qu'il avait devant lui. Six personnes qu'ils connaissaient très bien.

\- Ils n'arrêtent pas de saigner ! Comment est-ce qu'on arrête ça ? demanda un Serdaigle au visage balafré.

\- Madame Pomfresh va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, le rassura Ginny. Vous deux, aidez-nous à ralentir le saignement.

Par nous, Ginny incluait le Serdaigle et Lee Jordan. Tous les trois se tenaient auprès de Blaise, Alicia Spinett, Angelina et Sam. Pataugeant dans l'herbe spongieuse, Ron se dirigea vers Cho et Katie Bell mais Ginny l'arrêta.

\- Inutile, elles sont mortes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitôt dehors, Drago avait quitté Ginny, Ron et Neville. Sa priorité était de retrouver Elisabeth. Il évita soigneusement de regarder les corps devant lesquels il passait mais non parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. En réalité, c'était tout le contraire. Les morts de Daphnée et Gwen l'avaient bouleversé. Il les connaissait depuis toujours. Elles avaient fait parties des rares personnes qu'il considérait comme ses amis, à l'instar de Blaise, de Lucas et, par les circonstances particulières de cette année, Théo et Millicent.

Les yeux rivés sur la Forêt Interdite, il s'interdit de se retourner quand il entendit Ginny crier. _Elisabeth a foncé dans cette direction. C'est donc par ici que je vais commencer mes recherches._ Depuis qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, elle ne cessait de lui échapper. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle éprouve la même chose pour lui, pas après s'être comporté de manière odieuse avec sa famille pendant toute leur scolarité. Il aurait seulement aimé qu'elle réagisse autrement que par la fuite. Drago se morigéna aussitôt pour cette pensée égoïste. Elisabeth avait beaucoup perdu ce soir, bien plus que lui.

Les pas de Drago l'avaient mené, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, vers celle qui occupait ses pensées. Puisqu'il fallait bien commencer ses recherches quelque part, il avait décidé de retourner vers le château en longeant la Forêt Interdite. Il avait néanmoins été prêt à quadriller tout le parc pour lui remettre la main dessus. Drago, qui avait commencé à accélérer le pas, ralentit la cadence en comprenant ce qu'il était en train de voir.

Agenouillée près d'un corps, Elisabeth pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Même si la jeune fille lui cachait le visage du malheureux qui gisait là, il comprit aussitôt de qui il s'agissait en apercevant le vert caractéristique du col de sa robe. Il n'y avait qu'un seul Serpentard dont la mort pouvait causer autant de peine à Elisabeth.

Drago s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et, sans un mot, la prit dans ses bras. Après s'être raidie imperceptiblement, la jeune fille se laissa aller.

C'était fini. Voldemort était mort. Ils avaient gagné. Mais le prix à payer était bien trop élevé.


	30. Chapter 29 : Un nouveau départ

**Bonjour! La canicule** **de la semaine** **dernière, ainsi que** **des problèmes** **de réseau ont eu raison** **de moi. J'ai préféré atten** **dre une semaine supplémentaire avant** **de publier cet avant-** **dernier chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 29 : Un nouveau départ**

 _1_ _er_ _septembre 1998, Gare de King's Cross, neuf heures quarante-sept minutes._

Neville adressa un dernier signe de la main à sa grand-mère avant de monter dans le train, sa valise dans la main gauche et une cage en bronze, dans laquelle un grand-duc observait le monde extérieur de ses yeux mordorés, dans la droite. _Au moins, celui-ci est trop gros pour que tu le perdes,_ lui avait dit sa grand-mère. Le hibou, qui ne portait toujours pas de nom, avait été son cadeau d'anniversaire, pour remplacer Trevor, son fidèle crapaud, mort de cause naturelle la nuit de la bataille finale.

Un an auparavant, l'incontournable Poudlard Express bourdonnait, telle une ruche, de voix enjouées et de rires aux éclats. Aujourd'hui, le célèbre train rouge pouvait soutenir la comparaison avec la Bibliothèque, après le passage de Madame Pince.

Neville n'eût pas à se casser la tête pour trouver une place dans un des nombreux compartiments vides. Après avoir rangé sa valise, il s'installa près de la fenêtre, la cage sur ses genoux. Pour passer le temps, en attendant que Ron et Ginny le rejoigne, il sortit la dernière lettre qu'Elisabeth lui avait envoyé. L'ayant reçue quelques minutes avant son départ pour la gare, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de la lire.

 _Salut Nev' !_

 _Je t'avais promis de t'écrire aussi souvent que possible mais le rythme est tellement infernal que c'est à peine si j'ai le temps de dormir. Cependant, je ne peux pas me plaindre. C'est déjà super sympa au Directeur Eastwick de nous avoir permis de nous inscrire sans nos ASPICS. Au moins, grâce à ses cours d'été, on aura rattrapé notre retard d'ici la rentrée. En parlant de ça, je suis contente que McGo n'ait pas fermé Poudlard, comme le Ministère la poussait à le faire. Il ne sera toutefois pas évident de trouver des Professeurs aussi compétents que Chourave, Flitwick ou Rogue… Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que, mise à part Hagrid, Trelawney et McGo, tous les autres Professeurs sont morts. Et tu sais ce qui m'énerve le plus ? Qu'Ombrage s'en est sortie. Chaque fois que j'entends son nom, j'ai des envies de meurtre. Ici, tout le monde ne parle que du procès des Mangemorts et de leurs alliés. Tu les verrais… Ils dévorent la Gazette comme Ron ses rognons de veau. Quand ils ont su que j'allais témoigner, ils sont devenus complètement hystériques. Franchement, je tire mon chapeau à Harry. Maintenant que je sais ce que ça fait d'être célèbre, je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour ne pas devenir cinglé. Eastwick nous a accordé une dérogation, à Drago, Harry et moi, pour que nous puissions manquer les cours pour venir au Magenmagot. Je ne suis pas pressée d'y être._

 _Sur une note plus joyeuse, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes pour les vacances de Noël… Enfin, quand je parle de vacances, c'est pour toi, bien sûr. Salem ignore ce que ce mot signifie. Je sais, je m'y prends tôt, mais cela te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir._

 _Il faut que je te laisse, je dois aller en cours. Sam, Alicia, Zéphyr, Hannah et Drago se joignent à moi pour te souhaiter bonne chance pour cette année. Oui, tu as bien lu. Zéphyr aussi. En fait, il est plutôt sympa quand on apprend à le connaître. Passe le bonjour à Théo, Blaise et Millicent de ma part. S'il te plaît, garde un œil sur Ginny et oblige Ron à manger. Sa perte d'appétit m'inquiète vraiment. Et… Si jamais tu as des nouvelles de Laura, préviens-moi, okay ? Elle n'a répondu à aucune de nos lettres. Je doute qu'elle revienne à Poudlard mais… on ne sait jamais._

 _J'espère te revoir très vite !_

Neville remit la lettre dans son enveloppe avant de l'enfouir dans la poche de sa robe. Il était ravi de voir qu'Elisabeth allait beaucoup mieux. Aucune larme n'était venue tâcher le parchemin et son amie avait enfin réussi à évoquer le procès d'Ombrage, où elle serait le témoin principal de l'accusation. Elle était également attendue pour ceux des Mangemorts survivants – Alexander Carter, Augustus Rockwood, Antonin Dolohov, Barnabas Yaxley, Amycus Carrow, Vincent Crabbe senior, Gregory Goyle senior, Théodore Nott senior, Patricia et Philip Parkinson – tout comme Drago, Harry, Millicent et Théo.

Neville tourna la tête en entendant la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir. Une Serpentard, toute fluette, ouvrit grands ses yeux bleus en le voyant.

\- Je… Je suis désolée. Je pensais que le compartiment était vide… Je vais en chercher un autre.

\- Non, non. Reste. Nous sommes sans doute peu nombreux à revenir au château alors inutile de faire le voyage, chacun dans un compartiment. Attends, je vais t'aider avec ta valise.

Neville observa la timide petite blonde avec attention. Son visage lui semblait familier, ce qui lui parut étonnant dans la mesure où il n'était pas du tout physionomiste.

\- Je m'appelle Neville Londubat.

\- Astoria Greengrass. Je t'ai aperçu lors de la cérémonie. Daphnée était ma sœur.

Après l'enterrement de chaque victime de la bataille finale, une cérémonie funéraire avait été célébrée à Poudlard pour rendre hommage à celles et ceux qui s'étaient sacrifiés au nom de la liberté. Kingsley Shakelbolt, le nouveau Premier Ministre – élu au pied levé, après l'arrestation de son prédécesseur, un des nombreux espions que Voldemort avait implanté dans les plus hautes sphères du Ministère – avait autorisé la levée du sort qui empêchait les Moldus d'apercevoir le château. Une décision exceptionnelle, rendue nécessaire par le nombre important de victimes aux origines Moldues.

Après la cérémonie, tous les journalistes qui s'étaient déplacés pour couvrir l'évènement, Rita Skeeter en tête, s'étaient précipités pour interviewer Harry. À les entendre, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort et ses Mangemorts à lui tout seul. Neville sourit intérieurement en repensant au discours qu'Harry avait tenu face à ces vautours. Il avait commencé par citer le nom de chaque victime avant d'enchaîner avec un vibrant hommage au Professeur Rogue. Neville était tombé des nues en apprenant que le défunt Professeur de Potions avait été l'agent infiltré de Dumbledore au sein des Mangemorts.

 _Toutes ces personnes ont contribué à notre victoire,_ avait-il terminé, _mais il en est une, en particulier, dont le courage et la force de caractère m'ont permis d'en finir avec Voldemort. Elle mérite tout autant vos félicitations que moi, si ce n'est plus._ Sous les yeux ébahis de la foule, Harry était allé chercher Elisabeth et l'avait ramenée avec lui sur les marches du parvis du château. Neville avait cru que son amie allait s'évanouir lorsque tout le monde s'était mis à l'applaudir.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, coupant le jeune sorcier dans ses souvenirs, cette fois-ci sur Ron. Neville eut un coup au cœur en voyant le visage émacié de son ami et les grosses cernes qui lui mangeaient les yeux. Les Weasley avaient payé un lourd tribut lors de la bataille finale. Ginny et Elisabeth pleuraient encore la mort de leurs proches mais, grâce à Harry et Drago, elles avaient retrouvé une certaine forme de paix intérieure. Ron n'avait personne. Sa mère était aux petits soins pour son mari et Georges, Bill se remettait de sa morsure de loup-garou aux côtés de son épouse, Charlie s'était définitivement installé en Roumanie et il n'avait jamais été très proche de Percy. Le seul auprès de qui il pouvait se confier se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de lui. De toute sa famille, il était le seul à s'en être sorti presque sans égratignure, mais ses blessures psychologiques étaient infiniment plus profondes.

\- Salut, Ron ! Où est Ginny ?

\- Avec Blaise, Théo et Millicent, répondit Ron, les yeux fixés sur Astoria. Je les ai laissés pour venir te chercher. Je pensais te trouver seul mais visiblement, je me trompais.

\- Voici Astoria, la sœur de Daphnée. Astoria, je te présente Ron Weasley.

\- Je sais qui tu es, répondit Astoria. Tu es le cousin d'Elisabeth Parker.

La Serpentard se mordit les lèvres, embarrassée.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Neville.

\- C'est vrai qu'Elisabeth a affronté un Géant à mains nues ?

\- Je te demande pardon ? s'étrangla Ron.

\- C'est ce que m'a dit Matthew mais Emma prétend que c'est faux. Son cousin a participé à la bataille et il lui a dit qu'Elisabeth avait tué Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ron et lui devaient faire une drôle de tête car Astoria esquissa un timide sourire d'excuse.

\- J'ai été évacuée alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Mes parents refusent d'en parler et la Gazette du Sorcier raconte tout et son contraire.

Neville leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis plusieurs années, la Gazette avait perdu de sa crédibilité, grâce à Cornelius Fudge. L'ancien Premier Ministre, voulant cacher à tous le retour de Voldemort, avait mené une importante campagne de dénigrement contre Harry et Dumbledore, ce qui avait conduit à son éviction et à son remplacement par Pius Thicknesse. Un très mauvais choix, puisque ce dernier s'était révélé être un pantin de Voldemort. Neville avait confiance en Kingsley pour faire de la Gazette un journal digne de confiance, mais cela allait prendre du temps.

\- Ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu peux lire dans la Gazette, confirma Ron. Skeeter est juste furax parce qu'Elisabeth et Harry ont préféré donner l'exclusivité au Chicaneur plutôt qu'à elle.

\- Mon père nous répétait sans cesse que seuls les pauvres et les cinglés lisaient le Chicaneur, dit vivement Astoria, avant de se reprendre, l'air contrit. Il disait également que la Maison Serpentard était la seule à être digne d'intérêt et que nous devions être honorées d'y appartenir. Il avait tort. Peu de Serpentard sont restés pour se battre. J'ai honte d'en être une.

À ces mots, Ron s'avança dans le compartiment et s'assit à côté d'Astoria.

\- C'est vrai, quasiment tous les Serpentard de septième année se sont enfuis. Mais ceux qui sont restés ont fait la différence. Si tu as honte de porter ces couleurs alors tu as honte d'eux.

Interdite, Astoria dévisagea Ron.

\- Comme McGonagall nous l'a dit lors de la cérémonie, le temps des divisions est révolu. Nous appartenons tous à la même Maison : Poudlard.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre. Neville tourna la tête pour découvrir Ginny, Millicent, Théo et Blaise.

\- Par Merlin, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit lui, dit Blaise en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Il s'agit surement d'un clone fabriqué par Alicia avant son départ.

\- Par contre, tu peux avoir honte de Zabini, continua Ron sans se laisser démonter. Ses blagues sont de plus en plus nulles. Même Neville est plus drôle que lui.

\- C'est un coup déloyal, Weasley. Mon honneur exige réparation.

\- On réglera la question sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Prépare-toi à une humiliation en bonne et due forme.

Neville joignit son rire à ceux de ses amis tandis qu'ils s'installaient avec eux. La timide Millicent, qui avait mené son propre combat en réussissant, _in extremis_ , à sauver la vie de Sam et d'Alicia Spinett. Le flamboyant Blaise, qui avait frôlé la mort lors du second assaut de Voldemort et qui s'était donné pour mission de faire retrouver le sourire à celui qui l'avait maintenu en vie le temps nécessaire pour Madame Pomfresh de soigner ses blessures. Le discret Théo, qui, réveillé le lendemain de la bataille, conservait encore les séquelles de son traumatisme crânien. L'intrépide Ginny, qui n'avait jamais baissé les bras. Le sage Ron, qui avait vécu sept ans dans l'ombre de son meilleur ami et dont le courage avait enfin été reconnu par tous.

Il regarda le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, sans le voir vraiment. Il repensait à tous les moments qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, les bons, comme les mauvais. Le gamin grassouillet de première année, incapable de retenir les mots de passe de la Grosse Dame, terrifié à l'idée de se rendre en cours de Potions, tellement peureux qu'il subissait, sans réagir, les humiliations des Serpentard, n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Il était Neville Londubat, le Gryffondor qui, en détruisant le dernier Horcruxe de Voldemort, avait permis à Harry de le tuer. Il revenait à Poudlard, une dernière fois, pour repasser sa septième année et obtenir ses ASPIC. Il en profiterait pour se faire des nouveaux amis et dire adieux aux anciens. À sa manière, il rendrait un ultime hommage à celles et ceux à qui il devait ce nouveau départ.


	31. Epilogue

**Toute bonne chose ayant une fin, voici le tout** **dernier chapitre. Je vous quitte sur un petit aperçu** **du futur** **de nos héros. Cette histoire ayant commencé avec Elisabeth, il est légitime qu'elle se termine avec elle.**

 **Merci** **d'avoir pris le temps** **de me lire. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 _Vingt-cinq décembre 2005, parc de Poudlard_

La neige recouvrait l'herbe de son blanc manteau, donnant au parc un aspect féérique. Elisabeth se sentait presque coupable de la souiller, mais elle ne pouvait repousser sa visite plus longtemps. Elle n'avait que trop tarder.

Malgré son manteau, ses gants, son écharpe et son bonnet, elle ressentait le froid mordant de cette nuit glaciale. Hâtant le pas, elle rejoignit le lac dont elle suivit le contour, gardant une distance raisonnable avec la barrière de protection. Si la majorité des créatures avaient trouvé la mort lors de la Bataille Finale, quelques-unes – sentant le vent tourner en leur défaveur – s'étaient enfuies, à l'instar du calmar géant. Le Professeur McGonagall avait requis l'aide des meilleurs jeteurs de sorts de tout le Royaume-Uni afin d'ériger une nouvelle barrière, qui englobait à la fois le lac et la Forêt Interdite. Une précaution plus que nécessaire depuis que le château accueillait, tous les étés, les Moldus qui souhaitaient en apprendre davantage sur la magie. Ce fut la première des mesures prises par Kingsley Shakelbolt dans le cadre du Protocole de l'Amitié signé avec le Premier Ministre Moldu, en juin 1998. Une décision qui n'avait pas plu à tout le monde, au vu des émeutes qui avaient secoué, pendant plusieurs mois, le Royaume-Uni et tout particulièrement l'Écosse.

Aujourd'hui, sept ans après, les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre. La vie avait repris son cours. Le château avait été reconstruit. De nouveaux Professeurs avaient été engagés. Une nouvelle génération d'écoliers était arrivée.

À quelques mètres de sa destination, Elisabeth s'arrêta. Pendant toutes ces années, elle avait évité cette partie du parc comme la peste. Il était temps qu'elle arrête de faire l'autruche. Si Ginny et Georges y étaient parvenus, elle le pouvait aussi.

D'une main tremblante, elle ouvrit la porte du mausolée en marbre, construit en hommage à toutes les victimes de la Bataille Finale. Tel avait été le nom donné par les journalistes à l'ultime tentative de Voldemort d'éliminer ceux qui s'étaient opposés à lui pendant si longtemps.

Elisabeth déboutonna son manteau et retira son bonnet et son écharpe. Elle leva la tête et contempla, émerveillée, le plafond magique, parfaite reproduction du ciel étoilé de cette nuit de Noël. Elle resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se ressaisir. Ici, rien ne rappelait la mort. Pas de pierres tombales ni de cercueils. L'allée centrale, qui s'étendait à perte de vue, était vide. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des murs. De part et d'autre de ladite allée, étaient accrochés les portraits de celles et ceux qui avaient trouvé la mort le 1er mai 1998.

Elisabeth déglutit. Lorsqu'elle avait appris pour le mausolée, elle avait catégoriquement refusé d'y mettre les pieds. Il lui était déjà pénible de se rendre au cimetière chaque 1er mai pour voir sa famille. Les voir en retour était au-dessus de ses forces.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle commença à avancer. Les tableaux ayant été organisés par année et par Maison, elle ne reconnut pas les premiers élèves, tous des sixième années, ce qui lui laissa quelques secondes de répit pour se préparer. Ernie McMillan fut le premier élève qu'elle reconnut formellement. À ses côtés, son ami de toujours, Justin Finch-Fetchley. Ensuite, venaient plusieurs Poufsouffle dont elle avait oublié les visages mais pas les noms. Eux, resteraient gravés dans sa mémoire jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Elle salua chacun d'eux et s'inclina profondément devant Nick et le Professeur Chourave. Elle fit de même avec les Serdaigle, souriant en voyant le Professeur Flitwick l'imiter quand elle s'inclina devant lui, avant d'arriver aux quatre portraits des Serpentard.

Cette fois, Elisabeth prit le temps de discuter avec Daphnée, Gwen et Lucas. Discuter n'était sans doute pas le terme adéquat puisqu'ils étaient incapables de lui répondre, contrairement à certains tableaux présents dans le château. Après s'être excusée pour sa si longue absence, la jeune femme leur donna des nouvelles du reste de leur groupe. Même s'ils ne pouvaient parler, ses amis pouvaient la comprendre.

Avant de passer à l'étape la plus difficile de sa visite, Elisabeth s'inclina encore plus profondément devant le Professeur Rogue. Toujours aussi revêche, il ne lui rendit pas son salut. Ne lui en tenant pas rigueur, Elisabeth le remercia pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle le quitta, elle aurait pu jurer l'avoir vu esquisser un sourire.

La Maison Gryffondor était celle qui avait subi le plus de pertes et la jeune femme tenait à passer un peu de temps avec chacun de ses condisciples, qu'elle avait côtoyés pendant sept ans. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait la rapprochait un peu plus de son objectif et lorsqu'enfin elle vit le portrait de Peter, elle était prête.

\- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Peut-être par un « désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt ». Je n'étais pas prête. Ce n'est pas terrible comme excuse mais je n'en ai pas d'autre à te proposer.

Son frère la regardait en souriant et elle y puisa le courage de continuer.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi les autres t'ont parlé alors je vais faire comme si tu n'étais au courant de rien. Il faudra ensuite que je recommence tout mon discours avec papa et maman. Je sais qu'ils sont dans une pièce à part, en compagnie de tous les Professeurs qui n'étaient pas Directeurs de Maison et de tous ceux qui sont revenus à Poudlard.

Elisabeth reprit son souffle. Elle allait en avoir besoin pour son résumé.

\- Je vais commencer par les dernières nouvelles. Je viens d'apprendre qu'Angelina est enceinte. Comme tu peux t'en douter, tante Molly est aux anges. Georges est plus que ravi lui aussi. Il compte prendre un long congé, pour s'occuper de sa femme, et laisser Verity et Ron aux commandes du magasin. En parlant de grossesse, Ginny est impatiente d'accoucher. Elle n'en est qu'à son septième mois mais elle veut revenir parmi les Harpies avant la prochaine Coupe du monde. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Harry soit d'accord avec ça. Sa manière de tout contrôler commence à me taper sur le système. Il l'a forcée à quitter son poste de Poursuiveur alors qu'elle n'était enceinte que de trois mois. Trois mois ! Phyllis Hardcastle a continué de jouer jusqu'à la veille de son accouchement et son bébé se porte à merveille. En plus, Harry refuse que leur enfant s'appelle Fred. Ce sera James Sirius Potter. Il ne veut pas en démordre.

Elisabeth esquissa un sourire contrit.

\- Ne crois pas que je déteste Harry. On s'est pas mal rapprochés après… Je crois que notre statut d'Horcruxe y était pour quelque chose. Ce que nous avons partagé cette nuit-là, personne ne pourra jamais le comprendre. Mais ce qui le rend intouchable à mes yeux est son amour inconditionnel pour Ginny. Et puis, il a un don avec les gamins. À chaque réunion de famille, ils sont tous agglutinés autour de lui. Il est un parrain formidable pour le petit Teddy Lupin. Et Nicky l'adore depuis qu'Harry lui a offert un balai miniature pour Noël. Sam a intérêt de faire attention s'il ne veut pas se faire détrôner par son fils. En parlant de Sam, le Chicaneur a obtenu l'exclusivité de la présentation de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! Lorsqu'il a refusé un poste très lucratif à la Gazette, préférant travailler pour le père de Luna, j'avoue avoir été très surprise. Mais il a fait un sacré bon travail. Le journal est beaucoup plus sérieux qu'à notre époque, même s'il conserve ce brin de folie qui le caractérise. Ah oui, et Madame Barrow dirige, depuis trois ans, le Service de Pathologie des Sortilèges. Millicent est devenue son assistante, l'année dernière. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi épanouie.

Elisabeth sourit en repensant à son amie. Millicent avait beaucoup changé depuis ses études à Poudlard. La timide adolescente avait disparu faisant place à une jeune femme pleine de confiance en elle et entièrement dédiée à son travail.

\- C'est fou comme le temps passe vite. Je me rappelle de notre discussion à propos de notre avenir. À l'époque, je voulais à tout prix suivre les traces de papa et devenir Auror et regarde-moi maintenant ! Je viens d'entamer ma troisième année en tant que Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je sais que je n'étais pas le premier choix de McGonagall. Elle aurait bien voulu avoir Harry à ce poste, mais Ginny a catégoriquement refusé. Elle n'était pas non plus ravie d'apprendre que j'avais accepté la proposition. Et je ne te parle pas de la réaction de Drago. C'était notre première grosse dispute depuis qu'on s'était mis ensemble. À la fin, je lui ai dit que puisque ni Jake Larry et ni Bellatrix Lestrange n'avaient réussi à avoir ma peau, ce n'était pas une ridicule malédiction qui allait me faire peur. Je peux te dire que ça lui a cloué le bec.

Peter renversa la tête et éclata d'un rire silencieux.

\- Je pense que McGonagall était très soulagée de voir revenir les anciens de Poudlard enseigner les matières principales. La première fois que j'ai remis les pieds au château, je n'en menais pas large. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'allais pouvoir dire à mes élèves. Alicia, Neville, Blaise et Théo m'ont avoué avoir ressenti la même chose, ce qui m'a quelque peu rassurée. Aujourd'hui, je me sens comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Elisabeth posa la main sur le tableau, à la hauteur de la tête de son frère, éternellement âgé de dix-sept ans. Peter fit de même, sa petite main rose disparaissant sous la sienne.

\- On y est arrivé, frangin. On s'en est sorti. On est tous allé de l'avant. Mon seul regret est de n'avoir jamais réussi à renouer avec Laura.

Peter hocha la tête, manifestant sa sympathie face à la tristesse de sa sœur.

\- Elle n'est pas retournée à Poudlard refaire sa dernière année. Après être revenue en Angleterre, je suis allée voir ses parents, avec Sam, mais ils avaient déménagé pour l'Australie. On l'a bombardée de courriers auxquels elle n'a jamais répondu. Au bout de six mois, j'ai lâché l'affaire. À quoi bon s'acharner ? Il était évident que Laura ne voulait plus entendre parler de nous. Je sais que Sam a été le plus blessé par son attitude. Elle était sa meilleure amie. Malgré tout, j'ai toujours une pensée pour elle, surtout en cette période de l'année.

Elisabeth retira sa main. Maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé le courage de parler à son frère, elle ne voulait plus le quitter. Seulement, elle devait voir ses parents avant de retrouver le chemin de son lit et de grappiller quelques heures de sommeil. Elle devait être en forme pour le traditionnel repas de Noël qui, cette année, se déroulait chez Ron et Astoria.

\- Je t'aime frangin. Pour toujours et à jamais.

Elisabeth s'engagea dans la pièce située au fond du mausolée. Il était temps pour elle de couper les derniers liens qui la retenaient au passé.

Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin du bâtiment, l'aube pointait le bout de son nez. Plutôt que de revenir au château, elle partit en direction du grand chêne. Elle s'y adossa pour admirer le lever du soleil. Revoir les portraits de tous ceux dont elle avait, un jour, croisé la route, venait de lui rappeler combien elle avait été heureuse à Poudlard. Elle chérirait, à jamais, les bons moments qu'elle y avait passés. Son deuil était terminé. Lorsqu'elle repenserait à sa famille, à ses amis, à ses Professeurs, à ses camarades et à Cathy, elle n'évoquerait que le meilleur d'eux. Se souvenir des belles choses. Il n'y avait rien de plus important.


End file.
